Naruto the Chimera V2
by JK10
Summary: Naruto was fostered by Orochimaru on the fifth day of his birth. Orochimaru started to experiment on him at a young age. What happens when Naruto gets older and bloodlines start to appear. Naru/harem
1. Chapter 1

It has been a few days since the Kyuubi no Kitsune has attacked Konohagakure no Sato. The Kyuubi had been sealed into a baby less than a few minutes old. This baby was a boy with shimmering blue eyes. Right now he is on the council table surrounded by the Hokage, his three advisors, the representative of the Three Sannin and the Shinobi Council. As he squirmed around, these groups of people looked at him with sadness, anger, and fear. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he stood up. He looked around to see who was here. He said, "Hello everyone. I wish we were meeting on better terms but it is good to see that you all are here. For that I am grateful. It is unfortunate that the Yondaime Hokage has passed on to the other side. As a result of the Yondaime not choosing a successor, I have been reinstated as the Hokage. Now Shikaku, tell us all the ninjas were killed."

Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wears a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deerskin coat over that and hand guards. He is the Jonin Commander and the main representative for the Ninja Council. He sighed as he spoke, "Hokage-sama, we lost more than one-third of our ninja populace. The north sector was completely wiped out. This included our premier Jounins, the Umino family and Yuhi family. The Uminos' son Iruka was able to escape with minor injuries. The Yuhi's daughter was on the South side of the war and only suffered minor injuries. The South side lost about half of their forces including the Mitarashis. Kurenai Yuhi was able to save a one, Anko Mitarashi from the battle. The west sector was evacuated safely with only one injury to a Kizashi Haruno the husband to Deputy ANBU Commander Saya Haruno. The east sector was not hit so no injuries to report on the east sector. We are still receiving reports on the injured and MIA. It does not look good Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen just sighed. His mind started to move a mile a minute as he thought about the aftermath of this horrible event. He said, "We are at our most vulnerable. I have always been against quantity over quality ideal. However because we have lost so many and will not be able to populate quick enough, we are going to change the Shinobi Academy. We will curve the classes making it so you can pass the Genin test by being able to use the Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi. In addition we will administer a new test for Jonin effective immediately. Ok, Fugaku what is the status of the police?"

Fugaku had short, black hair and onyx eyes with visible creases below them. He is wearing the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black apron with white diamonds on the bottom. He is the second Jonin Commander. He said, "We lost about half of the police force. We should be able to get the exact amount tomorrow. We can bring it back to eighty five percent if we call back many of the ANBU members."

Hiruzen stroke his beard at this. He thought about it be dismissed it as soon as it came to mind. "We are not recalling those ANBU members. I thought about what we are going to do. Hiashi, since half of the branch members are not ninjas but are trained in ninjutsu, we are going to add them to the police force. Your brother, Hizashi, will be the other commander."

"Hokage-sama, you can't do that! We were promised this by your sensei. Are you going to effectively change the rules your sensei set in front of all these people?" Fugaku exclaimed. The history of the Police derives from the Nidaime. The Nidaime promised the Uchihas to have control over the police with certain rules applied.

Before Hiruzen could speak, Hiashi started to speak. He has long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes. He has a tattoo of the Hyuga Clan symbol on his wrist. He is the clan head of the Hyuuga family and the third Jonin Commander. He said in his stoic voice, "Fugaku-san, this is not about tradition. We need to come together as a nation. You know that if are able to work together –"

"Hiashi-san, don't try to pull that patriotism crap. I know that you have ulterior motives that would bring your clan closer to the rank of Hokage." Fugaku seethed. _'Who does he think he is fooling?'_ Fugaku thought as he felt his power starting to wane. Hiruzen rubbed his temples as his could become a bad decision in the future.

He said, "Fugaku and Hiashi, we will discuss this later. There is a reason I called all of you here." The council started to murmur amongst themselves. Sarutobi continued, "Yes, there is a reason you all are here today. This discussion is about the baby in front of you". As if on cue, the young baby snored softly as he snuggled deeper into the blanket. Most of the leaders were swooned at how adorable he was.

Tsume said, "Hokage-sama, who is this little pup?" Tsume has an animalistic look that has made her the hottest MILFs in Konoha. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She is wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha Shinobi. She had to admit he is cute as he rocked himself from side to side.

Fugaku grunted in agreement. "Hokage-sama, who is this brat? Didn't we decide that all orphans are to be placed into orphanages?" Hiashi, although he didn't want to say it, agreed with Fugaku. The brat, although cute, is just a baby. What was so special about him that he was here? He activated his Byakugan silently to see the boy's chakra. He quickly shut the Byakugan off as he screamed.

Everyone including the giggling baby looked at the Hyuga leader with interested. The Sandaime Hokage voiced his concern, "Hiashi-san, are you ok?" Hiashi nodded his head saying he's fine. Hokage of course didn't believe him but let it go for now. Naruto turned over to look the Hokage in the face as he gave him his foxy smile. The Sandaime Hokage had a pain filled smile as he started to explain who this boy is. He said, "Well Everyone this boy is our savior. His name is Naruto. Minato was not able to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune. There is no conceivable way to kill a massive unit of dark and evil chakra."

He let them all digest it before he continued, "Because of this, He, Jiraiya, Orochimaru*, and I came to a consensus. We could not possibly kill the beast but must keep it at bay. The only way we can keep something like that ferocious beast at bay is by sealing it." Gasps were heard as they realized that the Kyuubi was in fact not dead.

Hiruzen took a long puff of his pipe. He said, "To be able to seal a tailed beast, one must have his chakra coils not developed. In addition, one or more people must sacrifice his, her, or their lives for the sacrifice to the Shinigami. This process is extremely taxing on not only the sealer but the baby. The baby has the distinct possibility to break down because of the energy of another being. He or she could die and release the beast."

Inoichi has a long pony tail, darker in shade of blonde. He also has dark blue eyes. Inoichi is seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat. He is the Yamanaka Clan Leader. He said, "There is also the possibility that the brain could break down!"

Hokage sighed as he said, "Yes that is a possibility. Minato decided that because he could not kill the beast, he will seal it into a baby." Hiruzen paused as this digested into everyone's mind. Shibi stroke his dark chin. Shibi Aburame has his eyes obscured. He wears dark glasses with a tassel hanging down from them. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He wears a high collared outfit and carries a large gourd on his back. He is the leader of the Aburame Clan.

He said, "With an educated guess this young one is the one with the Kyuubi inside him. I wonder why him? Why could it not have been an Aburame, Uchiha, Hyuuga or any of the major clans? Who were his parents?"

Orochimaru had to agree. Orochimaru is very pale-skinned man waist-length black hair. He has amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. His garbs include black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. _'Hmm S-Sarutobi-sensei, I must admit you have me intrigued. He will be a perfect specimen for my experiments. So Naruto-kun, who are your parents?'_

The Hokage sighed. He said, "This is S-Class secret. The protocol for S-Class secret is treason and you will be killed with no hesitation." Everyone knew that this was a serious thing. Orochimaru was basically grinning as Naruto's parents must be very important. The Hokage took extra precautions. He closed all the blinds in the meeting rooms and put a sound barrier up so no one could hear a peep.

As the edge was set by the Hokage, everyone in the meeting was waiting to hear who this young child's parents are. The young boy squirmed as he felt the gaze of everyone around him. It was more of a confused gaze but a gaze nonetheless. The Hokage took a deep breath as he said with a heavy heart, "Naruto-kun's parents are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. His godfather is Jiraiya."

The Shinobi Council's eyes were wide. Naruto started to cry as he could feel that they were talking to his parents. It hurt a few of their hearts seeing baby Naruto crying for his parents. However Orochimaru was not having such problems. _'Oh my Naruto-kun, you are indeed the best person for the job. Jiraiya seems to have been keeping secrets from me, oh well. Jiraiya does not matter but Naruto on the other hand. If I'm right then Naruto you will be the perfect host for what is coming soon.'_

The one who had been extremely quiet was Chōza. Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi Clan. He is wearing a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the clan symbol "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied to his head, possibly to hold back his hair.

He said, "Hokage-sama, you can't be serious! He is the son of the strongest Hokages to ever exist and the strongest ANBU member in the Crimson Red Death! How could we not have known?"

The Hokage's gaze was fixated on the red headed man. He said, "Chōza, I take high offense to that statement. You never talk about another leader like that in front of the current leader. However since that is not as important as this situation, I will let it slide. Don't let it happen again."Seeing Chōza gulp, Hiruzen continued, "Orochimaru, have you had any contact with Jiraiya on his mission?"

Orochimaru stood up and said, "Sarutobi-sensei, he has contacted me but we had no such luck. He has reached Taki and will be on his way to Kiba no Kuni in a few days. He will be back within the month."

Hiruzen nodded at this. _'Damnit Tsunade. Why are you hiding from?' _He said, "Unfortunately Naruto-kun's Godfather is not around as he is on his mission. Now the question is where should we put him? I'm open to ideas."

Murmuring filled the room. Each clan had something to gain from having Naruto in their clan. Hiashi knew this opportunity would put the Hyugas over their doujutsu rivals, the Uchihas. Tsume Inuzuka saw this as a possibility to get a powerful animal ally. Shikaku really didn't want him for personal gain other than understanding of what possessing the Kyuubi can do. Inoichi was the same way as the Shikaku however they wanted to study the mind of the boy who had the Kyuubi. Chōza wanted to see how the boy's body would be affected by the Kyuubi.

Fugaku jumped first. "Hokage-sama, the Uchiha Clan would be honored to have Naruto in one of our ranks!"

Shikaku saw some deceit in Fugaku's jet black eyes. He reacted quickly and said, "Hokage-sama, it would be a disservice to the village. For the Uchiha to get Naruto would prove deadly to the village." Fugaku narrowed his eyes to the Nara Leader.

Orochimaru saw his one in a lifetime event in his grasp. He stood up and said, "Sarutobi-sensei, it would not be wise to give any clans. Each and every clan would have a distinct advantage over the other clans."

Sarutobi stroked his beard as the other clans were not exactly happy. Tsume growled at Orochimaru for the insinuation that her clan would use Naruto as an advantage. Many of the other clans were thinking the same thing but were silent. Sarutobi said, "Orochimaru, what do you suggest? It is very unlike you to start talking without having a suggestion."

Orochimaru grinned at this possibility. Sometimes it is good to have the leader of the village as your sensei. "Sarutobi-sensei, it seems you know me very well. Yes, I do have suggestion. As I said that each clan would have advantage over the other clans. So what if we do not give him to a clan but to a person who is not of any clan. Someone like me."

Gasps were heard after this. It is not normal for someone like Orochimaru, the Hebi Sannin, to adopt a child. Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the Hebi Sannin. He did not like that Orochimaru has been dismissing the clans so easily. Hiashi was not stupid by any means. This was the Hyuga's opportunity and he would be damned if he didn't go down fighting for it. He said, "Orochimaru-san, what makes you qualified to be the foster parent for young Naruto-kun? You have around the same amount of bounty on your head as Minato-sama. Could you be able to protect him if some should arise? At least I know that if something happened we would not only have the Main but the Branch there to protect him. "

Orochimaru frowned slightly. He knew the politics of Konoha. It will always be an uphill battle for people of non-clans to get something done. However he has a few snakes in the hole. He said in his calmest voice, "Hiashi-sama, it is true that I have a bounty over my head that could build four Uchiha districts. However that does not mean I do not qualify. When I am on a mission my snake summons are adept enough to take care of him. In addition, six days ago I was the fourth best fuinjutsu user in Konoha. The only ones who were higher were Kushina, Minato, and Jiraiya respectfully. Now I'm the best in Konoha right now. I am able to break down complex seals that would take you all a lifetime to learn and understand.

Naruto-kun's seal is one of the most complex seals to exist as it deals with the Death God, Shinigami. With a small mistake it is certain that you could lose your own lives and destroy your clan. I am slightly offended to be honest. What you have done disputing the care of a baby who has the potential to be great is appalling. Tsume-sama, it is like me arguing with you over an extremely rare white Cerberus. What would I be able to say, 'even though you and your clan are the animal trainers who specialize in dogs, I'm more qualified because it's an animal?'

To be quite honest, that would be asinine and inane of me to do that to Tsume-sama. So please explain to me why would you even consider doing that to me? Yet there is something that's been constantly tugging at my brain and that is the Uchihas. We've read the fairy tale about the Valley of the End, how Madara Uchiha summoned the Kyuubi and Hashirama defeated it. It occurs to me that Fugaku over here was the first to try and put Naruto into "ranks". It makes me wonder how much of that story is true.

Ladies and gentlemen, there it is on the table. The Uchiha would put him in one of their ranks not even in the family but a rank. It occurs to me and possibly all of you that when you pull ranks, you are merely a tool to that person. Perhaps even a means to reach the other 'tool'.

I have no such need for that. Not to sound cocky but I am one of the more powerful shinobi around. Imagine if something went wrong how many of you can legitimately go toe to toe with a pissed off Jiraiya. You have never seen Jiraiya pissed but I have. I wouldn't say it publicly but if Jiraiya was serious in a fight half of Konoha would be destroyed. He would wipe a whole clan right out.

So unless you can handle that man with a sweat beading down your face, I would suggest that you allow me to have and train Naruto."

Fugaku was visibly shaken. It was not from fear of Jiraiya. No it was something deeper. It was anger. This anger had awakened the Sharingan unconsciously from the brute man. _'How-how dare he? I will kill you nice and slow. If you get the boy I'll make sure your life will be without a doubt deadly. I will make you suffer.'_

Tsume on the other hand was angry but understood. _'Damn you, Orochimaru! I hate to admit it but you are right. It doesn't matter Naruto-kun, I'll make sure that the Inuzukas respect you and you will be considered one of our own.'_

Sarutobi was surprised that Danzō didn't say anything. He actually _wanted _Danzō to speak up as it would give him a great and legitimate reason as to delve in. He did have to admit that Orochimaru's points were valid. However once Jiraiya comes back he along with Tsunade would take care of the boy.

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe. He didn't see any objections as to Orochimaru's plan. He said, "Well council due to the fact there are no objections to Orochimaru's proposal, I have decided that Naruto will being going to Orochimaru. There will be a meeting in three days. This meeting has been adjourned. Orochimaru you stay behind."

* * *

><p>After the meeting was dismissed, Danzō reached the Root hideout. Danzō is an old frail man with a cane. He had black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. He sat down his mind was processing everything that occurred. In a blink of a second, three Root ANBU ninjas dropped in front of the Root leader.<p>

Tishio Namikuso is a muscular shinobi with pale skin. He said, "Danzō -sama, may I ask a question?"

Normally Danzō would say no, but he had a feeling this question pertained to the young boy. He tapped his scarred chin and said, "Go on Tishio-kun"

"Danzō -sama, why did you not try to retain the boy? Would it not be beneficial for the Organization? He would easily rise in our ranks especially if we trained him at this age."

Danzō nodded his agreement with Tishio. However there was a look in Danzō's eyes signifying something darker. He tapped his cane causing five more Root ninjas to appear in front of him. He closed his eyes as he spoke softly, "You are correct Tishio-kun. However that is why I did not put my cards in the pile."

Tishio was naturally confused about this. He voiced his confusion, "Danzō -sama that does not make too much sense. This was an opportunity to become the greatest hero in Konoha's lustrous history of heroes."

Danzō was eerily quiet. He had always been calm but this had as different feel to it and Tishio knew it. He started to shake in the inside. It took Danzō a few moments to speak. "Your right Tishio I would be. However that is what Sarutobi wanted me to do. If I put my cards on the line and try to get this supposed lottery pick, it would give Hiruzen a way to look into the Root organization. It does not help that the boy is Jiraiya's godson. That changed everything. It is almost too good to be true. "

"That makes a lot of sense, Danzō -sama."

It finally clicked for Tishio. Unfortunately for Tishio, it did not click quickly enough. Danzō looked at him deep into his eyes. In an eerily calm voice, Danzō said, "Keiriku, terminate Tishio." Before Tishio could move, Keiriku slit Tishio's neck with no hesitation. Danzō said, "Kirei, clean Tishio up off the floor and dispose of the body properly. I need everyone to leave to proximity. Fukusho, I need to speak with you at once."

In an instant the five Root members along with Keiriku and Kirei, who was carrying Tishio's body, disappeared in a swirl of leaves. A blurry being had kneeled in front of the Root leader. Danzō said, "Fukusho, I have a new project for you. I want to gather ten groups each having a sensor and a man and woman who could pass off as civilians ". Fukusho bowed his head and nodded. "Danzō -sama, what is your mission and when do you want it completed?"

Danzō simply tapped his chin. "Lately our program has become lax. It seems that my ninjas have been questioning my authority. The emotion test seems to be incomplete. We are going to start from scratch and rebuild. The Kyuubi attack might be a blessing in disguise for the organization. We have an abundant amount of orphans that neither the orphanage nor the foster care system can take complete care of. Your mission is to **a**bduct **d**eserving **o**rphans **p**ertaining to **t**raining also known as **Operation ADOPT.**

Your mission is to make the male and female to pose as civilians to "adopt" orphans and bring them here. Your sensors will first see if the orphan is worth the trouble. He will see if the children have regular chakra streams. If the chakra is over 0.005% and are infants those are the ones we want. If they are older the sensors will know which kid is able to tell if they are able to be an asset for the organization."

Fukusho asked, "Danzō-sama, how about the ones with kekkei genkais?" Danzō smirked.

"Good for us."

* * *

><p>It has become dark out and Naruto was silently sleeping in Orochimaru's house. Orochimaru smirked as he saw the young boy snore slightly. He sent a shadow clone into the basement to get some <em>things<em>. He said out loud, "My, my Naruto-kun, I guess today is my lucky day. Thanks to the Akatsuki members' bloodlines, I have many distinct possibilities in which I can create the ultimate body. It is unfortunate that they want to gather the tail beasts. Well they are going to have hell on their hands when I get my new and improved body. Now little Naruto-kun, don't worry you won't feel the genetic change at first."

Orochimaru's shadow clone came back with metallic briefcases. The shadow clone said, "Orochimaru-sama, I have the Kekkei Genkai syringes. I primed them and was able to speed up the process. Once the syringe is injected into the boy's stream, it will cause these bloodline pathogens to start latching on to Naruto's blood and chakra. My theory is that the Kyuubi would purge the virus that the bloodline of the person could have but the kekkei genkai should be able to combine with Naruto's blood cells. Due to the fact he is so young, the result will be the chakra becomes confused and allows the Kekkei Genkai to form. It will still take some time my lord however."

Orochimaru expected this. _'Hmmm, I know I got to leave for the Akatsuki soon. So I will have a few of the snakes to watch over him. His abilities won't manifest itself until about the age of six or older.' _He said, "Excellent! We are going to start with this one first."

He pulled out a jade green syringe with the label, "Mokuton". Naruto woke up and saw the sinister snake with a syringe in his hands. He started to cry. Orochimaru tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Naru-kun, you will feel _so _much better soon." With this he injected Naruto with what will be many syringes.

**Author's Note: this is the Remake of Naruto the Chimera. This is going to be different as you can see. Review and tell me how you feel about this one. I already know who is in the harem. I'll tell you right now Hinata is in, so yeah. I'll try and make this realistic as possible. I am also allowing you to choose one unique bloodline. I want you to suggest it and I will put it on a poll next chapter.**

**JK10 is out.**

*Orochimaru has not left for the Akatsuki. He was made representative for the Research and Development.

08/21/14 Made some editing and other things to add. Let me note that I indeed plan on keeping Sakura's mother's name the same.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost two years since the Council meeting. Orochimaru had injected a variety of different pathogens inside Naruto. Although Naruto has grown drastically, his change is nowhere near close to the change that has been going on with Orochimaru. Yes, the Hebi Sannin has grown to like having the boy around. Orochimaru is a scientist that does everything with no regrets. Yet, during the last few months when he injected the kekkei genkais in, he felt a twinge of sadness and guilt go through him. He shook it off but it was still there.

Today Orochimaru was getting the ready for Naruto's second birthday, which is about a week from now, and Orochimaru was going to make the birthday a great one. Naruto had been invited to a lot of the Shinobi Clan heirs' birthday parties. They were more of a get together for the parents that just so happen to land on the child's birthday. _'Hmmm what kind of party should I throw for you Naruto-kun? Maybe I should bring him out and let's see which one he reacted better to.'_ Orochimaru thought. He pulled up his sleeve and nicked his thumb. He swiped the blood over the symbol. The symbol started to glow as he put chakra onto the seal. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**, He exclaimed. Suddenly seals started to go across the floor. Naruto started to squeal happily as he knew what was about to happen.

Soon a small puff of smoke had appeared. When the smoke disappeared, a three foot tall orange snake appeared. Naruto giggled and laughed as he saw the snake. He squealed with his tiny voice, "Hebi-chan!" Yes Naruto was talking. He started about five months ago. It was a day Orochimaru never could forget because Naruto called him Tou-san. Oh how Orochi hated that he start to warm up to the boy. Naruto squeezed poor snake half to death.

Orochimaru chuckled at the poor orange snake's plight. He said, "Naru-kun, let Orenji go." Naruto with confused look on his face, let go of the snake. Orenji crawled his way to the snake summoner. He kissed the man's sandal saying thank you over and over again. Orochi pet the top of the snake's head. He said "Orenji, do you mind growing to about five feet tall? I want to take Naruto out to pick up stuff for the p-a-r-t-y." Orenji nodded and grew until he was six feet tall.

Orenji said, **"Orochimaru-sama, it has occurred to us that you are starting to grow more **_**attached**_** to the boy. We wonder how he plays into your plans. We personally like the boy. Are you going to allow him to summon us when he becomes of age?"**

Orochimaru's eyes went wide. He told Orenji to follow him into the other room as he summoned a shadow clone to watch the boy. When he saw that Naruto was nowhere in sight, he sighed as he said, "Orenji-kun, Naruto-kun will more than likely not be alive when he reaches the age of thirteen." Orenji's eyes went wide. _'What was wrong with Naruto-sama?'_

"**Orochimaru-sama, what is wrong with Naruto-sama? Does he have a terminal illness or something? If we could see what the problem is, we could try and fix it. So what are we doing here? Why-"**

Orochimaru sighed, "No Orenji-kun! When the time is right, I-I'm going to transfer bodies with Naruto." He stammered at the beginning. Orenji's eyes went wide. His eyes then narrowed as he looked at the Hebi Sannin. His face showed the utter disgust in the Hebi Sannin. His tail switched from side to side angrily.

"**You are going to use that technique on him? W-hat the hell are you thinking? If you are going to do that why are you getting so attached to him? Why would you allow us to get attach to the boy?"**

Orochimaru just sighed. He said, "Orenji, I don't want to talk about it right now. Right now my priorities are on the party and making sure everything is right with Naruto." Orenji hissed at this under his breath. He was going to talk to the other leader of the snake clan. He slithered his way to the young boy that he has watched since the boy was young.

Orochimaru got a chair and sat down. _'Oh Naru-kun, how I loathe that warming personality of yours that can make a person who has done so many experiments on kids like you, feel regret. All I was supposed to do was make sure your body was healthy and not get attached. Why was the latter harder than the former? Well I guess it is time to go arrange-'_

Orochimaru's thoughts were stopped as a visitor decided to show up. Orochi's slit eyes looked dangerously into the man's eyes. _'I told him not to come here during the day! What is it that he wants that he would come during the day? I'm going to send my shadow clone to send Naruto out and about while I deal with him.'_ Orochimaru sent the message 5to his shadow clone as he looked at the man once more. Orochimaru said in his sarcastic one, "Well, look who decided to show up in someone's house in the daytime for the first time in over twenty years. Isn't that right, _Danzō_?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Orochimaru's shadow clone was walking with baby Naruto and Orenji outside in Konoha. Naruto was on the hump of Orenji's back. As they walked with the boy, Orochimaru and Orenji saw the dark looks towards the boy. When one got too close to his liking, Orenji would hissed loudly causing the civilians to move several feet back. Naruto clapped as he enjoyed hearing Orenji's hissing noises. They knew who was taking care of the boy. However it would asinine for a normal civilian to go up against one the greatest legends in Konoha's history. So instead they took the coward's way out and started talking about the boy calling him a 'demon' and other demoralizing names.<p>

The civilians thought they were smart as they knew that they could do that without any form of punishment because ninjas cannot directly attack civilians without being physically provoked. However, it is not smart to verbally provoke the Hebi Sannin.

When Orochimaru went a few blocks up, he did a quick hand sign. In an instant one could hear the fearful screams of civilians getting snake bit.

Orochi's group finally reached the Shinobi R' Us Kids Store. Naruto's little eyes went wide at the massive size of the building. Unlike most babies, he was more excited than afraid. He giggled as he squirmed around.

Orochimaru has no choice but to smile at the boy. "Naru-chan, do you want to come in?" Naruto nodded with excitement rolling off in waves. Orochi decided to tease the boy a little bit further. "Are you sure you want to go in, Naru-chan?" Naruto just giggled as he wiggled side to side. As he squealed, he jumped up and down on poor Orenji.

The poor snake just hissed at Orochi. Orochi didn't know if it was for what happened earlier with the original or the fact that he instigated what Naruto was doing to him. He smirked somewhat. He said, "Ok, ok Naru-chan, we're going in but we'll go in if you stop jumping Orenji. Ok?"

Naruto promptly stopped causing Orenji to breathe a sigh of relief. They went into the store and were surprised. Naruto jumped up and down on Orenji as he saw how big the store was.

Orochimaru agreed with Naruto. The shinobi store was bigger than the three expected. It was basically a supermall just full of shinobi toys. Orochimaru thought to himself, _Damn I was born it wrong generation. There is like eleven stories in this building. I did hear that Jiraiya was working on the seals of this store but he really out did himself. I don't know who's more giddy the brat or I.'_

Naruto enthusiastically said, "Big, big!" Orochimaru patted his head. "Yes Naruto-kun, it is very big. Why don't we explore it ne?" Naruto nodded with much enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru had his calculating face on. Orochimaru was not one to be intimidated by such people. Danzō was the same way as Orochimaru. Danzō calmly said, "It has been a while Orochimaru-kun. Today is a beautiful day so I thought it would be beneficial for my old bones to bask and thrive in the sun."<p>

Orochi narrowed his eyes. He knew this was no meet and greet. He inwardly frowned as he put a smirk on his face. "Why yes today is a great day to enjoy the air. However it is peculiar for you to come and show up in my house_ unannounced._ I would be extremely grateful if you got rid of those gentlemen who ever so gently place themselves into the wall. After all it is almost time for _Fall Cleaning_."

Danzō frowned slightly. With a wave of his hand, five Root ninjas disappeared. Danzō said, "You know Orochimaru, you are more like me than you think you know." Orochimaru inwardly frowned at this. "Orochimaru, we both are disappointed in how Konoha has changed. We both have been cut out on our chance to become the leader of the Leaf. Now you are stuck with-"

Orochimaru had enough of this. This war hawk was treading on dangerous water. His frown grew deeper with each word. He put a sarcastic look on his face. He said, "You know Danzō-sama, this is really boring. I mean with all this chatter over who should have been the Hokage with your monotonous voice is just a snore. I prefer to have someone that is more vibrant who has great charisma who could rile up the troops. You can't do that so you just wallow in the dirt."

Danzō calmly looked at the Hebi Sannin. He wanted to kill the Sannin but knew that would not be plausible especially since he had a favors to cash in. "Hmm so this is the sarcastic Orochimaru that I've heard Sarutobi talk about. I am impressed. However that is irrelevant. I would like to cash in one of my favors."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the old man. Orochimaru owed a few favors to the man especially when he was younger, when he first started to _experiment_ on different things. Orochimaru said with feigned surprise, "Ooooh so that's what you are here for. You want to cash in on your favor. However it makes me wonder why you would come out this early. Would you care to explain? Hhmmm."

Danzō closed his lone eye and said, "Well Orochimaru, I thought it would nice to do business in the sunlight. After all it is not like _you_ will back stab me since I have a variety of what you call dirt on you."

Orochimaru frowned at this. He drummed his fingers on the table. Well Danzō there is a difference between you and me. You see if you even thought about bringing out Operation WOOD, it would be open more gates for you. I mean after all Tenzo was trained by your insubordinates. I have it documented and with one fell swoop I could take your whole organization down to the ground. You are nowhere near as strong as you used to be. So you won't be able to get away from your pursuers. I on the other hand am able to survive and escape. So I should warn you to not threaten me. It would be against your best interest. Now what is this favor of yours?"

Danzō simply smirked at Orochimaru. This caused Orochimaru to shudder in the inside. Danzō said, "Well Orochimaru, I want you to create an array of seals. The main is a...a control seal."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru's clone was not having a much better time. Naruto was driving him nuts. The boy did not want to stay still as touch everything in the store. It did not matter if it was wooden practice kunais or glass cases. Naruto was curious as he saw the black pants. He tugged on it. He kept pulling onto it until the clothes rack fell on top of him or it would have.<p>

Orochimaru luckily caught the rack breathing a sigh of relief. Naruto on the other hand giggled and clapped as he almost knocked over the clothes rack. Orochimaru gave him an angry look. "Naruto, you know better than this."

Naruto adopted a sad look on his young whisker face. Before Naruto could let his small tears out, his ear twitched. He had heard this voice before but doesn't know from where. "Orochimaru-sama and Naruto-kun, it's great to see you here!"

Orochimaru turned and saw Tsume Inuzuka and her two young children, Hana and Kiba. Orochimaru was grateful to see the feral woman. She has helped him through the whole ordeal. He had learned things that he hoped to kami to never have to do again. He shuddered at the thought as Tsume came over.

She looked down to see the small kid. She said, "How's the pup doing? He's growing up so fast. I see his teeth are starting to come in."

Orochimaru involuntarily froze up. When Naruto first started teething was a nightmare. All Naruto kept doing was screaming, yelling, crying every few seconds. The first tooth was the canine tooth. Orochimaru had to shudder once again as he remembered when Naruto "accidentally" bit him with that ferociously strong canine tooth. Oh the agony was the only thing that crossed the Hebi Sannin's mind.

"Y-yess, he's grown up a lot. It feels like yesterday he could fit into my hand. Now he is able to walk albeit with a bit of a stumble. He could talk a little bit. His curiosity however is extraordinary. The problem is I don't know if that is a good thing. I had to replace my good kunais with wood ones just in case the little one goes playing whack a kunai."

Tsume gave a hearty laugh as she understood. She had to do that with Hana after she kind of stabbed her father. It was kind of funny now that Tsume thought about it. Tsume said, "I understand completely. It feels weird that it has been a few years since the event."

Orochimaru nodded. He said, "I concur. He's growing up so fast. I'm happy to know that I am helping to ease his _b-u-r-d-e-n._ Hey Naruto-kun, can you tell Tsume-san, how old you're to be in a few days?" Naruto gained a thoughtful look that made Hana say kawaii. He held out his pointer and middle finger as he said, "I-ichi, Ni. Ni!"

Orochimaru and Tsume clapped as Orochimaru said, "Very good Naruto-kun!"

Tsume said, "Very impressive, Orochimaru. I must admit you are taking this very seriously." Tsume reached down and gave Naruto one of the new Inuzuka styled wooden practice kunai. Naruto's eyes shimmered in the light as he held his new toy.

Orochimaru had a smile on his face. He said, "Naru-kun, what do you say to Tsume-san?"

Naruto replied, "A-arigato!" Tsume ruffled his head as he looked at his toy.

Meanwhile Hana was becoming a little impatient. _'Why does Kaa-san wants to converse with this guy? We picked up my throwing weapons. So can't we just go? What is so interesting about a baby? He doesn't look that much different from other babies. He doesn't look like whatever his name is. He looks like he has our marks. Maybe he is a...relative. It all makes sense! He is one of us! But why isn't he living with us? I'll ask Kaa-san later.'_

While Tsume was conversing some more with the Hebi Sannin and Hana was musing her barely 5 year old thoughts, Naruto got bored. Orochimaru learned a few months ago, when Naruto got bored, all hell breaks loose. Naruto saw a guy who was looking at him the wrong way. He sneered at Naruto as he whispered 'demon'.

Something swelled up in Naruto telling him of the negative connotation of that word. Before anyone knew what happen, the man soon regretted his words.

"Splat!"

A huge scream filled the room. It alerted every shinobi in the building as each pulled a kunai out from their hiding spot including Orochimaru and Tsume. "What the hell is going on, Tsume-san"

She sniffed the air and said, "There is blood in the air." She turned to where she smelled the blood. Orochimaru and Tsume's eyes went wide. The manager who whispered demon is on the floor bleeding with a wooden kunai jammed into the back of his right thigh.

Tsume and Orochimaru rushed over to the man checking his vital signs while Orenji and Kuromaru watched over Naruto, Hana, and the sleeping Kiba. Orochimaru pulled out one of his nerve depressant syringes and injected it into the man. Afterwards he pulled out the kunai from the man's thigh.

Tsume's eyes went wide. That was the kunai she just gave to Naruto. _'Did Naruto throw that kunai? That's impossible! He's only one turning two years old.'_ "Orochimaru-sama, that's the same kunai I just gave Naruto-kun. That kunai should not be able to pierce skin as the tip is rounded. In addition, that kunai has an inner spring in which on contact it would bounce off the person. So for someone to throw it, it can't get through."

Orochimaru frowned slightly on the outside. In the inside, he was a little more excited. _'Did Naruto activate one of his bloodlines? There is only one person I know that could do that with pure force and jam it in there and that would be Tsunade but Naruto threw it. For a baby to be able to do that is extraordinary. That kind of power to override the spring and rounded top and have it jabbed it in the thigh._

_However I want to know what this guy did to piss Naruto off. I have a distinct feeling that this guy probably deserved it.'_

The crowd was forced to leave when Orochimaru called false alarm and told everyone to go back to shopping. Orochi told Tsume, he could handle it from here and when the party will start. When she left with Kiba and Hana, Orochimaru told Orenji to come there along with baby Naruto. The manager had a somewhat scared look on his face. It did not helped that Orochimaru gave him the 'I'm going to kill you myself look'.

Orochi gave Naruto his all too sweet smile. He said, "Naruto-kun, did you throw this kunai at this young man?" Naruto nodded slowly. He knew internally he would be reprimanded. Orochimaru said, "Well Naruto what did the man do to deserve this?"

Naruto shouted out, "Demon! Demon! Demon!" Orochimaru's eyebrow rose. He looked dangerously at the manager, who was sweating bullets. He turned his head to the side.

"Is that so, Naruto-kun? Well Mr. Manager, It seems like we have a little problem. It would be crucial for you to tell me the truth. If you are a good boy-"

Orochimaru was cut off by a gruff voice, "Orochimaru-sama, what's going on? Why is my manager on the floor bleeding?"

Orochimaru grew a huge smirk, while the manager shook his head begging Orochi not to tell. Of course Orochimaru really didn't care about the man's plight. "Well Ishio, it has been a while hasn't it. You see there was a slight scuffle. It seems like your manager called poor Naruto-kun here a demon. Now Naruto being a baby and all threw a kunai at him. Surprisingly it got wedged in his leg.

I would take full responsibility, however he said that no-no word right in front of Naruto-kun. As we all know it is illegal to say such a word to the boy but he was a bit bold ne?"

Ishio's eyes narrowed at the manager who praying to kami, that he would lose his job not his life. Ishio sighed as he replied, "I see. This is a big problem. Unfortunately my oldest daughter would probably kill me if I didn't do anything to save her fiancé. That's why he has the job anyway. He is not too much to bat an eye at.

So Orochimaru as your former student, I would be ever so grateful as to compensate young Naruto here with a lifetime membership in which he gets anything he wants for free for his whole life that includes the ninja store when he is old enough."

"What! How can that little-" The manager didn't get to finish when Ishio put a kunai at his neck.

"I would suggest you close your mouth or I'll slit your scrawny neck faster than a whistle would blow. You have caused enough problems with your mouth. So just be quiet or I'll let Orochimaru-sama deal with you." The manager gulped as he slowly nodded.

Orochimaru smirked. He said, "I would gratefully accept your offer, Ishio-kun. By the way how is your other daughter now? Isn't she almost three?"

Ishio said, "Yeah, Tenten is three now. Sheesh, it feels so weird having one daughter who is twenty and the other who three. She's growing up so fast. She's able to throw kunais almost as good as a ten year old! It has to be from the mother."

Orochimaru laughed at this. He said, "That's great! She sounds like she's going to be a great kunoichi. If they're going to be this determined to be shinobi like Tenten then it will be a good indication of great years in Konoha."

"I agree whole heartedly. Is there anything you need prepared Orochimaru-sama?"

"I have a few things in mind."

* * *

><p>A few hours have passed since the encounter in the shinobi store and Orochimaru was beat. He had worked extensively on the seals for Danzō while he checked on Naruto's vital signs. To be honest he was more interested in Naruto's chakra pipes and blood stream. For some reason Naruto's body was become denser by the second. Orochimaru saw that it was going three even four times passed that of a normal child. He saw the DNA sequences were molding together with Naruto's. So everything was going smooth with Naruto's development.<p>

However his mind went back to the incident in the store. _'I didn't see anything like that before in my life. I've checked the bloodlines that I injected into him. They are binding like I hoped but not a single one has become the dominant one. They haven't exactly formed yet but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have a forerunner. That must mean there is something else. Maybe he got something from his parents. Let's see Minato as strong as he is would not be able to do that. Kushina on the other hand had strength, kenjutsu, ninjutsu and fuinjutsu along with a bloodline. She most assuredly didn't have the power, speed or throwing ability to do that. I disassembled the tip of blade and saw the trigger was up to date. For some reason it did not recognize the impact to that dick's head. It is highly disturbing that he could do this. Maybe I'm looking too much into this. Wait a minute I have an idea. Maybe I could look into who his grandparents are. If I find something then I'll say it's them but if it isn't-'_

Orochimaru was taken out of his thoughts by a shadowy figure. "Hello Orochimaru" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at his new problem/guest. He finally put Naruto to bed and to be honest he was deadbeat tired. He didn't even have enough energy to be his snarky self. The shadowy figure said in his gruff voice, "You have become lax, Orochimaru. You know how I hate to wait on anything."

Orochimaru sighed as he closed down his research. He said, "Heh, masterpieces take time. You especially should know that. To be brutally honest, I'm surprised that you are able to get here especially looking like that. However since you don't ask about my secrets I won't ask about yours. Since you are here I'm going to take an educated guess and say you have finally defected."

The shadowy figure nodded at Orochimaru's assessment. He said, "It seems like your cognitive skills haven't been hampered in your aging. Leader-sama has altered the plan slightly. Some unwanted attention has been snooping around. He wants us to "vacation" one by one every year to throw off these unwanted pests until we expose ourselves. You are to "vacation" in two years in early January and meet at the rendezvous." Orochimaru frowned slightly but nodded. The figure continued, "Now Orochimaru since that is out of the way, it's time to talk about the other reason I'm here. Do you have it ready yet?"

Orochimaru smirked at the figure. He created a shadow clone to go into the basement. A few moments passed until the shadow clone came back up. Orochimaru said, "I am always prompt when it comes to my projects. That should never have crossed your mind. The question is do you have what I want?" The figure pulled out the scroll that was in his coat. He tossed the scroll over to the Hebi Sannin. The Sannin caught it as the shadow clone gave the man the scroll. Orochimaru opened the scroll and his eyes went wide. He closed it quickly as he said, "How do I know this is the real stuff? How can I trust you on it?"

The man was surprisingly calm. He said, "Orochimaru, I don't gain anything from having that blood with me. It doesn't matter to me. Whatever reason you want it so bad does not concern me. I don't need to trick you. "

Orochimaru had to agree with the man. The shadowed man opened the scroll and saw the project that he requested Orochimaru to do for him. The thing was throbbing as the seal pulse. The man felt his dream come to fruition. Orochimaru said, "All you need to do is put chakra in it and it will do the rest. I suspect that it will be chakra consuming and you will most likely be exposed. So you shouldn't do it here but at the base. "

The man nodded as he closed the scroll up and tucked it in his pocket. He said, "I could feel this can be a start of a wonderful friendship Orochi. I will see in two years." With that the shadowy man disappeared.

Orochimaru simply chuckled as he said, "I think so too… Akasuna no Sasori."

**Author's note: Done. Still a baby for now. I had to build some things up before we get into the heart of the matter. Pieces are being placed and introductions are appearing. So review. I still need some ideas for another bloodline. I would prefer original bloodlines but it doesn't necessarily have to be. Since the next story I'm updating is Phoenix and Raven I decided to give a little teaser of the next chapter for Chimera:**

**"**_**Orochimaru was cornered. Yes, the Hebi Sannin was cornered by Sandaime Hokage and three ANBU members. Hokage's face was that of rage as he put the bow staff at the Hebi Sannin's neck. "Orochimaru, you are under arrest for treason against Konohagakure no Sato, the attempted kidnap and murder of Hien Hyuga, the murder of Hiriko Yamanaka, the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga, an accessary to the murder of Hizashi Hyuga and the experimentation of Naruto Uzumaki!"**_

I know it's a little short but it is a little teaser. Who are these people and will they be important in the future? Read and find out. Review and any questions I will happily answer or take into consideration.

JK10 is out.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been six months since the party. Naruto has changed a lot. He grew a little taller. Much to the dismay of Orochimaru, his hair was still spiked up. No matter how much Orochi tried to comb it, it did not go down. Naruto now was able to voice his opinion just a little bit better. But right now, Orochimaru thought it would be a great time to learn how to throw kunais.

They were in Orochimaru's personal training area. Orochimaru was practicing with Naruto on how to legitimately throw his kunai. "Ok Naruto, I want you to hit the red dot right over there." Naruto's comprehension and understanding of things has grown at such an alarming rate it even concerned Orochimaru slightly. While other people would call Naruto a prodigy if they knew, Orochimaru saw more determination than anything else.

He had seen it in Naruto before. Naruto saw some of the other kids climb a tree. Naruto tried it himself but failed the first time and fell. However he kept trying until he was up in the tree. It scared the hell out of Orochimaru because he was worried he would go and kill himself, and to a lesser extent be worried that Naruto's determination and will would not allow him to be taken over.

Naruto focused at the red dot as much as a two year old could and threw the kunai. The throw was not focused resulting in the kunai spinning, instead of straight. The big target was hit with the handle of the kunai instead of the blade. Orochi's eyes were wide because even though it was hit with the hilt, the kunai hit the red dot and the kunai was lodged into the target.

Orochimaru tried to keep his astonishment from reaching his voice as he spoke, "Naruto-kun, that was ok throw. It aim was great but the throw was spinning and not -"

Something whizzed right passed the Hebi Sannin cutting few strands of hair of the Sannin. Orochi looked back and saw the blade was lodged in a tree between a pair of rabbit ears. Orochi's eyes went wide as he looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes went from the carefree ocean blue eyes to a darker shade of blue filled with determination. Naruto said, "Target! I hit target!"

Orochimaru had shock written all over his face. Orochimaru had never seen anything like this before in his forty years of life. _'What is it about Naru-kun that makes him change from care-free to determine in that little bit of time? His throws are deadly accurate and powerful. He has to stay focused so he could throw it right. Right now I'll send a clone to look into his genetics while I take Naruto-kun to Ichiraku._'

During this time Naruto had found out what his favorite food was. Oh how Naruto loved his ramen. Orochimaru took him one day to Ayame and Teuchi. He drank just a little bit of broth and was swooned. He could stop eating it make Orochimaru of the Sannin feel like a Genin living pay check to paycheck. To Naruto it was a once in a month delicacy for the sake of the poor Sannin.

Orochimaru put the boy on his shoulder as he did one hand sign. In an instant, Naruto and Orochi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Orochimaru's shadow clone had been extensively researching Naruto and who his grandparents were. Due to the fact that he is the head of the Research and Development Department, he was able to access the servers that had what he was looking for remotely. He thought, _'Ok, computer what do you have for me?' _

He typed the name Kushina Uzumaki into the database. The computer went through many different names until it locked onto Kushina's picture. When Orochimaru looked at the screen it showed her information. It said,"

Name: Kushina Uzumaki

Age: Twenty

Gender: Female

Parents: Classified

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Green

Rank: ANBU Commander

Status: Deceased"

Orochimaru's clone had a visible frown on it. Since he was the one who created this database, it unnerved him that he was unable to get in. He did a few of his hacking tricks and opened up the parents files. Orochimaru's eyes went wide at Kushina's parents were. _'My, My Naruto-kun, you did choose a very good mother. Now let's see how about your father?_

* * *

><p>While Orochimaru's clone was checking on Naruto's genealogy, the real Orochimaru took Naruto to Ichiraku for a treat. Orochimaru said, "Now Naruto-kun what kind of ramen do you want?"<p>

Naruto said with much enthusiasm, "Miso! Miso!" The chef chuckled as he stirred the pot of noodles.

Orochimaru said, "Teuchi-san, how is the family?"

Teuchi sighed. Times have been hard for him and his family. His wife had stage 4 cancer and she was not going to live much longer. They have been trying to fool poor Ayame. Ayame is only five years old but she knew something was wrong with her mom. She plays Nurse Ayame to get her mother's spirits up.

Teuchi said to Orochi in his sad voice, "It's not so good. You know the wife might be going away soon. It's been hard for Ayame. She knows something is wrong but we try to keep a brave face and say it was a cold. She plays games trying to make her mother happy except it makes her even sadder as she won't see her grow up."

With the tone of Teuchi's voice, Naruto had gained a sad smile on his face. He didn't know why but he felt sadness roll off of him. Orochimaru could feel it also. He said, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I wish there was something I could to help you. If you need anything just ask."

Teuchi nodded as he gave Naruto his salty noodles. This was the first time Naruto didn't have the appetite to eat his ramen. He played around with it and ate some as Orochimaru drank some water. He could see even from an early age that Naruto could sense the emotions around him. This would be good for Naruto as he would be able to empathize with people. Yet it is a horrible trait as it would make it that much harder for Orochi to complete his plan. For that matter, he wondered if he wanted to go through with his plan but he has gone through too much to flip the switch now. He saw Naruto was finished with his ramen; Orochi put the money on the table.

He sighed as he said to Naruto, "Come Naruto-kun, let's go to the park. Teuchi-san, I left the money on the counter. We'll come by and visit some more some time." With that Orochimaru did one hand sign and the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Orochimaru reached the playground. Naruto saw children playing ninja, while others played on the swing set. Orochimaru could see the joyful look on the young boy's face. The Hebi Sannin said, "Go ahead Naruto-kun. Go play I'll be right over there." Naruto nodded as he ran to go to the swings.<p>

Orochimaru sighed, as he sat down in one of the board games chairs. It is almost time to take a permanent "vacation" from the Leaf. However his thoughts were wandering to the boy. The boy would be left alone mostly likely for dead. So what could he-"

"Hello Orochimaru."

Orochimaru knew that bored voice anywhere. He grew a smirk on his pale white face. "It is great to see you too, Shikaku." The Nara Clan Head sat down on the opposite side of the Hebi Sannin. Shikaku pulled a scroll out of his pocket. This scroll had the kanji for the word "Shogi".

Shikaku said, "Wanna play a game? The wife is watching the young ones." Orochimaru saw Yoshino watching Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and surprisingly Naruto. He could see that Yoshino was manipulating the kids' shadows to create a barrier around them to make sure no one bothered them.

If Orochi was honest, he would have to say that the Nara Clan was the most trustworthy of the remaining clans. They were calm, calculative, and honest but the men from what he had heard were lazy. Orochi said, "Sure why not." Shikaku smiled as he set the board.

Shikaku said while moving the first piece, "It has been a long two years has it not. How's fatherhood treating you?"

Orochimaru moved his piece as he spoke. "It has been a long two years. Naruto has been a hassle and a half yet he is shaping up to be a prodigy maybe even a genius."

Shikaku was silent for a moment before he moved his piece. "How so Orochimaru? I mean he's only what two and half years old. Is it not a little early to be calling anyone a prodigy much less a genius?"

Orochimaru saw Shikaku's trap from the very first move. He moved a piece in a very unconventional way. Orochi had his infamous smirk on his face. "That is what is wrong with your generation. Because you guys have not experienced the means of a true prodigy or genius other than Minato, you guys are shooting in the dark as to who is and isn't."

Shikaku analyzed Orochi's move before he moved. He said, "I disagree Orochimaru-san. Many of you called us prodigy of something. A true prodigy and genius is Fugaku's oldest son, Itachi."

Orochi stroked his chin as he looked at the board. He moved another piece as he said, "True, yet there are many different types and forms of genius along with an array of prodigies. Of course we look at genius as a person who has an IQ in the high hundreds. That is the traditional sense of the word. People like that are Itachi, you, and I."

Shika made his move on the field. Unconscious to what he just did he said, "Since you used the word traditional, there must be an untraditional way. What would you consider to be untraditional genius? For that matter who would you consider to be one?"

Orochimaru laughed inwardly. His smirk grew wider as he spoke. "Well Shikaku, the untraditional genius would be my teammate Jiraiya. When we first were a cell, he looked like a bumbling idiot, who Tsunade and I considered holding us back. I had the talent. Tsunade had the talent and abilities. Jiraiya had something we didn't have. He had determination.

He worked his ass off. We didn't recognize it but he was also a genius. He is a genius of hard work and determination. He also had one more thing we didn't have. You see Shikaku, he thinks of life as a game of shogi. He always considered himself all the pieces but one, the king. He felt the king need to protected-"

Shikaku cut him off, "So the king is the Hokage, right?"

Orochimaru laughed. Yes the Hebi Sannin laughed at the traditional genius. He said, "If you believe that then you are definitely not a genius." Shikaku scowled at Orochi's insult but said nothing as he was curious as to whom this 'king' was. Orochi continued, "You see the 'king' is not the king per se. The king is the thing, whether it is a person or an item, place, or even an idea that drives you to great lengths to protect.

A perfect example is the raven haired woman that was my student and now your wife. Yoshino-chan, used to train passed her limits to get into your lazy heart especially during the war. You were the Nara prodigy, the one who could outsmart your famous genius of a father in everything. You were the one who supposedly able outsmart all but one person in your class and that was Minato.

She on the other hand was the weak side of the Nara Clan. Her mother and father were cast out of the clan because it was believed that they were not able to do shadow-type jutsus. They were not the smartest of people. Yoshino-chan, was above average but considered much lower than you. So when you had Gurei Sarutobi as a sensei, she had me.

She trained herself to the brink over and over again. I would put all the money I have on her beating you because she had the determination to do it. You were laid back and believe that you could always be clutch even though you did not practice. But you remember what happened when Kumo had you trapped. Your perception could not have saved you. However since you were her 'king', she used all the stops she knew which included all the laps with three hundred pounds strapped onto her short frame. She reached you in time and instead of you being dead, she took the kunais into her right shoulder. You, all you got was a slash on your chin.

She would have made Jonin but the injury rendered her arm weak. She sacrificed herself for you. She had overcome so much and was on her way to be an ANBU Captain in three years but gave it all away for the one she loved.

Some people would call her stupid. However a genius in the nontraditional way is the one who under pressure is always clutch and knows what they have to do even when the probability of success is less than zero. A genius is one who picks his or her battles. A genius in the nontraditional way is the one who does not know the word give up and is intelligent on the one thing that matter to them.

Just like this very game, you are not the genius. You are talented but still very flawed." With that Orochimaru had taken Shikaku's king. Shikaku's eyes were extremely wide. He never lost a game of shogi. Yet here it was, in front of his very black pupils, Orochi had taken his king. He could not close his mouth as the words that came out of Orochi's mouth struck a nerve in him. He still didn't know why Orochi called Naruto a genius but he did give him a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru's clone was having a big problem. He looked into the database to see Naruto's genealogy from his father's side. He typed in Minato Namikaze into the computer. He easily found his file and opened it. The computer screened said:<p>

Name: Minato Namikaze

Age: Twenty

Gender: Male

Parents: Iyoshi and Naoti Namikaze

Eye Color: Blue

Rank: Yondaime Hokage

Status: Deceased"

Orochimaru's clone frowned deeply. There was something odd about Minato's file. The first inconsistency was that it said his age was twenty when in fact he would be twenty-five. He however chalked that up to the fact that was how old Minato was when he died. The second inconsistency was the fact that Minato's parents were not classified. When a person reached the rank of Jonin, the parents' file would become classified just in case someone was able to hack in and use the family as leverage. There were some cases in which the parent was a powerful or legendary ninja like Kakashi's father.

Minato's parents were not anything like that. The two were in fact civilians. It got worse because some things didn't add up in Orochimaru's mind. Naoti Namikaze was not able to bear children and at the time was in her early fifties when Minato was supposedly born. She died ten years later.

She could not possibly be Minato's mother. Iyoshi on the other hand had no common features with Minato. This can't be right. He used the database to pull up a picture of Iyoshi. He put the picture right next to Minato. It was evidently clear. Minato was not the son of Iyoshi. _'Damnit! If Iyoshi isn't the father then who could it be? It doesn't make sense. This has to be a trap move. It is weird leaving who his supposed parents are wide open for anyone can see. _

_I can't bring this to the Hokage. That would be a very bad idea. I have to figure out a way to get authorization for the blood cells to Minato. I can't do what I did with the Shodai and Nidaime and the others in Konoha. I was only able to successfully steal them was during an attack on Konoha. Maybe I could use the excuse of genetic diseases that run in the family. Nope, that won't work all it would do is create more problems and suspicion as to what is going on with Naruto-kun. _

_Minato, you are real something aren't you. Wait a moment! I know what I'm going to do! The question is where did I put Naruto's original blood sample?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto was having fun with his new friends as they talked their own language. It must be extremely funny as Naruto, Ino, and Chouji even Shika were laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Yoshino smiled as she kept her shadow jutsu over the children. She loved children especially seeing her Shika having fun. Her face grew a gracious smile on it.<p>

Someone tapped her on her shoulder. Much to her surprise it was Harini Hyuga_,_ the new matriarch of the Hyuga Clan. She was about five feet two inches tall. She had the famous Byakugan. The difference was that the pupiless eyes were a violet color. She had a noticeable bump in her stomach. As she walked with such grace and royalty, she spoke, "Yoshino-chan, it is great to see you. How is the younger generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho?"

Yoshino smiled as she said, "Harini-chan, it has been much too long. They are fine just playing with young Naruto-kun here." Harini saw the blond haired boy and smiled. She was not like most Main House Hyugas. She was kind hearted and like Yoshino loved children. Naruto was no exception. She thought that what Naruto has in him is a burden that she hopes would not kill him.

Yoshino noticed her 'bump'. Yoshino said, "How are the Hien-kun and Hinata-chan. I see that you are adding someone new into the family." Yoshino had the all-knowing smirk on her face. Harini blushed a deep red at this. She unconsciously rubbed her belly at this.

She said, "Can't put one passed you can I, Yoshino-chan? I'm three months in. I can't believe I'm having my third child! Hiashi actually has been smiling a whole lot more. You should have seen him when Hien was born. He was more of a wreck than I was. Before Hien came out, I thought he was delivering him!"

The two were laughing just as hard as the babies. What they didn't know was Orochi was listening in on the conversation. The Hyuga matriarch continued, "With Hinata-chan, it was so much different. His heart melted at her purple eyes. He wanted a daughter but then it hit him. Boys will be coming at his door to 'court' Hinata-chan in thirteen or so years. His face turned to stone as he went into his study.

He was in there for three hours. I was actually worried about him. He came out with a scroll and gave it to me. His stern look scared me as he handed it to me. When I opened it I bust of laughing. I couldn't stop."

Yoshino asked with pure curiosity written on her face, "What did it say?" It took a minute for Harini to respond. She could not for the life of her to stop laughing at poor Hiashi. When she finally caught her breath, she calmed down somewhat.

She said while giggling, "Hiashi wrote as the title "Ten Simple Rules for Dating My Daughter"! He had lost his mind. After I read the rules and laughed some more, all I could see was his face twitching and his hair frayed. You could even tell that his hands were shaking because of the chicken scratch handwriting! He was a total mess!"

They kept laughing as Naruto's little group were playing3 a game and the dads were playing shogi. This continued until evening.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Orochimaru with his Sannin Rights was able to leave Konoha for a while. The reason the Sannin Rights were invoked was because the Sannin each had their own set of spy bases. They would have to meet outside of Konoha and not in the traditional form.<p>

He had summoned Orenji to watch over Naruto as he had some things that he had to take care of. He reached the south east border in no time. He patiently waited for someone to come. He looked at the location of the moon to tell him what time it was. Orochimaru thought angrily, _'Where the hell is he? He was supposed to be here minutes ago. There better be a good explanation. The ANBU is protecting the other side tonight.'_

In a moment, a blurry figure came into the dark night. He was a tall, slim man with dark eyes and a black beard. He wears a different flak jacket indicating he is from another village. His head was bandaged and forehead protector covered his right eye.

Orochimaru scowled as he had other things to do like examining Naruto's blood sample. The man saw Orochi's eyes and grimaced. He said, "Orochimaru-sama, I can explain there has been extreme tension in the boarders between Iwa and Kumo. I had to properly time my escape. Please forgive me."

Orochi had an impassive face. He said in an apathetic tone, "Don't let it happen again." The man bowed as he let Orochimaru finish speaking. "So do you have the samples I asked for? It would be very bad for you if I do not get what I ask for, especially for what you are asking for in return."

The man started to sweat. He could only get two out of the three. Unfortunately for him Orochimaru only had a little bit of time to finish his project. Every little delay becomes a bigger problem for the Hebi Sannin. Orochimaru's eyes became narrow as he could clearly see something was not right. The man said, "Orochimaru-sama, I could only get two of the samples. The other one has been destroyed or relocated. Please forgive me. We desperately need another bloodline to survive."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the man. "I must disagree with your statement. You are not in need of another bloodline. In fact you have not one but two Jinchūrikis. So don't give me that. You have failed me on this mission. I guess your whole squadrons are horrible as you could not take a bloodline from the civil war in Kiri. That is absolutely shameful. They were basically asking to be taken and you couldn't get one. You guys are pathetic. However it is understandable, your kage is getting up there in age."

The man inwardly growled as the Sannin just insulted his Kage. Unfortunately, the man had to bite his pride and bow to Orochimaru. "My apologies Orochimaru-sama. I hope you are able to forgive my insolence."

Orochimaru really wanted to kill this guy. He knew the man wasn't fully sorry and that he wanted him to drop dead. However he is a 'pawn' to his greater plans. He said, "I can forgive many people's insolence like if the carrier gives me someone else's mail. The difference is that he is about 98 percent effective. You on the other hand are not even worth an ounce of my forgiveness.

I forgive those who are usually effective about 100 percent. You came to me late even though I have things to do. Now you tell me you were only able to get two out of three samples, which if I'm not mistaken is 66.666667% success rate. So not only are you not punctual but you cannot even succeed in a something as easy as that and you are a higher ranked head ninja.

So forgiveness is out of the equation. You fail me again, you die. It is as simple as that. You will meet me in five months. Bring me the sample and you will get the Hyuga." Orochimaru did not hold back his clear disdain of the head ninja.

The ninja had a deep frown as the anger welled inside of him. His palms started to bleed. The reason was his nails dug themselves into palms of his hand. One could see him shaking in anger. Orochi smirked inwardly on for it to be erased as he saw the man grow a smirk.

The man said, "Oh Orochimaru, I wouldn't be threatening anyone, if I were you." This made Orochi's eyebrows to rise. Everything had been going according to plan but this asshole was threatening him, a guy that could level most of this man's country. _'I want to see how this is going to develop.'_

"Really for a person who cannot complete one task, you sure are talking a pretty big game. I would hope for your country's sake there are not many incompetent ninjas there. I mean after all you wouldn't want to fuck things up and have another war. Now do you?"

Orochimaru was definitely in this man's head. However the man had grown a huge smirk on his face. "You're right Orochi. We could not possibly want the Sannin to be beat us. But you do have something that we can _take_. I think his name is Naruto."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. He rarely got angry but when he did, it was cornering a rattlesnake. You were going to get hurt. Orochimaru lifted up his hand. With a swift move five snakes came out of his sleeve. The five snakes grew as they wrapped around the man. As he tried to scream, the snakes constricted him even more.

Orochimaru walked up to the head ninja. His eyes told the man he might have taken a step too far. Orochimaru pulled a kunai out of his pocket. He said with a threatening tone, "You have quickly forgotten your place. I do not condone a pathetic weakling like you threatening my son. At this time I don't give a flying fuck who told you but I swear on your life if I find out you or any one of your people even put a hand on the boy, _you will die. _I'm going to give you a deterrent for your ignorance."

Orochimaru showed his strength by jamming the kunai passed the man's forehead protector and stabbing the man's eye. The man tried to scream but could not say anything as the snakes made it impossible to breath. The snakes sank their vipers into the man. He felt as if he was about to pass out. The snakes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru said, "You will live for now with one eye. I gave you a reason to wear that stupid protector like that. Now get out of my sight, you little shit! If you fail me again, I will make you snake chow. Better yet you will be my little experiment."

The man, who was woozy and in deep pain, could only nodded. He disappeared into the shadowy trees albeit in a painful matter. Orochi frowned as went back to his home. He had six months to prepare his departure and to train Naruto. As he thought about the man's threat, he could only think about was the boy's safety. Maybe the boy was becoming a liability to him, after all.

**Author's note: Ok done with this chapter. The next two chapters will be interesting. As you can see this has built up for an interesting departure and Naruto activating his first bloodline. By the way do not worry about the OCs. They won't be around for long. Now as to a question one person asked me.**

**CCebling: yes he will have it but I got to incorporate it in at the right time. **

**Now the poll for his ability from the maternal side has been up for a few days. You have until March 22 to vote. **

**Your choices are as followed:**

**Elemental bending**

**Steel release**

**Magnetic release**

**The ability to change ordinary things into legendary weapons (i.e. turning a stick into Tessaiga)**

**Dust release**

**So go vote and review.**

**Jk10** **is out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru had been in his study reading up on the pathogens that he created for Naruto. It has been four months since Orochimaru had the "conversation" with the head ninja. During this time he had injected Naruto with the two newly created pathogens. Orochimaru saw that his window of injecting Naruto with anymore bloodlines was quickly closing. Naruto's body had a very bad reaction to the two new injections.

His body started to convulse and he almost lost Naruto. Orochimaru was quiet disgusted with himself seeing as he raised this boy and he has caused more pain than anyone else. Naruto, now three years old, was lucky that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him or else the pathogen would have surely ended his life.

As he mulled over what had occurred he saw the two almost three year old stumble into his study. "Tou-san, look at what I can do!" Orochimaru with curiosity evident on his face watched the boy. Naruto dropped the kunai on the floor creating a thud on contact. Orochi was not impressed but let the boy continue his act. Sure enough Naruto pointed his finger at the kunai. Orochi's eyes went wide as he saw Naruto release a chakra string and connect it to the kunai. Naruto with little to no difficulty lift the kunai up and caught it in his hand.

Orochimaru eyes went wide. Naruto had gained many side effects from the pathogens. Naruto grew about six inches during this time. His mind was able process to things at a rate that should be impossible for a child his age. His vocabulary, with the help of Orochimaru, is astonishing. Orochi could see that Naruto had great command of his chakra. Naruto could be a huge threat in the immediate future.

Orochimaru could tell that he would be great especially if he could effectively use the chakra strings. He pulled out a little action figure toy and gave it to the young boy. Orochimaru said, "That's amazing Naruto-kun. Can you make Mr. Leaf move without touching him?"

It took a few moments for Naruto to understand. His blue eyes lit up. This was a test of his abilities. Orochimaru had given Naruto different types of tests like the alphabet, and numbers. Whenever he did well on it they would go train and afterwards either go to the park and/or Ichiraku's. Orochi saw Naruto's eyes turn a slightly darker cover.

The boy saw the Mr. Leaf toy one the floor. To Naruto, it was as if the toy was edging him on. It was mocking him and Naruto did not want to be mocked. He lifted his hand up. He concentrated his thoughts onto the figure as if it was the only thing there. With a slight grunt not one, not two but five chakra strings came out of Naruto's little hands.

Orochi watched in fascination as Naruto's little fingers were able to conjure up these chakra strings. At this point he didn't care if Naruto could make the toy dance. Just the mere fact he could make five chakra strings at the age of two is simply unbelievable. Naruto made it even more unbelievable when he used his control over the figure to make it dance.

"I did it Tou-san! I was able to make Mr. Leaf dance!" Orochimaru could hear the boy's enthusiasm along with pride and satisfaction in his voice. It was good to see the boy was so proud of what he had done. He smiled as be pet the boy's head.

He said, "Well done, Naruto-kun! I'm so proud of you. How about I give you a treat? We're going to go outside in the backyard. Since today is a training day for Anko, I'll bring you with us so you can learn about the elements." Naruto had the look of confusion. He didn't know what the elements were fully but anytime he was able to learn something, he would gladly do it.

Naruto nodded with enthusiasm. Naruto wanted to see his friend Anko. Orochimaru took Anko as an official apprentice last year but she has been around him for about three years since he came to the academy. She comes regularly and helps take care of Naruto. Orochimaru said, "Ok, Naruto-kun, I'll send Orenji to go get her."

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed until Anko got to Orochimaru's backyard. She was about 4 feet nine inches tall. She has brownish-amber pupil-less eyes. Her hair is light purple that went down to her neck. She had her mother's necklace around her neck. She saw her sensei teaching Naruto about the elements.<p>

"Now, Naruto this is called Katon. Katon is the ability to use fire." Naruto nodded as he saw Orochimaru use a fire jutsu. It was a small fire but Naruto was fascinated by the wavering flames of fire. He wanted to touch the fire to feel its warmth. Orochimaru slapped Naruto's hand away as Naruto's hand was a little too close to the fire.

"Naruto, the fire is very hot you can burn yourself." Orochimaru scolded the boy. It wasn't the first time Naruto did something wrong and was scolded by it. He learned to not cry about it as all the cry would do is make matters a lot worse.

Anko decided to let her presence be known. "Good morning sensei and Naruto-kun. She sat down right next to Naruto and ruffled his head as she watched her sensei work. Orochi smirked slightly as the fire flickered.

He said, "Good morning, Anko-chan. I was just teaching Naruto here the basic elemental wheel. Now Naruto the element that beats fire is what?"

Naruto grew a thinking look on his face. Anko whispered something into his ear. He grew a big smile on his face. He said with excitement, "Suiton!"

Orochimaru replied, "That's correct Naruto even though Ms. Mitarashi did help answer the question. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths." Anko merely pouted as she huffed. Orochi did one hand sign and said "**Suiton: Issui! (**Water Style: Water Current**)"** He drowned out the fire with water.

The fire became smoke as the water moved all around. Orochi said, "Ok Naruto since Anko wants to help, what is weak against?"

Once again Anko whispered something inaudible into Naruto's ears. Naruto said, "It's Raiton!"

Orochi chuckled at the duo. He said, "Unfortunately the answer is actually Doton." Anko and the boy's eyes went wide.

Anko asked, "Why is it Doton? Lightning naturally would use water as a conductor to enhance its ability. It would take water at least 1.5 times the amount to overcome lightning!"

Orochimaru was smirking up a storm. He liked that Anko was actually thinking about her answers to Naruto. She was a perfect student as she was willing to learn anything and could do anything with ease. He said, "You are right but I want you to look at the Hokage Mountain. The Mountain is washed and cleaned with water. It takes time for water to destroy it. It can soak it up and hold it for a long time. Lightning is a little different.

Yes, lightning can be effective against water. However with water, the lightning spreads. So if you create a water shield and a lightning attack comes at you, instead of a direct hit, the lightning will be spread to the sides. Of course it would break the shield but the lightning will not hit. Think of it like this, a spark can create a fire or full blown energy."

Orochimaru saw a big puddle or water where the fire was. He did a hand sign, and said, "**Doton: Monosugoi (**Earth Release: Earth-Shattering!**)!"** Soon enough the earth shattered around the puddle. The puddle fell through the cracks of the shattered ground. Orochi said, "You see what I mean?"

Anko and Naruto nodded slowly as the former understood much better than the latter. Orochi said, "Doton has the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. Now since this is the case, what would be the weakness of Doton?"

Anko had to think about it. _'That's a hard one. Doton is the Earth so what could it be?'_ She was at a loss. However Naruto wasn't. He just yelled out "Raiton!" Orochimaru stopped mid-step. Shock was evident on his pale face. He could not believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

He asked with a slight hesitation, "W-what did you say?"

Naruto clapped his hands as he repeated, "Tou-san, it is Raiton!" Nope, Orochimaru was not hearing things.

He said, "T-That's correct Naruto-kun. Anko-chan I'm disappointed that you didn't get this one right." She huffed at her sensei as he continued. "The reason is can easily travel through and break the ground apart. Raiton allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. It does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower. What would that mean for the opponent, Anko-chan?"

Anko said without hesitation, "It can give opponents time to still react. Just like Kakashi's Chidori, right?" Naruto was confused. He didn't know what a Chidori was. Or for that matter a Kakashi. So instead he just listened to see what he can find out.

Orochi really didn't like talking about that boy but for this point in Raiton, he is necessary. Orochi commented, "Kakashi is a different case all together. He is able to quicken the lightning by a substantial amount. Normally a move like that would be an execution style when the opponent has no way of moving. The move itself is too straight. However the reason it became signature move was because of something terrible."

Naruto was of course intrigued. He watched his father talk about this 'Kakashi' character and his chiori or whatever it is called. Anko said after digesting the info, "What is so terrible about him that it actually gives him the advantage?"

Orochimaru said, "The reason it is terrible or actually I would say deadly is because if he uses it too much he will d-i-e." he spelled it out for Naruto wouldn't catch on. Or so he hoped.

Naruto's mind started to hurt because he had so many questions bottled up. He just had to know something. He said in his squeak like voice, "Dry? What's a Kashi and how will it dry?"

Orochimaru cracked a smile. The boy could be very smart and intelligent but sometimes you got to remember you are dealing with a two year old. He made a shadow clone and said, "Naruto-kun, my clone here is going to teach you how to draw inside. Anko and I have some adult ninja stuff to talk about."

Naruto had a visible pout on his face. He wanted to know what a Kakashi was and how it dried. He relented however as he probably was not going to get his answer. He said, "Ok Tou-san." Orochi smiled as he saw Naruto leave.

He looked at his female apprentice and said, "Ok Anko-chan, you wanted to know about Kakashi. To be quite honest, his ability to use the Chidori is more of a consolation prize to what's going on. As you know he lost his eye in the war."

She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Everyone knows that. I don't really see anything important about that." Orochimaru mentally frowned. Lately she has been more...brash. She used to be so quiet and attentive but now she has gotten loud. Maybe it's because she has been around Naruto. Or vice-versa. He sighed inwardly.

"Well Anko-chan, what you did not know is that he lost his teammate. His name was Obito Uchiha." Anko's eyes went wide. Her mouth had officially closed her mouth and listened to her sensei more intently.

"Let me tell you about the Sharingan. The Sharingan is a special eye as it has seven more optical nerves and visual cortex than any other eye. The optical nerves send the illusions and visions to the brain.

With the Sharingan there are seven more of those. Three of them are created by the body. The other four are created by the chakra of the user. With these nerves one's perception and visualization is grown sevenfold.

For this to work, there are spots on the tangents and cotangents of the eyes that must connect with these nerves. The four chakra induced ones do not activate until the Sharingan has been activated."

Anko was surprised by this. She never knew about the extended detail of the Sharingan. Orochi continued, "From what the reports say and that I confirmed for myself is that Obito Uchiha had in fact activated the Sharingan before he died. He sacrificed himself and more importantly his eye to his teammates. His other teammate Rin was a great medic. She with much reluctance took Obito's eye out perfectly. She took out the nerves from each spot. The problem came when she implanted Obito's eye into Kakashi's eye socket. To do the procedure, it takes a lot of time to get it just right. With the Sharingan it takes three times longer. In addition this was during a time of war. She has done the procedure before but this was different. She connected the wrong nerves into the wrong spots in the tangents. She didn't know about it at the time that she hooked the chakra ocular nerve into the blood tangent and the blood ocular nerve to the chakra tangent.

The result is that with the chakra ocular nerve connected to the blood tangent the Sharingan can never be deactivated. The worst part is the blood nerve being connected to the chakra tangent. Due to the fact that the Sharingan cannot be deactivated, the chakra tangent is trying to absorb the chakra from the blood nerve. In doing this, it is taking chakra away from his body. The chakra does not return once absorbed. So basically he will die from having no chakra."

Anko's eyes were wide. She thought, _'Orochimaru-sensei, never tells everything but what changed? This is so unlike him._' She said, "Sensei, why would you tell me everything? It is so-so unlike you."

Orochimaru smirked at his apprentice. That was the Anko he knew, the smart and the inquisitive Anko. He said, "Well Anko, there is one piece of advice I will give you. A dead body tells more than a living one."

Anko was deep in thought about what her sensei said. However something felt wrong she quickly tried to pull out a kunai from her waist bag but it was too late. Orochi whispered in her ear, "Your body will be the perfect indicator along with the others. You will show me your true strength!" His canine teeth grew into vipers as he bit the nape of Anko's neck.

She started to convulse. She started to become feverish as her vision became blurry. On her neck a seal started to appear. It was almost like a tattoo. The last thing she said as Orochimaru lifted her up.

"Why Orochimaru-sensei?"

* * *

><p>Orochi is not one for miscalculation. Miscalculation of anything could result in death. However Orochimaru miscalculated his son's determination. Orochimaru took him inside the house but it was only a few kilometers away from the real Orochi and Anko. As Orochi's clone was teaching him drawing techniques, Naruto's ear was twitching. His hearing was amazing as he could hear from at most 300 km away.<p>

So while Naruto was drawing he heard everything and it was buried deep into his head.

No one could ever doubt how smart Orochimaru was. He knew how curious Naruto could be. Naruto had more than once been caught in Orochimaru's library. He caught Orochimaru off guard when he asked him about fuinjutsu. Of course he didn't say the word correctly but Orochi knew what word he tried to say. Orochi had started to teach Naruto how to create seals by showing him how to 'draw'. Naruto had shown great skills in drawing the seals. Orochimaru kind of hoped he would be great with seals especially with who his parents are.

Naruto had finished his 'drawing'. Orochi had his smirk on his face. Orochi said, "Very good Naruto. Now let's try-

A month has passed and Naruto turned three. He has grown so much in his abilities. His 'drawings' were a few steps away from being complete. Orochimaru has been teaching Naruto how to punch and kick.

"Now Naruto try this!" Orochimaru did a side kick into a tree. The tree broke in half. Naruto blinked his eyes as the tree feel down. He looked incredulously at his father. "Tou-san, I don't think I can-" He pointed at the tree that was on the floor.

Orochi had a small chuckle to himself. He kneeled down to the boy and patted his head. He said, "Naruto, I don't plan on you breaking the tree. That is something you could do when you're older. For now I want you to practice the kick. I'll do it with you."

He reassured the boy as the boy nodded. Naruto got into position as he counted to himself the numbers. "Ready, go! Hiya!" He kicked the tree.

The tree didn't have a dent in it. Naruto was disappointed as he knew he wasn't going to dent it. But he tried and tried again all in vain. Orochi saw that the kick was not gaining any power. He said, "Naruto, put more strength on your kicking leg not on the back leg. Remember that leg is used to keep you up."

Naruto nodded as he go into position. He put all of his concentration onto the twice as tall tree. He went for the kick with a "Hiya". Naruto's kick was a good one. However his legs kept going up. His eyes went wide as he was losing balance in his back leg.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto's form. He didn't expect Naruto to be like Maito Guy. Even Maito had trouble with taijutsu when he was three. _'Maybe if I do a mini spar with him, I could probably see what he can do.'_ He said, "Naruto, that's good but you put too much concentration on the kick and not the balance."

Naruto nodded as he got ready to kick the tree again. "Naruto-kun, you're not going to hit the tree again. We're going to have a little competition. If you win you can have ramen! But if I win, we get my favorite food!" Orochimaru realized how to get Naruto to do things, such as sparring with his whole heart, by the offer of ramen. Was it a good thing? To Orochi it got the job done.

Naruto asked, "Tou-san, what happened to Anko-chan?" Every day since her 'disappearance', Naruto has been asking where she went. Orochi frowned as the thought of Naruto finding out might mess everything up.

He said, "Anko-chan is out on a mission by the Hokage. She should be back soon." Naruto just nodded although he felt something nagging in the back of his head.

Orochi got into the Hebi stance. As Naruto got into a miniature version of it. Orochi smiled as his adopted son tried to copy him. Orochi saw that the stance had many flaws but that was expected. He said, "Ready! Get set! Hajime!"

Naruto ran towards Orochimaru. He threw a punch that Orochi blocked easily. Orochi threw a soft punch to Naruto. To Naruto however the punch came at the speed of light. He went into a panic and ducked. He followed up with a sweep kick. Orochimaru frowned as he allowed Naruto to kick him. He didn't move an inch. He grabbed the boy by the collar. He weakly threw him to the other side.

_'Naruto panicked too early. He needs to calm down and follow through. Let's see how he does in the second round.' _Naruto got up and got into stance once again. He panted as the initial fear of facing him was gone. He didn't rush this time. Instead he picked up a kunai from the ground.

He threw the kunai swiftly at the Hebi Sannin. The speed of the kunai no longer surprised the Sannin. He knew it came faster than a kid of three could throw. He deflected it as Naruto ran towards him. _'I see you're trying to distract me.' _Naruto threw a punch. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, Naruto put all his strength into his fist, as he punched Orochimaru...in his testicles.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide as everything went numb. He tried to squeal but his body went into shock as fell over, clutching his side. Naruto's eyes went wide. He won! He exclaimed, "Yes! I beat Tou-san! Tou-san went down to the ground. I'm getting free ramen!"

That was the last thing on Orochimaru's mind.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru has not been the same since that morning excursion. His hands have been constantly shaking as his hair was frayed. Naruto got his ramen at Orochimaru's expense. Right now Orochimaru had a visitor outside of the walls of Konoha.<p>

"Now did you get the sample?" Orochi asked with a slightly agitated voice. Orochimaru was not in the mood for failure. His slit eyes peered into his visitors' eye. The guy's body was visibly shaking as he felt the Hebi Sannin's Killer Intent rise.

He said, "Orochimaru-sama, I-I got the sample. H-here it is." He pulled out a vial of liquid. He lightly placed it into the Hebi Sannin's hand. Orochimaru carefully inspected the vial. He didn't fully trust the guy but he wasn't going to deal with him...yet. The man breathed easier as Orochi pocketed the vial.

The man said, "Now how about the Uchiha and the Hyuga? I'll be here-"

"No."

"No! What do you mean no? I got you the samples and everything and you tell me no! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Orochi calmly looked at the man who was basically foaming at the mouth. He said, "I would like for you to keep your voice down or somebody might see you before it's time. Now it seems someone is being greedy. We agreed on the Hyuga. The Uchiha was not in the discussion or else the demand would have been much more."

The man growled at the Hebi Sannin. He said, "Fine, I'll trade you the male Hyuga for a male Uchiha." Orochi's eyes narrowed at the man. He did not like being put in a situation like this.

He said, "No can do. There is only a one-fourth chance that an Uchiha can produce and a one-sixteenth chance of a Sharingan child. Since I did not check the genetics of any of the Uchiha children. I'm pretty damn sure that you are not going to able to steal four Uchihas and a Hyuga. So I sincerely suggest that you cut your losses on the Uchiha. Now when are you schedule to come for this 'peace treaty' your Kage came up with?"

The man had to reel himself in before he got himself killed. He said with anger lacing his words, "I'll be here in two weeks."

Orochi nodded as he said, "Good I'll see you then." With that Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving a furious visitor to fume.

**AN: Sorry that I didn't get into the departure of Orochi. The reason is I forgot to add a person into the backstory in Anko. So I had to put her in not exactly rush her part in the story. Next chapter will have another back story hopefully tied into the future installments. So yeah it's going to be fun.**

**Now the winner of the contest by a huge amount is elemental bending. I will fully explain in next authors note what it is and its limits.**

**If any of you have any comments just pm me. Review and be honest and critique with it.**

**3/20/12: Fixed some grammatical errors.**


	5. Orochimaru's Departure

A week has gone by and Orochi was a patient man. He knew what he had, in his possession, was another piece to his ultimate chimera. The problem was did he want to finish it. He saw the effects of the last time but he knew that this was the last time. He didn't waste time bartering with a certain group for their genetics. Orochi had to find and create different things for almost every member in order to get the genetics. With that in his mind, he was going to do it. He was mulling over things when a cobra poofed into existence.

The cobra's full length was a few inches taller than his summoner. He is a dull gold colored cobra. He has five black and yellow stripes going down his back. Orochi recognized him instantly. He said, "Kayeo, how is the construction of the project going?"

The newly named Kayeo said, "Orochimaru-sama, the building is going along smoothly. In a few years it will be fully operational. We have many recruits helping out. It helps that they are so lively with music. You sure know how to pick them."

Orochimaru grinned as his 'side' project was working out well. "That's excellent Kayeo-kun! Now, how about the 'toy' rooms?" Orochi has been busy using his Sannin rights. He has been setting up 'toy' rooms all over Hi no Kuni while the snake summons watched over Naruto. He asked the snakes to watch over his playhouses while he was in Konoha.

Kayeo said, "Orochimaru-sama that is the reason I'm here. Someone has found Toy 4!" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at this. That toy room currently held his 'Anko-chan' and others.

He snarled at the cobra as he spoke, "Who found it and why wasn't I told immediately? Tell me now!" The cobra slightly coiled as Orochi's Killing Intent rose.

He said, "It was Konoha's ANBU"

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was not known as the Shinobi no Kami for nothing. He had noticed some...unusual things in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He has not heard anything from Jiraiya in a while. The last thing he had heard was that he was following this group that are supposedly targeting S-ranked ninjas to join them. He didn't know what to believe with that as there are only a few S-ranked ninjas in the world himself included and for a person or a group to actually gather them all together for one cause sounds down right impossible. However in a ninja world where people are able to manipulate the elements, anything is possible. He was going to put that in the back of his mind for now.<p>

The other problem has been Orochimaru and Naruto. His plan was to have Naruto become a Sarutobi. However that could not happen unless by a small miniscule chance Orochi gave up on Naruto. That was the plan anyway, for Orochi being the perfectionist he is, to give up on an imperfect baby. Sarutobi was wrong, dead wrong. Orochi has become possibly the perfect father. That is the part that is him.

No one can be the _perfect_ father. He had to have at least dropped the boy. Naruto has been downright polite, sincere, articulate for a child his age, and overall happy. For heaven's sake there was not even a hair out of place according to the doctor's report. This was not right and Sarutobi knew it. He just could not prove it.

The final thing on his mind was this peace treaty with Kumo. Kumo could be described as two things aggressive and cunning. They were the snakes that bit you when you are not around. He was not stupid. He was aware of their plans. He knew Kumo set this ploy up to possibly steal something more specifically someone. The question is always who.

Then there was that purple haired genin. She went missing a month or so ago. This was the tenth abduction in the last few months. She was supposedly on mission with her team. But the presiding Jonin said she wasn't even on the team. Although she was an orphan after the Kyuubi attack, there were a few that actually cared for her well-being.

His mind went a mile a minute as he had to be smart about this. If everything goes correctly he could avoid any unnecessary fighting, a peace treaty and a round of good Lightning Country smokes. That unfortunately could only happen in a perfect world.

In a blur, a female ANBU member kneeled in front of his spacious office. He gained a stern look on his face as he said, "Report!"

The female stood up and bowed at her leader. She took off her mask, taking off the genjutsu that it activates when it is on. She said, "Hokage-sama, we found someone has experimental lab that was not authorized by you or the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni."

Hiruzen's eyes went wide as he quickly narrowed them. This was not something he wanted to happen at this particular time. His thoughts were grating his nerves as he looked at the woman.

The female ANBU was five feet, seven inches tall. She had jade green eyes. Her most prominent feature is her hair. Her hair was a bright pink that went down the middle of her back. Her figure was more athletic with her bust being a medium B. Her face was more stoic as she watched her leader.

The Sandaime said in a serious tone, "What did you find in this lab? Do not leave any details out." She could feel it. The Sandaime's Killing Intent was rising quickly. She felt like suffocating as his old weary eyes had become stern and showed the power of the old man.

She kept a calm demeanor as she spoke, "Hokage-sama, my team had found ten abducted ninjas in tubes. Nine are dead. The one who survived whatever had happen to them is the missing genin Anko Mitarashi. She is merely unconscious."

Sarutobi's eyes were grim. The nine abducted people who died were actually the cream of the crop for the new generation. This was a major setback. Who would do this to these people? How did Anko survive? Maybe she would be the one that give them an indication of who it is.

He said, "Inu, Saru, Tora report!" In an instant three ANBU members were on kneeling in front of the Hokage and the ANBU female. The two to the right looked exactly the same as the mask put a genjutsu over their appearance. The first person was a little odd looking.

Although he is supposed to be an ordinary ANBU he is very "noticeable". He has gravity defying silver hair. He is about six feet three inches tall. He wore a black tee-shirt with the special ANBU vest with black pants. On his arm he had the Konoha version of the ANBU symbol.

Hiruzen lit up his pipe. He pushed a button under the desk. When he touched the button a red barrier encircled the room. No sound or anything could be heard or shown outside of the barrier.

He said, "On this day, we will be conducting a task force. This is an S-ranked mission. As you know we will have a high member of Kumogakure no Sato coming to Konoha in a week's time. Kumo is a little shady because of their overly aggressive wants of bloodlines. Another problem is there was an illegal lab found. This lab has the ten missing genin that we lost including one Anko Mitarashi. She is the only one to have survived the ordeal. Too many variables and factors have clouded our picture.

Your four squads are going to _'wash' _the picture's glass. Now this is how it will go. Tora, you and your squad are going to beef up the security around the borders. In addition you are going to the Clan Heads and make sure that they have security on all the children and clan heirs. This will last for three weeks. You are going to report to the commander after you are finish.

Now Saru your squad's job is going to search the perimeter of Hi no Kuni. I want your squad to find all unauthorized labs around. You **do not **and** will not** enter these labs. These labs are more than likely to be booby trapped. So if you find them mark it down and report it to your commander so we can send the appropriate team to the location.

Finally Inu your task is the most dangerous." Inu looked at his leader with slight confusion.

He replied, "Hokage-sama, what is so dangerous about this mission? My group has Karasu, Neko, Ryuu, and myself. We are a pretty powerful team with great teamwork."

The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe. He knew that Inu wasn't questioning his authority but merely the term he used to describe the mission. Rumor has it that this group took on a hundred me by themselves. But that's just a rumor after all.

Hiruzen took another puff and said, "Inu, your squad will have an S-ranked recon mission." An S-ranked recon mission has only been done three times in the history of Konoha. The mission cannot go wrong or else someone dies. This was serious and Inu knew it.

Inu became quiet as he listened to the Hokage. "Now Inu your job is the hardest. This mission becomes a failure not only will you but the whole squad will be charged with treason. So you must be swift and effective." Treason hit Inu and the pink haired ANBU member hard.

Inu gulped as he asked, "Hokage-sama, what is the mission?"

The Hokage took a deep breath and sighed. He looked out into the window seeing the Hokage Mountain and children playing. He said, "Inu, your job is to infiltrate and steal all evidence in the house of...Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru nearly lost his mind. Yes Orochimaru showed his anger for the first time in a long time. He literally threw a chair passed three rooms shattering the chair in pieces. The cobra, Kayeo cowered under a table as Orochimaru destroyed most of the furniture in the room.<p>

It took Orochimaru twenty minutes to stop destroying the furniture. He panted as his now red eyes were fixated on the cobra. He said, "How the fuck did ANBU find it and why that son of bitch is not six feet under?"

Kayeo could not breathe as he felt the Killing Intent of Orochimaru was suffocating him. He could barely even look the Hebi Sannin eye to eye as he said, "Orochimaru-sama, from what I was told, the group got loss after a disorientating fight and stumbled onto it. From what the snakes guarding the place said, the commander did a powerful Fūtonjutsu that kept them preoccupied.

She was able to disable all the traps with ease. I have never seen anything like that in my life." Orochi's red eyes went wide as he thought of the ANBU who could do that. It took Orochi a moment until he realized who it was. He smashed the last piece of furniture into two pieces scaring Kayeo even more. He growled, "That fucking bitch! Kayeo tell the others snakes to activate all the traps! I mean ALL OF THEM! The next person who comes into the lab will be six feet under!

Now I need to give Naruto the final syringe and take care of it. Damn it to hell Konoha is a problem and a fucking half. All they do is make things worse and fuck everything up! Especially that Haruno Bitch!" He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

><p>During the week, the civilians have been decorated the village as the upcoming treaty would create an alliance with Kumo. The civilians were whispering and were absolutely giddy. The thought of upcoming business brought such joy.<p>

This was not the same sentiment of the shinobi of Konoha. It wasn't all that long ago that the Third Shinobi War was still going on. Kumo was an instigator to the tension of Iwa and Konoha. One of the rumors was that one of their premiere Kumo Jonin actually killed the Tsukikage's older daughter and it was said that the Yondaime Hokage did it. But that's just a rumor.

They did not trust Kumo one bit. The tension grew higher as each day came closer. Danzō was of course on edge. He knows Kumo was going to do something. He had some associations with Kumo in the past. They had a falling out twenty plus years ago when a trade fell through the cracks. The trade was supposed to be capturing of the Jinchūriki of Konoha in exchange for the two tails and eight tails. Kumo failed because of the future Yondaime Hokage when he was at age eight.

That was embarrassing for Kumogakure. However this did bring hope for the future shinobi in Konoha. Speaking of which, a flash appeared before Danzō. Danzō sat in his chair as his second in command was bowing down at him.

Danzō said in his monotonous voice, "Fukushou, how is Operation Adopt going?"

Operation Adopt has been in effect for three years. Danzō had delightedly surprised from what he has seen from it. They have gained of seven hundred children. One-third of those children have bloodlines running through their veins. These children have been growing towards the way Danzō wanted them to be...the perfect soldiers.

The children were fed normal amounts of food but their "toys" were actually weapons. They were taught different things including fighting and that sort, while the older children were grouped into twos and learned how to work together and how to survive with the essential teachings like cooking.

Yes, Danzō's dream was coming true. Fukushou said, "Danzō-sama, everything is going on full cylinders. The little seedlings are starting to develop. There is one however that has developed before time. He's number is 1919. He has shown great skills in the art of Sumijutsu (Ink Techniques). He has made creatures at the tender age of three. He had even made on come to life for a whole minute. That is extraordinary for a child especially at three!"

Hearing Fukushou's inner giddiness about this group, Danzō smiled inwardly as he said, "The new age of Root is here!"

* * *

><p>Naruto had awakened with immense pain. He never felt pain like this in his life. He screamed as his tears fell freely. He tried to get up to go to his father's room but the pain, a surge of lightning, went through the Naruto's body. He screamed out in pain and fear, "Tou-san! Help! Please!"<p>

* * *

><p>Orochimaru did not sleep. He learned from a young age during the wars that sleep was the enemy. Orochimaru simply meditated. However since he had Naruto with him, meditating has become even more of a problem. With his sensitive ears, he could hear Naruto's whimpers especially when Orochi injected the pathogens into his system. He sighed as his mind wandered after injecting Naruto with that final pathogen. His ear twitched.<p>

He heard that scream only once. He quickly jumped up. The last time Naruto screamed it was the pathogen before this one where he convulsed and almost died. He didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>As Naruto convulsed on the floor as lightning formed around him. As the lightning went through the floor into the electrical outlets, causing the house's lights to flicker off and on he tried to utter some coherent words but his body stopped him.<p>

Orochi quickly tried to open the door. However when he touched the doorknob, his body was shocked with enough volts to kill a small animal. He pulled his hand back as shocks went through his body. He gritted his teeth as he kick the door open.

What Orochimaru saw made his heart stop.

There he was, Naruto the Kyuubi Jinchūriki, laying on the floor unconscious with lightning and energy flowing through him to every part of his room. As the lightning hit from one place to another, it looked like a light show that Orochi didn't want any part of.

He yelled, "Naruto, are you Ok? Speak to me!" He tried to get close to the boy.

*Boom*

A thread of blue lightning struck Orochimaru deep into his chest. Orochi was thrown back into the wall as he clutched his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto convulsing as the lightning show was destroying the room. His thoughts were scrambled as the pain went through his body, from his toes all the way to his fingertips. _'What have done? I've got to reach him but how? I need some type of an insulator. Damn, I need some type of rubber suit. I could get the one in the lab but it might be too late. I could throw myself up but the pain will still be there. Wait a minute, the angular projection of the lightning never hits the floor. I got it!'_

Orochi was not stupid. This is why he is considered one of the best shinobi alive. He did the a few hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** In a puff of smoke a snake appeared. It was ten feet long head to tail. His was a cobalt blue with yellow stripes going along its back. He has blue and yellow slit eyes. He had a large horn on the top of his head.

Orochimaru wheezed out with pain going through his lungs, "Rakurainiau, I need you to conduct the lightning into your horn."

The newly named Rakurainiau said, "Orochimaru-sama, as much as I would love to take up all the electricity as it would be a delicious snack, *zzzp* taking all of that electricity would *zzzp* kill young Naruto. That is not normal *zzzp* lightning or electricity. This is not chakra *zzzp* laced. I've never seen *zzzp* like this before. It's like the lightning is natural *zzzp* but Naruto had somehow is _bending _it to his will *zzzp* but it went terribly wrong *zzzp*. I can deflect the chakra enough to allow you suppress Naruto's chakra control. Once you do that *zzzp* I could absorb my snack.

Orochi eyes were wide from Rakurainiau's explanation. He couldn't really comment as did a certain hand sign. On his hands were five kanji symbols. The first is the kanji sign for metal. The second one is the symbol for wood. The third one is the symbol for water. The fourth one is the symbol for fire. The final one is the symbol for earth.

He said, "I am ready, whenever you are, Rakurainiau." The snake nodded as it quickly took hold of the lightning charge. Soon all the electricity was focused on Rakurainiau. This was as painful as it could get for the snake as its purpose was to eat the electricity not absorb and deflect. It was like letting the prey beat up the predator.

He hissed at Orochimaru as the lightning was going through his body unnaturally, "What are you *zzzp* waiting for? Go get the boy and stop him*zzzp* before I become ashes!"

Orochimaru was a little frozen. To him he saw not one but two individuals he held in high regard were dying. He never froze up like this before and didn't like it at all. He felt useless. It was not until Rakurainiau yelled at him to realize that he had to do something.

He rushed towards the boy and flipped him over. He could see even with Naruto's eyes wide open that Naruto was deeply unconscious and had a great possibility of dying. He heard Naruto whisper with life knocking on death's door, "Help me Tou-san." He did what he had to do. With much regret he said, "Sorry about this Naruto but this is the only way, **Gogyo Fuin (**Five Elemental Seal**)!**" He pressed the five symbols onto Naruto's stomach.

Rakurainiau's body started to feel the heat coursing through his body. He shuddered as he knew if Orochi doesn't do something quick he would be done for. He closed his slitted his eyes as he could feel the lightning gaining momentum over his body. Here it was his end. He closed his eyes tighter as he waited for the kill.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes to see the lightning had become wild. He smirked as his body was slightly charred. He saw the lightning just waiting to be eaten as he drew the lightning sparks to himself and ate it. His body started to have a charge with a smile on his face. He licked his lips with satisfaction.

He looked over to see the boy and concerned washed over him. He said, "Orochi-sama, how is young *zzzp* Naruto doing?"

Orochi was not quiet but silent. He didn't know what to really say. Naruto has a 85 percent chance of living. The lightning that was surging through him did not zap all of his chakra. That in itself scared Orochimaru as that means it has two explanations. The first is that Naruto has the possibility of having way too much chakra. It is possible to have more than a Chūnin. That is too scary of thought that a three year could have that much chakra flowing through him.

Yet the second thought is actually worse. Orochi didn't feel it but he couldn't be sure that the Kyuubi's chakra is flowing through Naruto's core chakra system. If that is the case then Naruto will become a ticking time bomb. He could even be the poster boy for what happens when abused children grow up to be. The thoughts clouded his mind as he felt something tugging on him.

Rakurainiau heard nothing from Orochi. So he decided to slither to the Hebi Sannin. He tugged onto his sleeve as Orochi went into a mental shock. He was still not responding so Rakurainiau took it upon himself to give Orochi a little bit of shock therapy. He bit Orochi's ankle sending a few volts through his body.

Orochi eyes went wide as he felt the voltage go up and down his body. It was not nearly enough to kill or do permanent damage but it still gave the Hebi Sannin a jolt. He looked down and saw Rakurainiau positive and negative charged vipers still out.

Rakurainiau said to the Hebi Sannin as he retracted his vipers, "Are you ok Orochimaru-sama? You zoned out *zzzp* on me less than a few moments *zzzp* after the battle."

Orochi looked at the snake with his yellow weary eyes. The snake felt empathy for the man as he sighed. Orochi said with a dead tone, "None of this should have happened, Rakurainiau. The plan had been to build this boy up, and then I could simply take his body. B-but it went wrong. Everything went fucking wrong!"

The frustration has caught up with Orochimaru and Rakurainiau knew it. Although Rakurainiau is young in summon years, he has been with Orochimaru for twenty years. Rakurainiau has been through it all with Orochimaru. He said in a calm voice, "Orochi-sama, you don't get it. Of course this plan was going to have setbacks that would cripple it. Personally I thought the plan would fail because of the fact that most people would have died with one bloodline reaction. Naruto is truly remarkable in that aspect.

Now the other aspect is what has been the human aspect. What has been lost on you is love. Ever since what happened to Ophelia-"

"Don't you bring her into this!" Orochi snarled as his fists shook from visible Rakurainiau anger. Rakurainiau was not afraid of Orochi by any means. He had nerves of titanium. He was calm as he spoke, "Orochi, don't be so *zzzp* haste. This is about thirty-five percent about *zzzp* Ophelia. In fact, that is why you came up with this *zzzp* concoction of a plan. You know *zzzp* it and I know it.

Ever since the incident, *zzzp* you have lost the ability to love. You have become cold and that's coming from a *zzzp* cold blooded summon. You have always be manipulative, *zzzp* I'll give you that but the scientific degrading of human life has become *zzzp* appalling. You are experimenting with people's *zzzp* lives.

Naruto is a different case *zzzp* all together. You raised him like he was your very own. He has a personality that is like a *zzzp* magnetic attraction. He has something about him that brings people, animals, *zzzp* even summons to him. He even melted your heart. So tell me did you plan *zzzp* on that? Naruto was the X-factor."

Orochi was not calmed by this as Rakurainiau was right. He didn't calculate Naruto the human factor. That was one variable that has quite possibly destroyed his plans. He said with venom getting stronger with each passing word, "So Rakurainiau if this is the case, then what does Ophelia have to do with it? Huh, you are just as bad as the others. Everyone always wants to bring up things that do not need to be there."

Rakurainiau was not surprised by Orochi's demeanor. His ice cold demeanor was cracking and he needed to push it just a little further. "Orochi, you don't remember *zzzp* do you? You forgot what your inspiration for this whole plan was. Your plan is to be all powerful and immortal. That's true. However you wanted to be immortal to keep researching-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't need this right now. If you want to help things then help me bring Naruto into the chamber. I'm going to conduct a series of tests on the boy to see how his body is holding up. We will not discuss this **ever again**! Do you understand, Rakurainiau?"

Rakurainiau looked at the mentally weakened Orochimaru with pity. He couldn't get him to break yet but this is an excellent start. He thought, _'With all those scars in his soul, he needs to have closure . Wait a minute! Talking about scars, that energy should have at least gave Naruto a dozen wounds. Yet he doesn't have a single scratch on him!' _He said, "Orochi-sama, there's something wrong! Really, really wrong!"

Orochi really didn't want to talk yet he needed to know if there is anything wrong. He sneered, "What is wrong now _Rakurainiau_?"

Rakurainiau rolled his eyes at Orochimaru. The Hebi Sannin was not in the mood, but Rakurainiau didn't care. He knew this was more important than Orochimaru's mental disarray. He said, "Orochi-sama, the energy that was emitted by Naruto is quite troublesome. You see although Naruto's body was emitting it, he had no such control. This means it is on its own."

Orochimaru nodded at this but really didn't see any problem other than lack of control. He asked quizzically, "Ok so he couldn't control the lightning. I didn't expect him to but what does have to do with anything?"

Rakurainiau knew that Orochi was not catching on so he replied, "Think about it. What happens when lightning hits metal or even a tree? The lightning would leave scorch marks. Now look at the walls there a scorch marks all over the place. Along with that have you ever seen a light bulb that is blown because of too much voltage?-"

Orochimaru snapped, "What's the point? You're not making any sense!" Orochi was still not understanding what the blue and yellow snake was talking about.

The snake sighed as he continued, "Orochi you gotta think. If Naruto's body couldn't control the lightning, then why the hell does he not have any scorch marks or burns anywhere on his body! He didn't have any cuts or anything like that!"

Orochi stopped in midstride as his eyes went wide. He could only utter, "Oh my Kami!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was calm for Orochi. Orochi was still in his lab watching the young boy with a mask on floating in a tube with a green liquid. It seems that the boy is in a medically induced state of unconsciousness. He already determined that Naruto was going to be in there for a week's time. As Naruto floated, Rakurainiau decided to watch as he like most of the snake summons have grown attached to the boy. The only one who doesn't like him all that much was Manda but didn't like almost anyone. He <em>barely<em> tolerates Orochimaru.

This boy has caused a conflict of interest. The snakes considered Naruto the next heir of the snake summons. He would be the perfect candidate. He was fun and looked naturally harmless but he is high deceptive and will catch anyone off guard. He is actually quite the charmer.

Rakurainiau sighed as he saw the possible catalyst to the restoration of separation of the summons, floating in the green tube. There has been a resistance brewing among the snake summons. Manda and his followers have become darker in their way of thinking and actions. They have started to go the old way of thinking making the snake summons look like evil deceptive creatures that represent all that is wrong with the world.

This is causing a rift in their world and they hope he can fix it. He could only sigh as he looked at summoner. He asked, "Orochimaru-sama, what are the tests indicating?"

Orochimaru had been conducting tests since the event. Naruto's diagnostics were showing normal numbers. His bones were perfectly intact. In fact, they were stronger. It was normal as he was still growing for his bones to be sturdy. However his bone development increased dramatically. It was worrisome but Orochi had to keep calm.

He said, "Rakurainiau, there are a lot of abnormalities with the boy. Some of these abnormalities have been here since the beginning like having perfect vision, mind capacity, being able to hear a mile away, his ability to sniff out anything, even his chakra levels. Tonight his tests showed even more abnormalities. His bones are much denser than before, his body is more flexible, his chakra control is almost pinpoint without training it, and the biggest abnormality is the rapid regeneration.

Rapid regeneration is a double edged sword. Cells naturally regenerate but not this quickly. It basically like layaway. With rapid regeneration one's cells comeback almost as quickly as that cell left. However because of how quick he regenerates, he is killing the cells life at a much quicker rate. So for example if hypothetically his lifespan originally was eighty years, if he keeps regenerating at this rate it could cut it down to sixty years! That is a twenty year drop off!

But Naruto's genealogy has changed that possibly. The Uzumakis live long lives. Some Uzumakis have reached the age of 160. With that being the case losing twenty years would mean he could live up to 140 years. That is the best case scenario with the twenty year problem.

The second problem deals with what I injected into him. It is the Mokuton genes. The genes slow down the cells life almost to a crawl. This is done by the force of Nature's chakra. That particular chakra can overtake the cells and keeps it going. What is interesting is that Naruto should not be able to naturally gain this ability unless he is a direct descendant of the Shodai. Hmmmmm this is quite interesting."

As Orochimaru was rambling to himself, Rakurainiau was skeptical about the Mokuton. He asked, "Orochimaru-sama, can you explain how you can tell that from Naruto being in a tube? It doesn't make much sense."

Orochi saw the skepticism on Rakurainiau's face. It was natural as anyone could throw out different terminology and it doesn't make much sense. Orochi pulled out Naruto's lab results and showed it to him. He said, "You see I took a sample of Naruto's blood. I tested it by putting a drop under the microscope. When compare to not one but one thousand samples, I was able to tell how much oxygen, and other things are in the cell. As to the Nature's chakra, I was able to place some into a few cells not of Naruto's. With the variety of the samples I was able to conclude that Nature Chakra can make a cell to live up to four hundred years! That is of course without a person getting injured. So along with Naruto's genes and Nature's Chakra the rapid regeneration becomes a plus then a minus."

Rakurainiau could only blink at this "scientist". He didn't understand the explanation and at this point he didn't want to. He said, "Ok, Orochimaru-sama, if you say *zzzp* so. I don't get *zzzp* how you got this but *zzzp* as long as Naruto is fine, then everything is swell."

In a matter of seconds, Rakurainiau went disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru knew that Rakurainiau was extremely tired and was going to pop at any moment. When he left however Orochimaru for the first time since gaining custody of Naruto that he...felt alone.

The overwhelming sadness and depression had caught him. He bowed his head. If one looked close enough he or she could see a few droplets fall from his pale white face. He mumbled as sleep over came him, "Ophelia."

Four days have passed and Orochimaru has not been the same. He had started to become mentally unstable since Naruto was in the tube, Ophelia came back to mind, and his departure from Konoha. In addition, Orochimaru had a problem and a half.

As he looked around at the ever growing tension, he realized today was the day of the Konoha-Kumo treaty. He sighed loudly as he got up from his lab chair and tapped the tube with Naruto in it. He knew these would be the memories he will remember forever. It didn't matter if Naruto wasn't his biological son or not, will always be his son.

With that resolve Orochi went in to his library. He was going to make sure Naruto would not stop learning even when he was gone. _'My son is going to be the best I'll be damned if any tries to stop him. Other than me of course. Kukuku'_

* * *

><p><em>'It's time,' <em>Inu thought to himself. His squad had hidden themselves in trees near the house of Orochimaru. He sighed as this was not the mission he particularly liked. But if the Sandaime wanted him to do it then he will.

He whispered to Neko, "What do you see in Orochimaru's house?" Neko was about five feet, eight inches tall. Her face was a little narrow. Her body is curved like an hourglass with a small C-cup. She has long purple hair. She was about fourteen years old. On her back was a slim sword.

She used her binoculars to look into the house. She said, "Buntaichō, I don't see him anywhere. It seems like he has left for some reason. I didn't see him leave the house but he's out of range."

This made Inu frown deeply. Right now Orochimaru was a variable that can't seem to remain constant. He said, "Ryuu, use your teleportation ability to assess the situation better."

Ryuu nodded. Ryuu was about 5 feet eleven inches tall. He had short brown hair. His face was pointy. He is wearing a long sleeved, dark hunter green and black t-shirt along with a black flak jacket. His pants were black with seals on the sides. On his back he has a slightly curved katana hidden in a sleek sheath. His mask was a dragon with beady, jet black eyes.

In an instant, he disappeared into thin air. This is why Inu liked this group. Their abilities worked so well with each other. He smirked under his mask as he watched Ryuu dart from each side of the house. He returned in a few seconds. He said, "Buntaichō, there is no indication of Orochimaru. It seems that you chose the right day to do this. It seems like there is an entrance at the south-east side."

Inu nodded as he analyzed the information. He did not like putting his team in a situation where they are too many variables. He sighed as he analyzed the house carefully. Sure he and his team were going to in the south-east side it was still problematic, if caught. He said, "Karasu, I want you to put a rotating genjutsu around the south east entrance. If necessary you could put a third layer."

Karasu is about five feet, six inches tall. He has black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and kept the rest of it in a ponytail. He wears a black and grey armor, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on their back-waist. He has a black long sleeve shirt on that covers his Konoha spiral tattoo. He has jet black eyes. His mask is a weasel.

Karasu closed his eyes as he said, "Buntaichō, do you think that he could possibly set up this backdoor entrance for intruders? It seems extremely suspicious that he has another entrance other than the front door and the back door."

Inu's eyes went wide. He face-palmed as he felt stupid. Karasu was right. How could he forget about the aspect of traps? He sighed as he no other choice. The Sandaime was going to nail Kumo and Orochimaru today. He just needed the proof. He sighed as he said, "Karasu's right. How do we know? Well we are going to have to see for ourselves. Let's go." With that the ANBU squad embarked on the quest into Orochimaru's house.

* * *

><p>"Hiashi-kun, brighten up. Today's Hinata's third birthday," Harini said to her husband as he sighed. Yes, it just so happened to be Hinata Hyuga's birthday. He had become stoic after three years of hearing from Shinobi Council to Civilian Council members, hell even the Hyuga Council members, about arranging a marriage to his little daughter. Even one was so bold as to demand his signature to wed her. Well that particular gentleman has not been seen in Hi no Kuni since then or for that matter anywhere else...<p>

He rubbed his temples as his pregnant wife draped her slender arms over his shoulders around his neck. Harini kissed him softly on the cheek as he sighed. He smiled slightly as he saw his little girl growing up.

"Harini-chan, you know it's hard to believe that Hinata-chan is three years old already. I could have sworn that I would have lost my mind by the time she turned three." He joked wryly.

She giggled at her husband's dry joke. She slapped him slightly on his arm. She said, "Hiashi-kun, you can't go crazy as long as I'm here." He smirked as he hugged his impregnate wife closer to him. H

He said, "It's hard to believe that Hien-kun is nine years old and is a genin already. He is the pride of the Hyuga Clan." She giggled slightly as Hiashi was proclaiming that his son was the best of the new crop.

She said, "Hiashi-kun, Hizashi-kun's son, Neji has been shown to be very adept to gentle fist."

Hiashi scoffed at his wife as he laughed. He said, "Hizashi's son is a weak, just like his daddy. He should kiss Hein's feet for that matter."

She laughed at her husband's arrogance. She said, "I hope he doesn't get a big head like you did when you graduated with Minato-sama."

The normally conservative Hiashi became flustered. That particular class was considered the best crop of ninjas to exist since the time of the Sandaime and Danzō's. The class contained, "Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Harini Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara, Kushina Uzumaki, and Tsume Inuzuka. During that time each student in the class graduated at the age of ten.

This particular class made the Rookie of the Year award so prominent. It was a four way battle between Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and of course Hiashi. At the end it became a draw between Minato, Hiashi and Kushina. They decided that this would be the first time that there would be a triumvirate for the title.

Minato became the leader of Squad Seven under the tutelage of Jiraiya. Hiashi became the leader of Team Eight under the tutelage of Sakumo Hatake. Kushina became the leader of Team Six under the tutelage of Tsunade.

He smiled at the memories of the rowdy Tsume, the quiet Minato, the loud mouth Kushina, the red faced shy girl who kept touching her fingers together, also known as his wife. He said, "You know beautiful, we were pretty amazing in our day. I think this generation is going to be good this year."

She kissed him on the cheek as she let out a joyous sigh. She said, "Who knows. They might be better than us. Now Hiashi-kun, it's time to actually get out of this bed and get ready for the party."

Hiashi laughed as his wife giggled. He said, "You know what Harini-chan, I love you and the kids. I don't think anything can ruin an amazing day like this."

Unfortunately Hiashi didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>The man of the hour had finally arrived. As he signed his name onto the sign-in sheet, one of the ninja guards alerted the Hokage and councils of his arrival. The ninja guard read the man's name his eyes narrowed. This was the same man that basically ended his ninja career. The man said to the guard, "I remember you. Yeah, yeah, you're Hitoshi. How is that <em>spine<em> of yours?"

He sneered at the man as four members of the ANBU landed around the man. The man put his hands up as the ANBU members searched him from head to toe. As they searched for weapons and other destructive tools, they did not realize his most destructive tool was his mind.

Hitonus was a deceitful human being and an extremely powerful politician. When he used to be an active ninja, he had become one step away from being the Raikage. But he digressed. After the pat down, the main ANBU said, "Hitonus-dono, before the festivities can begin, the Shinobi Council would like to begin the meeting now. Then afterwards you can have the celebrations."

Hitonus nodded as he was escorted to the Hokage Tower. He turned his head back to the guard. With a sick sinister grin he said, "Hitoshi-san, I hope that Kumo can have Konoha's _backing_ after this." Before Hitoshi could move ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the man to brew with hatred.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was dressed in his formal robe. He sighed as he hated formal attire especially when it had the "Hebi Sannin" seal on the back. It went against the style of the snake. As he looked in the mirror he could feel a ghost like feeling running up his spine.<p>

He sighed as he thought about the boy who became his adopted son. He knew he was about to leave him to the wolves and savages of Konoha. He wanted to take Naruto with him but it had way too many risks involved.

"Orochimaru-sama, we have checked on Naruto-kun", a familiar voice said. His voice sounded sullen. Orochimaru turned to see Naruto's 'bestest friend', as Naruto would call him. Orochimaru could see it in the snake's eye. It was cold. It was anger. It was disappointment.

He said, "Orenji, what is his condition?"

Orenji's neck snapped up. His slit eyes became even narrower. He hissed as he said, "Other than being in a tube with green liquid, he is nice and dandy. His stats are fine. He should be able to come out of there tonight."

Orochi scowled at Orenji's tone but disregarded it for now. He said, "Good now I have one more task. I need you to guard Naruto today. Hitonus has arrived from Kumogakure and I have to represent the Three Sannin."

The orange snake rolled his eyes as hiss something under his breath. He silently slid his way back to Naruto. Orochi's anger tripled as he balled his fists tightly. He didn't need this attitude of Orenji to know that he messed up.

With the thought of Ophelia and Naruto fresh into his mind he punched the six foot dressing mirror. As it shattered Orochi noticed the facade that he portrayed freely fall to the ground. Here it was, the Hebi Sannin, the great inventor, one of the greatest tag team member, was alone and broken.

With this last thought he disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

Orenji slithered to the tube that contained Naruto. Unbeknownst to Orochi, a large amount of the group had started to rebel from Orochi and the contract. The upcoming war between Manda and his brother Yamata was growing. Most of the snakes are actually on Yamata's side. They want Naruto as the new summoner. Orenji's mission is to watch over him in secret. He will be his unofficial guardian. He was given the command that if Orochi even tries something on Naruto anymore he was given the right to strike and subdue the man. If it comes to a lethal battle, he was given the green light to take him out.

Orenji sighed as he watched the boy floating with the simple thought going through his mind.

Naruto.

* * *

><p>It took a few moments until the "greatest peace treaty" of all time to occur. The Shinobi Council wasn't as thrilled as the civilians outside were. The Hokage, Hitonus, and the Shinobi Council were escorted to the guest conference room of the Hokage Tower.<p>

As they were all seated in the conference, the Hokage gave Hitonus a pipe and lit it for him. The Hokage said, "Welcome Shinobi Council and Hitonus-san. Today is a great day. It is an honor for Konoha to welcome one of the highest ranking members of Kumogakure. Today is not a day of war but a day for peace, an olive branch that Kumo graciously offered. With this it is my pleasure to let Hitonus-san begin the treaty discussions."

Hitonus stood up and bowed to the Council. He said, "It is a privilege to meet you here. It is even better as this meeting is for the peace between two of the greatest nations."

Hitonus pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He opened the scroll and continued speaking, "Kumo would like to begin the peace treaty with the M.A.D or the Mutually Assured Destruction discussion. As you know we have two Jinchūriki, Nibi and Hachibi. We know that you have the strongest one in the Kyuubi. To ensure out treaty we would like for two things to happen. The first is that we mutually agree that in any future wars we will not use the Jinchūriki as weapons against each other."

Hiruzen and the Shinobi Council were in deep thought about this proposal. Hiashi said, "You know Hitonus-san, I must ask out of pure curiosity, why is it that we are talking about supposed _future_ wars? It seems a little suspicious that you bring up wars at a peace treaty."

Hitonus growled inwardly at Hiashi Hyuga. However in an instant the growl grew into a sinister smirk. He was going to enjoy taking some of those unmarked Hyuga children from them. His partner in crime, who sat on the opposite side of him, was a smirking up a storm. _'Well Hitonus-kun, let's see your bread and butter at work.'_

Hitonus said in a calm demeanor, "You bring up an interesting point in the matter of war talk in peace treaty. I brought this up because of a peace treaty that was broken a few years ago, when Takigakure attacked us. They used the Nanabi as leverage against us. We were able to defeat them but lost a lot of ninjas. We do not want the small innocent non-ninja countries around us to be destroyed."

Hiruzen saw some valid points but something didn't seem right. Why was it that his spies in Kumo were not able to tell him about the conflict with Taki? In fact, none of his countries knew other than Kumo and Taki. Hiruzen said, "Hitonus-san, it has occurred to me, that no one has heard any incidents about Taki attacking Kumogakure. For the members of Taki to even summon Nanabi, many countries would be able to feel that power."

Hitonus' eyes went wide for the briefest of seconds. This went unnoticed except for four people, Hiashi, Fugaku, Hiruzen and Orochimaru. He said, "Well Hokage-dono, they did not release the Nanabi but merely the Jinchūriki."

Hiruzen could see what the man was implying and saw Orochi looking a tad bit angry at the implication. Orochi in his ever calm voice said, "So Hitonus-san are you implying that a Jinchūriki is not a human? I mean maybe one day _your_ child might become a Jinchūriki. Would that mean that he or she is not a human? Would that mean that since your spawn is a Jinchūriki that makes you or wife a human being? If not then do not treat them like spawns."

Hitonus was taken aback to this. He heard the laced irritation and anger in Orochi's voice. He had to watch himself or else the whole plan might go to hell.

* * *

><p>At Orochimaru's house, The ANBU squad was at the door. Inu said, "Cat, do you have anyway of opening this door? I would do it the old fashioned way but it would be too much of a liability."<p>

Neko nodded at his way of thinking. She pulled something out of her hair. It looked like a regular hair clip but when she touched the small butterfly icon on the clip it changed into a key like object. She put it in the keyhole. With a press of the butterfly icon, she unlocked it. Inu blinked as he asked sarcastically, "Do I even want to know what that is?"

She smirked as she chirped, "It's a girl thing."

Their captain just rolled his eyes. His keen sense of smell told him not to move just yet. He said, "Guys do you smell that? It smells like there is a poisonous gas behind the door. Ryuu use your fūton to clear out the poison gas. I'll kick the door open while you use your jutsu." Ryuu nodded as he started to do five quick hands.

Inu whispered, "Ready, get set now?" In an instant he kicked the door releasing a purple and yellow gas. The others quickly jumped out of the way as Ryuu said, "**Fūton:**** Kihaku (**Wind Release: Thin Air**)!" **Unfortunately for Ryuu the gas got to him a split second before the move was used. Inu saw that the gas disappeared but Ryuu was on the ground. Inu cursed as he and his team circled around Ryuu. Inu checked his pulse and saw a faint pulse.

He said with an edge to his voice, "Neko create a **kage bushin **and bring Ryuu to the hospital ASAP! He has a low heartbeat and doesn't have oxygen going through!" She nodded vigorously as her shadow clone to Ryuu to the hospital in a swirl of leaves. He sighed as he didn't like where this mission was going already.

Karasu said, "Buntaichō, what's the plan action of action?" Karasasu had been in the ANBU for a few years and had earned his stripes. He became second-in-command of this squad by the request of Inu. He notice that Inu stood a little straighter as Inu walked passed him.

He said in a serious voice, "We're going to investigate the house of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's basement was actually his lab. He broke his basement into two different sections. The first was nicely furnished with a fireplace, bed and the works. The second side however was different. It was cold, dark grey, with a murky demeanor Inu never seen anything like it. Upon further inspection, Inu saw vials of different shapes and colors, beakers, different high tech machinery, even a stove. Neko whispered, "What the hell is this place?"

Inu nodded with a grim look on his face. He said as they got in closer with fear going up their spines, "Neko-can, I believe we are going to find out more about Orochimaru then we really want to. Neko go east and look for anything that seems suspicious or of great importance. Karasu, you are to look west. I'm pretty sure he has files over there. When I used to shadow him I noticed that he used to put the file to the right. I'm going to go straight. Guys this is serious. We have already lost Ryuu for the rest of the mission. This is the most dangerous part. Remember the rule, 'Be alarmed, be armed'."

They both replied, "Hai". Neko and Karasu went their respectively as Inu walked forward. Inu being honest with himself was gravely afraid of what he might see. From what he had heard from ANBU member Saru they found some labs that were absolutely disgusting. There were molding and decaying human bodies, half eaten rats, even a human body with a tail. Inu had to stop there as he was getting sick.

He stopped his train of thought only to look up. He took a step back and fell. He barely whispered, "Oh my Kami, No!"

There he was, Naruto Uzumaki floating in a green watered tube.

A voice echoed off the wall, "So you are the one opened the basement door and invaded his house."

* * *

><p>The treaty went well for both sides. Konoha was able to wiggle a few moves in which Kumo would have to admit to and pay for the situation that happen with Kushina. In addition, they will send over one-fourth of their lightning jutsus and kenjutsus. Konoha would give up one-sixteenth amount of fire jutsus to Kumo. Each side will come to the other's aid even in border patrol. All that needs to be done is Hitonus going back to the Raikage and him signing it or ratifying it.<p>

Right now Hitonus was at the parade of 'his' and Kumo's honor. Meanwhile his partner Orochimaru had more pressing matters. He was completing his part of the deal getting a Hyuga.

Orochi was smart. That was always known but today he felt smarter than normal. He was invited to Hinata Hyuga's third birthday celebration. He saw the Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, and Aburame Clan Leaders and their immediate family. He also saw a few financially powerful civilians. He smirked as he watch the children play with each other and the adults conversing with each other with sake. Before the party started he spiked the drinks with his special liquid he had been working on. This liquid is his 'genjutsu in a bottle'. The drink when mixed with alcohol, gives the drinker a sense of obliviousness. This would dim the Hyuga's 359 degree vision, while making the Uchiha's Sharingan very cloudy. In addition this concoction dimmed the buzzing Aburame bugs, while dimming the Inuzuka's senses.

_'oh those poor people keep drinking without thinking about what's in the drink. Ooh that rhymes. Well in a few minutes, they'll be out of commission. The two Kage Bushin should be able to do a switcharoo with the Hyuga Princess.' _

Yup, Orochimaru's plan was put into action as he went to chat with the leaders with his red fruit punch.

* * *

><p>Inu had finally freaked out. He saw Naruto floating in a tube and the echoing voice was really getting to him. He heard something slither towards him. It was an orange snake. It scared him as the snake was coming closer to him. Inu pulled a kunai out of his pocket and threw it at him.<p>

The kunai coming out of his hand was about 95 mile per hour. However right in front of his eyes, the orange snake snagged the kunai out of the air with his tail. The snake then flicked it into a wall as Inu eyes became wider. Orenji looked deep into the eyes of Inu. The serious look of the orange snake sent chills through Inu's body. Orenji asked, "Now ANBU-san, I must ask how did you get in here? Better yet why are you even here?"

Inu was scared out of his wits. Not many people knows that Inu hates snakes. When he was about five a poisonus snake bit him and he was hospitalized for three months. He asked, "W-what are you doing here, Snake-teme?"

The orange snake simple snapped his tail in a whip like snap. He said as he peered into Inu's eyes, "You know ANBU-san, it is not polite to not tell someone your name. That is entirely my fault however, for which I am sorry. My name ANBU-san, is Orenji. I can sense the fear of snakes rolling off like a rock on a hill. Since you are a scared chicken, I'm going to ask you again. Why are you here and how did you get in here?"

Inu tried to muster up some courage after that 'chicken' insult. "Well Orenji-san, I'm here to put your master in jail for what he has done to many people especially, Naruto-kun!"

Orenji chuckled at the silver head ANBU member. He said, "You know ANBU-san I would hope that you never get into politics. You are straightforward but a little too straight. But that is irrelevant at this point and time. So ANBU-san do you honestly think you can go and get passed me without dying?"

Inu gulped as he nodded. Orenji smirked as he said, "Good. Even though I can basically _eat_ the fear you emmiting, I can see some strength coming through. Now as to what I can do to you or for you is a huge question. Sad to say, my supposed 'master' has done some horrific things and more than likely tarnished the Hebi name."

The snake slithered away from the ANBU member and went to the tube containing the jinchuriki. Inu watched in awe as the snaked used his tail to put in the password to release the green water. As soon as the liquid was out, Orenji opened the hatchet letting Naruto fall onto his back. He slithered towards the ANBU member and gave him the boy.

He said, "Since you are here to catch and what not, I want you get Naruto out here and give him to the Hokage. The boy should not see his tou-san being taken away. Now go I need to clean up." Inu nodded as he carried Naruto in a fireman carry. As he started to go, Orenji said, "Oh and by the way, you are going to have to throw that kunai a lot quicker to hit me."

Inu decided not to say anything as the other two members joined him and left. Orenji sighed as he closed the door. He muttered to himself, "I better play unconscious or Orochi might not believe me." With that the orange snake slithered to where the open tube was and turned over.

* * *

><p>Hitonus was enjoying himself. This parade with all of the yellow and black, representing Kumo, confetti coming down out of the buildings and with the shouting of his name almost made him feel bad for what he was going to do.<p>

Almost.

He knew what the fate of those Hyugas was going to be. He didn't care so much as he only cared about was Kumo and its survival. So if it meant that one or two people had to suffer than so be it. He liked his lips as he saw the Raikage hat on top of his head.

The parade was ending as it was almost time for him to leave to Kumo. He smirked as he would have something to bring back with him. He said to the crowd of thousands of people and with the Hokage next to him, "Civilians of Konohagakure no Sato, it has been an honor to be here with you to hopefully celebrate a bond between two of the most powerful villages of all time! Hopefully in the near future the Will of Fire and the Heart of Lightning will be fighting as one! I, as a representative of Kumogakure, am proud of what we were able to accomplish today embarking on a new future. Your hospitality knows no bounds as this parade shows me. This parade will go down in history of the day that my and now your brothers and sisters in Kumo will hold hands together as one! Thank you Konoha for this day!"

The crowd erupted as they shouted his name and Kumo's. Hiruzen clapped and showed outwardly happiness. Inside however was much different tune. _'No wonder Kumo sent this slime ass here. He has a tongue made of silver. You could tell that he was all bullshit but the way he talks makes him seem like he is the fucking Six Paths. The faster he gets the hell out of Konoha the better before I start to smell controversy.'_

The Hokage said, "Citizens of Konoha it is time for our _brother_ as he affectionally calls himself to leave for Kumohakure to agree to finalize and or ratify it. For this peace treaty to be finalized, he needs to go quickly. Let's give him a big Konoha send off!"

The crowd errupted again as the ANBU escorted the waving Hitonus to the gate. Hitonus smirked inwardly. _'It's almost time for my prize. It's almost too easy.'_ In a moment Hitonus was in front of the gate with the Hokage and four ANBU in front of him.

The Hokage asked, "Are you sure you want to go alone? It can be extremely dangerous."

Hitonus waved his hands. He said, "Hokage-sama, you and the whole Fire Country has given me such an amazing event with even better hospitality. I could not ask for much more. I want to wish you a great deal of prosperity and that one day that two flints can create not only lightning but also a fire." He bowed to the Hokage as he left.

The Hokage also bowed at him. He thought as he saw Hitonus jump tree to tree, _'Something is not right. I don't know what it is but it is bad! I can feel it!'_

* * *

><p>While Orochi was conversing with the adults and parents, his shadow clones where completing their mission. They were on top of the roof surveying the children. He noticed that the Hyuga Princess was a tad bit drousy. More like exhausted one clone thought as he remembered that was how Naruto was. He had to shake his head from those thoughts as it was will breaking.<p>

The clone transformed into an exact replica of Hinata. He said to the other clone, "Get the chloroform ready." When he saw the other clone pull out the rag, he set himself as he said, "Ready or not here I come."

Three year olds play like two year olds but with more vocabulary. Right now Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and the birthday girl Hinata were playing tag. Her older cousin was designated to watch her. Basically all he had to do was tell Hiashi-sama or Hien. As he watched them play he could not help but think about his cousin that was four years his senior.

Neji hated how much cooler his cousin was. He knew that his cousin was the heir apparent of the Hyugas. He huffed as he knew that he could beat him...one day.

During his rant in his head Orochi was able to do the switcharoo on Hinata.

Hinata looked around to see where she was. She saw a man come behind her only to have a rag over her mouth. "Shhh. It's ok Hinata-san. You will be sleep really soon." Soon enough the Hyuga Princess was asleep. He snatched her up in a knapsack and started jumping building to building. He smirked as he said to himself, "Everything is going according to plan."

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Hien was outside in the luxurious backyard that was hosting his sister's birthday party. Today, Hien was able to get a day off because of the festivities. He smirked as he looked and act just like Hiashi. He was considered the 'Mini Hiashi'. He was definitely the apple of the Hyuga leader.<p>

He adjusted his brand new forehead protector. Today while he picked up his sister's birthday present he also picked up his new protector with the Hyuga symbol on the sides of the protector. He looked over to see his four year cousin brood as the kids played tag. He liked Neji out of all of his brethren. He saw a spark in him that told him that he would be great. But if he didn't get over his jealousy, he would never be able to do anything. Because he would be the heir, he decided that he would brand Neji. Nope he wanted him to be his second in command.

He walked over to his 'future' second in command. He said, "Ah buck up Neji-kun. I mean you're acting like you're thirteen. Why don't we play tag with them? It looks like a lot of fun."

Neji looked at the good natured boy with angry eyes. "I want to train but I have to be guarding these kids." Neji pouted as Hien patted the boy on the head, much to Neji's disdain.

Hien said, "You're right that's why I'm here. I'll help you watch them because afterall I am a super powerful ninja at the age of eight." Neji rolled his eyes as Hien reminded him...everyday that he sees him.

Neji grumbled, "Ok but you will help me to throw kunais." Hien laughed as he patted Neji's head.

He replied, "Ok Neji-kun, I'll teach you."

* * *

><p>As they watched the kids play tag, Hien was showing Neji how to properly throw a kunai. "Neji-kun, when you throw a kunai you do not want to throw it like a ball. You want it to be thrown as if it was an arrow coming out of a crossbow. The objective in each case is for the point to stick into the target with a sufficient amount of force. For this to be successful, accuracy, distance, number of rotations and placement of the body all must be taken into account. If the thrower uses a spin technique, the kunai will rotate during flight. This means that the thrower, assuming he is throwing the same way every time, must either choose a specific distance for each type of throw or, more practically, make slight adjustments to placement of the kunai in the hand as well as angle of release and rotation of the wrist. Variations in throw technique can allow great accuracy and range. Throwers may also need to adjust for throwing off-center, around corners, and while running."<p>

Neji blinked at his cousin. He was considered a genius not only because of the power he contained but because of his mind. Neji grumbled, "I'm only four and you expect me to know this? I barely know half of what those words mean." Hien smirked as he patted Neji's head.

He whispered into his cousin's ear, "You're not supposed to. That is why I'm going to show you." Neji brightened some but not too much as his cousin took him a few meters away from the kids. He said, "Now watch as I throw it."

In an instant he threw the kunai. The kunai rotated slowly as it went into the wall. Neji's eyes were wide open. He was giddy as he thought this was easy especially how fluid and smooth Hien threw it. Hien said, "Ok Neji, your turn."

Neji nodded as he to aim to a specific target. With all his might he threw a kunai. It whizzed threw the air. It came towards its target. Kunais do not have a name for a target as it went straight towards 'Hinata'. Hien could only watch in horror as the blade came towards his running sister.

*boom*

Hien opened his eyes to see the kunai buried deep into the training dummy with 'Hinata' in full deflection mode. It was as if she had been in a war. Hien's eyes went wide, as he thought, '_What the hell? That can't possibly be Hina-chan._'

He came over to his sister to check up on her as Neji on the ground crying his eyes out at the thought that he killed his little cousin. Hien asked her "Hey Hina, are you alright? You were awesome in deflecting that kunai. Let me check something." 'Hinata' nodded as she watched Hien intently. _'Shit, I messed up. It's a reflection. What was I supposed to do? Hopefully he didn't think I'm a fake.'_

As he was checking her body to see if anything was wrong, he slowly pulled out a kunai.

*poof*

'Hinata' burst into smoked after Hien jabbed 'her'. Hien cursed loudly as he told Neji, "Neji get Tou-san, Hinata is gone! I'm going to find her and save her!" Neji quickly ran to get Hiashi as Hien activated the Byakugan.

He was able to get her signature about 75 meters away. He had to hurry. With three kunais packed he was ready to go save his sister.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru finally go the memories of his dead clone and he was furious. Why does everything fail because of children. He had everything packed into a scroll and it was almost time to leave. He escused himself from everyone and went to the bathroom. He simply had to 'go' to someone's house. Someone named Haruno as he had a special parting gift for her.<p>

Hien raced towards the signature that had his sister with him or her. _'Don't worry Hina-chan. I'm coming to get you.' _As he rushed as fast as an eight year could go. He was finally able to get close enough to the signature to see the transaction occur. The man was just outside of Konoha with another man. When he took a closer look, something sent chills up and down his spine. He saw his sister being traded from the hands of the Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru, to the hands of the representative of Kumo, Hitonus. _'Shit! This is bad, real bad. Kami keep me safe as I'm about to take on a Jonin and a Kage. This is for you Hina-chan!'_

With that, he got closer. His heart started to beat faster as this could possibly be his last mission. He threw his kunai and hoped for the best.

Orochimaru's clone was completing the transaction. He said, "Well Hitonus, I hope your plan works out well. You know afterall, she isn't some nobody. She is the princess of the Hyuga Clan and the only daughter of Hiashi. There will be backlash but that is out of my hands. I washed my hands clean of this whole ideal."

What Hitonus did not know was that the clone felt the boy's presence. He knew from the moment that he left that someone would be tracking him. He just didn't expect it to be an eight year old. This should be an interesting tale. _'A brother who would risk everything to get his sister back versus a man who would risk everything to save his village. Too bad I won't be able to see it.'_

Once the it came into his mind, a kunai was darting towards him. He didn't move however as he wanted the smoke to figuratively and physically blow up in Hitonus' face. The kunai hit him in the back. He blew up into a plume of smoke.

"What the hell is going on Orochimaru?" Hitonus shouted as the smoke filled the perimeter. Because of the Byakugan activated, Hien was able to see where his sister was. He quickly raced into the smoke.

The smoke cleared and the knapsack was gone. The Kumo ninja screamed as he was duped. He started to throw lightning strikes all over the place scorching the trees around him. His eyes were blood red, with veins popping out of from his neck all the way down to his toes. He shouted, "Where are you, Orochimaru? I'm going to kill you! Damnit, Damnit Damnit!"

Hien although scared knew that he nor Hinata survive if they hid. He whispered in his sister's ear, "Hina-chan, I need you be very quite. Big brother is going to take care of you. He put her in a hollow tree trunk. He sighed as he was going to face this monster.

As Hitonus fumed and threw lightning bolts. Soon he saw a shadowy figure come from behind a tree. The figure said, "I'm no Orochimaru but I can still kick your ass." Hitonus saw red as he threw a lightning bolt at the boy. The boy used a kwamiri to replace himself with a log courtesy of Hitonus. "Looking for me I presume?"

Hitonus looked behind him to see a fist in his face. The fist sent him back a few steps. When he opened his eyes he saw a powerful kick coming towards his temple. Hitonus was able to recover and blocked the kick. He grabbed Hien's leg and spun him around. He threw him into a tree.

Hien hit the ground with an 'oof'. Hitonus sneered, "You little twerp. I'll make sure you will be nothing but ashes on the ground. Meet your maker you bitch, **Raiton: Denkou no** **Boufuu** (Lightning Style: Gale of Lightning)!" He created an unstable ball of black, blue, and yellow energy. It crackled as it grew. Once it grew to the right size he threw at the panting almost unconscious Hien. The lightning gale came at him with increasing speed. Hien saw the bright light and quickly did a one more kawarimi. This time however it was with the Kumo Jonin. The man was so caught off guard that he was hit full on blowing him into a tree. The electricity sent voltage coursing through his veins.

The young Hyuga heir got into position to finish him off. He said, "It's over you arrogant bastard. **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Eight Trigram: Sixty Four Palms).**Two Palms (**two strikes in his right arm**) Four Palms (**Two strikes in his left arm, two in his left shoulder) **8 Palms (** two in his right shoulder, three on his right thigh, and three on his legs**) 16 palms (**three on his left thigh, three on his legs, one on both of his knees, two on his left biceps, two on left triceps, and two on his left kidney**) Thirty Two Palms (**Two on the right biceps, two on the triceps, four more on the left biceps, four on the biceps, two on his right kidney, six at the ribs on the right, six at the ribs on the left side, four on the right peck, and four on the left peck**) Sixty Four Palms! (**four on the clavicle, five on his right wrist, five on his left wrist, ten on his on his left foot, ten on the right foot, three on his right thumb, two on his right pointer finger, three on his right middle finger, two on his right, two on his right pinky finger, three on his left thumb, two on his left pointer, three on his left middle finger, two on his left ring finger, two on his left pinky finger, two at the sternum, one at liver, one at the pancreas, one at the head and one at the stomach**).**

Hitonus was coughing up blood as his thoughts about be being beat by an eight year. It did not bode well for him as he would be the latest laughing stock with Konoha and Kumo. By his pure will he was able to get up. He felt four possibly five chakra signatures. He knew that it was pointless in completing the mission but this boy will die.

Hien was looking worse off. When he struck Hitonus the voltage went through his body. It was like barbwire that ripped his skin and chakra off. He panted as his chakra level was low because of the voltage being siphoned. He knew he didn't have too much time left. He said as he coughed up blood, "How are you still standing? You should be finished by now."

The man chuckled as the others dropped down in front of them. The five he saw were Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Harini Hyuga, Ko Hyuga and Hoheto Hyuga. He noticed that their bodies were weak and barely responsive. He said, "It's nice to see all you are here. I know I'm going to die but I'm taking one of you with me. Before anyone could move Hitonus said "**Raiton: Shuurai **(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)!" Instead of pointing his lightning strike at Hien, he pointed it at the tree that contained Hinata. No one could move as the paralysis that was added along with the concoction was still in effect. Hitonus fell down dead.

It happened in slow motion. Hien ran towards his sister. He was slowly losing consciousness as he ran. He knew this was it his last chance to save his sister. _'I'm sorry Hina-chan. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you grow up. You might remember me but I want you to know I love you sis and be the best you Hyuga leader you can be.'_ In a moment before the lightning strike the tree, Hien committed the ultimate sacrifice by doing one last kawarimi.

*Boom*

Hien fell down to the ground. The lightning strike went right through his heart, rupturing it completely. His chakra was severed as it cut each chakra flow from the tenketsu point. His death was instant but his sacrifice will live on as Hinata was safe and sound in front of Hiashi.

"NO! HIEN-KUN! MY SOCHI IS GONE! MY SOCHI IS GONE!"

Harini fell to the ground as she screamed her lungs out over the death of her son. She started to feel the baby's pain. Hiashi couldn't move. His body felt numb as he saw his wife and daughter cry, and his son, his only son, on the floor dead. Only one tear fell down his cheek. The old arrogant Hiashi had also died that day. There is only one Hiashi now, Hiashi the Stoic.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen was back into the Hokage Tower. To be quite honest, he had a sense of foreboding. As he sighed and lit his pipe, he heard and saw a crack appear on his pipe. <em>'This is not good, not good at all'<em>.

"Hokage-sama,! We have a problem!"

Hiruzen looked at the panting Inu rushing through the door. He straightened himself up as he listened intently to the man. His eyes told Inu he better start talking. "Hokage-sama, Orochimaru was in fact the one experimenting in those illegal labs."

Hiruzen was thinking a mile a minute. He said, "What proof do you have of such a claim? If we are going to bust him, I need proof." Instantly we documents in manila folders were on his desk. He glanced through each file as the sickness in his stomach grew with each passing second.

Inu said with a grim voice "Hokage-sama, it seems like he also experimented on Naruto Uzumaki." This made the Sandaime Hokage to look up at the ANBU member. He could not believe it. How could this monster do this under his nose? He slammed his fists on the desk breaking it. He started to breathe hard as he spoke.

"Inu, where is Naruto?"

Inu replied quickly, "He is in the hospital with Neko and Karasu watching him."

Hiruzen nodded as he said with anger flowing through him, "That son of a bitch of a father is going to pay. We're going to make rounds. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Inu nodded as he said, "Hokage-sama, we also found an operation he created. This operation is to kidnap the Hyuga prin-"

Before he could finish, another ANBU went through the window. "Hokage-sama, the representative of Kumo is dead!" The Hokage got up with authority.

He said, "What the hell happened!" The ANBU explained everything cause such great pain into his chest. With a steel resolve, he said, "Inu, round up all available ANBU. We are about to catch a snake."

It took a few minutes to gather five ANBU squads. Hiruzen spread them out around the perimeter of the house. He picked three ANBU members including Inu to come in with him. They were ready.

* * *

><p>Saya Haruno had a bad feeling. She had the day off for she could be with her daughter, Sakura Haruno. She had been slightly neglectful to her daughter. It wasn't because she hated her daughter or anything like that. It was simply because being an ANBU Commander was keeping her away almost twenty hours per day. She sighed as she sat on the chair in the living room and was doing a puzzle with Sakura. She looked at the picture of her and her late husband.<p>

She wanted to be a housewife where she could be with Sakura everyday while her husband worked. Her husband was an ex-Jonin who became famous for his amazing banking skills. He was one of the reasons that Konoha had one of if not the biggest financial surplus in the world. His interconnections with the other businesses strengthened the shinobis and civilians. He made some union agreements that stopped a civil war in Konoha.

Oh how she missed him.

He was killed in the Kyuubi attack when he save some of the merchants from the fires. He was killed when a blazing support beam fell on his back. The blazes were too strong for any of the merchants to save him.

She shook her head as a tear went down her face and hit a piece of the puzzle. Sakura looked up at her mother. She had an inquisitive look on her small face as she said, "Kaa-san, why are you crying?"

Saya chuckled as she wiped her eyes. Sakura cocked her head to the side as her mother started to speak, "I'm not crying honey. I just had some sweat coming down."

Sakura asked, "Kaa-san does sweat come out of your eyes?" Saya laughed as she rubbed the top of Sakura's head. Oh how she love her smart daughter. She saw a shadow land on her cherry blossom tree in front of her house. In a moment her eyes went stone cold before going soft.

She said, "Sakura-chan, I want you to go to your room. I'll be up there to play a game with you." Sakura frowned slightly. She nodded as she ran upstairs. "Ok Kaa-san."

When Sakura left, the shadow promptly came in front of Saya. Saya's eyes became hard and cold. It was almost like steel. She said as the ANBU member fell to one knee, "Saru, you know and I know that I do not like to bring work home, especially when I finally have a chance to be with my daughter for a full day for the first time in 18 months. So this better be fucking important."

Saru nodded as he spoke, "I know Saya-sama and I am so sorry to interrupt your time with your beautiful daughter. This is really important. Your suspicions were correct. Orochimaru was the owner of the illegal labs. There is more he is the accomplice to the failed attempt of kidnapping of the Hyuga Princess. There is more. It seems like Orochimaru _experimented _on the Kyuubi Jinchūriki."

Saya's eyes went wide at this. She could believe that she was right about Orochimaru was the owner. After all he was a scientist who had privileges so he would be a prime target. But with what happened with the Hyuga princess caught her in a loop. What shocked her the most was the fact that he experimented on Naruto. There were no visible signs of abuse or anything. She said, "This is bad. I see that you probably told the Hokage or the Hokage knows. I have two questions for you. What did he say that he wanted done? The second is how was Hitonus able to even get that close to the Hyuga princess? The Hyugas have the best security system with their Byakugan."

"Well I could answer that, you little wench."

Saru was not quick enough to move when a kunai sliced his neck. Blood started to spurt out as he fell to the ground. Saya looked in horror as the very last person she wanted to was standing in front of her, Orochimaru. He had a wide smirk on his face as he twirled the kunai in his hand. He said, "Well Haruno-san, it is a lovely day isn't it? I mean you have the day off to spend time with your precious daughter but here we are with dead body on the floor and an innocent kid upstairs. How things can turn so quickly."

She growled as he continued to speak, "Well Haruno-san, we both know you move you die and you kid will be dead at best. Now you wanted to know how was anyone able to crack the guarded treasure chest also known as the princess. Well what would one say if one spiked the drinks? Ahh it's easy when you are at a birthday party you voluntarily didn't go to. You should know at the party, I was going to let you be reacquainted with your husband. Pity."

She growled as she slightly moved her hand to press the button. She slowly got up as she spoke in a calm voice, "You know Orochimaru, you think that you can come to my house, my home and threaten my family. I'll be damned to let you live."

She threw a kunai at the Hebi Sannin. He easily deflected it only to be acquainted with her cocked fist. Orochimaru was sent back only to feel someone behind him. Saya did a spin kick into his back only to him disappear. Orochimaru landed behind her and kicked her into a wall. Orochi smirked as he taunted her, "I guess it is true. The harder a girl hits a boy the more she _loves_ him."

She growled as she took her pink sword out of the sheathe that hung on the wall. She got into a defensive position as she spoke, "Oh yeah Orochimaru, I'm absolutely _crazy_ almost stalker-type about you. Get over yourself."

Orochi pulled a kunai out and got into an offensive stance. He rushed to her at great speed as his kunai and her pink sword collided. He said, "I am over myself but I want to be _under_ you." Orochimaru was trying to push her into a wall. She sneered as she pushed the man back with her brute strength.

Orochimaru was having a hard time pushing her back as her blade was sharper than anything he has ever seen. She was cutting the kunai clean through. He knew he had to end this quickly. He used his tongue to pull out a small canister out of his pocket. Her eyes went wide at this and kicked him in the solarplex. This only helped him as he released the smokescreen.

She coughed and closed her eyes. She started to swing her sword literally cutting the air. She screamed, "Where are you Orochimaru? Show yourself, you sniveling snake!" It did not help her as he disappeared into thin crisp air. Or so she thought.

"Looking for me beautiful?" Orochimaru whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide as Orochi held onto her. He said as she struggled to break free, "I told you from the beginning, if you moved, you died. Well my dear the game is over." Her eyes went wide as she felt Orochimaru sink his elongated canine teeth. She screamed as she tried and struggled to get Orochimaru off.

She tried to fight, she really did. Saya felt her body starting to go weak. The feelings in her arms and legs started to go. She had only one thought, _'I got to fight for Sakura. I can't let her be without a father and a mother. I've got to FIGHT!'_ She poured chakra into her blade used the last of her strength to do a reversal and slashed the Hebi Sannin with her pink blade.

Orochimaru was sent back to a wall with a thud. He had a huge slash mark over his chest. His eyes were wide in horror as he saw his blood on her blade. The sword was a special weapon that has been with the Haruno family for years. If a Haruno poured their chakra into the weapon and got the blood of their opponent, the opponent could not kill that person or anyone in their family. It only works once per person. Once that Haruno dies the 'curse' would also die as well.

As she was slipping from consciousness and bleeding from her mouth, she chuckled. She said with her last breath, "I beat the game...Orochimaru." Orochimaru screamed as he once again was tricked by this Haruno bitch. He had to hurry and get out of here.

He looked over to see Saru's dead body and smirked. "How useful you are dead, Saru." Orochimaru said as he took Saru's armor. He thought, _'This might not be a bad thing after all. I'm going to get away with murder. Literally.'_ After he was fully garbed in Saru's armor, he saw shadows going to his house. _'This should be interesting.'_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was cornered. Yes, the Hebi Sannin was cornered by Sandaime Hokage and three ANBU members. Hokage's face was that of rage as he put the bow staff at the Hebi Sannin's neck. "Orochimaru, you are under arrest for treason against Konohagakure no Sato, the attempted kidnap and murder of Hien Hyuga, the murder of Hiriko Yamanaka, the attempted kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga, an accessory to the murder of Hizashi Hyuga and the experimentation of Naruto Uzumaki!"<p>

Orochimaru chuckled at this. "My, my Sarutobi-sensei it is great to see you. I mean you barely come around to visit anymore. But now you bring not one, not two but five different ANBU squads. I must have done some _very _bad. But I've done something worse. I know that I won't be forgiven for what happened to Naruto but I have long since condemned myself. I must ask sensei, how does it feel to know that if you had paid an ounce of attention to the boy this could have been prevented?"

Hiruzen growled as pushed the boy closer onto his neck. Orochimaru was very calm that scared the Hokage. He continued with a hiss, "S-Sarutobi-sensei, your plans to make me pay are a little late. I've been gone for over an hour. After all you taught me how can I hit something that is not even there!" Before the Hokage could move Orochimaru disappeared into smoke.

"Son of a bitch! He was never here! Alright we got go find him!" the Hokage said with authority. An ANBU barraged into the house. Hiruzen said, "Saru, you better have a magical fucking reason to be here. I'm in no mood to play around. So you better start talking or you will be my next target."

Saru nodded as he spoke, "Hokage-sama, my squad was able to find the presence of Orochimaru. Form what they told me he was spotted south east going toward Iron Country. I'm going to go assist them and bring him into justice." Hiruzen sighed in relief. They were going to get this bastard once and for all. He took a seat into one if the chairs in Orochimaru's house.

He said, "Ok Saru pursuit him with caution. Inu you are the overall leader of this operation. You are to gather everything here and document it. I want everything deeply searched. I do not want a single thing overlooked. Do you understand me?" Inu nodded as he saw his leader leave towards the tower.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen finally reached the tower again. The mental strain has definitely put more wrinkles on his old face. He didn't what else could go wrong but had a feeling it was not the end. He took a puff of his pipe, as he thought about the backlash of today's events. <em>'Damn, how could we let Orochimaru waltz out of here without even noticing? He couldn't have gotten that far without so much as a "hello Orochimaru" or a "How is Naruto-kun doing today?" <em>

_For that matter, why didn't I see what was going with Naruto-kun quick enough. The boy has suffered enough and I just watched with obliviousness. The son of a bitch is a great manipulator. I'll give him that. I honestly don't know how he got out. We were on lockdown. Someone better tell me something.'_

At that moment an ANBU member appeared. He went on one knee as he spoke in a grim tone, "Hokage-sama, we have discovered how Orochimaru left." This made the Hokage listen more intently as this had been boggling his mind for the past three hours. "He was able to get away because you unintentionally allowed him to. Sir we found ANBU Commander Haruno unconscious and severely damaged and ANBU Captain Saru dead at the Haruno's residence."

Hiruzen's eyes went wide. If one were to look closely they could see more wrinkles come onto his face as a tear fell down. _No! My son can't be dead. No! Not like this. How many more people have to die because of this? How am I going to tell my daughter-in-law, my very pregnant daughter-in-law? I can't lose another son. This is going to be stopped right now!'_

Hiruzen said, "Ryuu, get the Shinobi Council here now! This is an emergency meeting! I expect him to be here in two minutes. GO!" Ryuu nodded and disappeared leaving the Hokage to weep for his oldest son.

* * *

><p>It took all about a minute for everyone to be seated. Sarutobi did not like what he saw as the members of the Shinobi Council were still drugged. He frowned as he spoke, "Good Afternoon Council. I am seriously disappointed with everything that happened on this day. I'm going to brief you on everything that has happened. First and foremost, our defenses have been compromised. With that in mind, we have lost one of our genin prospects in Hien Hyuga. I know that people die every day, but how the fuck was he able to leave the gates without anyone checking him. I don't damn who you are , you must be check by a guarding shinobi. I can only blame mainly the Uchiha for this."<p>

That sobered Fugaku right up. He exclaimed, "Hokage-sama, how is our fault for this?" He was already angry for having to be here. Now he was downright furious. However the look the Hokages gave him told him he didn't give a shit.

Hiruzen said calmly, "Yes Fugaku I blame this on the Uchiha. If the Uchiha did their jobs then Hien would not have gotten out of Konoha's walls. In addition if one of you would have cared to look into Orochimaru's bag just maybe you would have noticed a human being in the bag. Explain that then I'll say your innocent. However I have more important things to address. Now I've decided to beef up the defenses. Because of the fact that the _Hyuga _and the _Uchiha _have not done its job correctly by protecting Konoha, Tsume you will deploy ten members of your clan with each man or woman having three dogs effectively tomorrow."

"Hokage-sama, this is outrageous! We were promised to have control of the police and patrol force!" Fugaku raged. This ongoing problem has been going on since the Kyuubi attack when Hiruzen added the Hyuga to the patrol. To add to this Hiruzen put the Hyuga's brother as the second commander.

Hiruzen looked at the Uchiha leader with cold as steel eyes. He had enough of the Uchiha bringing up what his predecessor, Tobirama said and did. He was the Hokage and he wasn't going to be bossed around by the descendant of Izumo Uchiha and a dead guy. He said, "Yes Fugaku, I know what you were promised. But have you ever thought that if you kept your promise and actually kept Konoha safe, then we will keep our part. A promise is a two way street.

Now I'm tired of you keep bringing this up. Let me explain something to you Uchiha. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the current Hokage. I am not Tobirama who made that promise to you. I have in kept my sensei's wishes. I have kept it because of the respect of my sensei. If you bring it one more time we will see what police force you will be running. So just be quiet and do your job. If you have a problem with it, then you can leave right now. I do not have time to hear you whining. Do you understand?"

Fugaku was bleeding from his palms as he squeezed his hand into a ball. He had to control himself from leaping over and killing the Hokage. He knew he had to keep a tightlip for now. _'Soon I'll make sure you are six feet under.'_ Fugaku replied, "I apologize for my actions, Hokage-sama. I will learn to speak in place."

Hiruzen looked at him with a glare. He said, "Don't let it happen again. Now to continue the meeting, Orochimaru has created a huge mess. He has been charged with the murder of my son also known ANBU Captain Saru, severely injured ANBU Commander Saya Haruno, attempted the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga, the accomplice of the murder of Hien, the supposed experimenting on Yamanaka and the definite experimenting of Naruto Uzumaki."

They were shocked by the charges against the Hebi Sannin. The last one hit hard for most of them. Naruto had been around their kids. He played with them, ate with them, he was part of some of their families. To hear that he had been experimented on is disturbing to say the least. There were no scars or any indication of it.

Hiruzen continued, "From your faces I see the last one hit hard. Yes, Naruto-kun has been experimented on. The problem is we don't know what he did to Naruto. This has brought some rules and guidelines that will be dealt with when it comes to Naruto-kun. This guidelines are to be enforced immediately. The first is to ensure that no one else uses him for their own personal gain, no one and I mean no one shall adopt Naruto."

There was verbal outrage from everyone except Fugaku. Fugaku just really wanted the boy dead. When he becomes Hokage the boy would be a tool that would be under the Sharingan's control. He inwardly smiled as he thought about his rule.

Hiruzen said after everyone calmed down, "I know how tough this is but it had to be done. The second is that since we do not how much Orochimaru has done, we must assume Naruto is a sleeper cell that is hell bent on destroying Konoha. In this case, we are going to seal his memories and try to wipe them clear. Inoichi, after this meeting we are going to seal them."

The Council as a collective group sighed. Hiruzen said, "The final guideline is that he will not know about Orochimaru."

* * *

><p>The Hokage sent for Inoichi to come to Naruto's hospital bed. It was not the first time that Hiruzen requested that Inoichi to help with a patient in the hospital. The tall man was confused as to why he was here. "Hokage-sama, what is the point of me being here? I mean I could be drawing information from Hitonus' brain before it dies."<p>

The Hokage looked tired. The job was getting to him as more dire events keep occurring. He said, "Inoichi, he is a bomb waiting to explode. He has just lost his father and we don't know what Orochimaru had taught him. What I need you to do is seal his memories once and for all."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru had finally made it to the secret Akatsuki base. He sighed as he kept a picture of Naruto in his pocket right next to Ophelia. He did the hand sign that opened this cave like. <em>'This is interesting.'<em> In this pllace was a huge statue. The statue is a giant, humanoid entity with only its upper torso and arms visible. Its back has a number of spike-like protrusions. The Statue is blindfolded. As he looked ona being appeared behind him. Orochimaru could not see his face but felt his aura. The man smirked as he spoke, "Welcome Orochimaru, it is great that you have made it here."

Orocimaru replied, "It is great to be here. Is there anything you want me to do right now Leader-sama?"

The man walked passed him as he walked to the statue and touched it. Once he touched it nine spiritual beings that tooked the shaped of dragons circled the man. In a moment the dragons circled his hands. In an instan,t he crushed them causing a purple light to glow in his hand. Orochimaru watched in fascination as the man opened his hand. in his hand was a ring with a purple gem with the kanji "Viper" on it. The man said, "Orochimaru, you were asked to join because of your mind and ninjutsu talents. Your responsibility is to make us bettter using science and chakra. you will be called on to capture a Jinchuriki. You should know one more thing."

Orochi was puzzled at this but complied, "What is Leader-sama?"

The Leader smirked as the ring glided itself to Orochi's ring hand. He said with a certain satisfaction, "Orochimaru, you are not the only Sannin to have joined our ranks."

**Author's note: O-O 18k this is without a doubt my highest amount of words for a story. Now you see the interconnections that the event has brought to Konoha. there is tensions in Konoha. Now I need to review on the longest chapter of my career. Next chapter is the other storyline and you will see Naruto's first kekkei genkai. It's going to be interesting.**

**JK10 is out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tension. Turmoil. Paranoia.

These three words described Konoha right now. It has been three grueling years since Orochimaru departed. It was an unfortunate event that had shook Konoha to its roots. Hiruzen sighed as it only seemed to get worse. He started to have a heavy heart as he had to tell his daughter-in-law her husband is dead. She collapsed under great stress and the baby contracted. The baby was born six weeks premature. The baby was named Konohamaru. It was the hope that this would bring peace within the Sarutobi Clan.

Hiruzen's headache grew at the tension in his _own_ Clan. He looked up from his desk to see Karasu holding a pouty, crossed armed, blond haired kid by the scruff of his collar. Hiruzen looked at the boy and could not help but say that he is the main problem of those three words. It is unfortunate that it is the fault of the adults yet he has to live with their consequences.

He said, "What did you do now, Naruto-kun?" Naruto-kun was not adopted by the distinct secret order of the Hokage. So he has been basically on his own, making small mischief. Karasu sighed as he dropped Naruto onto the chair.

The blond haired boy was not your typical six year old. No, he was smarter than that of a typical six year old. As outgoing he seems to be on the outside he is more reserved in the inside. He looked at the man he called Ojisan as he spoke, "Why don't you ask Karasu over here what happened. You know Karasu I wish you stop being a weasel and telling the Hokage everything."

Hiruzen's facial muscles had to fight back a smile and Karasu glared at him just waiting for the right opportunity to smack him upside his head. Ever since what happened to Ryuu, Inu asked to disband the squad. Inu swallowed into self-pity has rigorously been on solo A-ranked missions. It was one right after the other. Neko and Karasu created another group with Karasu as the Captain. They were a group and highly successful. However it took its toll on Karasu. So he decided to give the team over to Neko while he was reassigned. It was cruel twist of fate that he gained the day guard of the Kyuubi Jinchūriki.

It was not all that bad however. Naruto was going to take the Academy test in a week or so. Naruto has been constantly in the library reading books that are well above his age. One time the librarian tried to force him out muttering about the son of a traitor and demon spawn. Karasu had a little "talk" with him.

As he saw the boy sit in the chair, it amazed Karasu on how much Naruto knows. He said in his stoic voice, "Hokage-sama, it seems young Naruto-kun here committed a prank last evening. The owner of the food shop, Ringo, said that Naruto spray-painted his house."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Hiruzen rubbed his temples. He said in a soft tone, "Naruto-kun, why did you spray paint the man's house?"

Naruto stood a little straighter in the chair. He had been tagged with a lot of mischief lately. Yes, Naruto had committed some problems but to be honest, he really hasn't had the time to commit the acts anymore. He said, "Ojisan, as much as _I _want to commit these acts I haven't had the time. I've been in the library reading books. In fact the new librarian bought me a blanket and a pillow for I could sleep there from time to time. Plus, the picture does not have my style on it. My art is extremely descriptive. Whoever was the 'artist' of that piece of junk should be arrested. Not for the vandalism but the crime against art and anyone created art!"

This time Karasu face grew a smile on his face under his mask of course. Hiruzen chuckled as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. He said, "Oh Naruto-kun, what am I going to do with you?"

Naruto chirped, "You can let me go and buy me ramen." The boy started to like ramen when turned four when Hiruzen took him to Ichiraku's. Karasu rolled his eyes as Naruto looked at the young male. Naruto said, "Karu, why are you rolling your eyes? You owe me like three ramen dinners!"

It is not that he owed Naruto the ramen dinner that got him. It was the fact that Naruto was able to see his eyes. With the mask on no should be able to see his eyes or face. The masks have a genjutsu seal placed so no one could identify the person unless they want to be seen like Inu. Karasu was not one of those.

Hiruzen was equally alarmed as he asked, "Naruto-kun, how did you know that Karasu rolled his eyes."

This time Naruto rolled his eyes. He said, "Ojisan, it's simple. I looked him in the eyes as saw his jet black eyes go all the way around. By the way Karasu, you need to start to sleep more or else you will never get rid of those wrinkles under your eyes. For that matter how old are you? Do you have a girlfriend, or a wife? Do you have children? Yea I can see you have kids. How many? One? Two? Three million?"

Karasu could only blink. _'Three million kids! What the hell is wrong with the boy? I'm not even that old. I'm only 17! 17 damn it! Why the hell would I have a wife? No what why am I even processing what he's saying? Know what I'm going to take my girlfriend out to fancy restaurant. I need some alone time.'_

Karasu was silent as Naruto asked his questions. Hiruzen had enough of the questions and said, "Naruto, that's enough. Stop asking Karasu personal questions. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to a six year old about his life." Naruto simply pouted.

Naruto's eyes became as serious as any six year old's could be. He had a problem and it keeps coming back. He said, "Ojisan, I had one of those dreams again." Hiruzen's eyes became wide as did Karasu's. Hiruzen sighed as he pressed the button under the top of his desk. In an instant, four shadows disappeared out of the room. Naruto said, "Those guys need to work on their stealth capabilities. I mean come on their stealth is like wearing one of these orange jumpsuits. They are probably just lazy or lax."

Hiruzen almost choked. This kid was not even a genin. He was just a six year old who is not in the Academy yet. Dear Kami he was able to see them. _'He has the mouth of Jiraiya, the intellect of Orochimaru, and the perception of Tsunade!' That is something we're going to talk about that later date._

Hiruzen asked, "Naruto-kun, you were talking about those dreams. What was this dream about? "Naruto had been having these dreams that a mysterious man was teaching Naruto something. This isn't the first time more like the ratio of three times a week. Inoichi had probed his mind to see where it's coming from. He wasn't able to find any indication of this. They tried to seal his mind before, only for his chakra to utterly annihilate the seal. They could only mask and restrain his ability to see Orochimaru in his memories.

Naruto said, "Well it felt so real. I was in a room with desks. The man was in front of a board. He was describing how to do...math problems like one plus one and something called multiplication." Hiruzen could tell something was off with Naruto's story. Naruto's slight pause gave it away. _'What are you hiding, Naruto-kun?'_

Hiruzen replied, "Well Naruto-kun, it probably something you learned from one of your books and your mind was creating picture of how you could possibly learning it." Naruto's look was an unbelieving one.

"Well Ojisan, I'm going to go to bed now. I have a week to study for the Academy. Bye!" In an instant Naruto rushed out of the door. Hiruzen knew Naruto forgot about the ramen as he was hungrier for Knowledge. Karasu took off his mask to reveal none other than Itachi Uchiha.

He bowed as he said in his stoic voice, "Hokage-sama, do you think he is having these dreams? It seemed like he was faking just now." Hiruzen tapped his pipe as he started to light it.

Hiruzen said with steel eyes, "Itachi, do not be mistaken, he is possibly the biggest danger we have ever seen. He is having those dreams as we saw a jump in brain waves while he slept. However we will never know what goes on in those dreams as each dream walker either gets blocked out, usually a potent chakra blast, or dies. So unless Naruto-kun tells me the truth I won't ever know."

Itachi saw Hiruzen's point. One cannot keep using dream walkers and kill them off. That is why Konoha has kept the Yamanakas safe. He sighed as he considered Naruto as his other brother. He had to admit Naruto could be more fun than his other brother. He said, "Do you think that Orochimaru has anything to do with it?"

Hiruzen was not surprised with Itachi's questions. Itachi has a huge soft spot for Naruto after the mission at Orochi's house. He had to choose his words carefully. "It would seem that way as he was extremely close to Naruto. However there is no telling because the man is a shadow. It could even be Jiraiya. Jiraiya is known for his telecommunication skills. I wouldn't put it past him to teach Naruto via dreams. After all he is the boy's godfather."

Only a few people knew about Jiraiya's connection to Naruto. Itachi just so happened to be one of them. The news brightened Itachi up a tad bit but not that much. He asked, "Do you want me to follow him and see what he is up to?"

Hiruzen smoked his pipe to think about it. "No. You are taking the day off. Spend some time with your younger brother and your girlfriend. You haven't had time to yourself. Naruto will be fine when you come back tomorrow. Now go have some fun."

Itachi nodded as he disappeared as the man took a puff of pipe.

* * *

><p>Naruto went to his little hiding place. It was behind the Hokage Mountain. It was such a beautiful place where there were thousands of different colored flowers that sparkled when hit by the Sun's rays. There was a crystal blue ravine, where the water was crisp and clean. The wind was gentle. It was a peaceful place that only a few knew. The rumor has it only future Hokages can know about this place.<p>

Well the possible future Hokage known as Naruto pulled out some books from his backpack. Naruto thought, _'I can't let Ojisan know what I've been taught or he might make it stop! Doesn't everybody have those dreams now and again? Well from the look on Ojisan's face I'm guessing that's a no. Well what makes me different? I mean sure I have those lines on my face but those dog people have triangles on theirs. Does that mean I'm related to them? If so then why didn't they adopt me? Maybe it's because I have blond hair. But the Yamakas have blond hair. So they could have adopted me. But I'm still by myself. Did I do something to them to not like me? Ok Naruto, you got to stop having these thoughts. One day someone will adopt you and you will have a big family. So let's see what I was taught last night.'_ As Naruto recollected his dream/memory, something was coming towards him.

Naruto said to himself, "Ok Futon is the ability to use wind jutsu. He said wind is unpredictable and that you will know its nature right after it hit you. He also said that you can use Futon with taijutsu and kenjutsu. Whatever the hell kenjutsu is, it sounds so cool! Now the question is how do I start using Futon? I guess I'll look at some books on Futon at the library. The test is going to be adding, subtracting-"

"Maybe I could be of assistance."

Naruto frantically looked around. He knew he heard a voice, a male's in particular, but he didn't see him or her. He yelled, "Who is it? Where are you? You can't be the wind." He pulled out a rusted kunai and got ready to defend himself if he has to.

"Look down."

That was all it took for Naruto to see who was talking to him. His eyes went wide as he fell to the ground. He stuttered as he started to move back, "Y-y-you're a talking snake!"

* * *

><p>Orenji looked at Naruto with a sense of happiness. He had been sent by Yamata to locate the boy and be his 'pet'. He was going to train him in the ways of the snake. Unfortunately he had not been able to find Naruto for over six months. He had to be extremely sly and sneaky as Konoha has become more…anti-snake. He has seen some ordinary snakes die in such inhumane ways for slithering in the grass. It made him shudder at the thought. He could see the boy was afraid. He knew why one would be afraid of a talking snake but he had to reach him somehow. He played obliviousness as he said, "You are correct young man. My name is Orenji. What is yours?"<p>

Naruto stop moving back as he looked the snake in the eyes but with a good amount of distance between him. Naruto was quite popular with animals as mammals and amphibians. More than one species from each have visited or helped Naruto. However this is the first time since he could remember that Naruto has dealt with a reptile; a talking one no less. He instinctually sat cross legged. It took him a moment to start speaking, "Well Orenji-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage."

Orenji's eyes went wide at his proclamation. His enthusiasm and conviction was impressive since a person has a one in a million chance to become the leader of a country. Unfortunately, Naruto has not only as one but two deciding factors that are against him; the Kyuubi and Orochimaru. Orenji hopes he can help in any way possible. The first was helping him with his fundamentals. He said, "Well Naruto-san, do you know what is going to be on this test of yours?

Naruto rolled his eyes as he took out a brush, ink, and a scroll out of his backpack. Orenji was naturally curious as to what Naruto would write on this scroll. As he watched Naruto draw, he was amazed how smooth he wrote. Each stroke of the brush felt like it was writing on ice. Naruto was finished with the scroll and gave it to Orenji. Orenji opened the scroll and his eyes were wide. Naruto said, "Well the test is going to be on basic things such as one plus one, two minus one, and things like that. From what I've heard they are going to start asking questions on elements and things of that nature. Now you said you were going to help me or something. What do want to teach me?"

"Well what do you need to know, Naruto-san? Do you know how to add? Subtract?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. _'What could I learn from this snake? Maybe he might know about this Futon thing. If so, it will be one less trip to the library! Wait a minute, what does he want in return?'_ He said, "Orenji-san, I've learned that you don't get anything free. So may I ask what do you want back from me?" Orenji slithered around Naruto. This made Naruto comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He didn't know what the snake was going to do to him but he felt as if he knew the snake before.

Orenji was proud. This was the boy he remembered, the always curious but cautious boy. He saw a chance that he had been waiting for. He said, "Well Naruto-san all I want is to have an owner. I've been by myself for a little over six years. I would hope that we could be in a mutual relationship, whether it is being a pet and owner or teacher and student or even both. You can gain so much knowledge from me while I gain a family to call my own. So what do you say?"

Orenji had the pleading eyes. Naruto's eyes became low. He knew the feeling of wanting a family. _'He knows how it feels to be alone?_ Orenji had played with the right heart strings. Naruto asked with a slimmer of hope in his soft voice, "D-do you really want to be family with me?" Orenji frowned slightly at the boy's slightly broken voice.

Orenji curled up around Naruto's side. Naruto took it as a sign of confirmation. For the first time in a long time Naruto had a happy smile on his face as he softly petted his snake. _'Yea he's my snake. I like that.' _Orenji looked at his master and remembered something important. "Naruto-sama, there is something we need to discuss. Listen closely not under any circumstances or time, do you tell anyone about me and how I am with you."

Naruto's eyes went wide at this. It made him feel good to be called "sama" but it was not the most prominent thing on his mind. _'Why can't I talk about having him as my pet? Is it because people are scared of snakes?' _He said barely in a whisper, "What, why Orenji-kun? Is it because people are afraid of snakes? I don't think Ojisan is afraid of snakes. He said I could come to him with anything."

Orenji could see the natural curiosity in the boy's face. To be honest Orenji was curious about who is Naruto's Ojisan. He knew Orochi's parents were dead and that Naruto was not adopted at least legally. He asked, "Naruto-sama, who is your "Ojisan"?"

Naruto blinked. He replied with confusion deep into his voice, "The Hokage is my Ojisan, of course!" Orenji's eyes went wide. _'No! He definitely can't let that old monkey know. That will be catastrophic!' _Orenji said, "Naruto-sama, I think the Hokage would be even _less_ happy to see me."

Naruto didn't understand why but he believed him. He nodded his head as he spoke, "Ok Orenji-san, I won't tell him but how are you going to eat? I mean I barely get enough as it is." That was a good question for a six year old to think about making Orenji think about how Naruto still surprises him. He said, "Well Naruto-kun, I'm able to weave around the forest undetected so don't worry about it. " Naruto sighed as he lied down in the grass. Although it concerned him that he couldn't tell Ojisan, he was happy with the thought of having a family. He saw the sun shine as Orenji curled up next to him. Finally there was a bright side in the young boy's life. Just like the sun his life was looking up.

* * *

><p>While the sun was looking up at a certain blond haired boy, the sun was going down on a certain blacked haired teenager. Itachi had entered his home with a sigh. As he looked around, he saw his mother playing his little brother. It had become common knowledge for the higher ups that there has been a huge amount of tension between the Uchiha Clan and Konoha all together. Fugaku has been adamant to the Uchiha Council that all I would take is a small incident and there would be a civil war. Itachi knew this and was naturally afraid. Don't get him wrong he's not afraid to battle. That was the least of his problems.<p>

No he was afraid of what will happen with his family and the backlash of the civil war. The Sharingan although powerful was not nearly enough to defeat a whole nation. It would put a dent in it for sure but over run it, he highly doubted it. It did not help he was treading the line between his family and Konoha. He has been leaning towards Konoha as he saw the actions of his father and the Uchiha Council to be fowl and downright wrong. He knew that his father wanted the _"Kyuubi Brat"_ with him to control him. He didn't like how his father kept asking about the boy's tendencies and things like that. It made his stomach flip a few times.

"Oniisan, you're home!"

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw an almost miniature version of himself without the trenches under his eyes running towards him. Itachi smiled as he crouched down and hugged his little brother. Sasuke is probably one of the most important people to Itachi. Sasuke was an innocent who was brought into a clan with so much guilt, hatred and most of darkness. It made him internally frown as he thought about how ignorant and blind his little brother will be. He put on a fake smile as he rubbed his head. "It's good to see you too, Otouto. What did you do today?"

Sasuke had a big wide smile on his face. He really hasn't seen his brother except for during the night. Sasuke knew his big brother was important and had to be away but it didn't mean he didn't feel a small bit of selfishness as he couldn't spend a lot of time with him. He said, "I learned my ABCs and my numbers up to fifty! Mom said that you will teach me so I can pass the Academy test next week!" Itachi looked at his mother with a slightly confused look on his face. Her eyes, though soft, held a certain amount of sternness to them. Itachi looked closely to his mother. Mikoto is a fair-skinned woman with long, black, hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.

Itachi loved his mother dearly but he always felt she was hiding something from him. She was enigma to him and it didn't sit right with him. He could clearly tell she wasn't happy but the fake smile tugged at his heart strings. He had learned from Naruto how to tell a real smile from a fake one. As he looked closely his eye widened slightly. _'Why is she wearing make up?'_

He said with a fake smile on his face, "Ok, Otouto let's go outside so I could teach you how to throw a shuriken. Then I'll teach you some academics." Sasuke nodded enthusiastically as he followed his brother outside. Itachi gave a quick glance at his mother who sincerely smiled at seeing her eldest son teaching her youngest son. Itachi mouthed, "We will talk later." She instantly grew a frown on her face as she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ok Naruto-sama, you have done very well on your math and writing." Orenji said as he tested Naruto. It has been three days since Naruto met his 'pet'. Orenji has come to learn that Naruto was great at the academic stuff even with subjects that are advance for his age like multiplication and some basic division. He knew most of this stuff but wanted to know more about the aspects of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Before Orochimaru's departure, Orenji was made one of the highest commanders in the snake army. Hell he was one of the few that trained Orochimaru in the Hebi Style. He saw that Naruto was eager to learn which made him smile.<p>

"Ok, Naruto, I'm going to teach you about the basics in elements. To start there are five main elements. They are Katon (fire), Futon (wind), Doton (Earth), Suiton (water) and finally Raiton (lightning). Now each element can be super powerful or not so powerful against each other. Basically all the element go into-"

"A circle. I remember hearing this when I was younger but I don't know who said it." Naruto said.

Orenji's eyes went wide. This kid kept surprising Orenji. _'He remembers that lesson from Orochimaru? I wonder if he remembers Anko. Well let's see what I can pry out of his memory.' _Orenji coughed as he said, "That is correct Naruto-sama. May I ask do you remember how the circle goes?"

Naruto started to think about it. He remembered this over and over in his sleep. He said, "I think it starts with Fire. Fire beats wind. Wind beats lightning. Lightning beats earth. Earth beats water. Finally water beats fire." Orenji nodded with a bit of pride that Naruto knew it.

"Excellent Naruto just excellent. You are a step closer to being the Hokage." Naruto beamed at the praise of his pet snake. Orenji smiled as he continued, "Now Naruto-sama, I think the Academy will teach you more about how this circle came to be and how to use it effectively." Naruto pouted slightly as he was not going to go into the subject deeper. Orenji slithered away from Naruto a bit.

"Naruto, we're going to work on the final part of the test, which is taijutsu. It is important for you to know hand to hand combat. So we are going to start with the different types of punches. Did you get the book on punches from the library?" Once he saw Naruto pull the book out he continued to speak, "Ok Naruto we are going to start with a normal stance. What stance does it say to start with? Read it out loud."

Naruto looked at the first page where it said stances. He read out loud, "The first thing you need to learn before anything else is the basic stance. The basic stance is the Side Squat Stance. To begin your body weight should be distributed 50% on each leg. Your legs should be spread shoulder width apart and the knees should be bowed outward so as to strengthen the stance. This is a side fighting stance, 75% defense and 25% offense. The feet should be pointing straight or at a slightly outward angle in front of the body and the hips should be tucked in so they are in line with the heels. The knees should be bent so they will allow slight viewing of the toes."

Orenji nodded as Naruto got up. He saw the photo in the book and imitated it. Although it looked correct Orenji could see many flaws in it. He slithered over to him and hit him in the stomach not hard enough to leave marks but to make him stumble back. As Naruto fell over he said, "Naruto the point of the stance is for you to not fall back and stumble. Let's try it again." Orenji was happy to see Naruto not complain but merely trued it again. Once he was in position Orenji tried it again only for Naruto to stumble only slightly.

"Much better Naruto. Try it again." Naruto once again got into position. He moved his leg over a bit and was set. Orenji once again hit Naruto. Naruto did not move. Orenji said, "Good adjustment Naruto." Orenji slithered to the book and gave it to Naruto. He asked, "What is the first punch you see? I want you to read the description out loud."

Naruto looked at it and said, "The first is the arm punch. It says the body is not used for leverage, and the force of the punch comes from the arm. Arm punches are notably weaker than punches in which the whole body is used. Arm punches are initially intended to hit the same side of the face by which the arm is thrown from - for example, if a left punch is thrown, the fist will make direct contact on the left side of the opponent's face."

Naruto saw a pictures of the motions of the arm punch as Orenji said "Naruto-sama that is a basic punch. What you must do is bring your right foot forward and punch with your right. Then you do the exact same with you left." Naruto nodded as he did exactly what Orenji said. He moved his right leg and punched with his right. Orenji liked Naruto's initial form. _'If he could keep progressing he will be able to pass that test with no problems!'_

* * *

><p>While Naruto was training with Orenji, Sasuke was training with his brother. "Otouto come at me with your strongest hit." Itachi said with a stoic voice. Itachi was more of a hand's on type of a teacher. He always felt that if you can feel you mistake, you can remember it the next time and not do it again. He got into a regular stance as he saw Sasuke ready to attack. He said calmly, "Go"<p>

With that Sasuke came at Itachi. He threw a punch only for it to be deflected by Itachi. He stumbled a bit only to see Itachi legs sweep him. He fell with ease as Itachi caught him and threw him. Itachi only used a little power as he did not want to truly hurt his brother. Sasuke was able to catch himself from hitting the tree behind him. He started to breathe a little harder as he felt the feeling in his legs starting to come back. Itachi looked almost passively as Sasuke came back at him this time with a kick.

'_Not a good move, brother!' _Itachi caught his brother's kick at his side. He squeezed it hard enough for Sasuke to feel it and yell in pain. "Oniisan let me go your hurting my leg!" Sasuke cried out. Itachi thought about it for a moment but decided against it. He pulled him closer to him and flipped him on his back. Itachi said, "Sasuke, your enemies are not going to be nice and let you go. Next time try to counter my attack. You got to be a lot quicker than before. Get up and try again."

Sasuke got up albeit shakily. His ankle felt like it was broken but he knew that this was one of the few times he was able to spar with his brother. _'I won't let you down Oniisan!'_ He charged his brother even with his noticeable limp. Itachi saw him coming but he was more concerned about his ankle. _'Was my grip a little too hard? Note to self: Remember your brother's age. I wonder was he's going to do next.'_ He heard his brother yell, "I got you this time Niisan!"

He did a sidekick only for his brother to catch his leg. Sasuke smiled as he used the opportunity to lift his other leg up and kick Itachi in the face. Itachi was so surprised that he did not have enough time to maneuver. It was a direct hit. Itachi instantly let go of Sasuke's leg only to see feel that same leg kick him behind the knee. He fell to one knee as he saw his brother coming with another punch. It happened in an instant, Itachi forgot who he was dealing with as he, with speed that Sasuke could not comprehend, grabbed Sasuke's arm, twisted it back, kick the poor boy's knees and put him into a submission hold. As Sasuke started to cry Itachi blinked and realized what he was doing. He let his brother go as a thousand thoughts went through his head. _'Oh Shit! What the hell did I do?'_

"Otouto, are you ok?" Itachi's voice was one of concern. He saw his brother's head come up. There were tears flowing down his eyes. The boy hiccupped as he tried to stop the free falling tears. It was like a dagger to Itachi's heart knowing he was the cause of his brother's pain. He gently turned Sasuke over to check to see if there was any damage. He did a couple of hand signs and his hand had a green light. As Sasuke sniffled Itachi checked everything. It took a few moments for Itachi to finish his diagnosis. He sighed as there were no broken bones or anything like that. Sasuke finally fell asleep from his pain. He sighed as he gently lifted his brother up onto his shoulders and carried him into the house. Itachi's only thought was, '_The darkness of the Uchiha is growing within me too.'_

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning and it was time for the Academy test. Naruto had wakened up extra early. Today he felt amazing. He had been studying extra hard and was ready. "Orenji-kun, it's time for breakfast." Orenji slithered to his master. He could feel the excitement flow through his master. It was so warm and bright. All Orenji could do is embrace it. He coiled himself around Naruto's leg. Naruto smiled as he pet his snake's head. Naruto took a quick shower and got dressed as Orenji ate an orange.<p>

Naruto said, "Orenji take care of the place while I take one step closer to being the Hokage!" Orenji smiled as he waved his tail at the leaving Naruto. He made sure Naruto was gone and exhaled. It took a few seconds until he heard something.

"The boy is growing up so quickly Orenji. It seems like yesterday that I saw Naruto as a little baby with those innocent blue eyes. Wouldn't you agree Orenji-kun?"

Orenji nodded as he slithered towards the voice. He knew who it was but it still was a shock to see him. He looked up at the being with the voice and said, "It is a shock to see you outside of the summoning world Yamata-sama but yes Naruto-kun is growing in front of my eyes. Not to be rude but may I ask why you are here? You normally never leave Ryūchi Cave*."

Yamato was about twelve feet tall. He was a white snake with gold and purple stripes. One would call him regal as when he stood up on his tail his posture commanded respect. His left eye was red, like the winter-cherry, while his right eye was gold. On his back he had the kanji for "eight" on it. Orochimaru very rarely summoned Yamata as Orochi was closer to Manda. It would be 'disrespectful' to Manda to summon Yamata of all people.

Yamata replied to the orange snake, "It is quite alright Orenji, I now you weren't trying to be offensive. I came here to see the boy myself. After all it is highly unusual for the Hebi Clan to take a liking to a boy. I don't know about power or I should strength wise if he is capable of beating Manda and Orochi but I can feel his charisma three miles away. Let's be realistic, since you know him better than me, what should we work on to get him up to speed. I don't want him to be the dead last. Usually the dead last gets the worse teacher and I don't want that."

Orenji replied, "Yamata-sama, you're counting your snake eggs before they could even hatch. I'll work with his taijutsu and ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. If he is adept to it I'll find some to train him in genjutsu. I think he should learn kenjutsu but that's a little bit later. He will be ready!"

Yamata stroked his chin with his coiled tail. He liked the idea of having Naruto being trained in each subject. He said with a commanding tone, "Excellent idea Orenji-kun. The more he knows the better off he will be. Now how long can we prolong the inevitable? Orochi has been stymied due to that group he had joined but I have a feeling that is going to last long. We need to get ready for the war and you are one of my most powerful soldiers."

Orenji smiled inwardly as Yamata respected him. He said, "Yamata-sama, it will take a while. I would say six years to get Naruto into a position to fight. He more than likely will not be able to fight Orochi face to face but he'll be able to be an asset to the rebellion."

"Does he know about the rebellion?" Yamata asked with much curiosity,

Orenji admitted, "Not yet. As much as he trusts me I can't trust him with that. He's only six years old. I honestly don't like the thought of telling a six year old about a rebellion that would wreak havoc all over the place. To be honest, I'm on edge as to him talking about me to anyone at this point. You know the backlash would be catastrophic to our cause!"

The white snake nodded his head sagely as he saw Orenji's point. With a whip of his golden tail, he said, "Good point Orenji-kun. It hard to imagine he is only the innocent age of six. Orenji-kun, I will be popping up time to time to see his progress. I will be sending you some scrolls for Naruto to learn from. I hope to see amazing results. I trust you with his and my life."

Orenji used his tail to salute him. He bowed his head as he spoke, "Thank you Yamata-sama. I will not let you or Naruto-kun down."

* * *

><p>Naruto finally made it to the academy. It was no a far walk as it was than a mile away. However he could feel eyes peering at him. He shuddered slightly inwardly as it was, not by any means, something normal. However they didn't Naruto Uzumaki. He kept his head up and was ready for anything.<p>

Well almost anything.

Naruto looked around and saw something that broke his heart. He saw all the kids with their parents. With his sensitive hearing he heard the 'I love you', 'you always make me proud', and the 'you'll do fine, I promise'. He heard it all. His fists were bawled because even he didn't want to admit it to anyone out loud, he would give almost anything to hear one just one I love you. He sighed dejectedly as he went onto the swing and read the book "Fūton and You: How to be Properly Aligned with the Wind". He was so into the book that he almost did not notice two shadows blocking the sun.

Almost.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I see you are ready for the test." The voice was soft and almost lacked any emotion.

Naruto looked up to see not one but two black haired people in front of him. He blinked as he recognized one of the boys. He said with incredulous deep into his voice, "Is that you Karasu? Wow I've never seen you without your mask on! I mean without looking through the mask of course. I see that you still haven't gotten any sleep. You just never listen!" Naruto huffed as he looked the other boy up and down. The boy looked so much like Itachi. He was a lot younger than Karasu and Karasu was with him to take him to his test. Naruto's eyes went wide as it all made sense now. He put one and one together and said with such finality, "Oh it's about time Karasu. I thought you would never let me see your son!"

Silence.

Itachi's eyes went wide as the pocky he was eating fell out of his mouth. This was the second time Naruto had said this. If Naruto keeps saying stupid things like this, rumours will start. The last thing he or the Uchiha need is rumours about incest. Sasuke looked at his brother with great confusion. What did this mysterious blond boy know that he didn't? Sasuke said with much uncertainty, "Oniisan, you're my Tou-san?"

Just like that.

Itachi gave Naruto a glare as he said, "Naruto, this is my _**brother**_, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's here to take the test like you." Both Naruto and Sasuke mouthed O as they understood why they both were here. He got off the swing and held his hand out to the black haired boy. The black haired boy was not used to this. He was taught extensively to bow when you meet someone you have met for the first time. So it was natural to him that he bowed to Naruto. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as it was unusual to him but nonetheless bowed to Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "It is nice to meet you, Naruto-san. I hope we will be in the same class together." Sasuke was polite but it was still weird to him that his brother knew this blond haired boy. For that matter why didn't Itachi mention him sooner? Did Itachi rob him of a potential friend? For that matter where are his parents? He asked with curiosity, "Naruto-san, why are you here by yourself? Why aren't your parents here?"

Itachi visibly flinched at the notion but it went unnoticed by his little brother. Naruto was thankful to have the book back in his face at the time so he could recollect himself. He looked over the book with a fake smile planted on. He said with a fake chuckle, "Oh, they are on a mission so they couldn't come today." That calmed Itachi down for a moment. However that made Sasuke even more curious. Itachi was learning as time has gone by that the curiosity of child was like chakra of a Bijuu; massive.

"What kind of missions do your parents do? Are they super strong ninjas? What are their names?" With each question, it became harder for Naruto to keep the fake smile on his face. Itachi saw that Naruto was about to start shaking. Before Naruto could respond the voice over the loud speakers said it was time for the test to start. Itachi had an audible sigh as Naruto was saved from the hot seat by the test. He said, "Come on Otouto. It's time to get take the test. We'll see you around Naruto –kun."

Naruto nodded as he ran with his book hugged close to him. _'I got to work on my fake smile. I don't need anyone's sympathy. Just because, I don't know who they are, doesn't mean I don't have any! Right? Right! Arrgh, I Got to keep focus on the test!'_ As Naruto was trying to focus he did not look at where he was going.

Crash!

Naruto went sprawling to ground with the book falling next to him. He looked up to see a tall regal man looking down at him as he held his daughter's hand. He wanted to say something but his mouth could not move as the pupil-less man peered down at him. The man ordered one of his servants, with a great amount of strictness, to help the boy up. The man said, "Watch where you are going next time, Uzumaki-san." Naruto could only look at the man with a scowl as the man's daughter hid behind her father with a blush. He just picked up his book and went into the building.

* * *

><p>After Naruto signed the proper forms for the test and went into the classroom. He watched as the parents gave their children their last words of encouragement before the test. He sighed as he saw one kid right next to him fell asleep on the desk. <em>'Did he just fall asleep?' <em>As a curious boy, Naruto did the only sensible thing to do. He poked the boy with a pencil. The boy did not move. Naruto could only blink as the body stayed still. He poked him one more time. The boy looked up to see blond hair. The boy said in a bored one, "Why did you *yawn* wake me up? It was starting to get good." Naruto eyes went wide. _'The boy was sleeping! But why would he sleep especially during the test?'_

Naruto said slowly, "You know today is the test to get into the academy, right?" The boy sighed as he heard the boy talked. He really wanted to sleep before the two he considered his brother and sister comes in and take the test with him. He knew his 'sister' will wake him up and keep bothering him. All he wanted to get five more minutes. Unfortunately he got the wrong kid to sit next to. When he didn't answer Naruto, Naruto took it upon himself to poke him…again.

"Yes, I'm up! Are you happy?" The boy said with a slight irritation in his voice.

Naruto didn't pay him any heed. He was too caught up in the fact that the boy wasn't excited but instead went to sleep. He said indignantly, "Dude, I don't want you to fail the test because you fell asleep! This is where you find out if you will become a ninja!"

The boy replied irritably, "First off _dude_, my name is Shikamaru. Second I highly doubt that one test will tell us if we are going to be ninjas or not. If it is that easy then everyone can become a ninja. Don't you think?' Shika had a point. It would be too easy for anyone to become a ninja. This made Naruto think about the test a little more.

"So Shika-"

"The name is Shikamaru"

"Yea whatever Shika. Now Shika if this test is the only way into the academy what do you think is going to be on it? There has to be a trick somewhere." As much as the boy has irritated him, the blond boy was right. _'What else could be on there? Heh, the boy is not an idiot after all but he is definitely something. I just can't think of the word.'_

Shika looked the boy with lazy eyes and said, "What's your name?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" Shikamaru chuckled at the boy. Naruto would have frowned but he decided to smile instead. He faked laughed as he continued, "Just wait Shika, when I become the Hokage, you will eat your words!"

"Did someone say *munch* thing about eating?" Naruto looked up to see a big boy eating a bag of chips. The boy has a much more robust physique than anyone Naruto has seen. The boy had little swirls on his face and had brown hair. Naruto looked over to his acquaintance and could tell that they knew each other. The brown haired boy asked Shika, "Who's *munch* this? I've never seen him before."

Shika pointed at Naruto and said, "Chouji that's Naruto and Naruto that's Chouji." Naruto shook Chui's hand. Naruto had a huge smile on his face. He was starting to gain friends. Before he could do anything else a teacher walked into the classroom. Shika wondered if where his 'sister' was. _'She's probably in another classroom.'_

The teacher gave out pieces of paper to the children and said, "Ok boys and girls, you will see the top page is bigger than the others. On the top it asks for you name. Write your name and fold it to the dotted line." The ninja was surprised how quiet and in controlled these kids were. He watched as the kids did what they were told. When he saw the last one finish, he said, "Now I want you to look at the questions and answer as many you can before I say time. You cannot ask any questions about the test. After you are done you will keep them and take it to the next part of the test. Are there any questions?" There were no questions.

"Begin!"

* * *

><p>The test was about an hour and a half long and Naruto was smiling. The first test was easy. He knew that he passed that test with flying colors. The test was on adding, subtracting, spelling and other simple stuff. He and Shikamaru were the first to finish. They were told to go downstairs to start the second part of the test. When he got of the classroom, he saw Sasuke coming out of the other classroom. He waved to the boy but he didn't see him. He shrugged at the boy. He look to his left and saw the shy pupil-less girl who hid behind her father earlier coming out of her classroom. <em>'Why is she of shy?'<em> Naruto said, "Hey what's your name?"

The girl squeaked like a mouse as she knew the boy was talking about her. She became red in the face as she twiddled her fingers. She said with a stutter, "M-m-my n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Naruto grinned at her causing her to get redder. He smiled as most kids wouldn't tell him their names so this was like heaven to him.

He said, "It's nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He was compelled to bow. All she could do was bow and twiddled her fingers. Naruto looked at the time and his eyes went wide. He said as he started to run towards the stairs, "I have to get going Hina-chan. Hopefully, I'll see you in the academy!"

Her face went flush as one thought came to mind, _'He called me Hina-chan!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked downstairs only to get hit with darkness. <em>'What the hell is going on?' <em>He got into a defensive stance only to see a bright light. He shielded his eyes from the brightness. When he opened them completely he was able to see what looked like outside. He was definitely confused as to what the hell was going on. He was soon knocked off his feet as a voice boomed out of nowhere, "Ok kid, welcome to the second part of the exam. Before we can begin, please take out the paper from the first test and put it on the table to your right." Naruto wiped the sweat off of his face. He did what he was told only to see a shadow take the paper from him.

The voice said, "The second part of the Academy test is to see your throwing abilities. In front of you are thirty kunais. The first part of this test is to see the accuracy of your throws. You will see a target on the dummy, try to hit the red dot. We will tell you when you are finished with the first part. Begin."

* * *

><p>It has been an hour since Naruto finished the academy test. To be honest the test was not like anything Naruto had expected. <em>'Man, my arm is sore! He kept telling me to keep throwing. Then we had this 'pulse' test. I don't even know what it was for. All that guy did was touch me and he burned his hand! How did he burn his hand for that matter? Know what it doesn't matter. I'm going to go home and go to sleep!<em>

As Naruto trudged his way home, he failed to notice two people looking at him on top of the rooftop. The first one had short brown hair and dark eyes with protruding bags He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back. He said, "I can't believe it has been *cough* three years since the event.

The man next to him nodded sadly. He is a tall, fit ninja, with his tall and spiky white hair, forehead protector regularly covering his scarred left eye, and his chronically visible mask. He always wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves from his ANBU days On his arms he wears black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest. He sighed as depression overwhelmed him. "Look Ryuu, I-"

The one formally known as Ryuu interrupted him as he said, "Kakashi, I'm at peace at *cough* what happened. You got to learn *cough* how to let it go." He put his hand on his back to comfort him. "We didn't know what to expect *cough* when we went into his house."

Kakashi replied with guilt, "I know but it still should not have gone down like that. Maybe if I-"

Ryuu snapped, "If you did what Kakashi? We completed over seven hundred missions together without a serious casualty in a row. That is the second highest only to the Sannin who did over a thousand. It was bound to happen sometime or another. I was just lucky that we were in Konoha and near the hospital."

Kakashi nodded as he thought about it. He said, "Hayate, what did the doctor say about your condition?"

Hayate coughed as he said, "She said that my dream of becoming a real boy is over." Hayate cracked a smile as Kakashi did one of his famous eye smiles. That was one of the things that Kakashi liked about Hayate other than his versatility was his jokes and calming demeanor. Hayate said, "Doc said that I'll live but I have to be careful. If I took one more fume, I would have been DOA. I'm lucky enough to say that I survived. You know what it reminded me of?"

"What's that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Hayate laughed while he was coughing. He said, "Do you remember our one hundredth mission to Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea)?" Kakashi blinked as he thought about it. It dawned on him as a smile slowly grew on his masked face as he started to laugh.

He said, "You don't mean _that _mission? Thank Kami for Neko knocking that crazy bitch out! She had that turkey baster waiting primed for us. She was mostly smitten over Karasu. She nearly broke that boy off."

Hayate laughed as he said, "Yea what a way to *cough* pop your cherry! The Hokage lit into our asses *cough* especially when Mikoto almost sued us for getting her baby boy in her words 'fucked by a scheming, conniving banshee of a harlot'. Fugaku was only mad *cough* because their might be someone who has gained the 'Uchiha' sperm."

Kakashi could only laugh, "I bought him an Icha Icha Paradise book. He told me that he gained a new `respect' for the series. Now he has the whole collection!" They both bust out laughing.

Once they caught their breath, Hayate let out a sullen sigh. He said, "Kakashi, Neko told me about your plan to leave the ANBU to be the sensei of Naruto in a few years. I find it weird that you are taking such a leap of fate that he even passes the test." Kakashi shook head at the notion that Neko could keep her mouth shut. Hayate continued, "I thought about it for a little bit*cough* and I came to two conclusions. The first was that because of *cough* how close Naruto looks to the Yondaime, you *cough* feel compelled to be his teacher. The second is the *cough* infamous grudge that you are known to carry. So you decided that you *cough* would vindicate the Yondaime and myself by hindering him. Neither of the events was of his own doing. I would hope *cough* it is the former of the two.

But I brought it for a more personal reason. Along with Karasu, I've been *cough* asked to watch him during the night as a _few_ threats *cough* have been followed through while the boy is asleep. I've seen him do some things that I have to admit that I was impressed about. I'm going to keep *cough* shadowing him. If I still find him impressive, I'm going to-

* * *

><p>It has been two days since the entry exam for the Academy. Due to the fact that this is a ninja business and not a civilian business, the Sandaime Hokage has issued a meeting with the Shinobi Council. It did not help that most of the Clan Heads' children were also taking the test. He saw everyone in the Shinobi Council even his advisors present and silently waiting for him to speak. He lit his pipe as he always did before a meeting. He took a puff before speaking, "Good morning council members. As always, it is great to see all of you in great health.<p>

As you all know two days ago we gave the young ones the entry exam to get into one of our foundations known as the Academy. Since the Academy is from ages six through twelve, we let that age group test. This year, because of the piss poor way of testing that has pushed forth less than exceptional students into the academy, we have implemented a new _blind _system. We told them to fold their names so it could not be seen. They took the written test and held onto the test. We then put them in the dark hall way where they can only see the practice field and a voice telling them where they are told to put their test on the desk. What they do not know is on the desk there was a seal. Once the paper touched the "desk" it automatically bonds the folded paper and only those with authorization can open. In this darkness, four trained shinobi are watching the child. One is grading the written test, while the other three are watching the speed and accuracy of the kunai. The three ninjas put the child accuracy and speed into the files I have here today."

With a look of confusion on the Shinobi Council's face, Hiruzen sighed as he took out five files and responded, "I know it sounds complicated but it was highly effective. With that out of the way, I'm going to talk about the percentages. Out of three hundred students only eighty nine passed. This means about twenty nine percent of the children passed. The older children had a harder test and I was much stricter for them but that is beside the point. In my hand here are the five top exams. The top five get to use the academy training ground with no limits. The top three also get an unlimited library card where they are able to take out an unlimited amount of books for two academic years. The top grade will have the unlimited library card for life and full time access to the elemental jutsu side. He or she will carry a key of the library so they can access it during the night."

The Shinobi Council was in a state of awe at the reward for the top grade. The one who wanted the top spot the most were the Hyuga and the Uchiha Clans. Both had a huge chance for their 'children' to win as each was tutored by extraordinary tutors in Kurenai and Itachi. They were extremely anxious as to who will win. Fugaku thought, _'The top student will have full access of the library? What the hell is he thinking? That means one student will have the ability to access the forbidden side of the library where some of the most powerful jutsus lie. From what I have heard it contains second tier elements like Enton Release. Imagine all the possibilities! That boy better get the top score.'_

Well the Uchiha more than then Hyuga. The Hyuga had stayed into his stoic form as the Hokage cleared his throat. "The way the test is determined is by a total of forty points. The written test is worth ten points. The accuracy is worth 15 points meaning 5 from each of the ninja judges. The speed is also worth 15 points once again5 from each judge. Without further ado let's name the top five academic students. Number five had a score of 32.5 out of 40 or an average of 82 was Hinata Hyuga! Congratulations Hiashi."

As the members of the council clapped, Hiashi was bitterly disappointed. _'Even with a tutor in Kurenai, she still could not be the best among six year olds. What a waste! I bet Fugake-teme's spawn got the top prize. Kami, how much I hate that arrogant tool!' _Hiashi thought.

Fugaku had an all knowing smirk. _'1It's all over Hyuga the Uchiha is much better than you losers. The Hokage might as well hand it over to me. Shows that old monkey who's who. That's what you get for trying to put me in my place. I can't wait till I see that old monkeys face. The Uchiha is gaining power!'_

"From the report, Hinata-chan did well on the written and accuracy but fell slightly on the speed. That will improve with the fourth top student, who had a score of 36.5, is….Shikamaru Nara. Congrats on your son's achievement. He got a perfect score on the written portion and exceptional work with accuracy. He seemed to become 'lazy' on the speed test just like a typical male Nara." The Hokage had a huge smirk on his face as he took a jab at Shikaku. The Nara shook his head as he was happy for his son although he wished he didn't get the male Nara curse.

As everyone clapped at their fellow Clan Head members child getting the top five, Fugaku smirked even more as another competitor bit the dust. _'That Nara kid was another possible threat. With him out of the way no one of these Clan Heads' children is going to win!'_

The Sandaime got the third highest. He said, "This one scored a 38 on his or her test. The report says that the person has great potential as the throwing ability is good but not the best and the written test was a perfect. Now as you remember the top three get an unlimited library card where they are able to take out an unlimited amount of books for two academic years. So congratulations to Sakura Haruno!" It surprised many that Saya's daughter was actually going to take the test after Saya's early retirement. They congratulated her nonetheless.

The Sandaime held up the number two folder. "I must admit that I love looking at future shinobi files. It makes me feel good when I look at all of your files when you were this age and see you all of you grown up. It makes me feel even older to be reading your children files. Now stop all the mushy stuff. The number two had an outstanding 39 points! The report from the ninjas read that he or she has a perfect written test and perfect speed. The accuracy of the throw was one off by a slight point. To be honest, if this is number two, I'm anxious to see what the top score might be. The second highest score is none other than Sasuke Uchiha!"

The Shinobi Council clapped as Fugaku turned red. It was not of happiness or pride. It was of hatred, resentment, detested, and most vividly anger. His anger was scaling off the charts. _'No! How can he not have the top spot! THIS HAS TO BE A TRICK! Yea that's it! A TRICK!'_ Hiruzen could clearly see the anger and anguish in Fugaku's eyes. He inwardly smirked as he thought, _'Yeah, I bet you thought your spawn was the best around. Ha! However I am deeply interested in the number one.'_

"Well I guess it's time to find who the number one student is. His or Her report reads that he or she might be the next coming of the Yondaime! I feel that is a stretch though. The report also read that due to how accurate and how fast his or her throws were, they were forced to him or her to test again 25 times!" This awed everyone but Fugaku. His hands couldn't stop shaking as this person could possibly be better than his child and he couldn't have that. Danzō had a feeling as to who it was but kept his mouth shut. Sandaime continued, "The young one also had a perfect test score. His overall grade was a 39.9. The only reason it was not a perfect score was one of the ninjas never gives a 10 but it was still extremely impressive as no has gotten anything higher than a nine before. So without further ado the number one student is…" The tension grew as they council wanted their children to be around this kid so they could learn from him/her or in the Uchihas case kill him or marry her.

The Sandaime's eyes went wide as he looked at the name. He could only utter one name

"Naruto Uzumaki"

**Author's Note: Sorry this was a long filler chapter that set up the next chapter. Yes Naruto got top grade however I really wanted to show a bloodline in this chapter. But it didn't come out that way. There is not much to say other than review and give an honest one.**


	7. Chapter 7

Silence filled the room once more. Only a small portion of the Council was smirking inwardly. One in particular was Danzō. It could not get any better for the old war-hawk. _'Oh Naruto, you and the Kyuubi could be the best thing to have ever happen to me. Because you got 'top grade', you will become the biggest distraction in school. I can put in some kids from ADOPT into the class and they could find potential. All I needed was a distraction. So thank you Uzumaki-san'_

Before anyone could speak, Danzō said in calm almost eerily voice, "We should, as a unit, openly congratulate him on his success. We need to-"

"No_." _

Danzō's eye went narrow at the disgruntled voice. Fugaku was surprisingly calm. Danzō could see that Fugaku has snapped. The Uchiha leader could only shake his head as he chuckled. He said, "No, no Danzō-sama, we can't do that now. No sir we have an interesting problem on our delicate hands. Somehow one our ninjas have caused a crucial error. It seems that someone has been playing favorites with these scores. There should be no was that the boy should have even gotten close to the top grade. Who would have taught him? According to the laws that _you_ put into order, a participant cannot receive any outside help for the exams."

Sandaime did not like what he was insinuating. He replied, "Fugaku, stop the nonsense. No one "favored" the boy. However if you want to go that route, then maybe we should get his _guardian _to come in and explain how Naruto actually is in the library, which he will now have unlimited access to, every day. You can't say that for most children especially shinobi children. Hell, you even brought it to light as one of my laws say that no one outside of family can help. So unless you want stupid and ignorant shinobi prospects to become your protection in the near future, I would suggest that you keep your thoughts in lock and key. After all, I can't see your child surviving with only the knowledge that he got at the library."

Fugaku slammed his fist down onto the table. He angrily proclaimed, "How dare you insinuate my son could not survive like that, that-"

"That what?" Tsume snarled. Tsume had enough of the Uchiha. One thing she respected was loyalty. So not only to insinuate that a boy not even six years old was cheating sent things down her spine. This man has been a nuisance since their academy days. Fugaku looked at her with the Sharingan active causing all of them to pull out a weapon.

"Listen here that worthless scum can't-"

Before he could finish, Fugaku felt like he was being restrained. As he tried to move he felt that it was getting tighter and tighter. "You need to relax, you troublesome bastard." Shikaku said as he held on to him with his shadow. Fugaku's Sharingan disappeared as he felt his chakra started to leave him. Fugaku was ready to kill anyone who stepped in his way but could not for the life of him move. He said with restraint, "I have a proposal-"

The Hokage said with a stern tone, "No. Your proposal was dead the moment you thought you could intimidate the council with your Sharingan. As of right now your privileges as a council member have been revoked. You have embarrassed not only yourself but all of Konoha because of what amounts to a preliminary for the Academy. Sure the library bonus is a pivotal piece to this but the library should in no way cause a grown man to try and degrade a child. Then you had the utter audacity to activate your Sharingan at another member of the council. It is downright insulting for Konoha to even have a supposed "man" like you on the council. ANBU please put chakra cuffs on Fugaku and guard him outside of my office. We're going to have serious talk after this."

In an instant the ANBU members came down and tried to restrain him. "Get your damn hands off of me bastards!" The ANBU had to give Shikaku credit for his ability to hold enraged Fugaku with his shadow. He was finally cuffed and taken out of the room saying a slew of curses. When the door closed, Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his temples. He had smoked out the tobacco in his pipe due to how a simple meeting of what really amounts to a courteous announcement on how the council children did. He was definitely too old for such immaturity.

As he got some more tobacco from his drawer, Tsume stood up and spoke, "Hokage-sama, I am filing a grievance against Fugaku Uchiha. He has attempted to assault a fellow shinobi and it is my right as a shinobi to be compensated for this act of treason.

The Hokage sighed. He hoped that it wouldn't come to this. "I understand Tsume. Fortunately for you we all saw it. The proper paper work will be given to you after this meeting. Now are there any questions?"

Shibi stood up. It surprised many that he would have a question. He said in his stoic voice, "Hokage-sama, although Uchiha-san was out of line, my question is along the same line as his. My intent is to merely understand as my curiosity is piqued. Where would he have learned how to be accurate and how to quickly throw it? With the written test I can see why he would do as well as he can study and learn with books. The ability to throw is a totally different beast."

That was a good question as Sandaime also became curious. He saw Tsume stand up again. He was interested in her reasoning. She said, "I can attest as to why he was so good at throwing. Hokage-sama, do you remember what happened four years ago at the children store. The kunai should not be able to pierce skin as the tip is rounded. In addition, that kunai has an inner spring in which on contact it would bounce off the person. So for someone to throw it, it can't get through. Unless your name is Naruto. He was able to accurately throw the kunai and jam it deep into his leg. He was only two at the time, so I highly doubt that he gotten worse."

There was murmur as the council never fully gotten the story before. The Hokage thought,_ 'At this point and time I don't give two shits if it is true or not. I'm not going to disqualify Naruto. I sure as hell am not going to allow that bastard the chance to get into the forbidden part of the library. The question is what does he want in there?' _ The Hokage clasped his hands as he spoke, "Ok, that settles it Naruto has won. We will call another meeting this time with Naruto. We will present him with the key to the library. We will have another meeting afterwards. This one will probably be the most important one."

Since Shikaku was the Jonin Commander, he asked, "Hokage-sama, what will this mission entail?"

The Hokage took a deep puff of his pipe. He had a grim on his face as he spoke, "The meeting will entail a preemptive strike in the case the revolt of the Uchihas."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto was having an informative chat with Orenji. "So Orenji, you want me to hide my "smarts". What would be the purpose of that?"<p>

Orenji slithered on the bed as he spoke, "Actually that's the opposite of what I want you to do. Hiding your abilities contrary to popular belief does not help you. When you 'hide' your abilities, it will surprise your opponent. That is absolutely true and I will not argue with you with that. However due to the fact there are people always spying, you become an enigma. With an enigma that person becomes a piece of a puzzle that doesn't seem to fit anywhere. People want to know "where" the piece fits into the puzzle. In essence, they will start looking at you closely and you will be exposed quicker than you can blink."

Naruto nodded as he started to understand. "Orenji, I get that but what do I do? You said I can't become arrogant with it. But now you say I can't even hide it. So what now?"

Orenji nodded sagely at the boy's point. He said, "Naruto-sama, your point is duly noted. The best way is to become like a rattlesnake."

"A rattlesnake?" Naruto asked with curiosity as he sat down in a lotus form.

Orenji replied, "Yes a rattlesnake. The rattlesnake is one the most dangerous snakes in the world. Everyone knows that. They know how destructive they can be. However rattlesnakes can camouflage or blend in with the surroundings. If its prey does not hear the rattlesnake's tail rattle, then it is doomed.

Naruto's curiosity was piqued at this "rattlesnake" character. He asked, "Orenji, what happens if the enemy tries to get Rattlesnake?"

Orenji could see that Naruto was imagining the rattlesnake was a real character instead of an ordinary snake. _'If he can think of this rattlesnake as a character, he can easily imitate tis 'rattlesnake'. This could work!'_ Orenji said, "Well Naruto-sama, what he told me was that he could use his vipers to stop his prey in their tracks! We'll talk more about him tomorrow because I'll teach you his special taijutsu style! Would you like that?"

At first Naruto pouted as he wanted to know more about "him". But he brightened up at the thought of training. He screamed, "Yes! More training!"

Orenji could only smile at his master's enthusiasm. _'Naruto-kun, we might just be ahead of schedule.'_

* * *

><p>The sun's rays came too slowly for Naruto. It was about four o'clock in the morning and he woke with moon brightly shining. He saw Orenji was coiled up in his corner sleeping peacefully. He sighed slightly as he thought about how lucky he was to have him. He still was lonely as he had no real human contact other than the old man. Karasu only followed him because he was order to. He sighed as he tipped toed to one of his books near his drawer. The book was clearly old as it was in tatters. It was a faded brownish and leather-bound. The papers were brown and need to be treated delicately. With the moon light shining he started to read the book, "The Entrance to the Elemental Plane: Where Shinobis become one with Chakra and Nature" by Kihaku Motomoto<p>

He knew the five basic elements at the basic level but he wanted an in-depth understanding of the elements. This book seemed to call out to him but he could not tell why. He read the very first page:

"_As I write this, I have been sadly informed that the Clan of Peace and Nature that I have grown deeply accustomed and most assuredly attached to is being wiped out. In an attempt to save this clan, my fiancé and a few of the royal members will go our separate ways. In the event that I or my future husband should not make it to the land of our cousins, we urge our descendants to carry on our rituals in the hope of bringing the Clan back together as __**ONE.**__"_

Naruto whispered, "The land of our cousins? Who is she talking about? For that matter what is this Clan she's talking about? Uchiha? Hyuga? How do I even know if it is a clan from Konoha? I hope she gives more clues." He kept reading:

"_To understand the elements, one must realize that the abilities we are able to use to fight, survive, prosper and advance is a 'natural transformation'. The Natural transformation is when we humans can muster our life force known as chakra and release it in the way of an element. Note that this process is a mere imitation to the real elements in nature. We can never gain the ability to harness or fully use the elements until we get rid of the one thing that separate the countries now; hatred. It hard to imagine but as long we fight with these imitations against each other we will never grow. The element themselves do not fully clash but merely mix together and take out the unnecessary sides from each to create something new. _

_The basic elements are in a circle with each having a strength and weakness against each other. This makes it so there is balance between the elements. With this in mind you can start anywhere from the basic elemental plane and it will go back to that element at the very end. Due to where I am originally am from we will start with Suiton. _

_Water is one of the most prominent elements for all plant, animal, and even humans to survive. We as humans are mostly made up of water. Water has been considered the 'Janus' element as it has many faces. Water can be calm, smooth and peaceful. However water can be as rough and destructive as fire. With its calm nature it can heal. The next moment it can drown you as it rages on. The people who are aligned to this element have unique abilities. They are more fluent with the use of their bodies, pinpoint accuracy, extremely smooth, very thorough, precise, and more than likely has two sides. One side is calm while the other side is very enraged and deadly. "_

As Naruto kept reading he didn't recognize that the sun was coming up. He was in too deep to actually care. He was thoroughly interested in this book.

"_Most Suiton users are aligned to be defensive fighters, medics and long ranged fighters. It is not uncommon for Suiton users to be mid-ranged fighters. Other than earth water is the second most defensive element. One could protect their team using the water around them. With that in mind their –defense can become their offense. If they are advanced enough some were able to draw out the water from a person's body! Mind you as I said earlier this person is highly advanced. To start on your adventure to learning how to be a proficient Suiton user, one must get a cup of water."_

Naruto got up and silently tiptoed to the sink and got a cup of water. He was extremely excited as he hoped he will be able to manipulate the water. After getting the water he tiptoed back hoping to not wake up Orenji. He picked the book up again and read what the author instructed him to do.

"_Once you have the cup place it gently on a table. Now this is where it will become tedious. Have your hands on each side of the glass. You must concentrate on the water as you push the cup side to side with your chakra. Your objective is to make the water rise without spilling a drop of water. For this to occur you need to stabilize the glass as you tip it."_

Naruto said to himself, "Sounds easy enough. Let's do this!"

He quickly covered his mouth as Orenji started to stir. Once he saw Orenji breath steadily he went at it. Orenji had taught Naruto how to use some of his chakra in "spurts". He concentrated on the water in the glass cup. He did a slight tap on the glass with a chakra spurt. The glass started to tip over. Like anyone would do he started to panic and tapped the other side more aggressively. It went back and forth and Naruto was losing the battle as water started to spill all over the place.

Cling!

The glass finally dropped making Naruto curse. He sighed as he cleaned up the mess. It was frustrating for Naruto as it sounded so easy. He got more water from the sink and started to read the book again. Something told him to look lower down the page.

"_You more than likely made a mistake as you thought it was easy. If you actually got it then you can disregard this step. If you didn't get it, this step will break it down even further. In this step you tap the glass on one side only. Do not make the water spill as you stabilize it. The objective is to move the water within the glass not moving the glass. Once you see the water moving without the glass moving we will go to the next step."_

Naruto concentrated on the water again. He tapped the glass and it moved. He tapped it again and the glass moved. He was getting extremely frustrating as he went at it for over an hour.

Naruto's grunts of frustration had started to wake a certain orange snake. Orenji opened his slitted eyes as he looked around to find where that grunting was…and terminate it. He was not a snake that liked to be disturbed while sleeping. He found the location of the incessant grunting and was slightly confused. _'Did that boy just wake me up? Ooooh, he better be glad he is still young or else I would have torn him a new one! Wait a minute what the hell is he doing with that cup of water?'_

Cling! Orenji's eyes became wide in terror. _'Oh HELL NO!' _He silently glided to the boy as the boy thought it was necessary to keep tapping his chakra onto glass. As Naruto was tapping the glass for what felt like the thousandth time, he felt something scaly wrap itself around his leg. "Naruto-kun, why do you feel the urge to keep tapping a glass of water? You know it is not polite to wake a sleeping snake." Naruto jumped slightly as he heard Orenji talk. It was still weird for him to hear a snake talk.

He said with deep frustration in his voice, "I was reading this book and it told how to start using the elements a bit deeper. I was working on the water element." Orenji's eyes became wide as he slid towards the book. He saw Naruto kept working on "getting the water to move". He paid Naruto no mind as this book became the focal point of his interest. He read the passage as to what Naruto's objective was.

He made his eyes squint as he saw something was missing from the instructions. He read the passage again. A segment of the passage kept coming to mind, "_water within the glass not moving the glass_". Orenji's eyes opened instantly as it made sense now.

He slid towards Naruto as frustration was settling in. He saw Naruto was ready to throw the glass into the wall. He said, "Naruto-kun, I see where you are making your mistake." Naruto stopped what he was doing as he blinked.

Orenji smiled as he continued, "Naruto-kun, you are tapping the _glass_ not the _water_. When you tap the water, you have to control the chakra for it to go inside and _tap the water_!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he never thought about it like that. Naruto watched as Orenji was concentrating on the glass of water. Orenji said, "Naruto-kun, watch me as I do this."

Naruto watched in fascination as Orenji whipped his tail. A small amount of chakra was released from Orenji's tail and hit the glass. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw Orenji's chakra went passed the glass and hit the water inside. Naruto saw it rise and spin withe the control of Orenji's tail.

"How are you doing that? That's so awesome!" Naruto had become extremely giddy at the thought of doing that. Orenji smiled as he figured it out. Orenji wrapped his tail around Naruto's arm.

Orenji said, "Naruto the problem lies in two places. The first one, I will deal with later. For the second part you have to press the chakra through the glass and hold it. It has to be strong enough to combine with the water's natural chakra. It sounds easy but water's natural chakra like most of the elements' natural chakra cannot be controlled unless you are aligned to it. For example, if you are aligned to Katon then you cannot try and control water."

Naruto started to understand what he was doing wrong. However he wanted to know about the first problem. He asked with great curiosity, "Umm Orenji-san, about the first problem, what is it exactly?"

Orenji dismissed it quickly by saying, "It's nothing to worry about, Naruto-kun. Just try and connect with the water's chakra." Naruto was not happy about this but he let it go for now.

With a huff he went back to the glass. With a flicker of the chakra that came out of his fingers, he hit the glass and for the first time it left a residue on the glass as it hit the water. Naruto's eyes went wide as he tried to control the water. As he held onto the control of his chakra, his eyes started to see something extraordinary. His eyes saw his chakra and the water chakra becoming one. He could explain it but it was like he saw it at a molecular level. He was surprised almost to the level of scared as he saw the water come up and swirled around the cup. Naruto jumped back as he yelled out, "Holy crap! I did it!"

Orenji was extremely surprised he got it done. Before he could say anything he felt the vibrations on the floor coming from the front door. He recognized that it was three people. He said with haste in his voice, "Naruto, there are about three people here to see you." Naruto's eyes went wide as Orenji quickly slithered under Naruto's bed as there was a knock on the door.

Naruto walked to the door with fear as he never gets visitors. He opened the door to see three ANBU members. He could tell that there were two men on the sides and a female with purple hair in the center. The female ANBU said in a stoic voice, "Uzumaki-san, you have been requested by the Shinobi Council immediately."

Before Naruto could say anything the female ANBU had her hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Shinobi Council sans Fugaku patiently waited for the blond haired boy to get here. It was merely a formality for the Council to congratulate the highest graded kid before class started. This one was more of a conflict as originally they were supposed to go to his house but because of who he is it would create too much problems for Naruto. Hiruzen felt four chakra signatures entering the room.

Sure enough in an instant the three ANBU members along with Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto fell to the ground as he was extremely dizzy. The other two ANBU members help Naruto up.

"Lady, why is wrong with you? Come on you didn't even give me a chance to close my door? I could have been indecent!" Naruto shouted at the female ANBU.

"Uzumaki-san, you are known to disappear when one wants you or you prank someone to get away. I simply made sure you made it here on time." the purple haired ANBU said almost robotically.

Naruto replied incredulously, "What are you talking about? I have never pranked someone who didn't deserve it! I also haven't pranked anyone in a while. And I have you know ANBU-san, I have never been late for a meeting with Oji-san. I'll tell you one thing, I've been _semi_-retired from pranking. _Semi_."

She narrowed her eyes as she spoke with a bit of an edge in her voice, "Uzumaki-san, it is against the law to threaten a ninja, _civilian_. Naruto replied, "Technically, there is no law against civilians threatening or attacking ninjas. It was merely an unspoken word more of a common sense type of thing."

Before it got out of hand, Hiruzen said, "Thank you Neko-san, you are dismissed." Neko nodded as she bowed to her leader and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. But before she left she whispered something almost inaudible in Naruto's ear. Naruto smirked inwardly as he thought, _'I'm going to get you back for leaving my door open.'_

* * *

><p>Hiruzen coughed to get everyone's attention<em>. "<em>Good morning, Shinobi Council. We have ourselves a very special guest today. Now Naruto-kun by chance do you know why you are here?"

Naruto pondered why he was here. "Ojisan, I have absolutely no idea. Does it have to do with pranks or something like that?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "No, Naruto-kun. As you know a few days ago, you took the Academy test that would allow you the opportunity to learn and prime yourself to be a Konoha ninja in the near future." Naruto nodded but was confused as to why the Sandaime Hokage made that part so long winded.

He said, "Yea, I remember. But what does it have to do with this?"

Hiruzen replied calmly, "Well Naruto-kun, yesterday evening we completely graded all of the tests. Out of all the test takers, you had the highest score with 39.9 out of 40. So congratulations for your performance!"

Naruto fell on his butt as he was extremely surprised by this. 'I got the highest score? I can't believe! Yes! I'm soo getting ramen after this!' He quickly got up and did a pump fist in the air as he screamed out, "Yatta!"

Hiruzen and most of the Shinobi Council chuckled at this, except Hiashi and Danzō. Hiashi was actually apathetic and wished they hurried up with this faux celebration. Danzō on the other hand was more than happy. He was downright ecstatic. This boy has indirectly opened up some many opportunities that he is actually thinking about protecting the boy. Who knows he might just do something to help him once again. At that thought he remembered Orochimaru and what he did. It made him slightly scared for Konoha's sake if Naruto ever went rogue. He is already a few steps away from being antisocial. If this continues to develop... Danzō shook his head of those thoughts for now.

After everyone calmed down, Koharu coughed. Koharu's hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She also had fringes that covered her forehead protector. Her armor consisted of a simple black outfit, fishnet tights with a skirt over it and regular shinobi sandals. After the Kyuubi Attack, she once again took over the education of the shinobi side of Konoha. She started to speak, "This year unlike any of the neither past nor future Academy test, you will be granted a few rewards. The top grade will have the unlimited library card for life and full time access to the elemental jutsu side. You will carry a key of the library so you can access it during the night if you want to."

Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. With the Kyuubi Attack nearly destroying the economic side of Konoha, he was forced to come out of retirement to become the Head of Economics. He continued where Koharu left off, "In addition, Naruto-san, have been given the right to have unlimited access to the Academy training ground. The Academy starts next week. Due to your outstanding grades, we have decided to give you a full scholarship for you to attend the Academy. So once again congratulations."

The Council clapped for Naruto as he grew a flustered look on his face. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he grew a foxy smile. He said with excitement but with a noticeable amount of humbleness, "Thank you so much Council members for giving me the chance."

Homura said, "Well boy it is a pleasure to see some young men with manners. Now come up here so I can give you your card. "Naruto ecstatically walked over to Homura and received this library key. The key was silver with a seal wrapped around it. The hilt had the Konoha symbol on it. Naruto shook old Homura's hand. Homura pulled Naruto close and whispered in his ear, "Congratulations for this privilege. However from here on out you once the word of this comes out, you will no doubt be in danger. People are not always what they seem, Uzumaki-san. So choose your friends and acquaintances wisely."

Naruto was confused by this but nodded his head nonetheless. He moved back from the Council as Hiruzen spoke, "Naruto-kun, as you can see this key is a very important key. If the wrong person got a hold of it, the results can be disastrous. As a result, we decided to a seal on that key. In a few seconds one of my most trusted ANBU members will prick your finger. It will hurt just a tad bit but you will be fine. I want you to swipe your blood onto the Konoha symbol. It will glide down and connect with the seal. Then you will put some chakra on the seal. By chance do you know how to release some chakra?"

Naruto quickly told a half-truth, "Yea, I learned it from one of the books in the library. When I did it, it hurt as if everything was burning but after that I felt great!" It was actually Orenji who taught him how to release chakra on the third day that he trained with him but he wasn't going to say anything.

Hiruzen was not the Kami no Shinobi because he liked monikers. He could clearly see that Naruto was hiding something. However he couldn't pinpoint what it was he was lying about. Maybe Naruto will tell on himself. Hiruzen said, "That is interesting, Naruto-kun. Which book was it?"

Naruto closed his as he spoke, "Ojisan, it was The Life of Linear: The Stability of Chaka Lines. It even said that Kages should still partake in these techniques as it keeps their mind, body and chakra in control. I don't know if it is true or not but hey if I want to become the Hokage, then I might as well train as hard. So I did the first thing it told me to do."

Well played.

Hiruzen responded, "Excellent suggestion Naruto-kun. After this I will read the book again myself. But back to the point, I want you to pour chakra on the Konoha symbol. It will go to the seal and fully enable you and only you to hold and use the key."

In an instant, an ANBU dropped down and quickly pricked Naruto's finger with a senbon. Naruto jumped as a little bit of blood started to flow from his finger. Naruto said, "I could have done it myself, you know!" Naruto's mini glare made a few of the Council members to crack a grin. Naruto did as he was told and swiped his blood on the symbol. The blood slowly went down to the making it glow red. Naruto's went wide as it read the Kanji on the key. It read, "The Will of Fire burns brightly in you." After his initial shock he poured his chakra onto the symbol. It reached the seal as it mixed with the blood. The key then pulsed as the seal disappeared.

Inoichi said, "I got admit that was awesome."

Naruto gave him a big smile as he had to agree as he held the key in his hand. Shikaku saw Hiruzen signal him. He sighed as he stood up. He hated having to get serious especially when it involved a six year old. He said with good amount of sternness that is not usually seen by Nara, "Naruto-san, I know that it seems like we are making a huge fuss about it but it is essential for you to understand what you have. You have been given the power to access _any _book inthe Konohagakure no Sato Library, one of the biggest libraries in the world. There are some books we can't even access but you can. Knowledge is power. That is why there are repercussions in the event that we believe you have betrayed or went against us in a form of giving knowledge to our potential enemies. If we catch you a full investigation will be held and you will be charged with treason."

Naruto gulped as the word treason was the most important word of that sentence. A few months ago, a ninja was charged with treason and from what the adults were saying he was executed. Naruto didn't know how but he could remember that it was a very rainy day in Konoha. He bowed to the Council as he spoke, "It will be my honor and my responsibility to keep Konohagakure safe not only with the key but the knowledge within our walls!"

Shibi was mostly impressed by Naruto's articulate vocabulary. There are so few that speak intellectually. He said, "Naruto-san, I know it is extremely early to say this but you are the defacto leader of this generation. Will this change is uncertain. But you are the representative of this group. So until another person takes that from you, you will be the one who everyone sees this class to be._"_

Naruto was flustered by that. Naruto thought, _'Yep, absolutely no pressure. Who would tell this to a six year old? This is why a lot of people fail. Dear Kami!' _

Naruto said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice, "Umm thank you for your vote of confidence in me. Umm Ojisan, is there anything else that you need of me?"

Hiruzen said, "Naruto-kun, good luck with that key in hand. We expect big things from you in the future. The Academy starts next week. You are dismissed."

Naruto bowed and walked out with a sense of pride that never left his face.

* * *

><p>Naruto did not go straight home. Nope, he had a little extra money on him this morning and he was going to enjoy himself at the one restaurant that he loved…Ichiraku. He ran as fast as he could to the restaurant that was barely open. As the sign lit up on top Naruto had already opened up the flap and was in. Ayame was stretching as Ichiraku was mixing the noodles. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead as Ayame yawned. Ayame unfortunately for Ichiraku was growing up too fast for him. He was happy that she still thinks that boys have 'leaf cooties'. But he knew that was going to last long he's just happy to join in with the ignorance.<p>

"Old Man Teuchi and Ayame-neesan!"

Imagine their surprise when the saw a mop of blond hair bouncing in just when they opened. Naruto was a regular and one of their favorite customers but this was early even for him. It was also weird to see him with a smile that had the magnitude of the sun. Naruto struggled mightily but overall prevailed at getting on top of the stool. He said "Can I have two orders of Miso, please?"

Ayame put her elbows on the counter and looked at Naruto. She was his surrogate sister and she loved it. She rubbed his spiky, blond hair. Naruto always became flustered when she did that making her giggle. She said to the now rosy red cheeked boy, "So Naruto-kun, you are here early today and that's saying something. What happened?

Naruto had a huge smile on his, making Ayame even more nervous. The last time he smiled like that he pranked someone really good. He said enthusiasm flowing out of his pores, "Well remember that big test I had taken. Well guess what? I got the top score!"

Ayame gained a big smile as she squealed. She reached over the table and gave him a bone crushing hug. Naruto turned red at the contract. She was screaming about how proud she was of him. Teuchi chuckled as Naruto was flailing his small arms. He was happy that Naruto did well on the test. It was a testament as to how much raw talent he has. If Naruto gets a decent sensei he might be an unstoppable force. But Ichiraku knew better than to look too far into the future.

After Ayame let go of Naruto, he said, "Congratulations, my boy, the ramen is on the house!" Naruto had a huge smile on his face. I'm Naruto's mind there is nothing better than free ramen. Things were looking up for the blonde hair boy.

It only took a half an hour, for Naruto to finish his breakfast at Ichiraku. Naruto walked home a tad bit full as he ate ten bowls of ramen. For some reason, he kept feeling like he forgot something. Truth be told, it was grating his nerves as the villagers were whispering _unpleasant _things about him. He ignored them as much as a six year old could. Naruto knew in his heart of hearts that people freely ignoring him has hurt him in some ways but in other ways it helped him. If it wasn't for them, he more than likely would not have met Orenji.

Naruto's blue eyes became wide as he remembered what he had forgotten. _'Oh no! I left my home wide open! This can't be happening!' _Naruto ran as fast as he could as he hoped to get there before anyone could take anything from his house. He ran all the way to his house in a matter of moments thinking about how stupid he was.

As he reached his house, he saw someone leaving his house. He screamed as he ran towards the man, "Hey, What are you doing in my house!" The man turned around and saw the little boy coming at him.

* * *

><p>His eyes twitched as he blocked a flurry of punches. Naruto was doing his best to connect just once. "Stop blocking you thief!"<p>

The goggled man looked at the boy curiously as he easily blocked the poor boy's assault. He said, "Young man, I can assure you, that I'm not a thief. So can please stop this assault."

Naruto however did not stop. He was not going to stop until he figures out what the hell he was doing here. He asked with anger deep into his voice, "Well if you are not a thief then what are doing here in my home?"

The man blinked slowly as he laughed at the boy. He grabbed the boy and brought the boy into him. He lifted the boy up by his collar. He said, "My dear boy, I'm not a thief. I am courier ninja." Naruto's eyes went wide.

A courier ninja's job is similar to that of postmen in that they deliver mail. They are professionals who risk their lives to deliver goods to the customers in another village or between authoritative figures within village gates. They are viewed as an unbiased party, so, it's safer to deliver political information to enemy villages through courier services as opposed to sending a village's own ninja.

The man gently let the boy down as he dusted himself off. Naruto had read about these ninjas but never seen one before. He showed Naruto his badge number. He said, "I'm guessing that you are the resident of this place. Sorry that I didn't say anything earlier. It is a rarity for us to drop things off to children but I digress. Well young one I must be going."

The man disappeared from view making Naruto's eyes open in fascination. _'Who the hell would drop something important to a six year old? I have a feeling I'm not going to like this at all." _Naruto opened his door to see that his house was in fine. He saw Orenji coiling in his bed. However he saw something was placed on his kitchen table. It was wrapped up as a gift with the Konoha symbol on it. Right next to it there were five to ten letters.

'I never get mail. So what the hell is this?' Naruto walked over to the gifts and letters. Although the gifts were tempting, he picked up the letter first. He fumbled the letter as he opened it. It read:

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki,_

_ I would like to proudly congratulate you on your acceptance into Konoha Academy. The Academy has a rich history and tradition of successful shinobi. The greatest Konohagakure Shinobis each have started where you are now. I personally have seen some of the greatest shinobi fighting order to protect your and my home. It deeply warms the heart to know that you are taking yourself seriously as a shinobi-to-be. With this in mind, it has come to my attention that you have one of the highest grades to ever start at the Academy since Kakashi Hatake. It is my honor to present to you your free scholarship award, which includes all the books you need, blank scrolls, ink of all colors, brushes, a backpack, a 'Make your own Kunai Kit', and a personal invitation. _

_This special invitation has been commissioned by the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and I, in which you will be able to come and visit the mansion of the Fire Daimyo on his birthday celebration. The date of this special event is the 9__th__ of September. In your package that has also been given to you is a special kimono that only the special guests will wear. I will hope that you continue to succeed in the dream of becoming a prominent and powerful shinobi of the future. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_ Hoshiro Yamamoto_

Naruto blinked as he read it over again to clarify. Orenji slithered his way back to his familiar. He climbed back into the house after finding a rabbit to eat. He said, "Sorry Naruto-sama, I was getting breakfast when they dropped this stuff off. What is all of this and who was it from?"

Naruto replied casually, "It seems like had sent me some gifts for getting the top grade from the test."

Orenji gave Naruto a big squeeze with his tail. "Congratulations Naruto, I'm so proud of you!" Naruto actually sighed. The boy seemed slightly downtrodden as he read the letter. It caught Orenji off guard as it very easy to get Naruto excited. He looked at Naruto hoping that it was a mask for his excitement. "Naruto-sama, why are you down about this? You should be jumping around and doing flips and other things."

Naruto gave him the letter to read as he started to speak, "Yeah, I'm happy about this and I'm excited. However it also feels like this stuff is way too much for something as small as this. Maybe I'm wrong for feeling like this but-"

"It's ok Naruto to feel that way. However it seems like they see something in you and expect to get a lot out of you. That is a lot of pressure but it also means that you are meant to do something big. You should not take this for granted. If you still feel that way you can keep working until you feel you have earned it." This seemed to put a smile on the boy's face.

He said, "Thanks Orenji. By chance do you know who Hoshiro Yamamoto is?"

Orenji's eyes went wide. He hadn't heard that name in a very long time. He gave Naruto a coy smile. "That my dear boy is the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni."

* * *

><p>This last week has been hectic for Naruto. First he got his official letter of acceptance to the Academy. He then was invited to the birthday party of the Fire Daimyo. Then he finally got the water to rise from the glass. It most assuredly surprised the hell out of Orenji. Orenji told him to start the next technique this current week and that he keeps perfecting this practice.<p>

This morning however Naruto was not going to practice anything. Today is the first day and he had to admit he was nervous. Orenji, although proud that Naruto was learning, was getting a headache watching Naruto pace from side to side. He heard him mutter some things such as 'what if the teacher doesn't like me?'. Orenji said, "Naruto-kun, can you stop pacing and relax. You got your backpack ready and you are fully dressed."

"I know Orenji, I know! But still I'm so excited. It's the first time that I'm going to have a human teacher, classmates that are my age. I can gain some friends my age and, and-"

Orenji replied with a smile gracing his lips, "I see your point. I would be excited to but do not become too excited where you make a horrible impression of yourself."

Naruto asked curiously, "So what kind of impression should I have, Orenji-kun?"

"Well you want to be yourself but don't try but keep yourself unreadable. You don't want everyone to figure you out on the very first day. Be smart and choose the people you want to be around closely."

As Orenji was speaking, Naruto had made some breakfast. He understood what the orange snake was saying but he felt the jitters. Naruto said with cereal in his mouth, "So I'm going to have to be mysterious."

"Well sort of but you got to be yourself. There is a difference between being an enigma and being mysterious. But that doesn't matter at the moment. Be you and only you but show them what you want them to see." Naruto nodded as he quickly left to go to the Academy.

As he ran out the door, Orenji smiled as he said to himself out loud, "He's growing up so fast. He will be one of the most lethal ninjas to ever exist. Well that means a harder schedule to make up. I wonder where that elemental paper is?"

* * *

><p>Naruto got to the Academy early. He easily went through the door to see a towering woman of about six feet behind the desk. She had mousey brown hair and hazelnut eyes. She wore a pink dress with a darker skirt. She wore her forehead protector as a belt for her curvy hips. She didn't look as she spoke, "What's your name young one?"<p>

Naruto promptly said his name. The mousy haired woman immediately looked up to see the blonde haired boy and greeted him with a big scowl. She sneered as she wrote him down. She knew it would not be smart to say he didn't arrive or anything like that as the Sandaime Hokage wanted to make sure this boy made it. She said with a sneer, "Welcome to the Academy, _traitor_." Naruto blinked as she muttered traitor under her voice.

_'How am I a traitor? I never betrayed anyone!' _

Naruto said, "Umm ma'am, I'm not a traitor. Because of that, I prefer if you do not call me out of my name. Thank you very much. Now what room am I supposed to be in?" The woman was surprised as she saw Naruto give her a serious stare.

She stammered, "Your room number is Room 129. It is down the hall. Have a great year Naruto-san." Naruto walked passed her. However when he walked passed her he stopped. He said, "Ma'am, may I have your name please?"

The woman said, "Shuzume"

Naruto replied, "Well Shuzume-san, I do not have the slightest idea why you would call me a detestable name but I will show you that I am not a traitor. Have a nice year, Shuzume-san." Naruto almost in a glide walked away leaving Shuzume shocked. All she could do was think about was she right about him being a traitor.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached Room 129, only to find it to be empty. <em>'First one here. That's awesome. I'll be able to speak to everyone face to face. I can't wait to see who's gonna be in my class!'<em> The excitement of attending school almost made Naruto miss the other kid that came in. She was a little shorter than Naruto. The short girl has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Her most distinguished feature other than her bright pink hair was her big forehead. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs.

His eyes became wide as she was extremely shy. It was almost as if she was antisocial. He saw her sit at the left front corner, opening a red looking book. He was confused as to why she didn't at least say hello. Naruto got up and walked over to pink haired girl.

She saw a shadow hover over her book. She immediately looked up to see a blonde haired boy peering down at her. She asked nervously, "Umm who are you?"

Naruto said with a big smile, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Hey what book are you reading?" She had a flushed look on her face. This was the first time that someone her age asked for her name without gaining the attention of her pink hair or her big forehead. She smiled a little as he was also interested in the book she was reading. Most kids play almost ten hours. She much rather read books. As a result she always looked at weirdly. So for this boy to be interested in her book, it made her feel comfortable.

She said, "It is nice to meet you, Naruto-san. My name is Sakura Haruno." Her voice was soft and timid as she started to talk to Naruto about her book. If she was honest, she thoroughly enjoyed the boy looking at her so intently. As she talked about the book, Naruto hung to every word.

While she told him the epic tale of the super strong ninja saving the girl, three people walked into the class. Naruto simply ignored them as he was thoroughly interested in her tale. When she finished, she let out a happy sigh. Naruto said, "That is a very good book, Sakura-san. Hey Sakura would you like to be my friend?"

She got out of her dreamlike state and smiled. She nodded as she spoke, "Sure Naruto-san. I don't mind at all." That made Naruto's morning. He walked back to his desk only to see Shikamaru sleeping right next to his desk. His eye started to twitch at the sleeping boy. He did exactly what he did when they took the written test. He poked him.

Poke.

Shika muttered under his breath, "Why won't anyone let me sleep?" He lifted his head up to see who it was that woke him up this time. When he saw blonde hair and a whiskered face, his eyes fully opened in horror. He nearly fell out of the desk as he said in a whisper, "No, not you. Anybody but you."

It hurt Naruto's feelings as he didn't know what he did to make his acquaintance to dislike him. Shika continued, "You are the, the Poker. You are the only one who has waken me up by poking me every second!" Shika grew a smirk on his face. "Just kidding Naruto. It's good to see that you passed. How have you been?" Naruto's mood visibly brightened as he talked to Shikamaru about starting school.

Things were looking up as Shika fell back asleep. While talking to Shika the whole classroom started to fill in. He saw Chouji munching right behind Shika. He saw Hinata sit at the upper right hand corner. Then there was Sasuke. Sasuke, like the rest of the class, was excited about being here as he had a nervous smile. He looked around hoping to find someone that he might recognize. As he looked around he saw a blonde haired boy.

_'Could it be the boy my brother introduced me to? Does it mean he passed and he's in my class? That's cool my brother said I should have someone in my class to be my friend. I might as well choose someone my big brother knows.'_

He walked over to the blonde boy who was sitting, "Good morning Naruto-san. It seems as if we are in the same classroom." Naruto looked up and saw the raven haired boy. He grew a big smile on his face as he got up to shake the boy's hand. However just like before Sasuke bowed. It still stifled Naruto's mind as to why they had to bow but nonetheless bowed with him. It was strange in a way as they felt an inner connection to each other. They just couldn't describe it. Sasuke decided to sit near the window as he liked the cool breeze.

A few minutes passed as Naruto became a tad bit anxious. He wanted to know who his teacher was and what kind of teacher he or she would be like. Would he or she be drill instructor or fluffy rainbows? He honestly hoped it was neither as he internally gagged at the fluffy rainbow teacher. But the mystery surrounding the teacher was almost unbearable to Naruto. 'Five more minutes until class starts.'

He heard reverberating footsteps coming from down the hall. The way his or her foot hit the floor told Naruto that this teacher was heavy footed but worked on it with constant training. With each step, Naruto's heart began to pound. He was so anxious that he might jump out of his skin. He anxiously tapped on the desk with his pen until he saw a pair of feet under the door way. They stopped for a second as the person turned the knob on the door. The results were instantaneous as the children immediately scurried to their seats.

The door finally for what felt forever opened revealing their teacher. The man was of average height and build. He has black hair (brown in the anime) that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket.

"Good morning class! My name is Iruka Umino and I'm going to be your sensei. I'm going to tell you about myself. I'm currently a Chūnin ranked ninja. I have taught in the Academy for three years specializing in tactical analysis and taijutsu. This class is not going to be easy as I will not allow anyone to be a hindrance or a problem for your future teammates. Now this class, we will be learning about ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu as well as math, language, reading, science and etc. Are there any questions?"

No one dared to speak. Iruka said, "Ok, now there are things that are rules and codes you will follow. The first rule is called The No Name code. You will call each of your classmates by their first name because in this class your last name means absolutely nothing to me because when you are on the field your last name is Konoha. You all made it on your merits and let's keep it that way. The second thing is that you will be tested and quizzed at any time I see fit. It won't be announced and it won't be easy. The third rule is that from today on you must carry a weapon on you at all times. As shinobi in training it is important for you to start acting like ones. During your time here you will learn how to use kunais, senbons, and shurikens. We will be on field trips in which you will learn how to cut, stab, parry, and other things.

These rules along with the rules of the Academy will start your lives as shinobis in training. I expect a lot from you. Each and every one of you in this particular class is from a powerful clan, from an impressive lineage and/or naturally gifted on your own right. With this in mind I expect a lot from you. Some subjects are going to be hard. Some words may be hard for you to understand. Different tactics will not be easily learned. There will be days where everything goes wrong. Do not be scared or afraid. When you look to your left and your right, you will have two people who can help you along the way.

Now since that is out of the way, our first lesson is learning everyone's names starting with the boy with the blonde hair.

* * *

><p>September 9th came quickly for the boy. Today was the day that he was going to meet the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. Naruto naturally had jitters as e was meeting a person that could tell the Hokage what to do. He had to make a good impression. He took a shower and put on his specific kimono on. He was to meet with the Hokage first as they will be riding in a special carriage. He sighed as he looked into the mirror. He felt extremely stuffy in his robe. It was not because the robe didn't fit him. It was because Naruto didn't like to be all fancy and paraded around like some boring aristocrat. That wasn't his style.<p>

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone is ready for the aristocrat scene." Orenji had slithered out of his bed as he yawned. Unknown to Naruto, Orenji has been gliding in and out of the house to work at a bar to help pay rent and put food on the table. It was easy for Orenji because he like most of the snake summons have the ability to change shape and form.

Naruto scrunched up his face as he said, "An aristo-what?"

Orenji yawned, "An Aristocrat is a person or a group of people who govern a country. They are usually of noble descent and very rich. In this case we have both as you are going to be with the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni."

Naruto didn't look too thrilled as he doesn't want to be there in the first place. "So there are going to be nobles and lots of rich people there. That makes it even less sense for me to go. What's the point of going if I'm not even rich? Besides I'm probably not going to be comfortable." Naruto expected Orenji to agree with him as he had some very valid points.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that was not the case.

"Ahh but Naruto you being there is more important than you know. Right now you have something most people consider more important than riches, potential. These nobles and people of extreme wealth help the Daimyo to fund Konoha. In essence, we need them more than they need us. The Hokage's job, along with balancing the shinobi and everything that comes in and out of Konoha, is to make sure he brings a good game to these people. Due to some unfortunate events, Konoha has hit some roadblocks. We, as in Konoha, cannot keep flashing old cards such as Kakashi Hatake or Asuma Sarutobi. We need younger blood and more importantly potential.

Think about it like this. With a kid like you who had marks that have been compared to those of Kakashi and Itachi, it would generate a lot of buzz. In addition many of these individuals will want to see this potential of the next Kakashi or even the Yondaime become reality. As a result, they will give us more funds for equipment and capabilities to the Academy. That will in turn create more powerful shinobi that we can flash to these same aristocrats not only to keep funding Konoha but bring more businesses to Konoha. With more businesses in Konoha means more money coming in and out of Konoha allowing shinobi to have more jobs in protecting businesses that will no doubt be threatened, giving more money to shinobis and businesses. It is a domino effect that starts with you selling your potential to these people."

Naruto's eyes were opened as much as his mouth was. As a six year old, this whole thing was mind boggling. This no doubt made Naruto even more uncomfortable as it put even more pressure on him as he looked himself over in the mirror. Orenji frowned slightly as his intention was not to scare the boy but merely to show him that he was important. He slithered to him and gave the boy a comforting smile. The boy visibly relaxed as he pet his snake. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't worry so much. "

Although he was visibly relaxed, Naruto had the jitters going up and down his small spine. He said with a hint of fear seeping into his voice, "How can I make a good impression to these people? I never had to make nice with them."

"You got to be on your best behavior of course. I'm going to give you a helpful trick when it comes to people like this. You do not want to come off as arrogant. For example, when they come up to you and say something like 'I heard about your marks for the Academy', they are looking to see if you will be a boastful person or a humble person. Most people would boast to make themselves look higher than they really are. Shinobi are very different. Shinobi must be quiet, humble and use actions as their words. There is a reason for the saying 'A boastful ninja is a dead ninja.' "

Naruto nodded as he listened to his mentor of all that deals with communication. Orenji was a great teacher when it came to identifying expressions and phonetics. He could tell a situation just from the way a person stood! Naruto was amazed by this. Naruto said with fascination, "Ok, so what else do they think they will ask me?"

"They will probably ask 'what were your marks?', 'What do you want to learn at the academy?', and the biggest question, 'Why do you want to become a ninja?' Each of these questions is looking for something to use for or against you. You should answer each question humbling and with honesty as the key." Naruto could only nod as he heard knocking on his door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hiruzen was in his office. He sent his two ANBU members to get the boy. He told them to take the long way to the office as he had some people he had to talk to before they left. This explains why four ANBU clad shinobis were in his office. He took a puff of his pipe before he spoke. "Good morning. Due to you four working together as a unit, I've decided to put you together on this S ranked mission."<p>

The four ANBU clad members nodded their head as the silver haired one spoke, "What is the mission Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen turned his back to them to look into the beautiful morning sky of Konoha. He sighed as the birds flew by. "Team Inu, this is an important day for Hi no Kuni as it is the birthday of the Fire Daimyo. But it is a bigger day for Konoha. This is his 60th birthday and personally requested to see one Naruto Uzumaki. If everything goes smoothly Konoha will be built up for years to come! Yet that is the hope but not fully realistic. There will be over one hundred rich socialites. Now with these socialites, there is possibility of vast supporters. These 'supporters' like the idea of potential. Naruto-kun shows a lot of promise. It is quite possible he has too much potential that it will not go unnoticed. I have a distinct feeling that someone might be a little bit more _interested_ in Naruto than others."

Yūgao was one that could read undercover meanings. She narrowed her brown eyes behind her porcelain cat mask. So Hokage-sama, you are saying that someone might be after Naruto?" She moved her long, violet-purple hair from her mask. "It just doesn't make any sense. I mean he just passed a test that for all intense and purposes a written test, speed of throwing a kunai and the accuracy of said throw. His 'potential' is highly questionable. What does he exactly offer?"

To the other three ANBU members' surprise, the Sandaime Hokage smiled. "You know Neko; it is astonishing how deductive you are. However not everything is as it seems. The tests show more than you see. The 'written' test was under a genjutsu and one could only answers the questions if they could break it. The 'accuracy' and 'speed' test are done under the conditions of gusty winds by some of our finest wind users and one had to concentrate on the throw. In addition this year we add the 'chakra' test that allowed us to see how much chakra they have now and how much it is growing by. So for Naruto-kun to have top score against clan heirs, two parent households, one parent house, and kids who are older than him is a big deal. He would be able to take him under the citizen law as I do not have control if a citizen wants to leave Konoha or not. Now to answer your second question, Hoshiro Yamamoto, the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni is slime."

The masks on the four ANBU member faces covered the faces that were made from the shocking statement made by their leader. One doesn't simply call their overall leader slime. Kakashi was the first to break out his stunned stupor. "Sandaime-sama isn't that a little harsh? He is your boss after all."

"Since you are young and barely in your twenties, you probably do not or would not know the life that is Hoshiro Yamamoto. Hoshiro and I go back to the days that Konoha here was in is twenties. He is the youngest son of the previous Daimyo. He wasn't originally the heir to the throne. In essence he was sent to Konoha to _learn _about the people his family governs. Luckily enough he lived with my clan specifically my family. So he and I grew up together. We even became shinobis together.

He was incredibly adept in all of the shinobi arts. The one thing he could see in a person is their potential. Unfortunately, this history lesson is over as we have a small guest coming. Anyways, you know what your mission is and make sure it is completed." The four ninjas although with shocked looks on their face disappeared as a certain blonde came into the office. Hiruzen quickly put a smile on his face as he said, "Good morning, Naruto. You look very handsome."

Naruto became flustered at the comment as his cheeks became increasingly red. He said, "Thank you Oji-san. Where are your special robes for the event? In the letter, it said that everyone would be wearing this robe."

The old Hokage simply laughed at the young boy. "Naruto-kun, when you reach the level of kage, you do not need to wear those kinds of robes. Consider it one of the perks of the job." Naruto smiled embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hiruzen got up and patted the top of the boy's head. As he patted the boy one of his ANBU guards squatted down in front of the two. Although this wasn't the first time Naruto has seen an ANBU drop down while he was with the Sandaime, it still scared the hell out of him.

"Hokage-sama your chariot is waiting for you at the northeast gate. They have set a special route to get you there quickly and without much traffic."

The Hokage smiled as he walked with Naruto. "Come let's go to the Daimyo funded chariots. We after all have to arrive in style!"

* * *

><p>Neither the trip nor the ride was as much fun as Naruto had hoped. The chariot itself was red with white stripes and golden on top. There was a dragon in the front with two majestic white battle horses to carry it. Naruto found it too flashy even for him. The trip to the Daimyo's palace was even worse. He was cramped up in the small carriage with the Hokage. They should at least be able to make more space inside fore how much money they spent on the outside gold and scarlet design.<p>

The trip was boring to him. There was seemingly no change of scenery as far as he was concerned. It was only trees of all types of sizes. In fact a few times he could have sworn that he had seen the same tree at least three times. The Hokage saw the boy was bored. He decided to try and get the boy excited by asking some questions. Hopefully he Hokage could get some insight about the boy who has become more and more of an enigma.

"Naruto-kun, why do you want to be Hokage?"

Naruto's small blue eyes wandered to the man he considered to be his grandfather. He could see that although the Hokage's voice was soft, it held a seriousness that flowed through it. It was surprising to Naruto as he didn't expect such a question. "To become the Hokage, you must be the strongest ninja. So for me to be the strongest ninja, I must be the Hokage."

The Hokage frowned slightly. "What if being Hokage didn't mean that you were the strongest?"

Naruto's blue eyes became wide. That didn't make sense. The Hokage had to be the strongest, the best, and the fastest. If he wasn't any of those then how did he become the Hokage? "Ojisan if you are not the strongest, then how did you become the Hokage?"

The Hokage chuckled softly as they passed another check mark. "Naruto-kun being the Hokage is more than being the strongest. Being the Hokage is having the power to use people who are the strongest. To be a kage, yes you have to be powerful as in lifting a certain amount pounds and having a certain amount of chakra. However you must also have intelligence or 'smarts'. You must also know who to call upon when a certain situation arrives." Naruto was quiet for a moment. This was definitely something to think about.

The driver took this opportunity to speak. "We will be arriving at our destination in a half an hour! Make sure you do not leave anything on the carriage as it will not be here when you come back." Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat as he was not expecting the driver to speak so loudly. Luckily, the Hokage had him.

Naruto asked with curiosity, "Ojisan, why did you want to be Hokage?"

The Hokage had a melancholy smile as he wistfully looked outside. He said with a sigh, "You know Naruto, sometimes I forget why. As time goes by the reasoning for why I wanted to become the Hokage changes. If and when you become Hokage, try to remember why you wanted to." Naruto could only nod silently. Hiruzen patted the boy on his shoulders as he continued, "Your reason for trying to become a shinobi will change as you get older and will be ideal to try and pursue it. You might not know it now but in your heart of hearts the answer is right in front of you."

* * *

><p>The celebrations have begun as the soft melody soothed through the people. Hiruzen and his entourage had finally made it without a hitch. Naruto although excited after exciting the carriage was calmed by this string type of music. He didn't know what it was but it soothed him like no other. He was broken out of his spell by the voice of Hiruzen. "Remember when you meet the Daimyo, you have to be respectful." Naruto nodded as he wasn't able to talk as Hiruzen was pushing him through.<p>

Naruto's eyes wandered through the crowd as he saw some lecherous old men shamelessly flirt with some of the young servant women. He scowled as his nose smelled the wretched alcohol that coursed through these aristocrats' pores. At one point, as he looked closely, he saw their diminishing blue orbs in their bodies.

Weird.

Unfortunately for Naruto he could not investigate this phenomenon at the moment as he was brought to a sudden halt. He looked up to see an older man. He is a tall man with a lanky body build. He has dark black hair with scattered grey strands with greyish black eyes. His skin, although old, had very few wrinkles. His smile was almost pasted on. He is wearing his formal red silk robe with two golden dragons on each side of his shoulders. He also has a black fan with each of the countries he governs symbols on it. It stood proudly on his back. He looked regal along with powerful. He looked at the small boy with a soft smile as he crouched down to him. He said in a regal tone, "You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I have heard a lot of great things about you. I'm especially interested in how you aced my special Academy Test."

Naruto's face with flush as it was abnormal for the Daimyo to complement someone. He even felt the shock from the fact the Daimyo made that test. He bowed low as possible as he spoke, "Arigato Daimyo-dono. It means a lot coming from you. Allow me to wish you a very happy 60th birthday. You do not look a day over 40. " Naruto had the natural ability to charm anyone he met which made his situation in Konoha unbelievable.

The Daimyo smiled as he looked at the smiling Kage next to the boy. "My, my Hiruzen-sama, it seems like this boy has more respect in a pinky than I give you credit for." Naruto thought it was a compliment but Hiruzen could read between the lines. It was sort of a back and forth between the two as they really couldn't jab each other physically. Ah the joyous time of youth.

Hiruzen smirked inwardly as he said with a smile, "I guess my family had the special touch, especially since it made something out of you, _Hoshiro_-dono."

"Saru-kun, you know there is always a diamond scattered in the dirt."

"Well I guess you mean Konoha is the diamond of Hi no Kuni especially with your father allowing you to live there."

The Daimyo was trapped. If he disagreed, it could be a discrepancy but if he agreed he would admit that Hiruzen was right. Well pride was never a good thing for a former ninja. He sighed in a pompous tone, "Vey true, Saru. However we must get back on the subject of young Naruto-kun here. After all he is a part of the future of Konoha. So Naruto-kun, what types of shinobi field do you plan on going into?"

This made Hiruzen sweat a little. He didn't think Hoshiro would ask about that. Naruto however was prepared. He said respectfully and confidently, "Daimyo-dono, I believe that with my big chakra reserves, I would benefit in becoming a ninjutsu user. I often thought about being an Iryō-nin but right now I'm not at the right level on concentration with my chakra to even try it. My taijutsu is growing but I'm not proficient enough. One day however I will be proficient in all areas."

The Hokage and the Daimyo were literally overwhelmed by Naruto's answer. It was certainly surprising that the one so young could analyze his abilities. The Hokage breathed a little bit better after this as the Daimyo grew a smirk on his old wrinkled face. "Oh my Naruto-kun, you seem to be more mature than most s children twice your age especially my granddaughter, Matataki."

Hiruzen narrowed his old eyes at the Daimyo._ 'So this was his plan all along!'_ The Daimyo liked to have bodyguards for his family which is not a bad thing per se. However the Daimyo likes for that particular bodyguard to grow up with them and basically become their slave. The first step is the introduction, which in Hiruzen's mind Naruto passed with flying colors. The second part was about to begin…

"Naruto-kun, I never did shake your hand. Such a horrible mistake on my part, please forgive a foolish old man." The old Daimyo held out his right hand waiting for the young boy to shake it. The boy wasn't hesitant to shake the Hoshiro's hand. When they connected, a power surge went through the two. For some reason Naruto felt like he sapped some of the Daimyo's energy from him.

Weird.

When the Daimyo finally let go of Naruto's hand, he felt weak. "My, my, Hiruzen, you got a pretty strong one here. Yes, I can see he is flowing with potential. He has a high possibility to become great." He looked down to look Naruto in the eyes. Yes, he can see the greatness that is ready to come out. He said, "Naruto-kun, there is someone I want you to meet."

Hoshiro called some codename on the other side of the room. In an instant, a certain person dropped in front of Hoshiro. He is of muscular upper build. He was of average height. He has brown eyes with black spiky hair that went down just above the eyebrows. He had stubble of hair chin that looked like it just grew back. He is wearing a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, a sash denoting he was one of the Twelve Guardians, and a jacket with a fur collar. On his side were two of his signature weapons. When the man looked up at the Hokage, his eyes were wide but then narrowed dangerously. He said with a gruff, "Hello pops."

Naruto looked at the two men as their Killing Intent were spiking at an increasingly high level. Naruto was slightly disturbed as the Killing Intent was starting to affect the flow of music. The four ANBU members and the other members of the Twelve Guardians got into battle mode just in case. The two men could only look eye to eye before the Daimyo spoke. "Well it's a family reunion! Naruto-kun, this is Asuma Sarutobi, one of my exclusive ninjas. He is also the son of Hiruzen over here. He will be taking you to Matataki-chan to get you two acquainted."

"Kakashi will also be going with Naruto", the Hokage interrupted. This caused Hoshiro to scowl inwardly. Hiruzen was meddling with his plans. He didn't like that at all but he must put up a relax face. After all he didn't want to look bad in front of people. In essence, he gave Hiruzen a smile that wasn't suspicious. "It is no trouble at all, Hiruzen-kun. The more, the merrier." The Hokage smiled as he sent Kakashi to go with Naruto and Asuma. _'You're not going to win this one Hoshiro! Not by a long shot!'_

* * *

><p>The group consisting of Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma reached the 'playpen'. This 'playpen' is bigger than the Academy. The building was about seventeen feet tall and seventeen feet wide. It was a dark pink and red. It was structured like a gothic castle with the sides being a traditional feudal style. Naruto's eyes were wide as he saw the large kanji sign for 'Hi no Kuni' on top of the roof. Asuma said with a cigarette in his mouth, "This is the playroom, kid. The rest of the gakis are playing some type of game. You'll fit in just fine."<p>

Naruto's eyes wandered inside the extraordinarily beautiful building, that looked bigger inside, as he saw some of the kids playing a variation of 'ninja' called tag. Naruto easily noticed he was different from the rest, the first being that they are older than him by at least two years. It also looked like they have known each other for a long time giving him a possible disadvantage. Then again being an enigma can also be an advantage. As he stood there thinking about how to talk to these kids and the beauty of the building, he met one of the kids.

Thud!

Naruto met his good friend the floor as he was smashed by a girl who did not see him. Naruto turned around to see who ran into him. The girl was about four feet eight inches tall. To Naruto her hazelnut eyes shined brighter than any star he saw. Her jet black hair looked like silk with only a few blond strands combed in. Her face was cutely formed with rosy red cheeks. As Naruto looked at the girl, his stomach grew butterflies. Yep Naruto had gained a crush on this girl.

"Watch it, you Baka!"

Naruto frowned not because she called him a baka but because he didn't think the look of anger should ever be placed on her gracious face. Naruto couldn't say anything as his mouth could not make a noise.

"Tag you're it, Matataki!"

The girl groaned as she said, "Great kid, you let me become it. Never seen you around, what's your name kid? I'm Matataki." Naruto was paralyzed by Matataki's stare. She might be the Daimyo's granddaughter but she surely can intimidate the best of people. "Oh great he's mute to boot! Alright kid, I'm going to call you Roua* until you tell me your name ok?"

Naruto felt like he had invisible duct tape or even glue over his mouth. She said cheerfully, "Great Roua since you are new here, that automatically makes you it. So you better go tag somebody quick and it can be me!" She quickly ran away leaving a very dazed Naruto in the process.

* * *

><p>It took a few moments, more like thirty minutes, until Naruto got the hang of things. He finally found some child that wasn't Matataki. The kid was bit tanned and no older than ten. The kid was quick for a civilian but nowhere near the same speed as the blond haired boy. Naruto rushed the boy at speeds the poor civilian had never seen before. He tried to get out of the way before Naruto could even tag him. Unfortunately Naruto was too quick to avoid. Naruto yelled out jubilantly, "Tag you're it!"<p>

The boy slumped his shoulders as he was it now. "I'm the fastest kid here. How did you catch me so easily?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he started to run to the indoor swing set. Before he could truly take off, the brown haired boy shouted, "Wait! What's your name? I'm Forrest."

Naruto turned his head with a smile on his face, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was finally having the time of his life. It was thrilling to feel the cool air go through his hair as he ran away from the kids who tried to tag him. Since he was the new kid all of the kids wanted to get him. For the first time in a long time he was able to play with kids, albeit a little older, without having to be ridiculed or being told by the kids themselves to go away. For this one moment in time he felt belonged.<p>

"Okay, Roua there wins this time. He is definitely the fastest kid I have ever seen!"

Naruto could tell who that was as Matataki is the only one to have ever call him that. Naruto became flustered at the praise. "So Roua, where are you from exactly?"

Naruto pursed his lips before speaking, "I'm from Konoha, the best village in the world."

Forrest heard of Konoha. "Hey Naruto isn't Konoha a shinobi village?"

Naruto could only nod as he didn't know how these kids would take him being from a shinobi village. He hoped that they wouldn't look down on him.

"That's so cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Can you do ninja stuff?"

Naruto wasn't expecting this, as he was bombarded with so many questions about shinobi things. He recognized that although everyone was asking different questions, Matataki was not nearly impressed. There might even be little bit of jealousy as she had her arms crossed. He frowned inwardly as she huffed. Once again, Naruto didn't like that look graced upon her face. She said with an ever so slight attitude, "So Roua, you can do some ninja stuff, hmm. Well so can I. So why don't we have a little challenge? If you win, you get whatever you want. You up for it?"

Naruto could only nod as Matataki grew a big smirk on her face. "Well Roua, follow us. We're going to take you to the real _playroom_."

* * *

><p>Naruto was taken to this unfamiliar place within the playroom. It was basically a hidden room where it was obvious Matataki has been practicing. There were targeting spots everywhere and an array of weapons varying from trench knives to katanas to brass knuckles. Naruto's eyes wandered to the beautifully diamond shaped kunais on the middle shelf.<p>

" Ok Roua this is our real playroom. You see the five of us are "gifted" in some way or form. We have different abilities such as Forrest here is a world class Javelin thrower along with being a world class fencer. Matsu's family designs special cards that have explosives, things that go boom, and other traps. She calls herself a card clasher. Moreno is the descendant from one of the original samurais and is a prodigy at the craft. I on the other hand know seven different martial arts along with weapon throwing.

The point of telling you this is because I heard a rumor about you passing my Ojisan's test. I heard you even passed with a 49.5 out 50. I had 49 out of 50. So I wanted to know who this kid was. To be honest, I didn't expect you to be that kid. Yet it will be interesting to have target competition other than these guys."

Naruto could see the cockiness flow through her blood from the heart. One thing he lived was a challenge as it gave him man adrenaline rush like no other. He cracked his knuckles as he spoke softly, "I'm ready whenever you are Matataki."

She grew a smirk on her face as she tossed a small bag to Naruto.

Oof!

"Naruto in that bag, there are kunais with incredible wind resistance. That means the wind will not affect the throw. Now you don't have any excuse if you mess up." To be honest Naruto didn't care about the challenge because to him this was one of his most favorite days. Naruto slowly opened the bag and saw the special kunai. It was black, diamond-shaped, with a needle sharp tip. Naruto pricked his finger with the kunai. Only a little bit of blood came out before the wound magically disappeared.

Weird.

She said, "This kunai is well balanced and easy to use. So you ready Roua."

He grew a smirked as he nodded.

"Go!"

* * *

><p>It was not fair match at all. This match was basically over in the first ten minutes. The grayish steel spun through the air within the amount of speed of a blink of an eye . The steel flashed itself into the red dot in the middle of the red and white circle. The targets kept coming up and down as the steel blades hit dot over again. On the other side of these blades was overly hyped blond boy.<p>

"Yes, got another one"

Matataki and the rest of the children watched in amazement as Naruto after all this time was still hitting the target like it was nothing. Matataki was the closest to Naruto in the wager. That was .fifteen minutes ago. She was fresh out of energy while Naruto looked the same way he was before the contest started. Forrest could only gape as Naruto hit another target. Forrest whispered to Matataki, "What the hell is he? He keeps hitting it like there's no tomorrow."

She whispered with amazement, "Yeah, I know. This kid is definitely something else. He has stamina of a god or something. What do we call him, the target?"

Forrest shrugged as he took out the two fencing swords off the shelf. "I don't know about throwing but if you want to see target practice he's coming to my field.

Hey Naruto you're pretty good at throwing. But are you any good at swords?

* * *

><p>While the boys were put into their garbs, three people were watching from above. "They're an interesting group of kids, right Kakashi. Kakashi merely nodded as he read both his erotica and the situation at hand. Kakashi could tell something was up with Asuma's tone. Maybe he was he was overanalyzing it. But overanalyzing has saved him quite a bit. Asuma continued, "Yea we have the Daimyo's granddaughter, the sealing card owner's daughter, the son of the samurai's leader, even a world class fencer whose family owns the largest steel company in Hi no Kuni. Gotta wonder what Naruto has to keep up with these guys."<p>

Kakashi lifted his head up from his book to look at the man. Kakashi knew that was a slight blow to Naruto's "status" but it might just be more to that. "Naruto will manage with his personality. I think he'll manage just fine." Asuma frowned inwardly hoping to get something out of the scarecrow looking man.

"Maybe but personality only takes someone so far. After all it wasn't his personality that got him into this party."

Kakashi said, "You're right about that but it is his personality that's going to allow him to stay."

Kakashi was good at downplaying things. Asuma was just more determined than the average ninja. "Hmmm as you know people change as time goes on. How do you know if Naruto and these kids aren't going to be different?"

Kakashi said with a little agitation evident in his usually aloof voice, "No one really knows but at the moment they are enjoying themselves. It's kind of useless for you to try anything other than watching them."

Asuma got into a defensive mode as he put his hands up. He said with hesitance, "Now hold on Kakashi I think you got it all wrong. I'm not here to do anything to Naruto. I'm just seeing what this kid is about. You know how rare it is to see potential right in front of you. Sorry if I wanted to know more about this enigma."

Kakashi gave the man a death like stare before returning to his book. "I see." This stopped the conversation between the two as they watched Naruto kept hitting the target.

"But are you any good with swords?"

Kakashi's head perked up as this was something serious. One doesn't simply spar with swords. Well that was what Hayate always said. "Asuma, what type of swords do they use to spar?"

Asuma said, "Well Forrest is a fencer so it will be foil, epee, or sabre. Although, if he spars Moreno, he will, more than likely, use wooden swords. This should be interesting!"

"Quite" Asuma's eyes went wide as he saw the other member detailed to Konoha's envoy. The man had his sword out as he watched the children specifically Naruto and Forrest. "I'm going to make sure they battle the right way while you two lollygag. I'm going to make sure they're safe."

Hayate disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi shrugged as he said, "You should know, when it comes to swords, he does not kid around."

* * *

><p>As the kids were getting ready for a sword fight on the circle mat, they were in awe as a man appeared out a swirl of leaves. Forrest and Moreno could only mouth their astonishment as the saw the man have a sword by his hip. His aura commanded respect. The man spoke stoically, "Hello I'm Hayate Gekkō. I have been assigned to watch over you to make sure you do not hurt yourselves. It just so happens that I am a sword master. So when I heard that you wanted to have a little spar, I wanted to make sure it is done correctly."<p>

Moreno's eyes sparkled as he recognized the name of this man. He bowed lowly as he spoke with great admiration, "Gekkō-sama, it is an honor to meet you. Your famous battles with your sword are legendary."

Gekkō smiled as he said, "Thank you, Moreno-san. I can recognize the leader of the Samurai Order's son. Now who are the two contestants on that want to spar?" Naruto and Forrest raised their hands. "Well contestants from the look of the blade in your possession this is a sabre match. Naruto since you have not been in a sabre match, it is highly unfair for anyone to referee this match." Forrest was very disappointed by this as Gekkō continued, "However there will be a match. Moreno do you mind getting me the wooden swords?"

The boy eagerly nodded as he ran to get said weapons. It only took a few moments before Moreno was back. Naruto has been abnormally quiet. It is more of being confused than anything else. Naruto with his usual cockiness has been silenced as he was not in control of what was going on. He was being pulled in so many directions with kids older than him; he instead took a step back and watched the world around him and enjoyed it.

Moreno gave Gekkō the two wooden swords. Gekkō analyzed the swords for their balance. After checking he swords he handed he swords to Naruto and Moreno. Moreno wasn't amused as Hayate was telling him who was facing who. Although he was respectful, he said with irritation, "Gekkō-sama, not to be respectful but isn't it unfair for me to face a child who hasn't even held a sword mind you fight with one against a kid who has basically lived with a sword his whole life."

Naruto felt his ire grow as Moreno just his ability to use a sword. Although Moreno was right, Naruto still wanted to see how he would fare. Unbeknownst to him so was Hayate. "Although that is true, the older always faces the younger in training. I bet you had to face an older classman for they could see your ability right? So why not see how good he is."

The muscular boy looked at Hayate and slowly nodded his head. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be put in this position as it felt unfair for an eleven year old to be facing a six year old. It was insulting on his part but he learned to keep mouth shut when an elder swordsman is speaking. Hayate gave Naruto the other sword. "Ok Naruto go to the other side of the circle and Moreno to this side." He two moved quickly to their respective sides. "Ok Naruto since this is your first ever kenjutsu spar. I'm going to tell you what to do."

Naruto inwardly let out a sigh of relief. He had no idea what was going on. One minute he was playing the equivalent of tag now he's about to be sparring with a sword against a kid who was probably born with a sword in his hand. At least this Gekkō guy could give him some indication on what to do. "Alright Naruto what you want to do is hit Moreno over here three times with your sword. You cannot strike the head or the neck. Remember he's trying to attack you also. To begin hold the sword on your right hand side. "Naruto nodded as he understood the vague rules. He put his sword to his right as did Moreno. Hayate said, "Naruto and Moreno bow to each other! Hajime!"

Naruto copied exactly what Moreno did as he lifted his sword with two hands. Naruto didn't move. Whether it was out of fear or being patience was anyone's guess. What felt like a minute to Naruto passed, making him tense. He looked at his opponent only to see him cool as ice. Moreno's calculating stare didn't help Naruto's nerves. He couldn't take it anymore and he rushed the older boy.

A rookie mistake.

He came at the boy hoping to catch the older boy off guard. He swung with all of his might towards Moreno's body. Moreno moved over slightly as he saw Naruto's left side extremely exposed. He swung his blade with quick precision. Naruto's eyes went wide as he almost on instincts spun and blocked the blade. Moreno was naturally surprised by this but didn't let it deter his counterattack. He was able to overpower Naruto's block with a powerful upward swing causing Naruto to become off balance. Moreno smirked as he swung at Naruto's lone leg on the floor. Naruto jumped over the blade and landed with his blade as a crutch.

Moreno did let that last long as he came at Naruto with a powerful downward strike. Naruto's eyes went wide as he lifted his sword over his head. He was lucky as it was able to block the older boy's assault. Naruto brought his leg back to give himself support. Moreno brought more pressure on Naruto hoping to break his will in a sense. Moreno said as he added more pressure to Naruto's blade, "You're much better than I expected Naruto-san. Although your form has many holes, there is a lot of potential in you."

As Naruto struggled to keep fighting, he heard a voice. _'__**Foolish mortal don't you see? He's wide open! Push up and strike quickly three times!**__'_ Naruto eyes became wider as sweat went down his face. This was the first time he has ever heard this voice speak to him and to be honest it scared the hell out of him. He said to the voice in his, "Who are you and what do you want?" The voice merely did a sinister laugh as it left.

Naruto however saw what the voice was saying and started to smirk. With all the strength he could muster, He pushed the older boy back, much to his surprise. He saw the bigger boy off balance with him flailing wildly. Naruto saw his opportunity and rushed the boy's midsection.

Squelch!

Naruto had hit Moreno's stomach, chest, and his back. The wings got stronger as Naruto's natural confidence started to grow like a lit match to an oil fill bunch of logs. Moreno didn't have such luck as he was hit a few times and fell on his back with a confident Naruto hovering over him. Hayate like the rest of the spectators were extremely surprised by the outcome. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Moreno couldn't believe it. He lost to an untrained underclassman. The match only lasted a few minutes. Was he too cocky? Was he more focused on Naruto's opening than correcting his owns? How embarrassing! So many things was going through his mind he didn't see a hand outstretched too him. His eyes blinked as Naruto said, "That was fun! I hope you had as much fun as I did." Moreno could see the bright smile on Naruto's face. He didn't know why but Naruto's smile was infectious. All he knew was a smile was on his face as he laughed with Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Naruto was exhausted as the time winded down for the night. He gained a few friends and even got a kiss on the cheek from Matataki. His face was blood red as steam came out of his ears. It was a wondrous day in the life of Naruto as he was sleeping in the carriage. As he sleep however there was a dark grumble almost sinister in nature in his head.<p>

"**Soon, Naruto Soon!"**

**AN: Sorry guys that I took forever to come up with this chapter. I admittedly rage quit after the deletions of some of the best stories I read here. Then I just lost the spark to write as I knew this was an almost filler type of chapter. Well just to tell you there is one more filler chapter (bear with me), then we start the adventure of Naruto's abilities. For now I've shown some predetermined signs of some of his first abilities are. **

**Now I might as well keep to my promise. Elemental bending is more than just elemental chakra control. One must be born with the ability to **_**'bend'**_** it. Once the ability is to bend is unlock means that one gains a special tattoo your wrist in which would have the five elemental symbols in a circle. When one is ready they must face an elemental avatar. If one beats said avatar they are able to use said elemental without trouble. When the person presses the symbol of the element they have **_**'bended'**_** arrows will go up and down their body with one huge arrow on top of their forehead with the color of the distinct elemental symbol.**

**I'm going to leave it at that. Now hopefully in two weeks the next chapter will be out. So read and review and enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two years since Naruto started the Academy and it has quickly become boring for him. He was about three feet and nine inches tall. His body was developing nicely as muscles were starting show. His whiskers were a little bit more defined. Before it was very faint, now one can see two almost pencil lead lines on each side of his face.

During his time in the Academy, he has quickly learned that Konohagakure cares about grades and he was tied for the highest student in his class. Naruto at this point didn't care about it that much except for the fact that he was tied with his best friend/rival, Sasuke Uchiha. They were different almost as night and day.

Naruto was always in another world usually thinking about different things he learned, barely paid attention and always talking to his classmates. Sasuke was always there on time, never missed a day of class, and always paid attention but kept to himself except with Naruto. However even with their differences, they have gained some of the other's traits. Naruto has been training his speed while being slightly more conservative. Sasuke meanwhile has been working on the strength of his attacks and more outgoing with the rest of the students.

Right now Iruka was assigning a group project. "All right class, listen up. Yesterday, we talked about how one could fight when they are outnumbered. Now, Sasuke what would you do if you were doubled teamed by Naruto and Ino?"

Everyone looked at Sasuke to see how he would answer. Naruto said, "Yea Teme, what are you going to do when me and Ino-san gang up on you?" Sasuke smirked slightly at this. He and Naruto both played this game when Iruka made scenarios like this. He clasped his hands onto his chin.

He asked, "Iruka-sensei, is this a life or death situation?"

Iruka gave the boy a 'are you serious' look. "Sasuke, you are a ninja-in-training. Of course it is a life or death situation."

Sasuke had the decency to blush at his obvious mistake. He said, "I was just curious Iruka-sensei. Well in the scenario like this, I would deal with Ino first. It would be a fake out more or less. It wouldn't be necessarily a death blow towards Ino. Naruto is the type that would jump in and be the shield. Best case scenario is he dies and Ino is easy pickings. Realistic scenario is that Naruto survives the hit but the smoke of the attack gives me time to get out of there."

Iruka was proud of Sasuke's answer. "That's very good Sasuke. That is what I mean by thinking about strategies. Now-"

Naruto raised his hand giving Iruka and Sasuke confused dazes. "Iruka-sensei, I see something wrong with Sasuke's strategy."

Iruka replied with intrigue rolling off in waves, "Please explain where he made a mistake."

Naruto stood up and said, "Well let's start off in the very beginning. In this two on one, he automatically made the assumption that Ino would be dealt with first. What if Ino was stronger and much better than me? She could actually be the kage-to-be. As a result, Sasuke would have been in big trouble as she could overpower him and I just go along for the ride."

Naruto smirking face became irksome to the Uchiha. It was especially more irksome when he had to slide 200 ryo to Naruto. The class started to murmur to each other as Naruto caught the Uchiha on a solution. What Naruto didn't know he did was give a certain platinum blonde hair girl a confidence boost. Iruka was shocked and slightly humiliated as he didn't catch that small, small detail.

He stumbled, "T-that's very good catch Naruto. Sasuke, next time think about the women's strength and rank. Now were going to do the reverse. We're going to talk about when you and your partner are trying to double team your objective. What would be a problem that one could have when trying to double team someone?"

He saw three hands go up and he wasn't surprised. Every day there was always these three hands. He said, "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura please put your hands down! Shikamaru wake up and answer the question!" He heard a groan escape the lips of the pineapple headed boy.

"Troublesome, there is always a chance that the target is better than the two combined."

Iruka said slowly, "True, but that is not the answer I'm looking for. The biggest problem with double team is that the two people can be incompatible or out of sync with each other. That is the biggest problem because if you and your partner are out of sync, the target can neutralize and defeat you easily. Think about what Sasuke said. He took the chance that with the little time Naruto and Ino had been with each other, they would not be a good pair of partners. So he decided to either divide and conquer or let Naruto go and sacrifice himself making Ino easy pickings. Now Naruto, how would one get in sync with their partner?"

Naruto remembered Orenji talking about this subject last year. "Well first they have to be honest with their abilities. This way they can find some common ground. For example, if one is close combat and the other is long range, they could easily do the decoy and bomb tactic."

"That is very good, Naruto. It seems like you have been reading "Fire Tactics". I bring this lesson up as we are going learn this hands on. We are going to do a two man group project in which you and your partner will try and do a combo against our junior instructor Mizuki. I am personally going to choose your teams. The first group is Kiba Inuzuka and-"

"Iruka-sensei, can my partner be my new battle puppy Akamaru?"

Seeing as Tsume said that Kiba will be getting a pet soon, he had no problem with that especially since there would be an odd number of people. Iruka sighed as he said, "Ok Kiba, you can use your ninja dog. However since your clan is known for double teaming, your test will be graded harder."

Kiba groaned as everyone snickered at his luck. Iruka coughed to get everyone's attention. "Ok the next group is Shikamaru and Chouji."

Shika muttered troublesome but was happy with the choice. Chouji just munched on his chips as he patted Shika on his back. Iruka started name a few other groups as Naruto continued to read his book. _'Ok, I guess it's time to work on my Raiton. I got water and wind training down almost to a T. Orenji thinks that if I can learn Raiton, it would be time to teach me some more jutsus.'_

His ears perked up as he heard Iruka say, "The next group is Hinata and Shino. The next is Ino and Sakura. The final group was actually selected by the Hokage himself. He asked to be here for these two to personally work together. So the final group is Sasuke and Naruto!"

Iruka heard two loud thumps as Naruto hit his head on the desk. Naruto groaned, "Why Iruka, why him of all people?" It was well known that although they are the best of friends, when it came to group projects together, they have come to blows. Usually it was about who was going to be the leader, who should do what, and how should it be done. It always went to blows especially on the last part. Naruto was for flare while Sasuke was for subtlety.

Iruka sighed as he said, "Naruto, I know you and Sasuke don't exactly eye to eye on projects. But remember this, there might be a time where you two will , by the orders of the Hokage no less, have to work together to take out a target. So now is the time for both of you figure out a way to do it. Plus it was requested by the Hokage himself, so there is no way out of it. Anyway this assignment is due next Monday. So you have all weekend to figure it out. Class dismissed!"

The bell rang letting the kids know they were free. Only two people stayed behind, Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka didn't stick around on Fridays, so it was only natural for the two to converse about their assignment. They looked at each other intently waiting for the other to speak.

After a few moments of an impregnated silence Naruto spoke, "So Sasuke, what techniques are you able to use?" Naruto hoped he had some for his plan to come into fruition.

Sasuke, however, raised an eyebrow at the blonde. It was unusual for Naruto to be this direct. He asked with uncertainty, "Why do you need to know?"

Naruto sighed as he faced palmed. 'Does he always have to be difficult? He said calmly, which caught Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is not the time for you to start questioning things. Just answer the question, please." Naruto's face showed he wasn't playing around and to be honest. It made no-compelled Sasuke to answer his question.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but Naruto's change from his usual jovial self to the calculating boy who writing things down on a scroll scared him slightly. "I learned how to do the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."**

Naruto's ears perked up as at this as he continued to scribble on the scroll. He said with a sense of intrigue, "Ahh, so you learned it but haven't mastered it, I presume?" Sasuke's eyes went wide after Naruto said this. Now Naruto started to freak him out.

He could only stammer, "How could you know have known that?"

Naruto looked up and saw the confused and slightly terrified look etched on Sasuke's face. He said dismissively, "I overheard some Uchihas talking about the technique being a rite of passage or something like that. You more than likely would have told the whole world about mastering the rite of passage. Anyway I need your brother-"

"Sasuke, are you in here?"

Itachi popped his head in around the door. Naruto smirked at this. The man always showed up at the right time. He said in his calm voice, "Well speak of the devil, it's Itachi. You know, you are the exact person I was hoping to see. "

Itachi's eyebrows went up as it was unusual for Naruto and Sasuke to still be inside the Academy. He said in stoic but confused voice, "Why is that Naruto-kun?"

"Well we have an assignment due Monday and I have a question only the most experienced shinobi could answer."

The way Naruto said it, made the Uchiha brothers sweat drop. Itachi rolled his eyes as he sighed. Itachi had grown an inch or two and has darker rings around his eyes. He said, "Well gee it is such an honor, for the great Naruto to compliment me. So what is the question that you need an experienced shinobi to answer?"

The older Uchiha expected Naruto to roll his eyes or something like that. However Naruto's eyes became a slightly darker blue. It was scary for Itachi to see Naruto's eyes to change color and that's coming from someone who does it every time in battle. Naruto asked Itachi "Is it possible for someone to say the name of one jutsu and do a completely different one?"

Itachi's eyes went wide as that definitely not the question he thought was going to come out of the blonde's mouth. Sasuke was thinking along the same line as his brother. 'What are you planning, Naruto?' Itachi said, "Well it is possible. For it to be done the other attack has to be in the same alignment as the one you are trying to say. It is complicated. For example, if you do the hand signs for Katon: Kaenhoushaki (Fire Style: Flame Thrower) and you want to deceive your opponents, you must say the name of a jutsu that is a fire type. The question is why did you ask such a question? Are you trying to deceive someone?"

Naruto's face became mischievous as said to the two confused Uchiha brothers, "Not me Itachi but your dear brother."

* * *

><p>Naruto decided it was high time to go home. It was six-thirty and he had spent most of his day in the Academy planning his assignment. He smirked as he thought about it, 'This is awesome! It's very rare we get a hand-to-hand combat assignment. Now I can go home and rest. Tomorrow, I-'<p>

"Don't let it get away!" Naruto's blue eyes went wide. 'They aren't trying to do this again! Why now?' When Naruto was younger some overzealous civilians tried to attack. Now that he thought about it he hasn't seen those men in a while. He got into a defensive stance just in case he had to defend himself.

Naruto saw three ninjas go pass him as one shouted about getting the 'demonic fox'. Naruto gained an itch. This itch meant one of two things. It was either he had the urge to prank someone or his curiosity was piqued and Naruto didn't have his trusty brush with him. Naruto muttered, "One of these days, curiosity will be the end of me." Naruto ran in the same direction as the three ninjas.

* * *

><p>Naruto silently caught up to the three ninjas. He was in a forest and along with the other three ninjas had no idea as to where this 'demon fox' was. He quickly climbed into a nearby tree and searched for it above.<p>

"Damn it! How the hell did we lose that fucking demon dog?" Naruto heard the leader of the group shout.

The one on the right sat down as he muttered, "Tsume-sama is going to kill us."

"Don't you think I know that?" the leader said abruptly, "What the hell are we going to do now? We don't have the demon dog and we are in the middle of a fucking forest."

"Yasha, we might as well go back to Tsume-sama. We have no other choice right now. We don't have our dogs to sniff it out and besides it will probably die any. It doesn't know how to survive so don't worry about it."

The newly named Yasha sighed as he said, "Alright let's get going. To be honest, I don't know who is scarier Tsume-sama or that fox."

Naruto heard and saw there interaction and was somewhat glad they were gone. While they were conversing, he picked up this demon fox's scent. He learned from a young age, if you want to live in a shinobi village you better carry a weapon with you. Naruto pulled out a kunai in case something went wrong.

He slowly came down the tree and stalked his way towards the fox. The fox looked like a small boy but couldn't hold the form for more than a few seconds. As it came into view, Naruto saw it shivering as it couldn't hold the small boy form. Naruto looked it in the eyes and saw it was scared_. 'Please don't hurt me.'_ Naruto fell to the ground in shock. This fox spoke to him telepathically as it growled softly.

Naruto said barely in a whisper, "What the hell are you?" The small fox has slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. His ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appear to possess no pupils and its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings are red. It possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail is bushy, and although very young when it opens its mouth small fangs can be seen developing.

The small fox telepathically said, '_Please, I beg of you don't hurt me. I just wanted some food. Those people don't feed me. They don't like me very much. Only the leader likes me. She gives me food, water, and hugs. But she hasn't been around as she has children of her own. I'm just so hungry.'_

Naruto had tears in his eyes as the small fix told his little story. He knows how that feels. He was just like the fox before Orenji became his family. It felt like the only people who cared about him, were the Old Man and Itachi. Otherwise he was just a sad, lonely, child.

_**'He needs you Kit. He is all alone. Go to him.'**_

This voice has been quite active for the last three months. It has been quite an experience for Naruto. The first time that he heard the booming voice in his head, it scared the living shit out of him. He has tried to block it out but it only got louder. He asked/told to voice who or what it was. It simply gave a malicious chuckle and said it will know soon enough.

To be frank with himself, the thought of taking care of the fox crossed his mind. Orenji was like the older brother who took care of him. With that resolve, he walked slowly towards the almost charcoal grey fox and said, "It's ok little guy. I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto hesitantly touched the head of the fox. The fox naturally tensed as moved back just a little bit. Naruto smiled sadly but kept his hand there nonetheless. The fox's eyes were wide as it felt the warmth of Naruto's hand. He rubbed his head deeper into Naruto's hand trying to get more heat.

Almost instinctively Naruto released some chakra. The grey fox's eyes went wide as he felt a heat like no other. It felt as if the sun was an inch away from him. The heat didn't burn him. No it was refreshing, reinvigorating. It was even replenishing. Yes the fox felt the chakra actually filling him up. His hunger had been sated as he felt full for the first time.

The fox gained a big smile as he yipped. _'Thank you, mister!'_ Naruto chuckled as he ruffled the fox's head.

"What's your name little one. I am Naruto." The fox tilted its grayish head to side. It was obviously confused as to what a "name" was causing Naruto to sigh slightly. He asked to the fox softly, "What do they call you little one?"

A sad smile was etched onto the small fox's face. It didn't know what his name meant but he did know that how they said it was demeaning and almost taboo. He became squeamish as he said using his telepathy, _'They call me Demon.'_ Naruto's eyes went wide as that struck a chord.

What did the fox do to deserve such a name? It looked to be only a few months old, a year tops. Was it connected to day of the Kyuubi attack? That wouldn't make too much sense as the Kyuubi attack was eight years ago. He should know after all he decided to be let of the womb on the exact same day. That is why the villagers hated him. He had to stop this train of thought as so many dark emotions were about of minute away from consuming him.

He was startled when the voice inside his head growled. He really needed to figure out who the hell is in his head and how to stop it. As Naruto was thinking about that voice, he was unconsciously rubbed the small fox causing it to mewl in happiness. As he kept rubbing the fur, he thought about where the little guy would go. _'Maybe I could take him home with me. I wonder what Orenji would say. He probably has a trillion and one questions. I guess it can't be helped as we might be on the path of picking up stray cats.'_

"Hey little guy, can you tell me where you live?" The fox nodded. Although this was the first time it was outside, the small fox with its keen sense of smell was able to sniff out the house's location. Naruto could feel the fox's hesitation however as it was clear the fox was slightly afraid they might send him back to that place. Naruto was torn but knew in his heart of hearts that the fox has to go back to its owners. He said, "Hey little guy, we have to get you home."

The fox growled as it shook its head. _'No! I don't want to go back there! Please I beg of you!'_ Naruto could see tears starting to leak on the sides of the fox's eyes. It hurt his heart to see the poor fox like this but he knew if those people get the likes of the Hyugas or even the dog nin to find it, he and it will be in very big trouble. Naruto said in a soothing and compassionate voice "Come on little one I know it has to be bad but if I hide you and they find you, it will be a whole lot worse. I don't want you to suffer anymore but let me at least talk to your owner."

The fox started to whimper at this. Naruto saw that wasn't enough to persuade the fox. He said with a soothing tone, "How about this, I will put you into my bag and talk to the owner. You will listen to the conversation and if you feel that he or she is bad doesn't want you, I will not let them know you were here. All you got to do is tell me in my head. Is that ok?"

This calmed the small fox somewhat as he was skeptical about this agreement. Was this boy really going to keep him secret if he asks him to? Why would he do such a thing? So many questions came into the mind of the small fox but he ultimately decided to jump into the arms of the blonde haired boy.

Naruto gave the fox a sincere smile as he gently placed the fox into his bag. He said, "Ok, little one I'm going to leave the bag slightly open for you can breathe. I just need you to telepathically tell me where to go okay?" The fox took a moment to process what Naruto had said and nodded.

Naruto smiled softly as he closed the bag just enough for the fox to breathe. He lifted his bag that felt a little hit heavier but he has carried more. He whispered into his bag, "Are you ready to go?" The fox yipped confirming he was. "Let's go."

With that Naruto ran towards village.

However as he left toward the village, he didn't notice a certain white and golden snake hanging on the tree. The snake smirked as it said out loud, "So this is the boy Orenji has been so adamant about. He has most certainly grown up fast. He seems to have a powerful gift that is most certainly more powerful than any jutsu. It seems he has the power of persuasion. You most certainly will be a worthy snake summoner."

With that the white snake faded away with the only thing signifying he was there was his red and gold eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran towards the village with the help of the fox's sense of smell. The fox gave Naruto the directions to the place. Naruto outwardly was relaxed and calm while on the inside he was panicking. What the hell did he get himself into? He had been so caught up in trying to help the poor fox that he didn't think about how he was going to help it. He muttered to himself low enough that the fox couldn't hear him, "Orenji is going to chew me a new one. I went into this half-cocked, no true back up plan and no idea on what to say on the first plan. And the worst part of it is that I don't even know who I'm dealing with here. It is official; Orenji is going to kill me.<p>

As Naruto was talking to himself, he didn't realize he was in front of the place. _'Here! Here!'_ he heard the fox say to him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the 'house'. His mouth gaped as he saw the place. 'This is the Inuzuka Clan House!'

* * *

><p>Naruto was in front of the Inuzuka compound. It was a gated community. The gate had the Inuzuka Clan symbol on it. From what he could see there were about fifty houses with the Main House, which was the largest, was on top of the hill in front of the rest. The houses were separated by columns that had famous ninken on them. However the one in front of the Main house was the figure. He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and talonsclaws on his fingers. The male stone figure was seen to be extremely old almost the time in which the samurai was in charge because of his attire. It had a samurai's hunting jacket commonly worn by court nobles. His pants had the crotch seam hemmed, but unclosed. The bottoms of the pants were ballooned a bit with a tight ring at the end. The sleeves are "separate" from the body (so the body is almost vest-like), and held on at the bottom. He had a white belt on that held a sword on his left side.

Naruto actually liked this statue as it commanded respect. He looked at the engraving on the statue. It read, _'Inuyasha, the founder of the Inuzuka Clan.'_ He quickly closed his eyes and imagined if he liked that. He zoned out as he smiled as he could imagine the power he must have held. '_The Founder and leader of a whole clan, he must have been extremely powerful. Wow!_' As the imagination of being this person got wilder to the point of fighting 'demons', someone stealthily walked up behind him.

"You know Gaki, it's not nice to stare."

Naruto almost jumped out of his clothes but just stiffened. The person put a hand on the boy's head. "You know all you have to do is knock and someone would open the door for you." Naruto slowly turned around to see a feral like woman. Naruto naturally blushed as the woman's bust was basically ready to pop out of her green flak jacket. Her lips curled up into a smirk. She has not seen the boy since he was about six and that was in passing. She waited for him to get out of his initial shock. It took a few moments before the hamster in the boy's head started to run the wheel again.

He said with his blush still on his face, "Hello ma'am, umm you look lovely today."

The woman smiled. Oh how the innocence of a child can make someone feel so good. She said, "Why thank you. Now can you tell me why are you looking at the statue? I mean it's a nice statue and all but I don't see the point of staring at it."

He started to panic inside but stayed calm on the outside as he closed his eyes. He said, "Oh I was about to knock so I can possibly see the Clan Head."

The woman grew an amused look on her feral face. "Is that so? Well what would you like to talk to the Clan Head about? Usually to speak with a Clan Head there is an appointment or something along those lines. One doesn't simply talk to a Clan Head."

He replied, "Well it is about something very important. It is very urgent."

Her smile changed quickly to a frown. '_What could be so urgent? It couldn't be from the Hokage as he would have sent an ANBU member or even a Genin. The fact that the boy doesn't notice or recognize me also gives it away. So I wonder what he wants.' _She said, "Well what's so urgent that you need to see the Clan Head?"

Naruto's body told him to run but he stood still. He said "Umm it's about an animal. I heard that the Inuzukas are the best veterinarians since they are heavy into dogs."

It wasn't the whole truth but it was not a full lie either. Unfortunately for Naruto, she could detect that half lie._ 'What is he hiding? I'm not really in any mood to play cat and mouse. Those three assholes lost that extremely rare fox. Now this boy wants to play cat and mouse with a little boy. At this point I have nothing better to do. After all if he tries to do anything stupid I'll just give him to the Hokage. Damn I miss that little fox.' _She said, "Oh my young one, let me take you to the Clan Leader. Oh I'm so sorry; I forgot to tell you my name, silly me. My name is Tsume, Tsume Inuzuka. What's your name?"

Naruto was relieved for a moment as he thought that he was in the clear. With the ordeal that the fox had been through, it was fast asleep in Naruto's bag. He shook his head as Tsume put her palm onto the gate and opened the gate. He said, "Oh I'm sorry Tsume-san. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is nice to meet you. How has your day going?"

She smiled as she walked him up the mountain. She said kindly, "Oh you are such a gentleman. My day is going ok. How about you Naruto-san? Is your day going fine ?" Naruto blushed at the praise. However, as he was walking up the small hill that held the main house, the small fox did a slight snore. Naruto stiffened as he hoped that Tsume didn't hear it. Unfortunately as a Jonin and Clan Head of a clan with great hearing, Tsume heard it loud and clear. _'What are you hiding Naruto? Or should I say who?'_

They continued small talk until they reached the office of the Clan Head in the Main house. She 'knocked' on the door of the office. She opened the door and let him in. She said kindly, "Why don't you take a seat right there. I'll go and get the Clan Head. Is there anything I can get for you?"

As Naruto took a seat in the nice, comfy chair, he said politely, "No thank you. You have done so much for me at this point in time. I am forever grateful for your assistance." Naruto even bowed at the voluptuous woman. She was taken aback to his politeness. It is not every day that you see a child so polite. Her cheeks reddened as she nodded and walked out of the room closing the door.

Naruto actually sighed as he waited for the Inuzuka leader. '_Ok she must not be that high up if she didn't hear that fox snore. However I know that the leader will. I got to think of something fast!' _He tried to hide his bag under the desk but knew that wouldn't work nor did the sides of the desk. He decided to put his bag right next to him hoping for the best.

It didn't take long for the Clan Head to arrive. Naruto heard the door open. He instinctively got up to meet the leader only to see Tsume in her Clan Head attire. Naruto's jaw dropped as she was not only stunning but the Clan Head. She smirked at the way Naruto looked at her. It was good to have that effect on people. She said, "You can pick up your jaw at any time." Naruto quickly closed his mouth as she led him back to his seat. He saw her glide almost effortlessly to her seat. She sat down and calmly folded her hands. "Well Naruto-san, you did say you wanted to speak with the Clan Head, so go ahead and speak. I'm not going to bite."

Naruto gulped a little bit as he spoke, "W-well Tsume-sama, I-"

"You can call me Tsume-san."

"Okay Tsume-san. Well I'm having an animal problem."

She was naturally curious as she said "Go on."

"Well you see umm this is a hypothetical. There is this boy that found this _certain_ animal in the forest. This animal is naturally afraid as it does not know the boy. The said animal has been starving and has been treated very badly. The boy wants to take him home but two things are stopping him."

Tsume did not like this 'hypothetical'. Any time there is a story about abused animals makes her veins boil in anger. She didn't really want to hear anymore but she needed the info to find out who it was. She said with her rage contained, "Please go on with your hypothetical. You have amused my attention to the two problems the young boy faces."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued, "Well the first is that the boy has no idea on how to take care of this animal. The second problem is that the animal might have an owner and it might send some shinobi to find that animal. The boy wants to take care of the fo-animal but is afraid not for his own but for the animal. What would you do, if you were in his shoes?"

She took a deep breath before she goes off on someone. It was obvious that the 'boy' was Naruto. But who was the animal? She might as well let the cat out of the bag. She said in an even tone, "I'm going to assume you are the 'boy'. Now Naruto you were valiant in your attempt to hide your animal but I am an Inuzuka; the leader in fact. I heard it snore while we were coming up the hill. So do not try and deny it. Let me see the animal."

Naruto could only blink as he could not believe he was caught. _'Damn she is good. Then again I should not be surprised as she is high ranked. I can't believe I thought she was low ranked before. That's not the point. I got to help the fox anyway I can and she might be my only hope!'_ Naruto sighed as he opened his bag. The fox was awakened by the bright light. Naruto said as he lifted the fox, "Hey little guy, I have someone who might be able to help you ok?" The fox nodded as it yipped. Tsume was kind of anxious to see this animal as she wanted to see who she was going to kill today.

When Naruto showed the fox, Tsume nearly had a heart attack. "The fox saw her and almost squealed. _'Tsume-sama, it's you!"_ The grey fox jumped out of Naruto's arms and into Tsume's. Naruto was confused until he saw Tsume hug the fox close to her bosom. Naruto's face slightly fell as he thought about the fox more than likely not returning to him. However a thought came to his mind, only for Tsume to speak, "Naruto-san, where did you find him? I sent my researchers to find him with no results."

Naruto started to explain, "Well I went looking for him when your 'researchers' were calling him a demon. He spoke to me telepathically. It was weird at first but then he asked me to not hurt him and that he left because he was hungry and they haven't fed him. He said the only way they acknowledge him is by the term 'demon'. I even heard them say he'll probably die anyway.

Tsume was really ready to kill her researchers if this was true. She looked down at the fox and asked him, "Is that true, kit?" The fox looked down sadly as it nodded. _'They treat me so bad, Tsume-sama. I don't know what I could do so I ran away.' _Tsume grew a sad smile on her face. A lone tear fell slowly down her feral cheeks. She held him closer to her as she asked for whom it was that did this to him. Naruto's heart felt very bittersweet at this occurrence. He felt great that someone loved and cared for this fox. However it was bitter as it meant that he would not keep the fox. He sighed as he got up and walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned around and looked at the Clan Head. She could solemn look on Naruto's face. She knew that the fox had bonded with Naruto. This fox was a special kind of fox. Like the dogs that Tsume and the Inuzuka Clan breeds and used, this fox has a familiar that bonds with chakra. She could see and feel the chakra of Naruto coursing through this fox's veins. They were forever connected. "Naruto-san, it seems like we have a small dilemma. You see right now I have to deal with some of my less than classy subordinates and I unfortunately cannot keep the little one with me as my familiar, Kuromaru, is allergic to fox fur. So I was wondering do you want to take him."

Naruto's eyes went wide at this. _'She's going to let me have him? I can't believe this!'_ He looked at her with disbelieving eyes. The fox had hopeful eyes as it could feel Naruto's feelings. It was an unknown sensation. It was as if the fox was able to feel the boy's emotions as if they were his own. _'Is this what Kuromaru meant when he said that when you have found your familiar you are connected at a higher level?'_ Naruto said well more like stammered, "I would love to Tsume-san but I don't have the right stuff to train him."

The fox's hopeful eyes dimmed slightly. Tsume however smirked, "Well Naruto-kun, I can easily help you with that. I'm going to send you everything you need to raise him. That is if you want him."

Naruto grew a huge smile as he said, "If that's the case then I accept!" The fox jumped back into Naruto's arms. Naruto instantly scratched behind the fox's ear making it squeal in delight. Tsume smiled at the scene that unfolded in front of her. It reminded her of what Kiba did a few hours ago. She said, "Well in that case we are almost done here. I have one small, teensy, weensy conditions that will finalize the deal."

Naruto and his new pet were anxious as to what the conditions were, Naruto more than the fox. She said calmly, "The only condition is I want to give him a check up every month to see how much he has developed." Naruto could not believe that was all she wanted. He knew that he had to take the deal.

He said, "I agree whole heartedly, Tsume-sama! Thank you so much for this opportunity. I will make you never regret it!" The fox squealed in his arms making the feral Clan Leader to smile.

She said, "Well Naruto-san, you are almost set but we- I mean you need to choose a name for the little fox here. "

Naruto lifted the fox to look him in his eye. It has been said if you looked a person in their eyes, you can tell almost everything about a person. Naruto hoped this was true as he eyes told a whole story of sadness but happiness and innocence. He smiled as the fox closed its eyes. He saw the little tuff of hair on the top of his head. His eyes widen as he found an appropriate name for the little fox. "Hey little guy, I have the perfect name for you."

Tsume propped up as she asked, "What's his name?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "Little one your new name is Zoruamaru."

* * *

><p>Naruto was finally coming home. This time however, Naruto was not alone. Now he had his foxy familiar to accompany him. He had Zoruamaru in his backpack talking to him about many things. <em>'Naruto-san how is the outside world? Is it fun and exciting?'<em>

Naruto chuckled softly as he said, "It's ok I guess. You get to learn more about different people. Some people are nice. Some are mean. And some just don't care. The world can be such a beautiful place as you can see the amazing sights. The sunset is so beautiful especially with orange color over the Hokage Tower. Words cannot describe it the feeling of the sun's rays on your face as you look out into the mystery that is the world."

As Naruto kept talking about all the beauties of the world, he could feel the excitement and awe coming off the small fox. The fox was enthralled with the thought of seeing the world through his own eyes and not just stories and fairytales. He could not wait to feel the wind to go through his body as he ran with his familiar. Just a thought didn't even occur to him a mere few hours ago. His thoughts caused his imagination to wander as he thought about all the possibilities of the things he can do instead of being stuck in a small, white lab.

Soon afterwards the fox went to sleep. Naruto figured the small fox must have been through an ordeal. Naruto must admit he would do the same thing if he was Zoruamaru. He smiled as he thought about just like Zoruamaru he was getting another member of his rapidly growing family. His smile grew as he muttered to himself, "It just keeps getting better. Orenji is going to lash at me but it's ok. He can get mad all he wants. He doesn't stay mad for long anyways. Orenji should be able to get along with Zoruamaru. He could be a mentor to him on how to speak and actually train him as a fighting companion to. "

Naruto stopped talking to himself as he saw his was in front of his apartment door. Naruto blinked unconsciously as he looked around. _'I got to stop doing that or I'm going to die a very early death.'_ He opened the door to see his house arranged with some things hang off the walls. Naruto's eyes started to twitch as he walked into his house. He said, "Orenji, please tell me what in orange blazes did you do to the apartment."

Orenji slithered out of his small bed with a yawn. One could tell that this orange had been sleeping. Naruto however didn't care as he was not amused by the change in his apartment. Orenji spoke as he yawned, "Hello Naruto-kun, where have you been?"

Naruto had a violent twitch as Orenji was nonchalant about changing things in his house. He loathed when people changed his things without permission. He said irritably, "Orenji, what have I told you about changing things in the house?"

Orenji smirked at the boy as he slithered around his leg. "Naruto-kun don't you see what all this stuff is?" Naruto distinctively looked around. He saw some seals along with a few jutsu techniques written down. It was all categorized by each element and by level of said techniques. He also found various fighting styles hanging from the ceiling. _'Where did he get all of these things from?' _

He said quizzically, "Orenji, what is all this? Where did you get all of this? And most importantly how did you get all of this to fit in my little apartment?" The snake hid his smirk at this. Due to Naruto having access to the library that held all kinds of jutsus and styles, it was easy for him to copy everything down and put them into these hangings scrolls. However getting the hanging scrolls and everything situated was a lot harder.

He replied, "I can see you are concerned. Don't fret my dear boy. First thing is that I think it's time to up your training. As a result I had an idea of making scrolls and putting these techniques, from the library books I asked you to bring home, into them. The final thing is that this can all be hidden from public view." Naruto's right eye twitched. How in blue blazes can these jutsu scrolls and styles be hidden? For Kami's sake, he felt like he was smothered. He sat down at his table and put his head on his knuckle.

He said with mirth and sarcasm oozing out of him, "Is that so, Orenji? Please explain to me how no one is going to see these scrolls."

Orenji replied, "You know Naruto, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

Naruto said with his quick wit, "The moment I have to catch flies is the day that I realize it's time to die."

Orenji simply whipped his tail onto the boy's leg causing the boy to jump. "Now since you are done with the witty jokes, let me explain. During the year while you have been at the Academy, I have been working on honing my fuinjutsu skills. I have effectively put at least twenty seals in each room."

Naruto's eyes twitched once more. "So you're telling me that you have seals on my walls. That's just lovely. Now when Ojisan comes to check on me he will definitely be suspicious of every move I make. Just fantastic." Naruto had been learning about fuinjutsu and had been learning the most important part of fuinjutsu, the right seals. Before he could learn about adding chakra and things like that he had to write the seal correctly. Other than making the right array everything else will be easy.

Orenji however was more optimistic. "You know for a person that is always happy, you are very pessimistic. Now there are approximately five thousand seals all around the house. Think about it, you haven't seen any of these seals around or even activated until now. I have been using transitional seals to try and connect them into a central mainframe."

Naruto hit his head on the desk. This was frustrating as he was not only confused by this but just downright maddening that he didn't even see or know that this was going on. What did he mean by mainframes and transitional seals? "Orenji-kun, what do you mean about transitional seals and a main frame? What do they do exactly?"

Orenji started to explain, "Well basically the transitional seals allows there to be a connection between one seal to another. These are probably the second most important seal as it allow the transfer of energy to go smoothly. Now when I mean mainframe I am talking about the nucleus or the center of the seal. Now this is the most important seal because if the main seal is not strong enough, the whole network of seals will either blow the whole system or it will simply not work."

Naruto's body became extremely excited as his eyes lit up. He said, "Wow, that's amazing! So what did you do with the mainframe?"

"That has been the problem I've had for months. I had nowhere I could connect it to and I didn't know if it would hold. So during this time, I had to figure out where it would be suitable that you can use it but it would be incognito to the rest of the world. It just so happened that you have a perfect spot to put it. In your room you have a switch that does not work. It looks like it was connected to what use to be the other light in your bedroom. So I took out the switch and installed a button. Everything is connected to the button."

Naruto was thoroughly impressed by this. A few things Orenji has done has impressed him. This was another one of them. He asked with awe filled in his voice, "How were you able to do all of this stuff? No offense, but you are just a snake." Naruto could see the snake grow a frown on his face. Orenji wasn't just any snake he is a summon, a powerful one at that. It was insulting to even be compared to a common snake.

He said in a factual tone, "I can talk, read, write, fight, and use chakra. Trust me I'm not just a normal snake. I was able to henge into a _normal _shinobi and was able to purchase the items required. I got the money by transforming into a human and work late at night." That was partly true but no need for Naruto to know that just yet. Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the snakes reply. He didn't mean to be offensive. It was more out of awe. Orenji gained another feather in his cap. "Orenji-kun, I didn't mean any disrespect. I just thought about how awesome it is to be able to do that.

Orenji was slightly stunned. He forgot sometimes that he wasn't a summon in the eyes of Naruto. To Naruto he was a snake that somehow was able to talk, speak, etc. It just made him remember that at some point he is going to have to tell the boy the truth. But for now he had to keep his pride and his mouth shut. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I had some_ bad_ food and my stomach has made me sort of grouchy." Naruto clearly could see through that deception as Orenji had a mild jump in his vocal cords.

For some time now, Naruto's ears could tell if something was amiss. Well in fact many things were acting weird or even untraditional like the flowers following every move he made. Maybe he was just a tad bit crazy. He shook off the notion as he said, "Its ok Orenji. Let's get back on the topic of fuinjutsu and how did you seal my whole house."

Orenji spoke with incredulous flowing out of his mouth, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well anyway the seals are now connected to the button. The problem is it won't be operational yet." When he said the last part it was more of a dismissal wave. Naruto was not as dismissal as Orenji. How can someone easily dismiss something this important? Orenji put his hard work into not only creating the seals but made it so Naruto could not even tell they were even there. This was damn important and Naruto was not going to let it go.

"Orenji, why won't they fully work? Is there something with the connections or something?" Naruto's worry didn't surprise the snake that much. Naruto has been curious as to how things work and to Orenji this was not an exception. He smiled softly as he couldn't wait to teach the boy all about seals because he most assuredly is going to need it very, very soon. He said, "For this seal to work it needs enough chakra that could get it going. I do not have enough chakra to make it move but I know someone who does!"

Naruto jumped up excitedly as he screamed, "Who! Who is it! You gotta tell me!"

The orange snake smiled as he saw the absolutely giddy blond haired boy jumped up and down. He was happy to see Naruto like this. In life there can only be so much happiness and innocence. One should enjoy it while they still have it. He quipped, "Well I'm looking right at him." It had given Orenji the desired effect. Naruto's eyes lit up like fireworks on a starless night sky. Naruto's fascination with seals and fuinjutsu reminds him of the Three Sannin as each had a fascination with seals but for entirely different reasons. Naruto was so excited that he wasn't able to say anything. "Follow me Naruto-kun. I'll take you to the main frame." Naruto could only nod and let the fox lead him.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes could only blink as he gently placed his backpack onto his bed. The "switch" looked extremely ordinary. It wasn't like anything Naruto had imagined, causing him to pout slightly. Orenji saw it but disregarded it. "Naruto-kun, this is the seal. Now, like I said earlier, it doesn't do much right now as it does not have enough juice to power it. That is where you come in. Remember when I taught you how to fully release some chakra?"<p>

Naruto nodded. It was not exactly the best of days for either of the two. Naruto expelled so much chakra, he nearly sent Orenji back to the summoning realm. Orenji even had scars to show the incident. It was there Orenji learned that Naruto has the greater chakra reserves than anyone he has ever seen. Orenji shook off the thought as he this was more important. Orenji continued, "Well, to make this switch work, I need you to release chakra into the seal until I say stop."

Naruto's curiosity was piqued as he asked, "Orenji-kun, how will you know if the switch is 'juiced' up enough?"

Orenji with his snake like smile said, "You will see the invisible seals light up into an orange hue. That will tell you that it is getting the energy. When it turns green, that means that the seal is completely charged." Naruto nodded as he kept flicking the light switch. It just seemed to be so addictive to keep touching it. He smiled as he saw the twitching Orenji. He said, "Ok, when do you want me to start?"

Orenji said irritably, "Now would be nice."

Naruto simply shrugged as he said ok. He put his hand on the switch. He closed his eyes as he started to concentrate on releasing chakra. Due to Naruto having so much chakra, it took him much more time and concentration than most. He has been working on controlling his chakra by using the exercise but releasing it is a totally different monster. If he just released it he will more than likely overload the seal, although Naruto didn't know that. He breathed slowly as he released his chakra albeit very slowly.

The chakra connected to the switch. Orenji's eyes marveled as the glowing blue chakra filled the switch. A few moments later the chakra was expelled every cardinal direction. The chakra started to hit the invisible seals making them glow. It was amazing as it started to fly across each and every seal. Orenji eyes could only dazzle as he saw his hard work being put into action. As it moved at a brilliant speed, Orenji looked at the boy to see how he was holding up. His reaction was of shock as he saw sweat steadily fall from the boy's whiskered face.

He had to admit he didn't expect Naruto to concentrate this long. He knew that if was in Naruto's shoes, he probably would have stopped by now. It just goes to show how powerful will and determination can actually be. His musings stopped as he saw the scrolls that hung from the beige and blue ceilings were disappearing into their own respective seal. Orenji was absolutely giddy as they rolled into the seal almost like magic. Naruto however wasn't feeling exactly magical. He felt his head pounding into a trillion pieces. He could feel himself slip up a few times as the process kept going. To be honest, he didn't know how much more he could take. He admittedly hoped it ended very soon.

Orenji knew it was almost over as he saw some of the initial seals connected to the switch were starting to turn green. He was pleased by how successful everything is going. It was even more impressive that an eight year old was able to do this at all but then again Naruto was not an ordinary eight year old. It only took a few moments before all the seals turned green. The light show ended with a bang as it made one huge pop. It was almost like a green firework went off. Naruto was naturally knocked down and lost his concentration. Luckily the process was complete as the seals became black and finally invisible. He huffed and puffed as sweat glided down off his face. Orenji quickly slithered to the boy and squeezed him.

"You did it, Naruto-kun! You were able to power the seals all by yourself! I'm so proud of you!" It was a surprising thing for Naruto as only on special occasions did Orenji gave him his 'proud' squeeze. In essence, this was a very special moment for the boy, except Naruto couldn't really breathe. "R-Renji, can't breathe!" Orenji had the decency to blush as he let the boy go as Orenji started to lie on Naruto's bed.

Naruto relaxed as his body finally was able to move. He face finally went back to its natural color. He said, "Sheesh Orenji, were you trying to kill me?" Naruto cracked a smile on his face as. Orenji was laughing as he accidentally hit Naruto's backpack. When he hit the backpack, it fell onto floor with a heavy thud. Naruto's eyes went wide as he and Orenji he heard a light growl. The bag was unzipped revealing a rolling Zoruamaru. Orenji just blinked as his mind went blank. Naruto forgot all about the small fox after seeing his home full of hanging scrolls. "Naruto, who is this", Orenji asked with confusion filling his hissing voice.

Naruto looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. He chuckled nervously, with a smirk somehow planed on his face, as he said, "Umm Orenji, I guess you're not the only one with secrets."

* * *

><p>It was Monday afternoon and Naruto and his classmates were in the Academy Arena. The Academy Arena was a small stadium. it had one door that led inside the battlefield. Right now the kids were sitting in the special waiting room. It was special day not because they have a double team exercise in the Academy Arena but because they have a very important guest to watch. Or he will be coming very soon.<p>

"Ok class, as you know, today we are going to see how well you have grasped double teaming with your partner. We will call you and your partner over there where the door is. Usually I or Mizuki-sensei would normally be the judge of this event. However today we have a special guest. We will start when gets here as he will be grading your performance. Since this will be a whole day event, once you are finished with the performance, you are done for the day. In the meantime, you can converse with your partner."

Naruto was surprising relaxed. He sat there and enjoyed the view of everyone conversing about who will be the special guest. _'How could they forget that Iruka told us it was the Hokage that will watch us? Sasuke and I will give the Ojisan a show. Speaking of which where is Sasuke anyway?' _

Naruto's question was sooner answered. "Hey Naruto, how was your weekend?" Naruto looked at the raven haired boy. The boy looked ragged to say the least. He looked as if he just got out of bed. His eyes were bloodshot as his body looked as if he was put through the dirt. Naruto's eyes became quirked at this. He could hear it in his voice. It was raspy. To be quite frank, Naruto was worried if this was going to hinder their fight.

He said, "Sasuke, you like a cat's fur ball. What happened to you this weekend?" Naruto almost snorted as the Uchiha twitched. Sasuke had been through what is known as the intense training week of the Uchihas. Every third weekend of each month the Uchihas have go through an intense work out that included fighting with fire. They would pour gasoline and sulfur onto kunai and shuriken and literally lit them on fire. Those were some of the most intense spars one would see. They even had spars in rings of fire. Sasuke really hated that spar.

He said in slight sarcastic tone, "I had a 'very easy and relax' weekend. Anyway I got the move down pat. You think this is going to work?"

Naruto could tell that Sasuke had some uncertainty about the plan. That was natural after all since he was following an eight year old, who for all tense and purposes never did a shinobi battle tactic. However Naruto was confident in his plan. He said with confidence, "Relax Sasuke. Take a breather, our names are the last in the class, we're going be here for a long, long time."

Sasuke visibly relaxed at this. Naruto had enough confidence for the both of them. As Naruto looked at his surroundings he saw Ino and Sakura were visibly shaken. He frowned inwardly as he whispered something inaudible into Sasuke's ear as he patted his back. He walked over to the two who were having a hard time reviewing their scheme. Naruto walked over with a certain confidence and swagger. "Good morning Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, you two look great today." Sakura and Ino both grew a big blush on their faces. "So Sakura-chan, how is _that_ book coming along?"

Sakura smiled as Naruto was helping her relax. The book in question was _'The Ninja Way'_ by Yorino. Naruto was the one who had introduced her to the book during one of their lunch periods and it was easily one of her favorites. Whether or not she actually liked the book or was it the fact that Naruto talked to her about it was any one's guess. She said, "I'm on page 173 where Hiru was telling Yuna-"

"What are you two book nerds talking about?" Ino said with a huff. She was one that always wanted to know everything in people's lives. However just like Sasuke, Naruto is a bit conservative about his life. He was a good source of knowledge but other than that, not too many knew anything about Naruto. For that reason and the reason alone, she did not like the boy.

Naruto smirked as he said, "Ino-chan, don't you want to read a book with us? After all books are knowledge and knowledge is power."

She huffed as she replied, "I prefer knowledge from word of mouth. Why are you even here? Don't you have to be with your partner or something?"

Naruto smiled at Ino causing her veins to boil. "Ino-chan, I saw that you and Sakura-chan were having a hard time concentrating. So I thought it would be nice to help you relax in your comfort zone with Sakura talking about her books and you wanting to find some "knowledge from word of mouth". Now relax and try to figure out what book were talking about. Sakura don't tell her. Oh yeah before I go, Sakura there is another book installment coming in three weeks."

Sakura smiled as Naruto walked away back to his seat. Ino with her arms crossed said, "I just don't like that boy."

* * *

><p>A few moments later, four people came out of swirling leaves. The students were whispering and murmuring as Iruka went down on one knee as the Hokage came into view. The kids Naruto however snickered cause a huge scowl on Iruka's face. Iruka yelled, "Naruto! Show some respect to the Hokage!"<p>

The Hokage eyes showed his displeasure but he waved it off. Naruto however grew a big smile on his whiskered face as everyone looked at the boy. He folded his arms as he closed his eyes. He said, "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I just find it amusing.

The Hokage had to raise an eyebrow at this. Hiruzen knew a lot things but this boy was an enigma even to him. He saw that Iruka was about to reprimand the boy but Hiruzen squeezed the poor Chūnin's shoulder. He asked in a soft voice, "Why is it amusing, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto still had his smirk on his face. However one could see the look on his eyes told a different story. "Well it's amusing because one day Iruka will be doing the same thing to me when I become the Hokage."

Silence.

The class looked at Naruto with wide eyes. It was a simple statement but it was so bold. One could see the determination and seriousness that his eyes held about wearing the red and white robe and hat. It caused something to stir in the Hokage. He didn't know why but it was almost like a phantom like image of Minato. He shook of the cobwebs in his head as he smiled. He said, "Maybe one day Naruto-kun but for now focus on this assignment."

Naruto simply sighed as he heard the Hokage talk about how excited he was to be here. He explained the rules that Iruka went over and went through the doors.

Naruto stopped paying attention as his mind was thinking about how Orenji and Zoruamaru are getting along. Although Orenji wouldn't admit it, he was a little jealous of the black fox. Naruto had asked him to teach him how to speak. It didn't go so well.

"The first match is Kiba and Akamaru verses Mizuki!"

* * *

><p>It has been an hour since Kiba and Akamaru battled Mizuki and Naruto was getting bored. He saw the kids come and go. Some were crying while others were frustrated. Some were apathetic and didn't much care. Naruto saw that Hinata and Shino didn't do so well. You could see her downtrodden face and it made something swell in the boy. He walked over to the duo and said, "Hey Shino and Hinata-chan, how did you do?" Hinata became red faced as the boy was talking to her but the crushing defeat by the hands of Mizuki caused some tears to brim the side of her eyes. That told the story that Naruto needed to hear.<p>

"Hey Hinata-chan don't feel so down. It was only battle and you were up against a Chūnin, someone who has probably killed before! So we are lucky to have the opportunity to learn from our mistakes. So don't be so down." Hinata perked up a little bit as he encouraged her. Her face became even redder as the result of his encouragement. He saw she was still a little bit down. As a result he said with his charisma evident in his voice, "How about this on the early mornings of Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays we go to the Academy training ground and work on hand to hand combat skills. We both need some work."

To top it off, Naruto gave Hinata his wide smile. She couldn't resist nodding her head and blushing. She was hesitant to speak as she felt like her throat was closing up. Naruto slung his arms around her and Shino's heads. This caused Hinata to turn extremely red. Naruto of course noticed but passed it off as a girl thing. "Guys we are going to get this and we're going to do it right. By the way Shino, I've heard that there was a new discovery of a chakra enhanced insect called the kamikirimushi."

Shino was extremely surprised even with his stoic demeanor. It was rare to hear anyone take an interest in such a thing. His father had told him about the bug but he dismissed it as he didn't know anyone else who would want to talk to him about insects. He said with stoicism, "I've heard about kamikirimushi. Unfortunately the information about the insect is very little as we are finding out more about it. If all goes well, Konoha will have a new breed of said beetle."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's great Shino! You have to show me it when you get a chance. I have a theory of why its horn is soft."

"I'll make sure of that Naruto."

* * *

><p>Two hours have went by and the restless blonde haired boy and the nervous raven haired boy saw the group before them come out with sullen faces. Sakura was muttering something about Ino not paying attention while Ino was actively blaming Sakura about not being quick enough. Naruto could only wince at their banter. Sasuke whispered to his teammate, "They definitely didn't do well at all. From what I can tell Sakura wasn't fast and Ino wasn't paying enough attention. Do you think that Mizuki is using genjutsu?"<p>

Naruto thought about it for about fifteen seconds. He could only shrug as he replied, "I have absolutely no idea. He seems to have a lot of chakra so it would surprise me if he did. Then again we are up against a Chūnin. So anything goes."

Sasuke replied "Will this affect the plan?"

Naruto said critically, "It shouldn't but if it does we go to or back up plan."

Sasuke said, "Ok so you have back up plan. Great, so what is it?"

Naruto smirked as he gave his ever witty answer, "Well what we're going to do is use you as a decoy while I run like hell." Sasuke's right eye started to twitch. Naruto just smirked as the boy was ready to pull out his kunai from pouch. _'So easy to rile up. He's going to die of nerves way before an enemy can. Sheesh!' _

Before Sasuke could do something he would regret, Iruka came out of the sword and said, "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, it is your turn. Good luck."

Sasuke dropped the kunai that he was about to strike Naruto with. Naruto got up from the bench and patted his partner on his back. He whispered to him, "Relax, we're going to do fine. You just got to believe in yourself."

Sasuke was visibly relieved at this. 'Maybe this won't be so bad. Then again it is Naruto. Anything can go wrong will go wrong when Naruto is involved. We're so going to fail.' Sasuke could only trudge along with his more confident partner.

Naruto was thoroughly surprised at the arena. It was so spacious giving Naruto more room to experiment with his plan. 'This is going to be an awesome plan. Sasuke should be able to spread his attack."

Surprisingly enough Sasuke was thinking along the same lines. 'We should be able to beat him.'

Naruto and Sasuke were on the opposite sides of the arena while Mizuki was in the middle. Iruka was on the side of the arena. He said, "Ok, you two your objective is to defeat Mizuki in a two on one battle. Let me remind you that Mizuki will not go easy on you because you are an academy student. In this life, it doesn't matter a kage or a genin, you most battle as if you were facing a kage. The Hokage and I will be assessing your performance. So do your best. Are there any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Ummm Iruka-sensei, can I keep my two water bottles? I usually get very thirsty when I practice."

Iruka thought about it for a moment as the request was highly unusual. He looked at the Hokage for an answer. However the old man simply lit his pipe. This wasn't his call and to be honest, he thinks something wasn't right about the water bottles. Iruka sighed as he said, "That is a highly unusual request but I see nothing wrong with it. So sure you can have it."

Naruto smirked inwardly as Mizuki was going to get a rude awakening. He bowed to the Hokage and Iruka. Iruka said, "The match between Team Naruto and Sasuke verses Mizuki is about to begin. Is team Uzumaki and Uchiha ready?" The two team members tensed but nodded nonetheless. Iruka said, "Mizuki, are you ready?"

Mizuki smirked as he said with arrogance, "Come on Iruka, it is just a bunch of academy students. They'll probably be the same as the others." Whether or not Mizuki actually felt that way, Naruto really couldn't tell. However he was banking on Mizuki's arrogance. He made an outward scowl while inwardly he was smirking up a storm.

Iruka sighed at his assistant's constant arrogant attitude. He honestly hoped that these kids beat him just for the sake of humility. He said with a little irritation in his voice, "Well if both parties are ready then Hajime!"

No one moved after Iruka told them to start. Naruto was ready to roll as he pulled out a kunai from his pocket. Sasuke pulled out three shurikens. Mizuki on the other hand was getting very _impatient _He had been waiting for this fight since this morning_._ "Well I guess the top two students are nothing but scared little boys. I must admit, I expected a little fight but this is just pathetic." He smirked inwardly as he saw Naruto 'fall' for his ruse. This went exactly as he had hoped. He wanted the blonde haired brat to be his first vict- no competitor. Yea that's the word, competitor.

Naruto on the other hand was no fool. He mouthed to Sasuke, It was go time. He said loudly, "Oh yea Mizuki! I'll show you who's the pathetic!" Naruto rushed at the man with normal speed. Mizuki smirked as he saw Naruto come at him with a punch. Mizuki easily grabbed Naruto's hand only to let it go as Naruto slashed at Mizuki's wrist. Naruto spun and tried to slash Mizuki's abdomen only for Mizuki to grab his wrist. With a demonic smirk firmly placed on his face, Mizuki 'snapped' Naruto's wrist. Naruto yelled loudly as he dropped the kunai. Ignoring the very painful snap of his wrist he tried to kick away from him only for Mizuki to grab his leg. He smirked as he whispered to the eight year old, "And here I thought that you were going to actually doing. You are absolutely pathetic. Maybe your partner will savage this for you." He started to swing Naruto around and around until he released him into the air. Naruto didn't say anything as he was slammed into the wall.

* * *

><p>The Sandaime did not like what he had seen from Naruto. To be honest he hoped to see something better. He started to write something down in his notebook. <em>'If those two are the frontrunners of this class as everyone has told me then I hope die soon. How do you fall for such a taunt like that? I mean yea they're eight but we have had Genin younger than them not fall for that. Then he could not even back up his words. This is very disappointing performance from Naruto. Well let's see how the Uchiha boy does.'<em>

* * *

><p>Seeing Naruto getting flung like that made Sasuke a tad bit nervous as he wouldn't admit it out loud but Naruto was a better fighter than him. He gulped as he saw Mizuki was looking right at him. However he knew what he had to do. He swallowed his pride and got into a defensive position. Mizuki said, "Well, well if it isn't the son of the Uchiha. You know I must admit I like that Uchiha saying. 'The Uchiha are the fans that blow the flame.' Yet it seems like that you are neither. You aren't the fan as you are weak and immature. Yet you are not the flame as you are not a leader nor are you a powerhouse. I know more clan-less people who are and always will be better than you."<p>

The raven haired boy was naturally taken aback by this but kept his mouth shut and threw a shuriken at man. The shuriken was abnormally fast for an eight year old but Mizuki dodged it nonetheless. Mizuki saw it was high time to show this weakling that he is the student and Mizuki was the teacher. He rushed towards him in high speeds. For Sasuke, it felt like it was the Flash from the comics his brother read coming at him. He soon in what could be described as a blur ducked from the incoming punch. He saw a moment where Mizuki left his right leg open. He smirked as he did a quick leg sweep forcing Mizuki to jump over him. He threw a shuriken at a wide open Mizuki. Mizuki's eyes went wide as he saw a quickly approaching ninja star. He spun in the air to dodge it. In a split moment that it went by him he saw a gleam of light tailing the star. _'Well shit.'_

Sure enough the wire wrapped around him as Sasuke pulled the ninja wire back. Unfortunately for Mizuki he wasn't able to cut the wire with the kunai that was at his side in enough time. It gave Sasuke just enough time do the hand signs: Horse, Tiger, Snake, and then Ram. Mizuki's eyes went extremely as Sasuke yelled out, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**)**. Mizuki stood there shocked and unable to move as the young Uchiha took a deep breath. Mizuki closed his eyes as he waited for him to become an extra crispy piece of meat.

Puff

Mizuki opened his eyes only to see black smoke.

The Hokage was surprised by Sasuke's ingenuity for using ninja wires and shuriken. _'This one definitely has a lot of potential but for him not being able to utilize his fire ball attack is very worrisome. It makes you wonder why he would try such a thing. These two should complement each other but they are separated like oil and water. Wait a minute…. Oh forget what I thought before this could get very interesting.' _The Hokage had a ruse smile on his face as he watched a very interesting second part of the story especially when he noticed the two water bottles on the far left had mysteriously disappeared.

Naruto had the smirk on his face grow as he saw his plan coming together smoothly. _'Great job Sasuke now let me do the rest.'_ Naruto saw Mizuki laugh as he coughed up black smoke. The black smoke faded only showing a 'faux' fearful Sasuke. Mizuki wheezed out with his ever so taunting voice, "O my, it seems the Uchiha has come up a wee bit short. Well don't worry, I'll let you down easy for the great shame you have brought to your clan." The Man was ready to finish this match as he pulled out his kunai. He was about to start running towards the raven when-

*Crack*

Mizuki could only turn around to see his first victim standing up with a sense of resurgence. Mizuki eyed him suspiciously as Naruto cracked his knuckles. Mizuki started to taunt him hoping to get something out of him, "Oh so the other disappointment comes back to play. I better finish this one-"

He wasn't able to finish taunt as Naruto quickly in his face with a right hook. Mizuki felt as if a freight train got him as he started to stumble back. He only stopped when he felt a mean sidekick connect to his upper back courtesy of the one Uchiha. 'Shit, what the hell is happening?' Mizuki thought ad he wasn't able to get out of the way from Naruto's heel kick.

It only got worse for the poor instructor when Naruto did a kick to the jaw causing the man to fly a few feet into air. Sasuke waited a few moments for Mizuki to come down to do a spinning right kick into the Mizuki's right temple. The man hit the ground with a thud. Sasuke took satisfaction in that last hit on the man. That man should have known to taunt people. Naruto however wasn't having the same reaction. He scowled as he felt this was way too easy. He said, "Sasuke, don't let your guard down for a moment. Remember we have to incapacitate him and I can feel he's still not done. He is a Chūnin after all."

* * *

><p>The Hokage had become very enthralled in this turn of events. He was clearly impressed by their ability to use synchronized combos right after another. He was glad that he didn't pull the fight. <em>'So this is the product that I've heard so much about. Hmm, they are working together like a team. Naruto seems to be the leader of the group. Sasuke is a great follower. They can be a great one-two punch in the near future. It's kind of scary that they remind me so much of Hashirama-sensei and Madara. However this match is far from over. Mizuki should not be able to go down that quickly. I guess part three is about to begin.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's body moved on its own as it got into a defensive position. <em>'What is it about Naruto that makes me do exactly as he said? It felt so weird. It felt as if I don't have control over my own body anymore.'<em> Naruto was concentrating more on Mizuki, more specifically, lack thereof. 'Where is Mizuki? He should have gotten up by now. I bet I could do a chakra pulse to find him. But that is too risky. Maybe I could-" Naruto's thoughts were halted as kunai soared right passed the tag team. The two heard Mizuki laugh at them as huge came into view. His Chūnin attire had become ragged and almost in tatters. He cracked his neck and shoulders as he walked closer to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto went back to his defensive position as the man came closer.

Mizuki said as he wiped the dust off of his shoulder, "So it seems that you two actually brought your A game today. I must admit that I didn't expect that you would be able to do combination assault. However it is such a shame that you two didn't finish me off. It's such a rookie mistake. Well you are in luck. Since I am your teacher, I'm going to teach you the consequence of your actions!" Mizuki threw four kunais at the speed of high genin at the tag team.

Naruto's now eyes went side as he yelled, "Scatter!"

The two barely made it out of the way as the kunais went passed them. Naruto threw a kunai towards the third kunai that seemed to be locked on Sasuke. When he kunai hit the other the 'other' kunai, it blew up into a greyish smoke. Sasuke was almost frozen as he saw Mizuki come out of the smoke. He cursed inwardly as he ducked and got out of the way. _'Crap! What do I have in my pouch that can help me? Gotta think, gotta think! Wait a minute, didn't __Niisan pack me a-? Oh yeah Mizuki, you're in for a surprise.' _

Mizuki was quick and at this point and time was not going to go easy on these brats. He almost instantly made up the space between him and the Uchiha. Within striking distance He cocked back his fist. Sasuke on the other hand waited for Mizuki to attack. "Say nighty night Gaki!" Sasuke just smirked as he threw a flash tagged. Sasuke threw a flash tagged shuriken at the white haired teaching assistant. As Mizuki deflected the ninja star out of his way, a bright flash of light erupted out from the star. Mizuki hissed in pain as the light blinded him from the incoming assault from the raven haired boy. Sasuke connected with a powerful punch into the temple of the man. The man could only stumble as Sasuke did a spinning heel kick to his jaw. Sasuke's luck ran out as the light from the flash bomb ran out.

'Crap!' Sasuke thought as Mizuki with blood running down his mouth was staring him down like a predator to a prey. It made Sasuke's blood go cold as Mizuki rushed at him with speed he hasn't seen from the man. His legs betrayed him as they would not move and became tree stumps. He closed his eyes waiting for the worse.

Clang!

"You know Sasuke, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to see his partner blocking Mizuki from attacking. Naruto was pushing the almost foaming Mizuki back. "Sasuke, why don't you take a breather? I'll take care of this big ogre!"

Sasuke nodded as Naruto pushed Mizuki all the way back. Mizuki snarled as he spoke, "Well I guess the Uchiha wasn't the true challenge. Don't worry I'll take you out." He popped the kunais up and kicked Naruto. Naruto stumbled back slightly but regained his balance in time to stop Mizuki's punch. Naruto twisted Mizuki's wrist with his right hand and brought the surprised Mizuki towards him. Naruto quickly went under and grabbed Mizuki's leg and used his momentum to lift Mizuki and flipped him with a major thud.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen was naturally surprised by these events. It was both a great achievement on the kids' part as they are working together greatly as a team; it was a disappointment in how easily Mizuki has flown off the handle like this. He was tempted to call the match but the match was too interesting. With Neko next to him he whispered, "Neko, these two are doing well. But that is not what I want to tell you. I have a mission for you. There is something not right with Mizuki. I want you to do a thorough background check to see any discrepancies that involves Mizuki."<p>

She whispered, "Hai Hokage-sama"

* * *

><p>'<em>It's not time yet! <em>Naruto thought as he had Mizuki on the ground. He could feel Mizuki although in pain was ready to take him out. Mizuki got up with some resistance from Naruto. Mizuki lifted Naruto up off the floor from the collar of his shirt and said to him, "I have two lessons for you to learn. The first is not letting your opponent get up!" Mizuki threw Naruto with all his might into the rafters. Naruto however grabbed the support beam and flipped almost gymnast like onto the beam. Naruto huffed and puffed as he felt something was sapping his chakra. In fact Naruto felt his arm feel scaly.

Weird.

However this wasn't the time to think about that. His master plan that felt like forever is almost ready to come into fruition. With his perfect vision he was able to see a small blue light illuminating all over Mizuki. Naruto smirked as Mizuki was waiting for him like a sitting duck. _'It's over Mizuki-sensei!'_ Naruto yelled at the man, "Hey Mizuki! Why don't we finish what we started!

Naruto dived towards Mizuki like a bullet. It speed picked up as the wind was getting cut like a sharp knife. The sound was like a whistle giving Sasuke the indication he needed. He did the hand signs Horse, Tiger, Snake, and then Ram. He yelled, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**)!"** Unlike last time Sasuke blew actual fire…at Naruto. Naruto felt the heat rapidly approaching. As a result he did the hand sign, bird, and yelled, "**Futon: Kadou Kajou (**Wind Style: Spiraling Vortex)**!" **Naruto started to spin at a rapid pace as he came closer to Mizuki.

'_Shit! He was able to spend to actually use the fireball. This is suicide! Once the fire ball collides with Naruto's attack the whole place will explode!'_ Mizuki thought as he tried to get out of the way. Naruto's vortex was growing in size and speed as it came towards the white haired man.

BOOM!

The fire ball collided with Naruto's wind vortex. The bomb came at Mizuki like a bat out of hell when it hit the floor. The fire flew everywhere blowing up the rocks and trees in the stadium. Sasuke jumped into the stands where the Hokage had quickly put up a barrier over the party. Mizuki wasn't that lucky as hit with the full brunt of the blast and thrown to the other side somehow still conscious. What surprised the group was Naruto Uzumaki. Mizuki was right when his thoughts on that being a suicide move. Just the mere heat would burn a person alive. Yet Naruto however had something for that. The dust cleared to show Naruto was just fine with a huge water ball swirling around him. He smirked as the water returned back into the two water bottles placed in his wrists. "Well that was certainly explosive!"

As the Hokage stopped the explosion he thought to himself, _'What the hell is this kid learning? That is a fucking suicidal move! This was supposed to be a submission battles not destroy everything and kill everyone while you're at it! Naruto always finds a way to make my headache that much worse. The question is how is he learning these things at such a young age? Those two attacks are of two totally different elements. One of wind and one of water! This kid is good. Too good.' _

Sasuke had a front row seat of possibly the biggest explosion of his young life. Although Naruto had told him to use his technique when heard a whistle, this was definitely not was what he expected. That was downright scary. His body hasn't stopped shaking especially after seeing Naruto walking towards Mizuki with not even a scratch on him. _'How far ahead of me are you Naruto?'_

Naruto meanwhile walked over to Mizuki with the intent of finishing this once and for all. He ran towards Mizuki as the man tried to get up. Naruto can see the pure hatred in the eyes of the Chūnin. It was almost as if it was a hideous, putrid, fowl beast. Mizuki snarled, "I'm not done yet, punk!" The man with all of his remaining might went for a chakra-laced punch. Naruto's eyes, though stone cold, gained a mischievous gleam as he deflected the final attempt by Mizuki. He said, "I guess when it comes to big battles you always _freeze_!"

With Naruto's advancement in water manipulation, he released a wave of water from the water bottles at the man. The man snarled for a moment as the water his already beaten body. In an instant his eyed became wide as he started to hear the water crystalize with his body. "W-what the hell is going on?" Naruto smirked as he the crystalizing ice started to spread all over Mizuki's body. The man started to gasp for air.

"Well Mizuki-sensei, this is one of the prank seals I modified. Iruka-sensei, it would be wise to call the match as Mizuki might just die from either dehydration or hypothermia. Your choice!" Neither Sasuke nor Iruka could believe the final events of this match. Sasuke couldn't believe that they worked well together. Iruka on the other hand couldn't believe that two academy students could actually pull it off. The whole exercise was to show the point that working together can allow the mission to be complete. He didn't think that this would work so quickly.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! Congratulations you two. Although you nearly blew up the whole newly renovated arena, you two have shown an exemplary amount of synchronization and teamwork. I think it should be highly noted that both of you showed tremendous toleration for pain such as Naruto getting up after getting smashed into the wall. Since you did complete the task at hand I'm giving you an A plus. Hokage-sama is there anything you want to add?"

The Hokage stood up as the two ANBU members took Mizuki to the hospital. Naruto was nervous on the inside but kept his cool demeanor as the Hokage eyed him and the Uchiha critically. He said in his teaching voice, "First I would like to say thank you Iruka-kun here for allowing me the honor of being here to watch all of the fine young children compete. You have done a great job with them. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, you two were able to complete the task asked of you. As a result you get an A for that. However there were things I did not like in your performance today. The first is the fireworks. Some moves are naturally flashy but as a ninja you want to finish the job swift and efficiently. That brings up the second problem I have. It is good you two came up with a plan. However the longer the plan takes to develop when it comes to battle or life for the most part, too many problems can occur at each step. For example the variable of say the water bottle failing somehow, it would mess up the whole situation. The final thing I hated out of the whole performance was suicidal shit that was pulled.

Normally I do not like to curse in front of children. In this case I am utterly appalled to see such a dangerous maneuver done by eight year olds who have a lot of potential. That move should be banned but no one is stupid enough to combine a fire blast with a rapidly rotating vortex in an attempt to defeat the target at hand. Not only would kill the people in the surrounding area but yourselves and the target. Imagine if I wanted him alive as he had some vital information. Now you screw that up and everything goes down the drain. I do not like suicide jutsus but I hate when young ones improperly uses one."

Naruto and Sasuke had their heads down as they received their tongue lashings from the Hokage. Iruka didn't like the Hokage berating his students but could not argue with the Sandaime's points. "However there were a lot of good things from the battle." Naruto and Sasuke's heads were up as they listened to the Hokage's other points. "Well to start I love the fact ha you actually planned. There are not many eight year olds with the capacity to plan how to beat a Chūnin. I also loved that you have a concept on elemental ninjutsu. It clearly showed that both of you are developing your skills at the elemental plane. Sasuke-kun your fireball was amazingly done. Naruto-kun I am glad to see that you have learned a thing or two from the books you've been reading. I'm pleasantly surprised to see you use not one but two different elements back to back. I also agree on Iruka's points as well. I love that you two were not only able to focus but tolerate the mental taunting. Surprisingly enough more shinobi are injured or killed by the use of the silver tongue. You two are learning at a very rapid pace but do not get cocky.

There was something that I had to ask. Sasuke-kun, I noticed that you ever so slightly changed the formation of your fingers when you first used the jutsu. I know the Uchiha drill that into your brain about doing the hand signs right. I have heard many things about you, one being that you are a perfectionist and that you would not try anything unless you got it down pact. That makes me wonder if it was a nervous mistake which I doubt or it was a purposeful _mistake_."

Sasuke looked flushed as Naruto gave him the spotlight at this point. Naruto right now was watching everything unfold as he lied up against a wall. Sasuke said nervously, "H-Hokage-sama, it was Naruto's idea to try and distract Mizuki with the thought that I was superior to Naruto because I was in a clan. When the fireball failed he thought he had us in a bag. It was a tactic Naruto hypothesized last Friday in class, correct Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded as he said, "This was more of an elaborate version of the tactic but yes it is. The question was how were you able to make Mizuki believe that?"

Naruto stood up against the wall and said, "Well that is easy, Iruka-sensei. Who barges right at an opponent without having a plan? So who would consider the strongest one to go in? Konoha shinobi is too smart for that. It is also helped that I am not from a clan and Sasuke is one from the most prominent clans in Konoha."

The Hokage was proud. "I must admit Naruto-kun I loved the seal at the end. So what is the detail of the seal?"

Naruto replied casually, "Hokage-sama, the seal is a highly potent ice seal. All it needs is water to activate it. The water causes a reaction in which the body becomes ice. However it takes too long to activate. The seal has been in effect when I landed that punch in the very beginning. It was when I saw the small blue light illuminated from him that I realized that it was ready."

The Hokage hummed slightly. "I see why you would have problems with the seal but still very good. You two are dismissed!" The two nodded as they high fived each other. The Hokage smiled as the two walked out with their heads up high. The Hokage's eyes were wide as he saw the crow flew inside the building. The crow dropped down and gave the man a message. His face became grim as he saw the signature.

It was time.

**Author's note: First, I don't own Pokémon or Naruto. The second thing is BLOODLINE TIME! Yes next chapter a bloodline will be activated. It is time to see which one. Zoruamaru is Naruto's familiar and will be a main part of the story. There is not much else I can tell you without giving away everything. So read and review and enjoy yourself. If there is any questions just ask and I will do my very best to answer. However one person ticked me off. If you are going to leave me a message and express your opinion but disable you're messaging, then what is the point of leaving a review? Don't matter but thanks for reviewing and I'm hoping for more. **

**JK10 is out. **


	9. The End and Return of a Kekkei Genkai

The night felt darker than usual for Hiruzen after the spending the day evaluating the group of children. Hiruzen and his council of advisors were looking at the heir apparent of the Uchiha Clan. The situation with Konohagakure and the Uchiha has become severely worse and now it was time to face facts. As it is now, there are only two options and neither was exactly ideal. The Hokage like all humans have made mistakes in his life that quickly became regrets. However this situation was going to either break Konoha all together or compromise it all together. Hiruzen let out a sigh as he looked at a young boy, no, man whose life and soul will ultimately be sacrificed for what he hopefully will be the good of the village.

"Itachi-kun, as you know the day has come for you to make the ultimate decision. This must be extremely difficult to have to decide which side as one is your family." It was there in his voice. The booming voice of authority tried to cover the almost overwhelming desperation that Hiruzen had.

Itachi could feel the heaviness of this situation. Hiruzen had talked to him about this approximately eight months prior. But this situation was something Itachi had been dreading for a few years. He has been naturally torn as this was a battle, maybe even a war between family and nation. He knew he had been the one suck in the middle when he looked at his two tattoos. On his left was the infamous Uchiha crest of a red and white fan, while his right arm had Konoha's ANBU insignia. He was learning first-hand that loyalty is more conflicting than once thought. He said with a great amount of stoicism, "Hokage-sama, although my blood courses through them the genes of the Uchiha, my heart will always belong to Konohagakure no Sato. I will do everything in my power to protect her and her inhabitants, even if it means my very life."

Although there was stoicism evident in his voice, Hiruzen could easily tell the resolve and pride in the young man's voice. Hiruzen was inwardly relieved as this was his left ditch effort to stop the Uchiha without causing the death of civilians of Konoha. If Itachi would have said no then there would be no way to avoid the bloodshed of the innocent. He took a puff of his pipe to help keep his old nerves down. "Itachi-kun, this task is a task that I would not wish on my most hated enemy. It is truly appalling that it has come to this point where blood will forever stain not only the hands of the executioner but that of those who did not stop it sooner. Danzō is there anything you want to say?"

The seemingly crippled man had some of the same values that Hiruzen had most importantly regret. He had regretted that he couldn't finish his other mission given to him by the Nidaime Hokage. The Nidaime, the founder of Academy, had two passions. The first was kinjutsu or the forbidden jutsus. The second, or the driving force for the kinjutsu, was science. He wanted to know how all things work. He knew that Danzō did not have the Hokage makeup but instead one of scientific nature. He was admittedly fascinated by the Sharingan doujutsu and its ability to basically discard and disregard reality without much of a punishment. As a result of his own curiosity, he gave Danzō the task of completing his research.

In essence, he was now given the opportunity of a lifetime to understand the Uchihas' famous doujutsu. He said in his drown voice, "I must concur with Hokage-sama. Words can't begin to describe what this task must mean emotionally to you. You remind me so much of the Nidaime Hokage in your sacrifice for the great good of Konohagakure no Sato. Don't you agree Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen took a looking puff of his pipe as he said solemnly, "I agree Danzō-san. His sacrifice has allowed each of us here the opportunity to make it so we can reach this age. -"

Itachi had to interject, "Hokage-sama, I accept my role but for me to do this with certain conditions being met." Itachi was not doing this because he was bloodthirsty. He knew the strategies of war and he couldn't allow it to happen. This event had put a scowl on the faces of the two other advisers, a blank look on the face of Danzō, and curious looks on the face of the Sandaime. Itachi could feel his heart was ready to jump out of his pale chest but he stood there with the bravery of a Spartan.

The two advisers Koharu and Homura both stood up with staunch looks of anger. Homura yelled at the boy, "How dare you ask for conditions. This is the blood of your nation we are talking about. Hokage-sama, I hope you disregard whatever these conditions are!" Koharu nodded at her partner's points. She was not from a clan or anything like that. But she was thinking about the children. Her passion was teaching children and she had always pushed for the welfare of children which is one of the reasons why the children's age to pass the test is higher than any of the five nations.

The Hokage however was visibly frowning. He has heard some really ridiculous things from council but this one is up there. Here it was a man who is doing the ultimate sacrifice in killing his own flesh and blood and where they will make him an S-ranked nuke ninja. And all he wanted was some conditions. He understood where they were coming from as the conditions could be ludicrous. He said in a cold, stoic voice, "Homura and Koharu before you make such an atrocious claim, we should listen to what the conditions are. Now Itachi-kun what are your conditions?"

Itachi for a briefest of moments felt like leaving. Those two old bats pissed him off as they were acting like this was an honor. This was pure out hell on his part to the point where he could not sleep at night. However this was more important, "Hokage-sama, I have thought about this for a long time and I have asked myself each and every waking moment why I would accept such a mission. I finally came to terms just this moment as to why I must complete this mission. With all due respect elders this is not about you. You have shown me why it was never going to be about you. You, your children, your grandchildren, and the generations after them will benefit by this but make no mistake it wasn't about you. The reason I'm doing this is for the flesh and blood that in the time where knowledge means life or death is ignorant to what is going on. The only condition I want is that Sasuke is safe."

Koharu scowled at what he said about them but he was able to hit a sore part with the small boy. She hesitated as she spoke, "I-Itachi-san, why should we allow young Sasuke to stay alive? What would we gain in his existence?"

Itachi said, "You are eliminating a poisoned tree that you yourself have seen grow into a disgusting eyesore in the garden of Konoha. Sasuke is a seed that has not been poisoned yet. If I am able to eliminate this poison tree, he will able to grow into one of those beautiful trees. Right now he has more friends outside the clan than inside. His best friend in fact is the Uzumaki where they do every activity together. No matter if its reading or training, they do it together. Hell they even do wagers.

Think about that council. The boy is more attached to the Naruto, which has to deal with both sides of the house where the shinobi hate him because of the association with Orochimaru and the civilian hate him because of the Kyuubi, than me or my father and sometimes even my mother. So with the history and association of the Kyuubi, it is highly improbably that an Uchiha would associate with the Kyuubi Jinchūriki without know the dark history. In fact he follows Naruto around more than Naruto following him. This makes him innocent to all of the problems you have with the Uchiha."

Silence filled the room as the council of elders slowly digested the information. Homura who has been the most critical of Itachi's conditions felt his heart strings being pulled here. It is never a good thing when an old person feels something with their heart. He had one question that he wanted to know. "Itachi your story is compelling to say the least. However the question is how will you take care of him?"

Itachi replied without missing a beat, "It all depends on when I meet him."

* * *

><p>"Ok class, it's time to start!"<p>

Iruka said as the children sat in their chairs. Iruka had whipped them into shape where all he has to do is walk in the door and the kids would sit quietly. He had to admit class went smoother this way. He was surprised to see Naruto was in class as he was usually late. He narrowed his eyes hoping to see some kind of ripple somewhere to see if it was a genjutsu or something. When he realized it wasn't a genjutsu, he pulled out a manila envelope from his bag. He said, "Well class today, I have the grades and evaluations from yesterday's battles. Let me first start by saying every single one of you have made progress. Some of course made more progress than others.

Now there are some problems that a lot of you have done on the test.

The first thing I want to talk about is taunting. Taunting is a problem as many of you went straight into battle because Mizuki talked about your mom or your dad. Ninjas do that for that exact reason because you are in a blind rage and have no idea what the person had in store. Out of the twenty teams only one team didn't fall for it.

The second is lack of communication. Now unlike in the movies, ninjas do not yell stupid things like 'NOW' or 'Activate the trap!' that is beyond stupid and to be frank you should be killed if you think that tactic would work. Before you do anything you should read the situation at hand. The second is that you must give signals. Only half of the class had used signals.

Using signals actually brings up the third problem, timing. When in battle you must time everything correctly. So for example you are supposed to lay the trap and you are off by a second you can kill your partner and yourself. One team was able to do that perfectly."

As Iruka was speaking the kids noticed that Mizuki was not around. Naruto and Sasuke knew but they weren't going to tell anyone. Ino raised her hand and asked, "Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei? Did he become ill?" Naruto and Sasuke snickered as the high fived each other.

Iruka said, "Well Ino before you ever so courteously cut me off I was going to tell you what happened to Mizuki-sensei." Ino had the decency to blush as Iruka continued, "As I was saying only one team was able to do all three and got results. The team was Naruto and Sasuke. They were able to give Mizuki a first class, fully paid, trip to the…hospital room!"

Gasps were heard as the class was eyeing the smiling blonde and the shy raven. Iruka let the kids murmur to each other. With his unnatural sonar ability, he was able to hear each and every conversation. He wanted to know how they are feeling about their classmates.

"How were they able to do that?"

"Was it Sasuke or Naruto that did the work?"

"How much better are they than us?"

"Well the Uchiha is from a prestigious clan but what about Naruto? It's like Naruto is a powerhouse all by himself."

Before the kids could hound Naruto and Sasuke about the details, Iruka got the information he wanted. He yelled, "Enough! Now I would bring you to the hospital room but you would probably ruin his vacation!" Iruka had a smirk on his narrow face. However it wiped off when he saw Naruto's hand raised. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto said with fake sniffles, "But Iruka-sensei, Mizuki doesn't do anything anyway! So is he taking a vacation from a vacation?" The kids naturally laughed as Naruto humorously bawled into Chouji's arm. Even though Iruka tried to keep himself reigned in, he couldn't help but have a smile on his face. It was those kinds of those days where everything just feels right in the world. Iruka's eyes widen as days like this is usually the calm before the storm. However he shrugged it off.

"That's very funny, Naruto, now onto the focus of today's class lesson. Now class there is something that many teachers do not talk about. There is a word that absolute disgusts me! It is a word that I personally hate! To me the word is like toxic and poisonous! In fact, in certain cases, if I hear you utter that word, I will fail you." The class edged closer to their seats as Iruka spewed his disdain for a word. "The word that makes my blood boil is honor!"

Honor?

Naruto's face like the rest of the class went blank. Has Iruka lost his mind or something? Iruka could tell by the way the class was looking at him that they thought he lost a few cards in the full deck that it's a good mind. He said, "By the look on your faces, I could tell that you do not understand why. You are probably saying 'What is wrong with Iruka-sensei? Why does he hate the word honor? What about honor that Iruka-sensei such great disdain for it?'

Well write this down. Honor is honesty, fairness, or integrity in one's beliefs and actions. So one would ask, 'Iruka-sensei, what's so wrong with these qualities?' Well it's simple, we are shinobi! Honor is for those want to be samurai. I personally dislike samurai but that is not the point. Shinobi do not expect to fight fairly. Shinobi are put up against a lot more than a sword. We are dealing with ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu on a normal basis. It would be against your benefit for you to write down on a piece of paper who you are and what your strength, weaknesses, and all of abilities then give it to your opponent. Yea while you are at it just stand there wait for them to study it and let them kill you.

No, that's not going to happen!

Of course it's a dramatization, class. But it brings the point that there is no fairness in battle. Now what about honesty? Honesty is a tricky thing. Oh yes quite tricky. One must know who he can trust and that goes with loyalty. But as I pointed out a few moments ago, the mouth is a shinobi's most powerful tool and lying is his or hers bread and butter. Shinobi lie for many different reasons but their undeniable motive is to deceive someone, whether it is the person in front of them of the person in the tree. So we could mark off another trait from honor.

Integrity is basically your ethics and morals. Your moral standings should be low. Ninjas get their hands dirty figuratively and literally. High moral people are being above stealing, cheating and most importantly killing. It-"

Kiba cut Iruka off. "Iruka-sensei, since we are being taught how to become effective shinobi, what are your thoughts in cheating in your class?" Iruka looked at Kiba for a moment. He was surprised as that was possibly the smartest question Kiba has asked all year. He smiled as his students are finally growing and learning. However his eyes wondered off to the blond hair boy. The boy was quiet and to be honest that scared the scar nosed man more than anything.

He coughed as he said, "Well to answer your question, Kiba, if you try to cheat in my class it will be the same way as on the field. If you slip and I catch you then I will interrogate you to find out how long you have been cheating, if and who you are cheating with, and the ways you have done it. If you try and refuse to tell me, then things get drastic. I will see if your information is useable. If it is I will allow you to stay in my class but you will have the lowest grade for the rest of the year and will be forced to do E and D-ranked missions without pay no matter if it is early in the morning or late at night. If I find the information unusable then I will give you the "death penalty" which in this case is to fail you, kick you out of the Academy, and possibly make sure with all my power to make sure you will never ever become a ninja. So unless you know you are one hundred percent sure you will not get caught then I would advise you to not cheat."

Naruto saw the gleam in his favorite teacher's eyes. Naruto could read in between the lines. It was something about his words that caught Naruto off. _'Iruka-sensei, just said that cheating is something ninjas do. So why would he want to deter us away from it? Something is definitely off! But what is it? Gotta think! Ok, Iruka always has a meaning in his lectures that makes you think outside the box. Maybe he is not deterring us from something. No he is definitely deterring from something. .. Wait a minute! I got it! It all makes sense. Clever, very clever, Iruka sensei.'_

"Now as I saying. Honor is not in the mindset of a ninja. The mindset is respect, survival, understanding, sacrifice and chains of command. If you are able to follow these along with luck and skill you will be a fine shinobi. Now get in a straight line we are going to do some sparring."

* * *

><p>As the children were sparring a certain raven haired boy watched over head. He was granted administrative leave as he was given two missions. He sighed as watched the children specifically Sasuke and Naruto practice their taijutsu on the Academy dummies. His mind was in such confliction as he saw what he and many others wished it could be; Konoha and Uchiha playing and working together. Was this a hard concept to understand, Itachi pondered? Together the Senju and the Uchiha along with the various clans inside of Konoha could have been the most powerful nation to ever exist. With the ability of Mokuton, the Sharingan, the Byakugan working together they could stop any threat. But alas that is the difference between ideal and reality.<p>

"It seems like you are in a pickle there."

Itachi swiveled his body around to see who this mysterious person was. The man has an orange mask with swirl-pattern that only shows his right eye. He has a black cloak with red clouds on it. He wears a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants along with dark black shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it. The man's demeanor was that of a child but Itachi could tell he is a much more powerful being than he put on.

Itachi instantly activated his doujutsu as he pulled out his tanto. The masked man smirked inwardly as he put his hands up. If it wasn't such a serious situation it would be very funny. "Now wait a minute, Itachi let's not be so haste." Itachi was not stupid. You can let your guard down in this situation. "Who are you and what are you doing in Konoha?" Itachi said with his stoic voice. His voice held some killing intent as this person was no native of Konoha or at least before his time.

The man twiddled his legs off as he sat on the edge of the building. "Well my dear boy, it would be wise to put that sword away." Itachi put his sword closer to the man's mask. He growled as the masked man was unfazed at the tip of the sword in his face. "You are going to answer my questions right not or your blood will be splattered all over these walls." Itachi was not in the mood to play games. His Sharingan started to spin wildly but once again it unfazed the man.

In an instant as Itachi had his tanto ready to go straight through the man skull, he felt cold hard steel on his neck. His eyes went wide as the man that was in front of him not even a millisecond ago had vanished and disappeared. "Now Itachi can we stop this charade and put the weapons away so we can have a sensible conversation?" Itachi was silent as he felt a small trickle of blood go down his neck. He conceded and dropped his weapon. The masked man put his weapon back almost in a cheerful mood. "See how easy was that?"

Itachi was forced to turn around and look at the man who was not only mocking his abilities but his state of mind. His ability to get behind Itachi actually scared the raven haired boy but he wasn't going to let the man see it. Unfortunately for the young man, the masked could feel it rolling off of him in waves. The man became serious as he spoke, "Itachi, you are one of the most interesting and most puzzling Uchiha that I have ever observed. You have all of the genetic makeup to be quite possibly the greatest ninja to ever step foot on this earth.

You have excellent taijutsu skills. You are quick, powerful with the draw of weapons and great defensive fighters. You have great ninjutsu skills like your Katon ninjutsu. You can use fire with ease. It is scary how effortless it is for you to use ninjutsu along with the fact that you are almost perfect in genjutsu. Your intelligence level is so high for a child your age. But there is one flaw that is keeping you back."

He put his finger close to Itachi's forehead as he continued mockingly, "You are a head case! You are about peace by not fighting. It is your pacifist belief that puzzles me more than anything. I guess that is what interests me the most about you. You have all the power in the world but the mind stops you."

Itachi growled lowly as he spoke, "I don't care if I interest you or not. What I care about is what your purpose of being here is? Now I'm going to ask you again, who the hell are you?" The boy was getting very impatient as he didn't know what the risk of having this person around would to. It didn't help that this man has been investigating him. I was very creepy and it was making Itachi how he didn't catch him until now.

However the man scoffed as he said, "Boy, you are too young and inexperienced to have the thought to boss me around. Remember this well, you are a wet behind the ears genin compared to me!"

Itachi replied quickly, "It sounds like you have a superiority complex." The man was stopped in his tracks as Itachi thought he had him off guard. The man could only smirk as he looked at boy with a mocking stare. He laughed as the boy although stoic has become a tad bit twitchy. He said in a serious tone, "That my dear boy is what we are. Our clan is made up of superior complexes that have warranted their deaths."

Itachi stumbled as he went backwards trying to get some space between him and this masked man. Itachi whispered lowly as shock and concern seeped in, "You can't be an Uchiha. Stop these games and tell me who you really are!"

The masked man laughed hollowly as he looked dead into the young Uchiha's eyes. In what took a matter of milliseconds, the man's lone visible eye flashed red with a pinwheel formation. He smirked as he saw the boy's shocked face. He said with great pleasure, "My dear boy, I am the greatest Uchiha to ever exist. To be exact I am the only missing ninja to have the Mangekyo Sharingan. I along with_ the Shodai Hokage_ built this place from the bottom up,"

Itachi could not believe what he was hearing. In front of him was the man who was started the mess today. He was the one who has made his family into a pariah of sorts. It has become so bad the civilians and shinobis are pushing them into a corner. He felt anger rise into him as this man who has caused him lack of peace, simply looking out at the children. How was he alive? Itachi could only ponder. He didn't know what the man wanted but he could safely assume it was no good.

"I can feel the overwhelming change in your emotions but one is constant, anger. Yes I can feel it rolling off of you like snowball going down a snowy hill. I can see it. I can see the Uchiha blood running down your veins and it is marvelous. I can feel it ready to pop. Let me help you to harness your Uchiha ability to the highest level."

Itachi reactivated his Sharingan as he gave the menacing masked man a piercing glare. The masked man was right that the boy was feeling such anger growing exponentially. Itachi growled angrily, "Why should I let you do anything?" The man walked passed Itachi. The masked man merely grinned as he looked at the children going back to the academy. He said, "You would be interested in joining me because we are the same." Itachi was pacing back and forth as this man knew how to push his buttons. He knew at this point that he had to stall as he could tell that he could not beat him. 'I know can't beat him and it would cause to much stir as he could try to bother the children. I got to find out what his motives are.' Itachi said lowly, "I am nothing like you, Madara."

The finally named Madara turned around to look at the boy with arrogance. "Boy, you are just like me. You just don't know it yet. I can see Tobirama's dream of the Academy finally came into fruition. Just by watching these kids, I can see why you are so interested in this particular class. Yes, it is very clear. Being the older brother is hard especially when you are the heir. In your eyes, there is an indicator telling me why you are willingly doing your mission."

Itachi's eyes went wide as the man glared at him with his like eye. He closed his eyes as he mediated. 'How does he know about the mission? I haven't told anyone about it. Maybe he is trying to lure out something from me.' He opened his eyes as he said, "I don't know what mission you're talking about."

Itachi didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. The man laughed arrogantly. This caused Itachi to furrow his eyebrows a little bit. The man paced back and forth as he spoke, "My dear boy, I was there when my old juniors gave you the order for judgment day. Remember I can be at any place anywhere. I just so happened to overhear your conversation. It was even easier when I killed the ANBU detailed outside to watch out for invaders. Great job they did right. I know everything from the very beginning. After all if it wasn't for the Uchiha banishing me this problem would have been solved but I digress. Maybe I am bit bitter but I'm going to give you a proposition."

Itachi was admittedly shocked by this. He didn't wasn't to test the man's abilities. It didn't help that he was intrigued by Madara's proposition. He said with intrigue, "What is this proposition of yours?"

The man replied without a slither of hesitation, "You are extremely strong, yes. However you are not going to kill all the Uchiha by yourself. My proposition is simple. I am willing to eliminate one-third of the more powerful Uchiha member families and you take the rest."

Itachi's eyes flashed for a moment. A proposal is always a two way street. Madara only told him about what he would for him but not what he would get in return. He asked, "What do you get in return?"

The man was cryptic as he spoke, "Heh, I know the trials and tribulations of being the older brother. The big brother gets all the blame and pain, while little brother always gains the fame. You can bullshit anyone and day you did it for Konohagakure or even to test your ability but I could tell it is about something else. However I do not care for your motives."

That caught the older Uchiha off guard as the masked man walked up to him. The masked man tapped Itachi's forehead. He smirked as he saw as the younger Uchiha felt pain rip throughout his whole body especially his eyes. The man said, "Don't worry I just gave you a present for your future endeavors. I just want one thing from you. I want you to become my apprentice."

What may be considered one of the most important conversation in the history of the five nations, it would only be known by two people as one would only see the lone Itachi standing on the building as the wind blew.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock at night that the eldest Uchiha brother reached the Uchiha Clan District. His eyes burned and were all but unusable at this point in time. The pain was excruciating as his body tried to adjust to whatever happened with his eyes. With a small genjutsu he was able to hide himself at a waterfall. He surrendered to his body and went to rest behind it for hours. Whatever this Madara character did, Itachi wished it never happened. Dwelling on it didn't help Itachi in the least as he stumbled to get to his house. The lights seemed to flicker as he moved from house to house.<p>

He could hear the reverberating footsteps of some of the Uchiha officers as the moved towards his direction. One accidentally bumped into the heir of the Uchiha Clan. "Hey watch where you're-" The officer's attitude changed when he saw it was the Uchiha heir. "I'm so sorry Itachi-sama. Please forgive me for my insolence." Itachi looked up at the man with a hand over his right eye. He could see from the look of the man's golden, red and white stripes uniform that he was a first tier officer of the Uchiha military.

Itachi facial expression was stoic and passive. He didn't like the person because of the man's apparent arrogance. If Itachi was a lower ranked Uchiha, the man would have tried to show the "error" of his ways. It made Itachi's blood boil as he wish this officer would try. 'I can't wait till I kill his arrogant ass.' He blinked for a moment as that thought came out of nowhere. 'Yup something is definitely wrong with me.' He said in his stoic voice, "Be on your way officers."

The man lowered his head as he had a huge sheer etched on his face. The high ranked officer is the son of the advisors to the Uchiha Clan. He was actually the next in line for the Uchiha throne after Itachi and Sasuke. He is about three years older than Itachi but had nowhere near the same amount of power or talent Itachi has. He could not even awaken his Sharingan. This definitely pushed his chance of being the heir of the clan. He according to his father was lucky to have the position he did as his father pulled some strings. It didn't help that everyone talks about the Uchiha genius. Fuck him, the officer thought about. He said with anger and jealousy slowly, "Itachi-sama, there is something I meant to tell you. You missed the meeting tonight. Actually you missed the last five. Just because you are the clan heir doesn't mean you can miss the meetings."

That did it!

Itachi took his hand off his eye as he looked into the eyes of the officer. When this arrogant prick decided to reprimand him, it was time for Itachi to teach this bastard who and what the pecking order is. He said, "Entaitoru, it is neither your discretion nor authority to tell me what my obligations are especially from a person who works as an officer from nine to five, who is able to make the meetings right on pristine time. By the way I bet you kiss to everyone at the meeting when I'm not there. Don't you? Of course you do, after all it would make you look so great in front of everyone when they all laugh inwardly at your plight to become relevant."

The man snarled, "Who do you think you-". In an instant the man newly named Entaitoru felt something cold almost icy, sharp pain at his neck. He didn't dare to move as a small trickle of blood went down his neck. A voice almost a whispered said, "I am Itachi Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha Clan. It is why you were trained since you were little to call me Itachi-sama. You are but a peasant, no a pawn in my future army. As a pawn, I demand respect from you. Don't you know that I can conceivably kill you and I wouldn't get as much as a slap on the wrist? You do not even have the Uchiha bloodline active. Yet you thought that you can order me around or do anything. From the way I and everyone else sees it, you are a peasant and you should always remember that. Do you understand me?"

Itachi drove the point home when he slid the bloody kunai to the back of his neck. It was light against the man's skin but rugged enough to cut the skin. A trail of blood followed the kunai as the man stood rigged. He couldn't speak for the fear of what Itachi can and will do. The other two officers stood still in shock as they watch this scene unfold. After a few moments, Itachi kicked him in the back to cause separation between them. He said in a stoic voice, "Now get out of my sight, you useless garbage." The man rubbed his bloody neck as he and the two officers disappeared most likely to the care center south of the meeting area.

When they left, Itachi let out a huge sigh_. 'Who does he think he is? .I hate that I'm forced to do that for a peasant. If I didn't then it would look bad, real bad. This didn't have to happen if people like his father didn't spoil him. I take that back. It's because of his father's jealousy that he is what he is.'_

Itachi's mind wandered as each place became sharper looking. Itachi stumbled almost as his vision was as if it was a dirty window cleaned for the first time. He reached his home a few moments later as he stumbled to get his balance. This reminded him of that woman that tried to take his virginity when he was thirteen and she drugged him. He shuddered as that woman was cross between a venomous snake, a cougar and a succubus, oh how she tried to make him her prey.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he opened the door. The house was almost pitched dark. Knowing his house like the back of his hand, he silently moved towards the steps hoping to not wake anyone.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Or maybe not.

The light of a candle flickered on as the person sitting in the chair placed it back on the desk next to him. The illuminated light showed the shadow of a man whose face could not be seen. The man's protruding scar across face with dark black eyes was the telling for the young Itachi. It was none other than his father, Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku had become a much colder man than in years past. He has become much more of a dictator and only had one agenda on his mind. Itachi loathed what his father has become. Itachi said in his stoic voice, "Good evening, _Tou-san._"

Fugaku looked directly into his son's jet black eyes. Over the years, Fugaku learned how to read people's eyes. His son's eyes showed disdain more than likely with him. Fugaku for one was worried that his son would betray the family. However instead of panicking like anyone else would, Fugaku smiled inwardly. He had a few _insurance _policies, just in case. He said with his barely contained anger, "You missed the meeting again."

Itachi's eyes diverted to the other side of the room. "You of all people should know that S-ranked and A-ranked missions keep people away weeks at a time. After all you were an ANBU member years ago." It was true that the Uchiha Clan leader was an ANBU member actually an ANBU Commander.

Fugaku folded his hands as the candle's light flickered. "Hmm that is true; I was the ANBU Black OPS. However I never missed a _meeting_. I knew where my loyalty is. I often wonder about you Itachi. Has Konoha become your top priority and your family became second? It seems that you obviously lost the line in between."

Itachi's eyes flared for a moment before he kept his emotions in check. He said, "The line is more of a brick wall _Tou-san_. Do you feel that I cannot distinguish my role as the clan heir and a citizen of Konohagakure? I may not be at the meetings as frequently as I once was but that does not mean I do not participate in the politics and strings that we are currently dealing with. It is appalling that I have to explain that the missions that are under ANBU Black OPS deal with are not only about the protection of Konoha but future attacks on the Uchiha Clan. So it would be in the best interest of the Uchiha Clan for me to do my job even if it is at sacrifice of a few meetings."

Fugaku's eyes didn't waver as he could read something else. It was too hard for him to decipher but he could tell that his oldest son had an ulterior motive. He said, "I agree son. Yet it would be a sad state of affairs if something were to happen to you and he demon follower of a brother were too take over-" In a flash Itachi was in front of his father with a blade at his neck.. Yet even though he has a blade at his father's neck, the eldest son did not see fear in his father's eyes. In fact, Fugaku grew a smirk on his face. "So my dear son believes that he could strike his old man. You are soft Itachi. That's why you are not leading the Uchiha Clan as of yet. You see your brother will amount to nothing more than a grunt, a follower at best. He has that killing instinct but not nearly enough talent or leadership. You on the other hand have the talent but lack the killing instinct. You act like you love your brother but it could conceivably stab him and you won't do a damn thing about it! But your brother on the other hand, all I have to do is say is killing you would get my approval and he'd probably do it in an instant! He is gullible waste of sperm. He probably is not even mine! "

Itachi could see that his father meant what he said making it that much worse. The blade edged closer to the man's neck. Fugaku activated his Mangekyo Sharingan while Itachi activated his three tomoe Sharingan. Fugaku spat, "You're not going to do a damn thing so put that blade away or I will show you a real blood splatter. Don't make me do something you will regret!" Itachi pulled his blade back as he turned away from his father. Fugaku taunted, "That's what I thought! You are weakling just like you mother!"

Itachi simply walked away. _'Fugaku, you will meet your end at my hands. I'll guarantee it!' _As he walked up to his room, he sees a letter on the ground. The letter had an insignia he had never seen before. It was the Konoha symbol with the Uchiha Sharingan on the inside instead of the normal spiral. _'What the hell is this? I've never seen this sign before.'_ He opened and read it slowly. It read:

_Itachi Uchiha, I must talk to you about something of vital importance. This matter is in regards to your success on your vital mission. Meet me on top of the Hokage Mountain tomorrow morning. I will be waiting._

_M.U._

Itachi blinked as he could not believe someone knows his mission. How was the question? Was it the Madara guy toying with him? Just the thought boiled his skin. It made sense as the initials were M.U. but it still bothered him that someone else knows. He crumbled the paper and put it in his secret drawer under the floor. He sighed as he closed his eyes knowing this wasn't going to be a restful sleep. "_I will kill you, Fugaku! You can bet your life on it!'_

* * *

><p>Four o'clock came as quick as it comes for Naruto. Today was another day in which he worked out early in the morning. He sighed as the sun was not even up yet. Midway through his first year at the Academy, Orenji felt that it would be in his best interest to start using the facilities that he was given to use. He showered and got dressed. He could see Orenji sleeping slightly as he coiled up even closer in his pillow. Naruto grabbed the scroll that Orenji had made for him off the counter and was on his merry way.<p>

Naruto found it easier to take the roof tops as the street lights were on and it would give him an advantage over any less than reputable people. _'Hmmm, it's very quiet tonight. I wonder why?'_ He was right that it was quiet. He simply shrugged it off and went on his way. He finally made it to the Academy where an ANBU guarded the entrance. It was normal to have an ANBU in the premises of the Academy as it is one of the corner stones of Konoha. Naruto bowed in front of the ANBU and gave the man his ID. "Good morning ANBU-san." The man was silent as he put his hand on Naruto head. It took a few moments before the ANBU member took his hand off the boy's head.

"Everything checks out. Welcome Naruto Uzumaki. I heard about you and Sasuke's butt whipping of Mizuki, congrats. To be perfectly honest I don't like the guy but that's not really important. Are you going to have an intense training today or a relax one?" Naruto and the ANBU member essentially met each other at the Academy. The man started his ANBU career as the guard of the Academy the very same day as Naruto decided to train at night. He knew who Naruto was but didn't really care. He was just a boy like him. So they along fine talking about anything that crossed their minds at the time before Naruto started to train.

Naruto said with a yawn escaping his lips, "It's going to be a relax workout. Feeling very sore but it will wear off soon...I hope." They both laughed as Naruto started to walk into the building. Ok Naruto, take it easy on your body today."

"Can do!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was on autopilot. His body was gliding through the halls as gracefully as a gazelle. One could see that the boy was not there as his eyes had become dilated. As his body kept moving, his mind was somewhere else<em>. 'Yess Naruto-kun, learn how to defend against a three on one and those Katon users.'<em> It took a few moments until he shook off his near unconscious state. It was here that he realized he reached his destination. He whispered to no one on particular, "What the heck happened was that?" Naruto shook his head as he started his routine.

He went into his bag and pulled out some weights for his arms and legs. They were about 10 pounds each. He grunted as he felt the weight bring him down. He adjusted himself to the weight and started to run forty laps around the circumference of the training ground which was about a half of a mile in diameter.

Naruto grunted as he could already feel the forty pounds of dead weight his arms and legs as he ran. After his run he got into push up position. Normally he would do the hundred push-ups but today he decided to stay in push up position. A minute passed as the sweat fell down his face however his body didn't even buckle once. Two minutes passed and Naruto started to wobble. _'Come on Naruto! You got to keep going!_ _Come on! Come on!'_ As Naruto mentally motivating himself his body was waning.

Drip! Drip! Drip!

He was sweating heavily as he held on by a string. 'What's going on? I got to fight this! I know I can hold on for much longer than this!' Naruto's body started to fall. Naruto grunted as he unconsciously forced chakra into his arms. His arms' skin started to turn red as the blood cells started to harden. Naruto yelled in pain as he felt the pain go through his body. With one last push Naruto held his position as chakra floored his arms.

Cling!

Naruto stopped as he heard something fall. His eyes went wide as he saw not one but two sharp, scaly things fall in front of him. Naruto quickly backed away as he saw them. They were bluish almost purple in color. Naruto started scratch his arm subconsciously. _'Where in Kami did those things come from...Wait a minute_?' Naruto felt his arms to feel not one but two slits coming from both of his forearms. He yelled out not caring if anyone heard him, "What the hell?" Naruto's arms were slowly closing as he fell back even more.

He panted as he walked over to the weightless scales that laid there almost as confused as the one it came out of. He lifted it up and inspected it." What are you?" he wondered as looked at it closely. It was shaped like a shark's tooth. He rubbed it up against the ground to see how sharp it was. It went about three inches deep easily. Naruto was truly surprised by it as his kunai was sharp enough to go about two inches in. He grabbed the other scale and being the ever curious eight year old rubbed it up against his palm. He hissed as it cleanly shaved off a part of his palm. Naruto for his part didn't feel his skin come off as it healed almost immediately. He however felt something pull on his chakra. Of course he could feel Zoruamaru pull on his chakra but this was different. It felt more tainted, dark even. He looked at the scale as it started to glow a bright blue hue. It was denser that it was before. Naruto could only marvel at the scale that came out of his arms. "I got to tell Orenji about this but for now I need to keep practicing."

Naruto set the spinning dummies in place. He sighed as he said, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock and class was in session. Iruka was looking at the class with intrigue. The class was unusually quiet. He surveyed the class and saw someone was missing. "Ok class let's go through a roll call. Shino Aburame?" Iruka went through the roll call as the kids started to whisper what was going on. Sasuke and Naruto weren't there. Usually Sasuke was the first one there. Naruto on the other hand was barely on time. So it wasn't a stretch for him to be late. Ino whispered to Sakura, "Do you know where Sasuke or Naruto are?<p>

Sakura shrugged as she had no conceivable idea of the whereabouts of the young Uchiha or the young Uzumaki. Iruka has had this bad feeling all day no actually this whole week. He didn't like this feeling at all. 'Where are those two asses?' "Alright class, it's time to begin class! Today's class is dedicated to blood-"

Crash!

Sasuke crashed through the door with him sprawling to the floor. The class' eyes went wide as Sasuke groaned in pain. Iruka blinked as Sasuke didn't get up. 'Okay...that answers my first question.' Iruka said with a bit of amusement, "Looks like Sasuke is getting a crash course of time management. Now don't try and fall forward next time. Oh and by the way, you have detention today for being late."

Sasuke groaned as he heard everyone in the room laugh at his plight. He did notice that his best friend was not laughing. That was not a good sign but a great sign as Naruto would be the one who would never let him live this down. He said in a groan, "You know, Iruka-sensei, this is why I didn't vote for you for Teacher of the Year." Iruka smiled deviously as the children saw Iruka put his foot on Sasuke's back.

He said, "Well Sasuke that's all well and good but it doesn't seem to make your life any _easier._ I guess you can add to you accolades and accomplishments, Teacher of the Year's detention for tomorrow. Congratulations! Not go to your seat and be a good little boy like you normally are." The poor, poor Uchiha put his head back on the ground as he sighed.

Teachers could be so cruel!

Iruka cleared his throat as he spoke, "As I was saying, today's class we will be talking about bloodlines. Does anyone know what a Kekkei Genkai is?" Iruka surveyed the area and only saw Sakura's hand wave frantically. He sighed as he hoped that someone else would raise their hand. He said, "Ok Sakura, what is a Kekkei Genkai?"

She said with confidence beaming out of her pores, "Iruka-sensei, a Kekkei Genkai is re abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja."

Iruka said, "Excellent! However that is just the basic answer. Kekkei Genkais and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others. Some Kekkei Genkais can be transferred. Normally that would consist of dark jutsu and other things that you are not old enough to understand or do. However if you have a doujutsu it is a bit different. For that to even be considered, the recipient, or the one who gets the organ transferred to him, must have more chakra than the donor. To learn more about the transferring of Kekkei Genkais and the like, it would be in your best interest to sign up for Iryō-nin courses. I will talk about that at the end of the year.

Although kekkei genkai are usually genetically shared within a specific clan, sometimes it is unique to one person alone, and that even family relatives do not share it, such as the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Yet other kekkei genkai seem to appear in individuals with no known relation, such as the Lava Release, which has appeared in ninja from Kirigakure. Are there any questions?" Everyone had their hands down except one particular blond boy. Iruka sighed and said, "Yes Naruto you had a question."

Naruto coughed as he asked, "Um Iruka-sensei, about what age does a Kekkei Genkai normally appear?" Iruka blinked for a moment as that question did catch him off guard. Even after all this time knowing his blond student, it still disturbs and intrigues him of his understanding and knowledge.

"Well Naruto-kun, reports have shown the normal age for a Kekkei Genkai to show up is 7 to 15. The older you get, the chances start to go down. So for example if a person is 35, there is a very small chance that they have a Kekkei Genkai. Some Kekkei Genkais are at the cusp of being active. For example Hinata's eyes, they were already like that when she was born. So chances are she has or will activate her family's doujutsu."

Hinata blushed under the pressure of everyone looking at her. Naruto seeing her dilemma coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Iruka-sensei is there any way possible to stop or block out a Kekkei Genkai. So for example can you disable or deactivate it in battle?" This caught everyone including his best friend off guard.

Iruka stammered for a moment a he had to think of what to say. "W-well there is a possibility but I never thought about it like that. This is something that would probably be taught later but not now. I'm sorry I can't give you a direct answer but I do commend you on your excellent questions. Unfortunately this took up more time than I wanted. See what happens if you did not interrupt class Naruto and Sasuke? Now we have to move onto to the next part of class and my favorite part, Hand-to-hand combat!

* * *

><p>While the children were learning more about hand-to-hand combat, Hiruzen was in his office doing paperwork. Hiruzen sighed slightly as he had to start to slow the flow of Uchiha missions to make sure all was set. It sent chills throughout his old, weary bones. Why it had to come to this, he often wondered. Was it because he was blind to it? He didn't help as he helped to create a monster in Orochimaru. Is hatred so powerful that it goes through generations? He had to lean in his chair as he knew that was sadly true. If it wasn't so Iwa and Konoha would have been in good terms with each other. Would there be hope for the next generations? He hated to think about Konohamaru a small child possibly being a martyr to start another war. It could happen he sadly mused. He was thankfully taken out of his muse by a knock on his door.<p>

"You can come in." Hiruzen said softly as he did more work. The slightly taller than average ninja opened the door casually. Hiruzen could see the man's eyes telling him something very grim. He naturally frowned as he really didn't want to hear any more bad news. He said, "Hayate-kun, I see you need to speak to me about something urgent."

Hiruzen personally liked Hayate. He was able to basically steal at the time the prodigy of the samurais. When his family decided to trek to Konoha after decades of living in Iron Country, he was more than willing to accept them with open arms. Come to think of it, it has been eleven years since that faithful day. He had such great talent not only with the blade but with ninjutsu. By the time he was ten he was already a genin. The boy had so much promise until that good for nothing traitor Orochimaru fucked him up with whatever that poisonous gas was. It still makes his blood boil.

Hayate on the other hand was looking worse for wear and the gas was still messing with his system. He wracked a cough as he said, "Hokage-sama, I-I received some very bad news." The way he stammered made Hiruzen very uneasy. He nonetheless listened to the young nineteen year old. "T-the doctors said that there was more to the poisonous gas than they first thought. The gas had two components. Here is the doctor's report."

Hayate slowly gave his superior the manila scroll with a melancholy look on his pale face. The Sandaime didn't like the sound in Hayate's voice as he made sure that it was from the head of the hospital. Fearing the worst he gradually open the scroll. It read:

_"Hokage-sama, I regret to inform you on the problem of a one Hayate Gekkō. When he first came to the hospital after a certain mission, we tried to successfully remove the poison that was in his body. The initial gas was a mixture of Cerbera odollam, which (commonly known as the suicide tree). The seeds contain cerberin, a potent alkaloid toxin related to digoxin. The poison blocks the calcium ion channels in heart muscle, causing disruption of the heartbeat, and Aconitum, a poison that is an alkaloid called aconitine, which disables nerves, lowers blood pressure, and can stop the heart. _

_When these two seeds are combined and mixed together, it creates a powerful toxin in which one touch could potentially kill a person within seconds in the most damaging way. However the patient was lucky enough that we were able to get remove the component from his body in time. At the time we thought it was over as there was nothing visibly left of the poison. We knew that the aftermath of the procedure would hinder his ability to be an ANBU member or even a Jonin. _

_A few months ago we conducted a normal checkup. The check-up showed his oxygen levels were falling quicker than a pebble going down a mountain. His iron levels were rising also. His blood levels were disturbing to say the least. One cut could probably spill as much blood as a normal gash. Usually we would be worried about the iron and give him some blood thinners. But it seems like the gas from earlier has actually had another component. The component was a sleeper or non-detectable. It is even more dangerous. When it is activated, it causes the oxygen to turn into iron. Too much iron in the blood is when __the body absorbs an abundance of iron that builds up in organ tissues such as the heart and/or liver. Our body has no natural way to get rid of the extra iron. It stores it in body tissues, especially the liver, heart and pancreas. __It seems that we in avertedly exacerbated the virus as it feeds off of chakra causing the chakra to store as iron. _

_Normally we could treat it easily by __removing some blood, just like when one would donate blood. This is called therapeutic phlebotomy. Medicines may also help remove the extra iron. However this case is much different. As stated he has very little oxygen in his body as it is. If he were to go for this surgery, it would take out too much oxygen from his body and he would die or worse have an iron lung, which could make him relatively unresponsive__ from the brain going into shock. The pill will only delay it for only a bit of time. _

_It seems like the herbal uses came from Operation Garden. So whoever did this to this young man is a part of the operation. Be wary!"_

Hiruzen closed the scroll with a grim look on his face. He felt a vicious phantom like pain in his chest. He always felt something when he sees a young ninja have a career ending injury. He looked up at the coughing man with a grim but an empathetic smile. He asked with a soft voice, "Did he tell you how long do you have?"

The 19 year old could only nod as he sat down in his chair. He put his hair through his hands as he could only sigh. How did his life get turned upside down? Ninjas of course contemplate dying on missions. Some accept it but do their best to make sure they don't. Others however can't accept it and try to find a way to get around using some _unethical_ ways. However for Hayate this is a different scenario. This was not a situation he was prepared for. It took a moment for Hayate to answer. He could only tremble as he spoke, "H-he said I have a few good years left. I can't believe it you know. There is something about being in such a vulnerable state. It feels- Damn!"

Hayate smashed his fists into the old mahogany desk as he stood up. He just could pace back and forth as the old Hokage allowed the man to pace back and forth to relent his frustrations. Hiruzen could not imagine the pain that this man is going through. He could see the man's face was broken. The man gave a hollow laugh as he said, "You know I always thought I would die in a war or doing an important mission and sacrificing myself to make sure that whatever the mission was would save lives. But, but this! This is possibly the worst case scenario. You know. It feels like every time I see or hear people talking about one of us dying on a mission, it's going to kill me as I will keep thinking if I was on that mission it could have been different."

Hiruzen replied softly, "You don't know if that is true Hayate-kun. I guess you never heard of the butterfly effect. It was a concept thought of by the founders of Konohagakure."

Hayate looked at the old Hokage with slight confusion as he took a seat. He of course had heard some outrageous theories like the one about the sage that supposedly split the Bijūs. He laughed at the thought that one man could split those ferocious beasts. This theory from the founders was at least intriguing to the 19 year old man. He said softly, "The butterfly effect? What is it exactly?"

Hiruzen was happy to indulge into the theory. "Well my dear boy, the Shodai Hokage was sitting in the meadow and listening to nature with his brother and one other person. As they watched the village being built the Nidaime childishly was complaining about being the younger brother and not having Mokuton ability. Hashirama was ignoring him as a thought crossed his mind. He asked the two people "What would happen if the butterfly fluttered its wings to the left instead of the right?" The younger brother of course didn't see what the implication of this phenomenon is. Do you know what its implication is?"

Hayate had honestly never thought about it. What was the point of talking about a butterfly moving from its left or its right? Hiruzen could only smirk as the boy was just as confused as the Nidaime was. He said, "I can see the confusion in your face. The butterfly effect is the idea that a butterfly's wings might create tiny changes in the atmosphere that may ultimately alter the path of a tornado or delay, accelerate or even prevent the occurrence of a tornado in another location.

This ultimately means that one's life could conceivably change by a simple event. For example, if I were to have drop this ball and it rolled. Now if said ball had rolled to the left, it could be that I simply picked the ball back up. But if it rolled to the right, could roll on my paperwork and I found a piece of paper that could conceivably change Konohagakure for good. I think there is a reason this happened. Will it affect Konoha, possibly? The effect has happened, so what are you going to do about it?"

The young man was quite for a moment as he thought about the implications of his sickness. Who would it hurt? His parents were dead in the Kyuubi attack. His sister wanted nothing to do with him after choosing to be a ninja. She became the very first female shogun and told him that he was excommunicated from that side of the family. His brother disappeared years ago.

To be honest his family was Kakashi, Itachi, and Yūgao. Yūgao was the closest one as they practice together with their kenjutsu. Her family treated him as if he was their son. Kakashi was the big brother that he needed. He would give him those mysterious hidden meanings in their conversations. Itachi was the little the little brother he never had. He would take Itachi under his wing and guide him. He knew that Itachi would surpass him but sometimes a person needed a mentor. He just so happened to fulfill that role.

He sighed as he thought about other people that would probably miss him. He said, "I've been thinking about it for a long time. You know Neko never fully learned the Crescent Moon technique. She had to modify it as her body type was not compatible with it. I want to take on an apprentice."

Hiruzen was mildly surprised at Hayate's proclamations. It was slightly rare that a Konoha shinobi would take on an apprentice. The last time Konoha had an apprentice was Orochimaru with Anko. That still weighed heavy on his head which is why he hasn't approved of many master-apprentice duos. Hayate was different however. Hiruzen might just allow it this one time. "Really now? What genin caught your eye? Was it that boy Ryuichi? From what I've heard he has a bad temper."

Genins were usually the ones who were chosen to become an apprentice. For example Minato was a genin apprentice to Jiraiya. So it wouldn't be a surprise for Hiruzen if Hayate chose a genin. Hayate shook his head however as he spoke, "No, it's not him Hokage-sama. Although he would be a good choice as he is quick and very agile, he lacks the mental discipline to be even a quarter of efficacy. I was thinking more of any Academy student."

The Hokage was visibly surprised by this as his eyes were quirked. It was not unheard for shinobi of other countries to get an academy student especially in Kiri. Konoha wasn't one of those countries. "Oh really? You do know that Konoha hasn't had an apprentice that was lower than a genin in our history? Our philosophy is that we want all of our ninja to at least be well rounded and being able to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. We let genin become an apprentice because we felt that they must be well rounded to even consider passing to become a genin. With that in mind what would make Naruto more qualified than any of the already instated genin?

The Hokage at first appeared to have gotten to the young 19 year old. However the former ANBU member merely smirked. "Hokage-sama, Naruto's grades show how well rounded he is and how farther it can be developed. In his first year at the school, he beat the Rookie of The Year or the outgoing class by a mile. He has a reputation around the ANBU. In fact you were there when he and Sasuke beat Mizuki. The techniques and skills he has used are taijutsu, stealth, ninjutsu, agility, ingenuity, fuinjutsu, and overall intelligence. Now I do not know about you but this sounds like a kid who is balanced in almost all trades.

Hiruzen pondered this for a moment. Hayate was right about a few things but something was glaring that Hayate missed. Hiruzen said, "Hayate-kun, how about genjutsu? I have not heard anything about Naruto and genjutsu. Remember we won the battle of the territory of Enrui no Kuni because we had the Kurama Clan cast a deadly genjutsu on the shinobi of Iwagakure. If they were able to get control of the Land of Salts, they would have wiped us off the face of the Elemental Countries."

"True however genjutsu is a talent that can be disabled properly. To be honest it is a skill that requires little chakra but a whole lot of control." The young boy said exasperated. Unfortunately, the old Hokage had something up his sleeve.

"Hayate-kun, the same can be said about kenjutsu. A swordsman normally doesn't defeat long range fighters. Every skill has its own strengths and weaknesses so one can consider kenjutsu as a lost and unneeded art."

Hayate was slightly offended by it being called unneeded. He however he did agree with Hiruzen that it is rapidly becoming a lost art. Then it struck like lightning. An epiphany came to the young man as a smirk rapidly grew on his face. "Hokage-sama, you are a master of bojutsu, which has become one of many lost arts. Does that mean that even though it is of useless worth, as shinobis have rapidly evolved, that you won't even consider trying to teach the honorable grandson any portion of it?"

The conversation stopped for a moment as this caught the Sandaime off guard. He did want to teach Konohamaru bojutsu as his two sons didn't want anything to do with the use of a bo. He did want to teach his grandson the way bo. He said with a heavy sigh, "Ok you convinced me. I will have the paperwork ready in a few moments."

The young man smiled as he bowed to the elder kage. "Thank you Hokage-sama. You won't regret it."

The Hokage smiled softly as shook the man's hand. 'I hope so too. I really do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile one woman sat on top of the Hokage Mountain. She looked at the beautiful scene that was Konoha. The people were laughing as the businesses were opening. She smiled tenderly as she can see the parents dragging their small children passed the toy store. The other kids were giggling as they told an inside joke just like were their parents were. She sighed as she wished her life was that simple.<p>

The woman sighed as she swung her legs. Her long, dark, bluish hair lacked the luster it once held. Her eyes once so lively now voided light. Her once fair skin that was as fair as the gods now was pale. The woman that was full of life now was full of dread. She looked at the wickedly cursed ring that was on her hand. This is Mikoto Uchiha the woman who once was happily married to the leader of the Uchiha Clan and mother of the two heirs to the Uchiha Clan now just swung her feet as the feeling of loneliness crawled up her back. She could only exhale sharply as she felt a pain shoot through her chest.

"Kaa-San, what are you doing up here?" She smiled sadly as she thought about her eldest son. He was a prodigy of all the shinobi arts yet lacked the shinobi mentality. To be honest she was proud about that. She hated seeing what her "family" has tried to mold him into, another Fugaku. She said softly almost in a whisper, "Well Itachi-kun, I was the one who sent you the message after all. Take a seat right next to me, please."

Itachi for his part was slightly confused. His mind has been in so many different places as his eyes have been burning since "Madara" showed up. He took a seat right next to his mother. The two however didn't speak for a few moments, as they looked out at the morning sun. It was a peaceful serenity. There was something that was swelling in the young man's stomach.

His mother didn't help much. She moved her soft hands to his hand and gave it a healthy squeeze. It was a reassuring squeeze but something wasn't right. This made it even worse for Itachi as this caused him to be even more concerned. His mother's hair blew so softly in the air as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were as soft as ever, Itachi mused. Was that vulnerability? He honestly didn't know.

She said to her firstborn, "Sochi, I-I know about your mission." Itachi's onyx black eyes went wide in an instant. He tried to retain them but it was too late. Mikoto saw it and she knew it. She sighed as she felt a phantom tear go down her face. He tried his best to deny it but she cut him off. "Tachi-kun, do not lie to me. You know I despise lying more than anything especially from my own son."

The man could only sigh as he realized he was caught. There it was. The cat was freed from its bag and now things have become even more complicated. He said with a monotone voice, "How did you know about the mission?"

She smiled softly as she patted his hand. She said, "Tachi-kun, as a shinobi one should not talk in his or her sleep about such precious matters. A few nights ago, I wasn't able to sleep. So while I was walking through the house I saw you tossing and turning. I came to comfort you but then you said about the execution of the clan. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe that the clan would be destroyed especially my son. It must be hard to carry out this deed." Something was causing Itachi inner turmoil.

"Kaa-san, why does it seem like you are not worried about clan at all?"

She replied after a moment of being silent, "It is because I'm not. The clan has been corrupted for so long. It is sad to say that a conflict that most of us were not even born to see has caused such an ultimatum. To be honest, I was and am more worried about you and Sasuke-kun. I hated the thought that you two would he pitted against your friends in a Civil War."

Itachi looked at the Matriarch of the Uchiha with a sense of confusion. He said with confusion laced in his voice, "How about Tou-san? Are you worried about him at all?" She looked at him with a grim smile. She gave a hollow laugh that disturbed the already disturbed Itachi Uchiha even more.

She said, "You are old enough to know that mommies and daddies fight. Well mommy and daddy have been fighting for a very, very long time. When I first met your father, I was absolutely smitten with him. He was sweet, strong, loved creating origami fans with me. He was so gentle but yet so firm. He was a leader I could see many people following and the man I could see myself marrying.

A few years before you were born, while me and your father were going steady, his father died of an unknown poison. He was barely in his twenties. He might even had been in his teens, it was that long ago. I remember he was such an emotional wreck. I tried to comfort and console him. Unfortunately it was for naught as the advisors got into his ears. They convince him that it was Konoha ninjas that committed the deed."

Itachi's went wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father being gentle, he would laugh at any one who would dare put those words in a sentence. Yet it was the way his mother said it caused him to second guess himself. He didn't know what to say as the more his mother spoke, the more things started to make sense.

She continued, "They were right however. He was poisoned by a Konoha shinobi. It just wasn't a loyal shinobi. Your grandfather knew his death was near and knew who would kill him. He wrote a journal and his final pages contained his fears. He encrypted it under a powerful genjutsu and many fuinjutsu seals so only the ones he wanted to read it, read it. He feared that your father would be easily manipulated. As a result, he entrusted me with it in the hopes of me persuading your father with the truth.

I-I failed. I was too weak to try anything. I kept lying to myself saying your father was still the man I was in love with. Time moved on and you were born. I loved your father still and was living in a pastime paradise. Believe it or not you were the apple of his eye. You see when he looked at you, the persona he held shattered almost instantly. I hoped that maybe you would have been the one to break this side of him.

I realize now that the task was impossible as the seeds were planted and the monster had its roots in deep. In fact you becoming the genius that you are made him even worse as he believed that with you the Uchihas would be unstoppable. I don't blame you for your father's way of thinking. I saw what your father had become. When Sasuke was born I knew that man wasn't the man I fell in love with anymore.

I lied to myself believing that you and Sasuke needed a father figure. I took the abuse in the hopes that he could make you two into men. I know it was stupid. I know that it is no excuse but it was what got me through the day."

Itachi could not believe what he was hearing. He was flabbergasted.

What was he to say? Was it that she was a liar? There was no point in lying The better question was is the woman talking to him Mikoto the former shinobi and battle maiden or Mikoto his mother? "Why are you telling me this", he questioned as a small amount of guilty wracked his voice.

She however hugged him and soothed him. It was the least she could do for her son. "Tachi-kun, this is not your fault. This is the fault of the older generations including my own. I wanted you to know what the truth about your father and my own history. When we die that night-"

Itachi stopped her as he grabbed her shoulders, "Kaa-san, what are you talking about dying that night?" She was crazy. He couldn't leave his little brother without his mother. She was going to live. She had to. Mikoto gave her son a sad smile. She turned away from the young Uchiha to look at the daylight of Konoha.

She said with sadness, "Honey, you have to understand, I must die. I am one of the people that exacerbated the situation by not doing anything when I had the chance."

Itachi, one who rarely yells, shouted in an edged voice, "How about Sasuke? Huh! You are going to leave your youngest son to live without a mother or anyone! I can't believe how selfish-" Mikoto could tell how hurt Itachi was with each passing word. She put her soft hands on his hands prompting him to be silent.

She could see such anguish in his heart. Guilt panged through her as she knew that she was as much of the problem as anyone. She sighed inwardly as a tear droplet fell from her adoring son's face. "Itachi-kun, I know this is hard on you and I'm so sorry about my generation's failure. We failed to keep you safe. I personally failed you for not protecting you and Sasuke-kun from your abusive father. I-I could have done more much more." Her voice started to crack at the end. "I want to make sure that you won't make the same mistake the past generation have done."

Itachi replied, "But how about Sasuke? He's going to be without a mother, a father, and a brother. He won't have a family, no one to train him in the ways of the Sharingan. What do you leave him with?"

His mother sighed as she said, "A chance, Itachi-kun, a chance. If I survive, he won't be given a chance. They will look at him like he was a pariah. They will see me and believe that I will train him to do the exact same thing. They won't trust. Hell they wouldn't even let him become a shinobi."

Itachi looked skeptical. Was his mother onto something or was she really delirious. He sighed as he spoke, "Kaa-san, what would make you believe that. That's absolutely ludicrous! You should have-"

"Think about it Itachi. You see how Naruto-chan gets treated! He should be considered a hero but you see how he gets treated. For Kami's sake you were his ANBU bodyguard. What four year old child needs a bodyguard? He has inherited the enemies of his mother, father, the Kyuubi and some of Orochimaru. This is before he even turned six! Konohagakure is a place where we try to be fair and equal to everyone but it never happens."

Itachi sighed as he replied, "I understand with Naruto but what would does that have to do with Sasuke?"

Mikoto gave her son a soft smile. "You know Tachi-kun, for a person who has been considered a genius, you surely can he a little dim." Itachi could only shake his head as his mother could joke at a time like this. "Sasuke has a better chance as it will look in the perception of the citizens that Sasuke lost everyone because of one man and it will look like he was betrayed by his own flesh and blood. They will ultimately feel empathy and sympathy for him. It also helps that he has the Sharingan gene whether it's recessive or dormant has not been determined but the fact that he has it gives the people of Konoha hope that the Sharingan can still be reproduced. He will be in better standings than Naruto. It will be a better chance and I know that Hiruzen would allow Kakashi to train him in the ways of the Sharingan. "

"What are you basing this on?" Itachi replied.

She said with sternness in her voice, "I have faith, Itachi."

"Faith?" Itachi said with an incredulous look etching his young stricken face. Itachi thought he heard it all. He was not one to question his mother. Yet the more that his dear mother talked, the more he questioned his mother's sanity. He knew this was going off the deep end and he needed to end it before he found out more than he wanted to know.

Mikoto had another thought on her mind. She could see it in her son's eyes. Her son didn't believe her. He thought she was crazy. No she wasn't. In fact, she had already talked to Hiruzen about it. She was not going to let her son fail as it would put all of her and the members of the Uchihas of Konohagakure's hard work would go in vain. She said, "Itachi-kun, I want you to know I'm proud of you and I love you. Now let's not worry about it. Now Itachi-kun, tonight you need to talk to Shisui."

He sighed with exasperation as he said, " Kaa-san, you know things will never be the same Kaa-san, you know things will never be the same " He hugged her as tight as he could as tears trickled down her back. They held onto their embrace as long as they could before Itachi let go. He wiped his eyes to not allow his mother to see his tears. Itachi said, "I love you too, Kaa-san. I just wish it didn't come to this."

She said softly, "Me too honey, me too. Now go on honey do what you got to do." He merely nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. She sighed as she said to herself, "He is not going to go along with killing me. It's time to take drastic measures." She activated her three tomoe Sharingan and smirked as she disappeared in a swirl of flames.

* * *

><p>The school day ended quickly as the school bell rang. All the shinobi-to-be left their respective classes, except for two individuals.<p>

"Ugh! I can't believe that we're forced to do this!" Naruto yelled out in frustration. Naruto and Sasuke were forced to stay back. The top two students in the school were now digging the ditches behind the school yard. Naruto stuck the shovel down into the dirt. Sasuke just sighed as he started to dig on his side of the ground. Due to their "actions and mouths" they were force to stay back and dig up the ground. Naruto grumbled, "This is child labor! I know that they are supposed to be building a small training area over here, but they have a Genin to do this kind of job!"

Sasuke said, as he reloaded his shovel with dirt, "You do know that our next rank is Genin right?"

Naruto stopped a moment to look as his partner in crime. "Hey Sasuke"

"What?" Sasuke said as he stopped digging.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke could only groan at his best friend's immaturity. He could see that at this point Naruto didn't want to hear any of it. But then again, Sasuke really didn't have many chances to get under Naruto's skin. Sasuke grew a big smirk on his face as he went back to digging. "Soooo Naruto, you do realized we only been working for about a minute, right?"

Naruto threw his shovel on the ground as he shouted, "You gotta be kidding me? How much longer are we going to waste our lives digging this dirt? Man, I bet Iruka is watching from his office chuckling and cracking a few jokes with the other teachers. With his big scarred nose and dolphin like squeal! ..." Sasuke just laughed at Naruto's plight as he kept digging.

For about half of an hour, the two boys dug what felt like their graves. Naruto stopped grumbling as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Sasuke sighed as he picked up another pile of dirt and flung it over his shoulder. As he dug deeper into the ground, he had to marvel Naruto's progression. Even if he complained about almost every step of the way, Naruto was able to do it efficiently and without much hassle. The more he thought about Naruto, the less he really knows about him. Naruto was excellent in not telling anything about himself. He could talk up a storm but when came about him he was particularly quiet. He was able to divert it to another subject or avoid it altogether.

So naturally in Sasuke's mind, the only people that could know about Naruto was the Sandaime Hokage, his brother, and Naruto himself. He needed to know more about this mysterious blond that he considered his best friend. "Hey Naruto,"

"Yeah, what's up?

Naruto looked into the eyes of his best friend. He could see it. It looked like Sasuke was uncomfortable about what he was going to say. It was very unlike Sasuke to be this hesitant but who was he to intrude on whatever Sasuke wanted to say. As a result he kept digging until…

"Why do you want to become a shinobi?" The question startled Naruto as he dropped the shovel into the ditch. _'This is weird. He never asks me questions. I wonder why he's asking this now. Why now of all times?' _Naruto said calmly as he picked the shovel up, "I gotta admit Sasuke that was not something I was expecting to come out of your mouth. Why I want to be a ninja is pretty simple. I want to be the Hokage!"

"Hokage? Why would you want to be the Hokage of all people? It is like the highest position in Konoha. That means you have to be the strongest!" One could see Sasuke became more incredulous as each word was iterated from his mouth. Naruto however didn't look intimidated or deterred from this.

He replied, "Contrary to popular belief, being Hokage does not mean that you have to be the strongest. Think about it for a moment. The Sandaime is older than this dirt we are digging up and he is nowhere near as strong as he used to be. Yet he is still the Hokage. No one is going to go against him. That means there is another element to becoming Hokage than strength."

"You sir have a point. But what element is it exactly?"

Naruto cracked a smile as he spoke, "It's easy to see, my dear friend. With this element as the main ingredient, you can match strength, speed, and voice to become the Hokage. That element my dear boy is respect. You get respect by showing you are the best with the skills you have. I mean think about it. You and I gained some respect after we beat Mizuki-sensei. The problem is maintaining that respect and defining it. I want people to respect me even if I don't have a bloodline or anything like that. I will show everyone that I am worthy to become the greatest Kage to exist."

Although Sasuke did not believe a word of what Naruto said, the way he said it would make anyone believe it. It was Naruto's charisma. To Sasuke, Naruto's charisma could make him do almost anything. He didn't know why but Naruto had a magnetic aura about him. As his mind wandered, he heard Naruto say something to him.

"How about you, Sasuke? What do you want to be?"

He said with no hesitance, "I want to be the Head of ANBU." Although he said it with confidence, he started to doubt it himself. Naruto was visibly surprised however at Sasuke's choice. Sasuke even at this age looked like he was supposed to be a clan head. Whether or not is true did not matter to Naruto. Sasuke has the potential all he has to do is tap into it.

"Why do you want to be the Head of ANBU, Sasuke? Why don't you try to become the Head of the Uchiha Clan? Think about how awesome it would be the Naruto and Sasuke duo being the Hokage and the Uchiha Clan head. Konoha will be the best village since the time of the Shodai Hokage!"

As Naruto's imagination started to run wild so did his digging. It was as if it was motivation for him. Sasuke o the other hand just listened as Naruto brought some _interesting_ scenarios into the equation. Sasuke was a lot less enthusiastic about it as there was one small flaw that Naruto didn't think about. "Umm Naruto before you go into too much detail, there is a _slight_ problem. For me to become Clan Head something _bad_ has to happen to Itachi."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. He said, "Yeah, Yeah but all you got to do is beat him in a match. Once he submits, you become the Clan Head."

"Maybe I wasn't clear. When I said something bad happened to Itachi, I mean Rest in Peace type of bad. Now I don't know about you but I don't want to kill my brother just to be a Clan Head. Nothing is worth that! Nothing! Besides,'', Sasuke slumped his shoulders, "Itachi is much more powerful than I will ever be. He is a prodigy and by the time he was my age, he was already a shinobi. I can't match up to him."

Naruto agreed with the first part as he stopped digging for the moment. The second part for some reason didn't fit right with him. He could see it in his best friend's eyes. There was more to the story than Sasuke was saying. "Sasuke, what's going on? When you said you couldn't match him, I saw that there was more."

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's well bluntness. Naruto wasn't one for tact anyway but it still for some reason caught him off guard. Maybe it wasn't that Naruto said it but that he was legitimately correct. He slumped his shoulders as he said in a distant tone, "Sometimes I-I wonder if my father even cares about me. I mean I'm never going to be the great prodigy of the Uchiha Clan like my brother. Even so, I feel as if I disappoint him every time he sees me. I-I don't know if he recognizes what I do."

"W-What proof do you have of this claim? I met your dad a few times and he does seem like a big meanie sometimes. But I don't think he sees you as a disappointment. What does he have to be disappointed in you about? We are the top students in the class by a large margin! You learned how to do the fireball jutsu. Soon we'll be kickass shinobis. To be frank, I don't anything not to be impressed about!"

Sasuke didn't know what it was. Was it because Naruto's words were true? Was it because how Naruto said it? Whatever it was it gave Sasuke something didn't have, swagger. He felt even more confident with each passing phrase. "You know what Naruto you're right! I am going to be a great shinobi in my own right!" Naruto could only smile as he reached the bottom.

Clang!

"Well I've reached the bottom Sasuke. How much farther do you to go?"

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know exactly but soon. But Naruto, can I ask you something?"

As Naruto picked up his shovel and headed back into the Academy, he said, "Sure, what is it?"

"Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow for dinner?"

Clang! Clank!

Naruto dropped his shovel as he eyes became wide. This was the first time he has ever been invited to a person's house. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Sure why not. How about tomorrow after the detention?" Sasuke nodded as Naruto waved to him goodbye. As Naruto left a smile reached his Sasuke's face.

* * *

><p>Orenji opened his tired eyes to see his master home. He yawned as his week has become even more tedious as he got a new position. He was now officially the big brotherbabysitter/teacher for Zoruamaru. Zoruamaru was not exactly a calm or relaxed fox. No, he was more of a hyperactive kid who was given those energy ration bars mixed with sugar, coffee, and taurine. The fox zipped left right as his vocabulary of the human language grew. Orenji could only sigh at the thought as he didn't even get into battle modes or anything of the sort, yet it feels like he has gone through a battle with his superior snakes.

He slithered slowly to Naruto as he realized that it was later than normal. "Naruto-kun, you're home late. You were supposed to train with Zoru-kun so you two can not only be on the same wave length mentally but physically. What did you do?" Naruto sighed as his familiar was wrapped around his leg. Since he gotten Zoruamaru, his schedule has become more hectic. He has spent more time trying to work with his other familiar than his normal lessons from Orenji. He sighed as he walked towards Zoruamaru's bed. Zoruamaru was sleeping peacefully as he moved his head to get more comfortable. Naruto let out a sigh as he rubbed to smoke colored fox. He knew that the fox went through an ordeals as the fox had almost as energy as he.

He whispered, "Orenji-kun, what did you teach him today? He looks so exhausted."

Orenji replied instantly, "Well I taught him how to speak. He's getting a whole lot better as he is able to say hello, goodbye, and smaller words. I estimate that he will be able to speak and comprehend most things within a month's time. His fighting ability on the other hangs needs a lot of work. He is fast and highly explosive off the touch. However his attacks are very erratic and weak. I'm guessing it comes from his malnutrition or the lack of things to make him grow. Hopefully with the food and diet given to you by the Inuzuka Head will let him to grow and become stronger."

Naruto pet his fox as he gave it some of his chakra. The fox hummed in his sleep as he got more comfortable with the new found warmth. As Naruto gave up some of his chakra, he remembered something had to tell Orenji. Naruto motioned Orenji to follow him. The snake could see that Naruto had something anxious to tell him.

Orenji slithered to the kitchen where Naruto took out something out of his backpack. Orenji's eyes went wide as Naruto pulled out a glowing blue scale. "Naruto, what the hell is that?" Instead of speaking, Naruto gave it to the snake. Orenji held on to the scale as inspected it closer. The summoned snake scraped it against his scales. His eyes became wider as pain erupted from the point of contact. He hissed as he dropped the scale on the ground. That was more painful than his time in the Hebi Academy! Where in Yami's name did he get this?

"Naruto, where did you find this? This is a very dangerous tool." As Orenji thought about it, who can create such a tool? Will they come after Naruto for such a weapon? Although Orenji didn't know what the weapon was, but it looked like a prototype. That made Orenji even more worried. He had to keep himself calm so he would not alert Naruto.

Naruto picked up the scale as he held it. He said softly, "Orenji, when I was training and doing my normal pushups, I-I kind of pushed whatever this thing out of my arms." He chuckled almost sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-what!" Orenji was almost speechless. That thing came out of Naruto's arm. Preposterous! Impossible! Orenji's head started to spin as this was not normal. Considering that Kekkei Genkais are an integrated part of normal part of society makes this a very impressive feat. His eyes narrowed as he said skeptically, "Naruto are you sure that these scales came out of you? How did you do it?" Naruto, unlike most people, didn't find Orenji's skepticism insulting. To be honest he would be a skeptical about it also if he wasn't there to see or feel it.

He pulled up his orange jacket sleeves. He was hoping the slits on his arms were still there. Unfortunately or fortunately, the slits were closed and without any scar tissues. This caused even more skepticism on Orenji's face. Naruto however wasn't worried. He said, "I guess, I have to show you." Naruto took off his orange jacket and put it on the chair.

He calmed himself as he started to focus. Orenji watched what his familiar was about to do. Naruto gathered chakra as it surged through his body. He grunted as the rush of chakra touched his arms and legs. It was the familiar feeling he had earlier this morning. His arms were not in as much pain as it was before. It was a phantom pain. His body seemed to have adapted to this sensation as the phantom pain disappeared.

Orenji could only watch in fascination. Naruto's body was covered by a bright blue hue. That was not uncommon as this was the way to unleash one's chakra. What fascinated the orange snake were Naruto's arms. His arms started to gain triangle shaped scales underneath the skin. 'Impossible! He is actually doing this! I never had seen anything like this. I know that Orochimaru injected him with so many types of serums, but this is impressive! I have never seen a Kekkei Genkai like this in my life!'

As Naruto allowed more chakra to flood his body, the pores in his arms started to open allowing those scale like things to come out. However much to the surprise of Naruto instead of falling out they stood in and...

Multiplied!

Now his arms were comprised of a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of his arm. His arm felt much heavier as he moved it. His arm scales started to hiss as the air hit the tips. Naruto was so startled by this, he fell to the floor. Orenji was also startled as he did what was natural to him. He hissed at the scales.

This was a new side to Orenji that Naruto has never seen. Naruto backed his way slowly towards the windows. Orenji could only blink as he realized Naruto was becoming more like Naruto when he first met him. He said apologetically, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, It's just not normal for scales to grow out of a person's arm and his at you."

Naruto tried to calm himself as he made a snide remark, "It must not be a normal thing as it scared the hell out of you." Orenji just shook his head as he crawled towards the boy. He could see Naruto was scared and he had every right to be. This was not normal even for Kekkei Genkai. The only Kekkei Genkai close to what Naruto has that Orenji had seen was the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) but this was not his bones. No this was something more. Maybe it is the chakra becoming a sentient being. Orenji just didn't know.

He came closer to Naruto as the scales continued to hiss in the air. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw his other arm started to show scales. Orenji rubbed his tail against Naruto's scaly skin. It was weird even for Orenji as he wasn't used to a human having rougher scales than he. He said, "Naruto this can possibly be a good thing. It looks like you have a Kekkei Genkai!"

Naruto's eyes went as he jumbled, "I have a Kekkei Genkai!? B-But how? Did I get it from my parents?"

Orenji shrugged as it was best Naruto didn't know yet. "I don't know Naru-kun. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. You can always look in the library to see if any Kekkei Genkais are close to what you have. What you should be concerning about is learning more about it. With that in mind it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. We won't work on it until this weekend. For now try activating and retracting. Think about it like this you are getting a step closer to being a shinobi!"

Naruto smiled as he went to his bed to try to sleep.

When Naruto left, Orenji breathed a sigh of a relief. He said, "Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

* * *

><p>It was early morning as Iruka shuffled the papers on his desk. He looked outside hoping for some motivation to teach. The skies were cloudy. The lights were unusually dimmed as he saw Naruto run on the rooftops. After finding out that those scales are more than likely the result of a Kekkei Genkai, Naruto became too excited to sleep. When he finally fell asleep, he was fifteen minutes late. He quickly rushed out into the cold, windy, air.<p>

Iruka could only shake his head as he watched the boy run with all his might. A smirk grew on Iruka's scarred face. Despite Naruto's tardiness and sometimes prank filled side, Naruto was the ideal student. He could pick up on a subject quicker than any student Iruka taught. He can learn from hands on to hearing it vocally to even reading. It was astonishing how much he has developed. But what made Iruka so impressed was not that he could pick it up easily but that Naruto had an immense thirst for knowledge. Usually a person had either the thirst but not the ability or the ability but not the thirst. In essence, it was refreshing for Iruka to teach a student with both.

Now if he would be on time, Iruka would be just dandy.

'_Well beggars can't be choosers.' _Iruka thought. As he stood in front of the class, he said, "Good morning class. It seems as if Uzumaki-san will be running late-"

Crash!

"As I was saying, Uzumaki-san is late again. Since his is the second time in two days, your workload has been doubled and extended to the rest of the week!" Naruto could only down as he sat in his chair. As he really didn't care as finding out a bloodline had taken his mind to a whole different planet. He drummed his fingers on the desk as he heard the teacher speak.

"Now the lesson for the day is sacrifice. This topic is usually a very disturbing and hard to grasp. The reason being this topic will come in front of you almost as quickly when you are a genin. This lesson is not something that will be on any test. The choice you make will be gravely. Remember this.

What is sacrifice, you may ask? Sacrifice is the surrender or destruction of something prized or desirable for the sake of something considered as having a higher or more pressing claim. This essentially means that one gives him or herself up for something they feel is more important than his or her wellbeing. As shinobi, you will take an oath to sacrifice yourself in the needs and wants of Konohagakure no Sato. Does anyone know a story of a shinobi who sacrificed for his or her village?"

For the first time in a long time, Iruka could see some fear in his students' eyes. It didn't surprise him in the least but it was a bit disappointing to not see anyone with the slightest inclination. A hand shot up causing Iruka's eyes to shoot up. "Naruto, you know of one?"

Coincidentally, Naruto did in fact have a story. He said, "Iruka-sensei, I think you are referring to the Yondaime Hokage's story. He sacrificed himself so he can kill the Kyuubi. Isn't that right Iruka-sensei?"

'_It is ironic that you chose that story. But it is very sad that you only know the partial truth. I hope you realize who you truly are and live up to your immense potential.'_ Iruka said, "That is correct, Naruto! The Yondaime sacrificed his life for all the inhabitants in Konoha. This showed Konoha that not one life is safe from the prospect of sacrifice.

Sacrifice all though normally means death is not always the case. Sometimes a sacrifice means offering one's normal life. This is the shinobi way. One might have to sacrifice his time with his family to do a reconnaissance mission. Sometimes sacrifices are for the better good. For example, I sacrificed being a field shinobi to being an Academy Teacher. To be honest, I would not change my choice for the world. But let's skip the mushy stuff and get into our taijutsu teams matches starting with Hinata and Naruto verses Sakura and Sasuke!"

Naruto gained a smirk on his face as he was going to kick Sasuke's ass.

* * *

><p>While Naruto was ready to kick some Sasuke and Sakura's ass, Itachi walked through the Uchiha district. Some might consider him a masochist as he looked at the smiling faces of his family members. Itachi however, consider this to be the last time he will be able to see his home this lively ever again. As depressing as it sounds, he could see through his soaked bangs, they were at peace. He walked aimlessly around the district hearing some men and women asking him to court their daughters and sometimes themselves as well. He kindly declined as he walked to the river.<p>

The Naka River was his sanctuary in the Uchiha District. It was here he met his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. Itachi could only sigh as he sat onto of the ever flowing river. As he thought about it, he has not seen his best friend in a while. "I wonder where he can be."

Rustle! Rustle!

Itachi activated his Sharingan as he pulled out his tanto. He slowly walked closer to the sound. His heart moved a mile a minute as this was his sanctuary and he didn't want this place to be contaminated like the rest of his world. With his free hand, he moved the bush.

Clank!

Itachi dropped his tanto as his eyes were the widest he ever had. "S-Shisui! What the fuck happened to you?!"

On the bushes lied Shisui Uchiha. Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes that were turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tanto strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tanto which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

Right now, his body was barely together. A deep wheeze came out of his lungs as blood spurted on the other side of his mouth. As Itachi moved closer to his best friend he could see his legs were not only gashed but severed in different places. He could even see the torn tendons and muscles in Shisui's arms. Itachi could only see one side of Shisui's face.

Itachi felt green. It was disgusting! Appalling! Above all the grotesque, Itachi felt anger. This was more than anger. It was something so much more. This was rage. Tears fell down his face. As he knew there was no chance he could save his best friend. He just hoped that he could find something about who did this.

"Shisui, who did this to you?"

Shisui let out a bloody cough. He let out a low chuckle as more blood came out. "I-I thought you were going to make it in time." He coughed a little more blood. "You n-need to know the t-t-truth. Y-You w-were *cough* not the only one in on this. I-I was a-also a-part of this. M-My S-Sharingan h-has the special ability, **Kotoamatsukami** (Distinguished Heavenly Gods). T-t his would have put a genjutsu over the whole Uchiha Clan. I-I just wasn't strong enough. I-I'm sorry Itachi. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

More tears fell down his face as he held his best friend. He cried as Shisui chocked out another glob of blood. Itachi whispered as the emotions piled up, "No! Don't be sorry. You were more than a mentor to me. Your sacrifice will not be in vain. I promise you this! I love you brother. They will pay!"

As he was closing his eyes for the final time, he grew a smile. He said, "Itachi, I-I want you to take m-my eye. Danzō destroyed the other eye. I know you can do so much with this eye. I believe in you. You're my best friend and the only one I can count on… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name."

With that Shisui Uchiha, the _Shunshin no Shisui, _was no more.

As Itachi prepared a burial for Shisui, a certain masked person came into being on the waterfall. Itachi grunted as he saw him. Itachi's eyes showed stoicism and anger. The masked man said with certain glee, "Well, well Itachi-san. It looks like not everything is as it seems. So when is it going to go down?"

Itachi said without batting an eye, "Tonight."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and the Uchiha Council were having their annual meeting in the Main House. The Council sat around the table with the Uchiha Fan symbol on it. Fugaku rose up. Being the Clan Leader, he was tasked with conducting this meeting. "Gentleman, the day is near. As you can see <em>Hiruzen<em> has been pushing us deeper and deeper into a corner. Now I am done playing little puppet for this worthless scumbags. With that in mind, what do you propose we should do first?"

Inabi was the first to speak. "I believe we should try and capture that _demon_ brat. If we are able to utilize his abilities, we could be almost unstoppable. If not, we could always use him for ransom. I know that useless Hokage of ours would do almost anything for the boy. If that doesn't work he could be used for _target_ practice." Inabi had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared outfit with matching pants. He is the Eastern leader of the Southward district of the Uchiha District. He is the youngest councilmen there at the tender age of 26. He is the treasurer for the Uchiha Clan. He is also known for his _sadistic _side.

Fugaku liked this idea. The demon boy has been a constant thorn in Fugaku's side since Naruto was an egg in his mother's womb. It would give him immense pleasure to be able to see Naruto suffer. He chuckled to himself at this. He said, "Give it to Inabi to get the ball rolling. Well done! The problem, however, is the _demon_ boy is such an infamous being, people will notice if he is kidnapped. But I like your line of thinking. Anyone else have any ideas?"

Tekka Uchiha raised his hand. He was the councilmen from the westward of the Uchiha District. His task wasTekka had shoulder-length, dull-black hair and dark eyes and also had a dot in the center of his forehead. He wore what was considered to be the standard outfit of the Uchiha while not on duty which included a black, high collared shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and dark colored pants. He said, "I propose that we talk about the lack of Uchiha missions. This is the first time in our history that all of the Uchiha's are here. It is highly disturbing."

Fugaku pondered this for a moment. He hadn't realized that Hiruzen brought back so man Uchihas. Tekka was right that it was disturbing. _'What are you planning, Hiruzen?_' He said, "Tekka, Do you see any reason for him to do this?"

"No sir. What should we do about this? The coup has been set for next month. Is it possible there are planning some sort of attack?"

Fugaku quickly dismissed this as his wife on the other side was inwardly smirking. "Tekka, Hiruzen in his old age has become too peaceful for that. He will just talk and say empty threats. If Danzō was the Hokage, then I would be more inclined to believe that. This could very well be a blessing in disguise. We could use this time to rally all of the Uchihas for the upcoming battle. Tekka make sure our weapons dealer in the Koutetsu no Kuni (Land of Steel). After this meeting, you all will meet with your men and get them ready."

"Hai Fugaku-sama."

"You must be weary of your assumptions, Fugaku."

The whole group turned to look at the new voice at the far end of the table. The old man had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He was a lot chubbier than in his younger days. He still wore a face guard that only covered his forehead and the right side of his face and a sash over his shoulder which held his rather large sword strapped to his back. He was the Councilman over the Northward and was the oldest councilman.

With the use of the cane, the seventy-one year old man got up. With his bad lungs, he hacked up some phlegm. He said, 'Fugaku, I have been around almost double your life span. I've seen the Hokage that you know. Do not kid yourself. He has only been like this for the last 15 years. When he was in his younger days, half the shit you have pulled would not even been thought of. Why do you think Danzō hasn't been made Hokage yet? He still has that ability. So be wise and don't fool yourself. Trust me when I say this. I was there when he was in his prime. Fugaku, you are nowhere near as strong or as powerful as he was or for that matter is. "

Fugaku although angry had to admit that it was true. He said, "Tekka, you are right about the way Hiruzen used to be. But now he is a different person. He is now about peace and such. He is not the same leader he used to be. I will believe it when I see it. Even if old man Danzō was in charge it wouldn't make too much of a difference. Now is there anything else I should be noted of?"

The one next to Fugaku raised his hand. Yashiro had ash-grey hair and squinted eyes which he only opened when he activated his Sharingan. He wore the standard -+Uchiha clan outfit which consisted of a short sleeved, high-collared purple shirt that bore the Uchiha crest on the back along with a pair of brown pants. He also wore a pair of black arm guards, bandages around his legs and arms with a light-colored obi with a dark line running through it. "Fugaku-sama, I am worried about your eldest son."

Mikoto's ears naturally perked as this had to deal with her son. "He has been acting very suspiciously as of late. From some reports, he has not been wearing the Uchiha fan as is custom to the Uchiha Clan. He has become distant from members of the Clan. His girlfriend is skeptical of him. He has become emotionally detached from the clan."

"Well Yashiro, your concerns are duly noted. However I see a problem with Kayumi, his girlfriend or should I say your daughter. After all from what I've heard, she is like Ichiraku's restaurant flaps; easy to open. "He laughed boisterously as Yashiro's anger rose.

"You son of a bitch!"

As tensions rose, the matriarch slipped out into the kitchen. As she was making the special drinks for the traditional drink to Susanoo, she couldn't help but think. _'They are planning this coup earlier than expected. He's going to deploy the members of the Uchiha Clan. I-I can't let that happen. It's going to stop today.'_ She had poured some of the most expensive Uchiha sake in five glasses. She then pulled out two bottles. One held a clear liquid. The other was a bright bluish color. She smirked as she opened the clear liquid and poured it into four out of five cups. She then put the bright bluish liquid on the last cup. She saw it bubble and quickly dissipate. She smiled as she thought, _'If you cut off the head, you defeat the body.'_

She quickly came back to the room. The one known as Yashiro had a few burn marks. It seems that there was a conflict and Yashiro lost; badly. Fugaku looked at his wife with disdain. "_Mikoto_, where did you go? Who said you can leave without permission?" She bowed in feign submission. She hated herself for allowing herself to be subjugated to such humiliation.

She said with clear submission, "Fugaku-sama, I am sorry for such an intrusion. As your ever loving wife, it is my duty to make sure everything is right. I went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks. I made sure to use one of our most expensive brands of sake hailing from Kaminari no Kuni. After all this day marks the day that our world changes. Konoha as we know it will be no more. A new generation is about to rise!"

"Yeah!"

"Konoha will go down!"

"Long live the Uchiha!"

Fugaku heard the shouts of his councilmen. His face grew a smirk as his _lovely wife _was right. He said, "Mikoto-chan, pass out the cups. It is time to celebrate a place we have never been!" She quickly passed out the cups. She made sure everyone received the right cup especially Fugaku. Fugaku smirked as he snatched the cup from his wife. His wife simply bowed as she walked away. He lifted his cup to toast with his council. "My brothers, this is to the end of Konoha as we know it. There is a new horizon and a journey that we will travel together. But for this to happen, this story must end! To the end!"

"To the end!", they all chorused

'_To the end_', Mikoto thought with her arms crossed.

Clink!

They tossed back the drinks with ease. As they wiped their mouth, they all sans Fugaku tasted a sweet almond smell. It was too late.

Thud!

Fugaku's eyes went wide as he dropped his cup. In front of him all of the council members dropped dead. _'Cyanide! How? It can't possibly be-'_

"Well Fugaku-chan, it goes to show you that even the strongest men can fall, with just a _little_ cyanide."

Fugaku slammed his fist on the table. He was angry. No, he was downright furious. He yelled out to hurt, "You stupid bitch! Why would you do this? We could have ruled Konoha!"

She smirked as she spoke with sarcasm and mirth, "But Fugaku-chan, why would I, your ever loving wife, want to rain on your parade. I mean I am essentially your sex slave. You used and abused me but you actually thought that I would want you to rule. If I wasn't for the fact that I love my boys, I would have gotten the alternative. But don't worry, I still _love_ you. We're going to have that tango dance we never had."

Fugaku activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. His hands shook as he gave his wife his ever disturbing laugh. He cracked his knuckles as stretched out his neck. He did ten quick hand signs as he said, "Well bitch, you are going to feel the heat! **Katon: Ryuu no Okibi (**Fire Technique: Blazing Fire Dragon Technique**)!**" He blew an enormous an enormous fire filled tornado. It began to take the form of a dragon as it came towards the Uchiha Matriarch.

However, Mikoto was not afraid. In fact, she grew a smirk on her face as the Dragon came inches to her face. With a spin of her hands, Mikoto was able to move and control the fire. Fugaku's eyes went wide as he moved back. He remembered she had an unnatural infinity to fire. She smirked as she made the dragon move with ease. She sent the Fire dragon back to Fugaku as he hit the wall.

She said, "You forgot who I am Fugaku-_chan. _I am the **Hinote no Hime**!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the Uchiha District, the rain started to pour. The rain was cold as ice. The lightning flashed through the night as the thunder crackled. As the freezing air whipped two human beings stood on the Uchiha statue near the gate way to the Uchiha District. It was calm before the storm as the Uchiha people were all in their houses. The two stood still as the shadows covered their postures.<p>

The first had the standard ANBU uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a dark, triangular marking on top. The other wore a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants along with the white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it. He had two red blades and a fan. He said, "Heh, the district is much different than when I led this foolish clan. It should be easy to wipe them out. To be honest, I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm surprised you are even willing to do such a task."

The man's vice was jovial and filled with excitement. He was almost giddy. The other person looked at him with stoic eyes. He pulled out his solid black tanto. He wiped the rain off of it with his gloves. He said, "You are going to take the right side. I will take care of the rest. "

The man said as he jumped to the gate, "I hope you do not disappoint me, Itachi. Meet me at the Valley of the End after you are done. Good Luck. "

With that the masked man disappeared from sight. Itachi batted his eyes as the rain fell. It was a salty taste as Itachi wiped the rain off his face. _'It's time'_ Itachi did the clone seal and poured out some chakra. In an instant, the number of Itachis doubled from two to sixteen. After each Kage Bushin was created, they scattered to different directions. The original Itachi jumped the gate.

* * *

><p>Itachi went to the first house he saw. It caused a certain amount of dread as this was his aunt's house. He loved his aunt but this has to be done. With a bobby pin he opened the door of the house. He walked in to see his aunt cleaning the table. The husband was taking out the garbage while he cracking jokes about a taking his child's nose. Itachi smiled warmly as he walked closer to them.<p>

His aunt looked up with surprise as the doors were locked and Itachi was in their house. The family came together as the five year old looked at Itachi admirably. She said with surprise, "Itachi- chan, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

He said in a low voice, "I'm sorry Daini- obasan." In an instant, his eyes transformed into the Sharingan. The family was not able to scream as they were put into a genjutsu. Itachi made sure their vision was of happy times as he slit each of their necks. Their lifeless bodies fell to ground as blood started squirt on the Uchiha prodigy. He silently did a prayer on each of their bodies and went to the next house.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Please Itachi, spare me!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Please let my son/daughter live!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't want to die!"

The screams and please echoed in Itachi's ears as -He went house to house. He slaughtered so many clansmen. Each time became harder for him. It wasn't the emotional connection that made it hard as the death of his aunt and child was the hardest. It was the abilities of the people in the next house.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"**

A volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner, came towards Itachi. Itachi ran towards the person, deflecting each fireball that came towards him with relative ease. The man tried his best to protect his family but Itachi was too quick.

Squelch!

Itachi put the tanto in between the eyes of the man. The wife screamed in horror as she sank to the ground. She covered her children's eyes in the hopes they would not see their father's blood spilling on the floor. She spat at the prodigy, "Why would you do this, you bastard?" Itachi didn't speak but merely squatted in front of her. He put his hand on the children's heads put them in a genjutsu. He looked deep into her eyes and put a genjutsu on her.

"You will meet you son, Shisui. I want you to tell him that I am sorry, "

In one fell, swoop the lives of Shisui's family was eradicated. Itachi 's eyes began to water. He did another prayer for the little boy and girl. He hoped that Kami forgives him for the death of these ever innocent children. He could hear the screams from outside get louder. Another clone was done with another sect of the Uchiha District.

He could see the people's death and their voices chorused in agony, despair, pain, sadness, regret. It went on and on. He dropped his tanto and fell to his knees. He clutched his head as the voices had gotten worse. The sounds of his people dying were too much. He staggered to get up as it was slowly killing him. He knew it was almost over and he hoped the memories would dissipate. He walked out the door and went to the next house.

* * *

><p>In about twenty minutes, Itachi had finished the final section. These houses were probably the hardest. These houses had many accomplished shinobis. He was forced to use some of his <em>other<em> moves on them.

"**Katon: Fenikkusu no Okibi **(Blazing Fire Phoenix)**!**

A huge phoenix appeared near the Uchiha Mansion. The phoenix lit up the sky causing Itachi's eyes to go wide. He ran as fast as he could. _'Kaa-san!'_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Katon: Fenikkusu no <strong>**Okibi **(Blazing Fire Phoenix)**!"**

Mikoto unleashed an ever growing phoenix towards the sky. The phoenix collected as much oxygen as possible from the air and dived down towards the Uchiha Clan Leader. The damaged Uchiha Leader panted as he saw the phoenix come crashing down towards him. With his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, he yelled, "Not this time, Mikoto! **Kamui!**" In an instant, the blazing phoenix, which was very close to the damaged Uchiha Clan Leader, was suddenly captured in a vortex. Once it was completely captured and sent to another dimension, Fugaku fell down in pain as he panted.

Mikoto for her part was very surprised by her husband's special abilities. _'It is amazing how much he has grown since we were young! Yet, he is still rusty with his abilities like me. I got to keep stalling for Itachi-kun.' _Mikoto said, "My, my Fugaku, you are full of surprises. You are almost like a totally new person. Well actually you are a new person. You are a sinister, vile, despicable creature. I can't wait to see your lifeless corpse on the floor."

Fugaku for his part had a very hard time standing. His blood dripped down his sides. He more than likely had a few broken ribs, 3rd degree burns, a few gashes and bruises. He was in tatters as he could see that his wife wasn't that better off.

She was bruised up and down her arms and legs. Her eyes were swollen with her elbows fractured. Her legs were nearly severed from her body. She had a punctured lung with a bust spleen. She knew her body was falling apart but she was going to labor through this. This was for her baby and she was going to fight to the bitter end. She spit out some blood as she got into her hindered fighting stance.

In an instant, both Uchihas did the hand signs, horse, snake, tiger, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. They looked each other. They both saw that the love they once had for each other was gone. There was only hatred. The way it was supposed to be Mikoto mused. They yelled at the same time, "

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

Two, ferocious, fire hurdling fire balls of over ten feet in diameter came from both the Matriarch and Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan. Each opponent's eyes went wide at the sheer size of their spouses attack. The fire balls collided in a massive explosion. The blast was strong enough to blast the lovely spouses all the way back almost fifty feet. Surprisingly Fugaku got up fairly quickly. In fact, he felt rejuvenated. I was extraordinary as his body felt lie 100 percent again. His wife no so much.

She was on the ground on immense pain. Fugaku had a smirk on his face as he had the perfect opportunity. He did the hand signs tiger, snake and dragon. He said, "It's almost of Mikoto-_koi_. **Katon: Faia No Enjin (**Fire Release: Ring of Fire**)!**" Fugaku blew a fireball that split into twenty smaller fire balls. One could clearly see that each and every fireball had a special rune on it. The fireballs surrounded the Uchiha Matriarch. Her eyes Portrayed fear, causing much satisfaction to Fugaku. With a blink of an eye Fugaku's Mangekyo Sharingan spun. His special ability had been activated. "My dear, I must admit you put up a valiant fight but all this proved was I am better than you. I win! **Enton: Onryou no Shounetsujigoku (**Blaze Technique: Burning Hell of the Revengeful Ghost**)**!"

He watched with giddiness as the fire balls gained the faces of all the people that Mikoto killed. As they spun around her, she could hear their voices say something only audible to her. This was Fugaku's technique, she bemused. She had heard about it but never seen such a thing in person. In a moment the fire balls came at her one by one. As it hit her damaged body, her vision became that of her victims when she killed them. She felt their phantom pain. She fell to her knees as the pain coursed through her like a hot knife.

Fugaku could only watch in pure glee. He was no longer a rational a human being. No he was an animal with his back against the wall, stuck in a trap. He fed of his instincts. He felt his body move on his own power. It was disturbing to hear him laugh as his wife relived every single kill she had amassed over time. He wanted her to burn a very painful death.

Crackle.

Hiss.

"Ha, ha, ha"

Fugaku's eyes went wide as he saw his wife starting to laugh. It was a hollow laugh but it held such a deeper meaning. It was disturbing even for Fugaku. She said with such giddiness, "No, no Fugaku_-koi_, I won. Listen all around you. Don't you hear it? The people that you and your council duped in the thought that you can become the Hokage are all dead! All I had to do was stall. It is your son! Your own flesh and blood has killed all of our supposed clan members. The Uchiha Clan no longer exists! And you are at fault! Once Itachi sees what you have done do, you honestly think you can beat him? I hope you like that extra burst of energy. In five minutes your body will be sapped of all its chakra. Your body will not be able to move and you will be like the rest of us dead!"

Fugaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. No he won't believe it. Not his son. Not his clan. His body shook as his rage grew ten times larger. He could hear it. It was the torturing of his people. But there was more than the anguish of their deaths. It was his wife. His wife's maniacal and taunting laughter has caused this new transformation. He forced his Sharingan to spin even harder. **"Why won't you die?!"**

Clank!

A whisper went through the matriarch and patriarch of the Uchiha Clan.

"Kaa-san."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile two boys were on their way to the way to the Uchiha District. They ran as fast as their little body could take him. Only a flash of blonde and blue went through the dark lit streets. Sasuke said as the rain hit his skin, "Hey Naruto, so how does it feel to have dinner with the Uchiha Clan?"<p>

Naruto looked at his best friend. His body ached after reaching a whole new level of ditch digging. He dug so far he basically hit the irrigation down below the ground. The rain was so cold onto their skin, that their skin started to grow goose bumps. Naruto said through his chattering teeth, "Of course I am! But I think it is more about the food than meeting your family!" They both laugh as they saw a lighting go across the dark cloudy sky. They ran faster hoping to not get in the way of the lightning storm.

As they ran, Sasuke said, "We got to run a little quicker so we don't get sick." Naruto had never gotten sick a day in his life. So this phenomenon was new to him. How do you get sick from the rain? Rain is just water the same thing that he drank. His mind went on a tangent as he and Sasuke finally made it to the Uchiha Clan Gate. Sasuke tapped Naruto on his shoulder causing Naruto get out of his stupor. The gates of the Uchiha Clan were amazing, Naruto marveled. The Uchiha Clan's symbol on the gate was bigger than Naruto! He looked over to Sasuke to only see him saying something. Naruto was in too much shock to hear anything.

"Come on Naruto, we're almost there!"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke lead him to a place that will forever be instilled into their young minds.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san"<p>

Itachi, the bloodied prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, could only look in horror. Here was his father with some of his bones sticking out of the skin, with Sharingan spinning faster than anything he has ever seen. His mother, his dear mother, is encased in a cage of fire dying. There was nothing he could do to save here as she looked lovingly into his eyes. She whispered softly, "I am sorry for not protecting you and Sasuke. Whatever you do, just know that I love you and will support you for as long as you and your brother live."

Her eyes closed for the final time.

Fugaku was laboring in breath. It took so much out of him. He saw the look on his son's bloody face. For the first time, he was actually fearful of his son. His aura had changed. The once calm and stoic Uchiha had a new emotion…anger. He tried to explain. "Itachi, listen to me. She has become delusional! She killed all the council members! She was trying to kill me!"

Itachi looked over to his dead mother. The fire was causing her corpse of a body started to hiss and crackle. His anger grew with each passing moment. His hands shook insurmountably. His chakra was increasing to the point where his chakra started to show. HIs eyes darted dangerously towards the patriarch of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku moved back slowly as Itachi yelled,

"You killed her!"

Fugaku gasped as time slowed down. Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan eyes spun with such an unruly pace. In an instant Fugaku could see Itachi's eyes change. His Sharingan started to grow solid lines connecting the tomoes to each other. Fugaku's eyes became wider as he saw the Mangekyo Sharingan appear on his son's eyes. He could feel the phoenix his wife had made his way to his son.

"**Amaterasu**!"

A dark black pitched fire came pouring out the prodigy's eyes. The hissing sound of the water hitting the ferocious black fire became stronger as the fire covered the whole street. It rapidly came towards the Uchiha Patriarch. Fugaku couldn't believe what he was seeing as his body had started to freeze up. _'This is impossible! He can't possibly this powerful!_ He quickly used a shunshin to get out of the way of the destructive blaze.

Ahh!

Itachi's newly profound sight had given him the ability to find where Fugaku was. His eyes were filled with rage as he saw his father's arm covered in black flames. Fugaku's screamed in pain as the rain only made it worse. Itachi came towards Fugaku and kicked him three blocks away. He stalked his father into the center of the Uchiha District. Itachi's with his Mangekyo spinning at an abnormal rate pulled out the Uchiha saber from his back scabbard. He was going to finish his father off once and for all.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke ran as fast as they could. They saw the bodies of Sasuke's brethren. Sasuke was visibly shaken and nearly frozen as Naruto pulled him to keep going. Each house resembled the other.<p>

Bloody.

Blood spurted all over the walls. Head were off the bodies with some with the look of surprise. Other like Sasuke's cousin, had their eyes closed. It was horrific sight for anyone. However it was worse, much worse, for eight year olds. Sasuke was tears of anguish and despair. Naruto on the other hand was moving on instinct. He needed to move quickly. At the moment, direction was damned as Sasuke shook. Naruto cursed as he saw a fire went by the two eight year olds. Naruto panted as he moved both he and Sasuke around the corner. He looked over at the frigid Uchiha. He could see that neither would survive with Sasuke like this.

He tried to get the young Uchiha's attention. "Sasuke, Sasuke, you have to snap out of it .We're going to die, if you stay like this." Naruto's voice had a certain plea in his voice. It instantly woke Sasuke out of his stupor. However, it didn't stop the tears from flowing down the young Uchiha's face. Naruto felt empathy for his best friend but right now they needed to get the hell out of dodge. He whispered "Sasuke, if we any of has a chance of surviving this, it is you. Now listen to me, I will try and distract whoever is attacking. I want you to go no run as fast as you can and the Hokage. Do you understand me?

As Sasuke moved as fast as his little body could take him, Naruto started to have an irregular heartbeat. He started to pay attention to the fight knowing he was going to step in soon. His heart started to race quicker as he thought, _'Ok Sasuke is gone. I can be a distraction for as long as I can.' _A flame went passed him as he hugged the wall. His eyes went wide as he had seen that specific flame before.

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you dead?"<p>

The great Uchiha prodigy used another fire blast towards his father. Fugaku quickly moved out of the way as the blast came inches away. The man had dark black marks going across his skin. The gashes were opening up. He could feel his wife's poison starting to work. He stumbled to get up as the fires that surrounded the central area intensified. With his blurry vision, he could see a tall shadowy figure walking towards in the intense fire with his sword resting on his shoulder. He knew it was his older son but he felt his energy slowly getting away from him. He could barely get up as he saw a phoenix form behind his son.

His anger grew as body diminished.

He yelled at his son, "Enough Itachi! You do not want to do this!"

He could not see his son's eyes. He wanted to do this. He was going to finish this once and for all. His love for his father has turned into a conniving, destructive, deadly hatred. He is going to kill Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi stalked his prey as he out his sword back in its sheath. That even surprised Fugaku. Itachi said, "I was originally going to slit your throat" he chuckled mirthfully, "No that is too good for you. I am going to make sure that there will be nothing left of you in history." Fugaku quickly moved out of the way of a fire-infused shuriken.

Boom!

Itachi meant what he said as the explosion tag that was attached to the shuriken activated. Fugaku's heart was beating out of his chest as Itachi started to do hand signs. _'It was a distraction! Shit! What is he going to try to do now? Wait a minute.' _Something passed his peripheral vision. It was something ….blond. Fugaku's eyes went wide as he saw his ticket to freedom. He smirked as he realized he could possibly take out the spawn of Kushina and Minato. He saw Itachi was finished with the hand signs.

"**Katon: Akuna Okibi (**Fire Technique: Blazing Fiend Fire**)**!"

A demonic fiend made up of pure black, white, and blue fire grew in exponential height. Fugaku's eyes became huge as this move was something out of a nightmare; a nightmare that he himself designed and created. The intensity of the demonic blazing being was thicker than anything Fugaku had ever felt. His chakra had plummeted even more as the fiend started to absorb his chakra. This is unlike anything anyone has ever seen. He only had one chance at surviving this attack.

"Goodbye _Tou-san_"

The fiery fiend came at Fugaku at a speed he didn't anticipate. He did a sign that only he knew of. With all of his power and might, he forced his Mangekyo Sharingan to spin wildly. The demonic beast was absorbing the chakra from Fugaku's eyes was being sucked into the Sharingan, a feat that even marveled the Uchiha prodigy. Fugaku laughed hysterically as he said, "I might die today Itachi but I'm taking the demon brat with me!" Itachi's eyes went wide as the boy came into view on his peripheral side. Before he could pull the attack back, Fugaku said, "It is too late! **Munashii Sori** (Void Warp)**!"** In an instant the fiend's attack was not directed at Fugaku but to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto came out with his kunai in the hopes that he could possibly distract the two. He could basically hear Orenji screaming and yelling at him for being stupid. For some reason however, Naruto felt compelled to come out and fight. However at the moment he is regretting the decision. His eyes could see the fiery beast coming right in front of him. The beast was absorbing his chakra from his skin. He could feel his body getting hot like was on fire. The demon started to laugh at its new prey. The demon came at Naruto with dark vengeance.<p>

Naruto could feel the resonating heat go by him as it laughed at him. He felt for the first time powerless. He could not move his arms or legs. He could not do any hand signs. He could not do anything. The dread fueled the monster even more as it came to finally finish his prey. Swiftly the monster came at Naruto with the heat of a thousand suns. Naruto closed his eyes as fear hit him harder than a ton of bricks. He started to unconsciously pour out chakra from his pores.

As it came like a bat out of hell, he could hear the gleeful and hysterical laugh of Fugaku Uchiha and the yelling of Itachi. He cracked open one eye seeing the fiery beast was less than fifteen inches away from him. _'Come on Naruto! You got to move! Move! If you don't move you won't be able to play with Zoru-san, Sasuke-san, your classmates, Orenji-kun, and Ojisan. You got to fight!' _

Boom!

Naruto's body was thrown to the other side of the alleyway. He slipped out of consciousness as his body started to smoke. The Uchiha patriarch's eyes went wide. His mind struggled to grasp what his eyes saw. "No! No! No! This is impossible! He could not have He should not have! Why! Why!" Tears mixed with blood started to flow down his blurry vision eyes. His body organs were failing as this atrocity appeared before him.

Itachi looked on in shock. He nearly dropped to his knees in awe. He could not believe what was in front him. _'That's impossible! This just can't be!'_ He had to agree with his father on that point. His eyes quickly became wide as he remembered is father is still alive although his body was failing. He wasn't going to leave him alive. He was going to finally finish this battle for Sasuke and Naruto. He silently walked up to his father's almost dead corpse. He kicked the body over to see is father's bloodied, pale face.

His face scrunched up in disgust as his father cried. He put his foot on his chest and smeared it like it was a bug. He never felt so hatred than he had today for his father. Fugaku coughed up blood as he mumbled something incoherent. Itachi said, "Tou-san, I am disappointed with you. You have been reduced to nothing more than an insect. It is hard to imagine Sasuke or I came from your scrotum. Fear not dear father, this fight is finished. I hope you are able to see what your two bastards of children become. Thanks to you, I will be an S-ranked ninja. I must say so long, Tou-san. **Katon: Hinote no Arashi (**Fire Technique: Storm of Fire**)**!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He was blinded by the rain and fire that currently filled the Uchiha district. He stopped running as his lungs felt a burning sensation. He grasped them as he felt a certain dread as he fell to his knees. He looked to see the statue of the former leader of the Uchiha Clan, Izuna Uchiha. The stoned figure had blood smeared all over. Its eyes appeared to bleed down the side. Its face was cracking. Sasuke was of course scared as it was unnatural for a stone figure to cry.<p>

"I finally caught up to you."

Sasuke jerked his head to see his older brother standing behind him. Lightning flashed behind them as the thunder roared. Sasuke backed up towards the statute, as he labored breath. He gained some courage as he spoke, "Why Itachi? This is our family our friends. You killed them! You- you Ahh!" Itachi's eyes once again were wide as he saw his brother activated the Sharingan. He saw the one tome spin with eerie surprise. Sasuke tried to do a hand sign to fight his brother.

However, his brother was able to get out of his stupor to grab his brother's fingers. With a heavy heart, he snapped them in two. Sasuke screamed in pain as Itachi held up Sasuke's face. Sasuke with all his might spit on his brother's face. He yelled at his brother, "I will never forgive you! I hate you!" Itachi chuckled slightly. It was mirthful chuckle. He pricked two fingers on Sasuke's head.

Itachi replied, "Use that hatred to get stronger Sasuke. You are weak and worst of all the little runt of the group. Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. You are not even worth killing. You are not even on the same level as your best friend, Naruto. At least, if I were to have fought Naruto, he'd given me a fight. Goodbye brother. **Tsukuyomi!**

He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan causing Sasuke's eyes to become dilated. Itachi wiped a few tears from his face as he saw Sasuke to scream and yell in pain. He hated this part maybe more than anything. He said, "Forgive me Sasuke. You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."

Itachi left Sasuke there and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, there has been a breach and attack on the Uchiha District!"<p>

The old man Hokage had been having dreamless sleep as the ANBU member busted through his door. He jumped up in feigned surprise. _'It has happened. Itachi was able to do it._' He said with a stoic look on his face, "Report!"

"Hokage-sama, it seems like there was an attack at the Uchiha District. There was a powerful genjutsu over the whole district. It seems that a one Itachi Uchiha has gone AWOL and killed his clan members. There were two survivors."

'_Two Survivors?'_

"Who are they, Inu?" Hiruzen asked with genuine surprise. Itachi didn't say anything about keeping another one alive. This cannot be good.

The ANBU member said, "The two survivors are a one Sasuke Uchiha. He has four broken fingers and under a genjutsu induced coma."

Hiruzen nodded his head as that cleared up the first person but not the second. It didn't surprise Hiruzen that Itachi would do that to his brother. Now the question is who was the second person and how did he survive. "Ok, who is the second victim?"

The ANBU member was a bit hesitant as he coughed. He said, "T-the second survivor is Naruto Uzumaki."

Thud!

Hiruzen dropped his pipe. Naruto was not supposed to be there. Why was he there? So many questions went through his old brain. He said, "What happened to Naruto?"

"Sir, he is suffering from severe chakra destruction. It looks like it is being burned even though he has no visible burn marks. He is in critical condition and might not make it."

Hiruzen felt helpless for Naruto. He didn't think Itachi would do this to a kid who he felt was like his brother. It was scary to think about. Yet something was nagging at him. How did he get into this position anyway? He didn't know many moves that could do that. "Inu, send out the entire ANBU and bring Itachi to justice. Check over anyone who had seen anything. Now!"

"Hai"

In an instant the ANBU disappeared.

Hiruzen heard a knocking on his window. He turned around to see a crown sitting on the window ceil holding a scroll. His eyes went wide as he opened the window. He knew that it was a letter from Itachi. He proceeded to read the contents.

"_Hokage-sama,_

_The mission has been completed and I'm off to start Operation Cloud. I will be back checking on my dear brother every six months. This mission has been the hardest mission you have asked me to do. It is unfortunate that there was a problem. A one Naruto Uzumaki came into the picture while fighting my father. He was hit by a fiend fire. He survived the hit not because it collided with him but what he was able to do. _

_Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki has the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai"._

* * *

><p><strong>Done. The chapter is finished it took me almost a year to complete. Things became quite busy for me. As a result I wasn't able to fully work on it. Thank you all for your patience. I hope it was not in vain. Things will be explained later on as to what happened to Naruto. There will be a time skip. The next chapter won't be nearly as long. So Read and review. <strong>

**EDIT: I wanted to add that this will be the last 20 plus chapter for a while.  
><strong>

**JK10 signing out.**


	10. Two Years

"_Nurse, what has happened to the patient?"_

"_He is suffering from a chakra depletion hat I have never seen before."_

"_Doctor, the boy is losing his heart rate! His chakra levels are falling at an exponential level! If we don't do something to stabilize him he won't make it!"_

_Get him to the ICU stat! We don't have much time!"_

'_Sasuke. Itachi. Why?' The boy mumbled._

"_Sandaime-sama, you must help me hold him down. We're going to try to-"_

_Aghhh!_

_Boom! _

"_Sir, it rejected the medication! He starting sprout of –"_

"_Can we seal it off?"_

"_If we do that we will be losing more staff at a very quick rate."_

"_Ojisan, help me!"_

_He's waking up! We got to knock him out!_

_No! No! No!_

Cling!

Dark blue eyes opened as sweat went down his face. A sword connected with a horn that was almost the same density and strength of a diamond. The owner of these eyes was Naruto Uzumaki. It had been two long, miserable years since the Uchiha Massacre. His face was still round but became much narrower. His body adapted to the many changes that has come over these two years. He started to gain a little bit more muscle mass and structure. One could see that he had been training to become a swordsman as well as he had multiple cuts specifically on his arms and a little bit on his chest. He even had callouses between his left thumb and left pointer finger. It is no doubt it was from drawing out his blade from his sheath.

He blinked as he noticed his blade was up against Orenji's new horn. He took a sigh of relief as he put the blade back into its sheath. He sat up is his bed. It was quite clear that Naruto let his hair grow out as he moved his bangs out of his face. Orenji had gained a scowl on his face. He also grew in size to accommodate Naruto's growth. He even surprised himself when he grew a horn type crown. To be able to do that, one must have been given one of the highest ranks in the Hebi Clan. Orenji scowled, "How many times are you going to do that to me?"

Naruto grew a smirk on his face as he spoke, "I'm terribly sorry Orenji but how many times must I tell you do not sneak up on me." Naruto got up and started to stretch out his limbs. Of course Orenji was not thrilled with the answer Naruto gave him. It didn't help that Naruto asked Orenji to wake him up at the crack of dawn. He's starting to regret it.

He muttered under his breath, "I liked it better when you didn't have that troublesome blade. I'm telling you it is demonic and coming out to get me." Orenji left to go check on Zoruamaru. Naruto laughed at his brother/mentor's plight. He shook his head as he headed to the showers.

* * *

><p>Naruto came out of the showers about fifteen minutes. He looked at the time seeing he had about forty five minutes left until he had to meet his sensei. He quickly got dressed in a dark orange shirt with black pants. He hooked his sheath onto his back. He put his brand new kunai pouch on the side of his leg. He even had a kunai springer seal attached to his sleeves courteous of Orenji. The boy went into the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast. He was about to run out of the house until a certain fox sprung up.<p>

'_Naruto-sama!"_

Oof!

Zoruamaru had grown quicker than Naruto anticipated. He grew to about three feet tall. His tail was longer and bushier. His fur became dark charcoal. His red fur became even darker almost a burgundy. He had grown more than just physically. He was able to properly use Naruto's chakra and has become a permanent asset to Naruto's overall repertoire. His speech and dialect had grown immensely under the tutelage or Orenji. Hiruzen had finally found out about him about ten months prior. Luckily for Naruto, Tsume had vouched and even became his advisor for the kit until Naruto became of age to be a shinobi.

"_Naruto-sama, where did you think you were going without saying goodbye to me?"_ As Naruto realized almost a year ago, Zoruamaru had abandonment issues and was a little bit clingy.

"I'm sorry Zoru-kun. How about I take you to the training ground later so we could train?" Zorua wagged his tail with delight as Naruto got up. Naruto smile as he immensely enjoyed his fox companion. He gave up some of his chakra to the fox. The fox could never get enough of it as he reveled on the floor. He just shook his head as he petted his companion. "Orenji, I'm about to go. I'll see you in a bit." Naruto closed the door and was on his way.

* * *

><p>"You're on time"<p>

Naruto knew his sensei was kind of an anal person when it came to time. He honestly didn't know why but hey he is getting training so wouldn't complain. He reached the center circle of the training ground. The dummies were scattered across the training ground with deep cuts. _'Either they haven't cleaned the training ground yesterday or sensei let out some steam. I'm thinking it's the latter.'_ Naruto sat down in lotus position in the middle of the circle. He took his blade out its sheath and stuck into the ground in front of him. He began to meditate as his chakra went around the circle eventually making it to the blade. The blade started to glow a bluish hue. Naruto hued a quiet tune as the blade started to move.

Swoosh!

Cling!

Naruto's blade had levitated and blocked an incoming kunai. This was how his sensei trained him. This was just a warm up as four more kunais came at the boy.

Swish!

Pop!

Clank!

"Good job, Naruto. Although, you must be quicker in your decision for when you attack." Naruto's sensei dropped down in front of Naruto. In his ANBU uniform, Gekkō Hayate picked up Naruto's blade. Hayate could feel the energy surging through the blade. He smiled inwardly as Naruto was one of his favorite students. He took kenjutsu seriously and actually was proficient at it although Hayate knew that four years ago. He saw the boy closed his eyes and went back to meditation. "Naruto-san, I must commend you on your efforts as of late. You have started to bulldoze through my teachings. This is great as you remind me of my older student. With that in mind I must see you in practice. It is easy to bulldoze through it all and not fully learn it for life. As a result, you are going to have a spar."

Naruto's eyes lit up in surprise. He has not had a full spar since his last evaluation a year ago. He was eager to see what he could do with his power. He nearly jumped up as he spoke, "So we're going to finally spar-"

"No."

"What? You just said spar and" Naruto was generally confused by this. Hayate actually grew a smirk on his face as he gave Naruto back his blade. He walked around the circle causing Naruto to be slightly nervous. He didn't show it as it would be a sign of weakness. Sweat was daring to fall of the blonde's face. Gekkō secretly enjoyed these kinds of moment.

Gekkō said, "Like I said, Naruto-san, you will spar but it will not be against me. I know that you sensed another in this training ground. Come down if you please" In an instant, a woman in a full ANBU garb was standing right beside the ninja sword master. Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked up at her. She stood still as Naruto got back up. Gekkō, with his cough said, "Naruto I want you to meet your opponent, my first student, and high classed ANBU member, Neko." Naruto of course bowed to her to show respect. Neko did a short bow.

Hayate said, "She naturally cannot reveal who she is so you will call her Neko-san. Out of the kindness of her heart and slight boredom, she agreed to be your training partner for today. You will spar her in three categories. The first is stability and strength. It is to see how much you have grasped the idea of holding on to your blade and fighting. The second is speed. You will be tested on your prowess and agility. The final thing is an over battle where you will incorporate your sword into your style because it would be pointless to be taught kenjutsu and never use it."

Naruto and Neko nodded. Hayate coughed as he said, "Good! I will be the referee. Hajime!"

Naruto looked at Neko and her stance. Hayate had taught him long ago that it is better to be patient in kenjutsu and learn about the opponent's weakness from his or her stance. _'The way she holds her blade tells me that she might be able to use both hands effectively. I can't flank the left or right side. It looks like she is impatient. Might as well try that tactic.'_ Naruto seemed to leisurely walk to her left side as if he was going to attack on that side.

Neko for her part was getting impatient. Although she had mastered ten different kenjutsu styles, she learned from ANBU that you cannot delay a fight as it could guarantee your death. She watched closely as Naruto moved in slower than usual like he was taking his time. 'Normally these students would be attacking to show their abilities. Why isn't he?' Neko was right as she had attacked first when she started.

Naruto could see her patience was thinning. He cracked an inward smirk as he saw her sway towards one side. _'Perfect!'_ In an instant, Naruto was at her side with a powerful thrust. Neko was surprised to see Naruto was as quick as he was. 'He is as fast as Itachi was at this age. Impressive!' Neko blocked his attack by deflecting the blade.

Naruto smirked inwardly as that was what he was hoping for. Using the momentum from Neko's deflection, Naruto spun his blade to hit her other side. Neko's eyes went wide as she was forced to spin in the opposite direction just block his incoming attack.

Swoosh!

Neko looked to see where the blond haired boy went. 'How could he have disa-'

Boom!

Naruto had went under her blade and struck with the hilt of his blade. This had sent the surprised ANBU to the other side. Naruto blinked as honestly did not expect for the plan to work. The dust settled to show the ANBU captain standing in a graceful swordsman stance. As graceful as she looked, Neko held a darker demeanor. Although her mask didn't allow anyone to see her face, Naruto could feel the fury in her eyes.

Hayate just smirked as watched the scene play out, _'So it seems my apprentice has gotten himself into a pickle. Let's see how he will do against an agitated Neko.'_

Before Naruto could even blink, Neko had a blade coning towards his neck. His body move instinctively and ducked the attack. Unfortunately for Naruto, his duck was acquainted by Neko's knee. Before she could connect, Naruto grabbed her leg. Neko used the hilt to try and drive it in Naruto's back. Naruto took this opportunity to spin her with her one leg.

Neko was surprised by what he tried to do. What Naruto didn't know was Neko is one the most agile ANBU members in Konoha. So for him to even think about trying this was an insult to her. As she hopped to keep from falling, she grew a smirk on her face.

She said, "Well Uzumaki-san, this is going to hurt!"

"Wha-" before Naruto could even finish, Neko used her other leg and did a power kick right into his temple. Naruto was able to move partly out of the way of the full brunt of the kick. Naruto had become dizzy. Before he could stabilize himself, he saw a blade near his neck. He looked up to see an arrogant Neko standing above him with her sharp blade. She said with her taunting voice, "Is that all you got Uzumaki-san? After that hit to the chin, I thought you would be more trouble than this. I guess I was wrong. Hayate-sempai, I guess you lost your touch on picking your students."

Hayate just shrugged as he knew the battle was not over just yet. But even if it was over, Naruto put up a fight against an ANBU so he didn't expect much, although the fight had not been a full kenjutsu battle. Hayate's eyes wandered to where Naruto's blade was. Neko of course won the first match of strength but the next match will be a lot more interesting.

Neko smirked as Naruto was finished. She obviously forgot one of the major rules of a ninja; never give your opponent a chance. Naruto saw that his blade was a few meters ahead of him. With his hand outstretched, he silently sent his chakra strings and connected to the blade.

Naruto smirked as he felt connected with the blade. _'Ok Neko-san, you are about to see why you shouldn't underestimate Naruto Uzumaki!_' With a quick move, Naruto was able to grab his blade and do a powerful slash towards Neko. Neko with her eyes full of surprise, quickly did a back flip to get out of the way. It left the ANBU opened allowing Naruto to dash forward. With a last ditched effort, Neko blocked Naruto's attack.

Zing!

She smirked believing she had beaten the boy. However, her face turned to horror as Naruto smirked. Her body started to feel heavier. It was as if thirty pounds was add to her. Before she knew it Naruto had gone for right kidney. Trying to adjust the add weight she blocked the swipe.

Zing!

She got heavier. This time it doubled. _'What the hell is going on? It feels like a ton keeps getting added! How is he doing this?' _Before she could even move her body, Naruto attacked again but much faster. Her legs became stumps and could not move her lower half.

Naruto was ready to assault her. He had a few tricks of his sleeve and this one particular trick is damaging her senses and reflexes. With a quick turn to his left, he struck her right arm. By this time Naruto's attacks have left her with so little mobility, she had essentially became a statue. Naruto started to attack her arms and legs. He knew at this point the sword was nothing more than a blunt object. Yet it didn't matter much to Naruto. After all it is very rare for someone to get a few whacks to a member of the infamous ANBU Black OPS.

Hayate watched in amusement as he saw his younger student humbling his older student. He thought, _'So it seems Naruto has actually learned how to use seals on his weapons. He is smarter than the average shinobi.'_ The ability to use fuinjutsu with kenjutsu is extremely hard to do. In fact, many samurai or kenjutsu masters do not teach their students this as the fuinjutsu will more than likely backfire on them in battle. So for Naruto to be even able to use it was extraordinary and it most certainly was an unwanted surprise for Neko. _'I wonder what his backfire is with this ability.'_

Naruto kept striking the poor defenseless ANBU member. With each hit Naruto's speed kept rising as the blade became as sharp as a cardboard but strong as titanium. However with each strike, Naruto loss chakra. He knew he wanted to manage his chakra strength. _'Ok let's finish this!' _Naruto stopped for a moment and charged up his blade. The stumped as a tree Neko could only watch in horror as Naruto with all his power swung his blade.

Bam!

Naruto's attack went across the ANBU's abdomen. Neko was sent flying all the way to the other side of the training area. She slid down of one of the training dummies. Naruto merely huffed and puffed as he leaned on his sword. He heard Hayate clapping over where he is.

"Good job, Naruto-san! I am very impressed by your performance. However, the battle is not over. Just yet!"

Naruto looked over to see his opponent dusting herself off. She was most assuredly not thrilled. Her vest ripped while her pants had a tears all over. She held a blade with great strength as her eyes burned with fury. She said with barely repressed anger, "So you believe that you can use fuinjutsu on your blades. Huh. Well allow me to teach you what it really means to use Fuinjutsu!" Neko allowed her blade to absorb some of her chakra. Her sword pulsed as it became a bright purple. She swung her mighty blade at Naruto.

Naruto was surprised when not one but three materialize crescent moon shaped blades came at him. Naruto tried to lift his blade but the blade's side effect is that once the person uses that ability, they cannot use the blade in anyway. In addition, he could not let go of it as another side effect. _'Note to self, I need to make better seals with little to no side effects.'_ Naruto cursed as he could not get out of the way the three blades.

Boom!  
>Naruto slid to the ground after hitting the wall. He was finished. The three blades took away his charka, his muscle movement and the ability to truly fight back. Hayate was impressed by his first and second student. He said, "Naruto is unable to battle Neko wins! So Neko you were finally able to master the full Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon). I am so proud of you."<p>

"That was a good spar Neko-san." Naruto staggered up with a bloody smile on his face. Neko saw him hold on to sword for balance. "It was really fun fighting a member of the ANBU. Thank you for taking the time to assess my skills." Naruto bowed.

She said with a smile on his face, "It was my pleasure. Although I am still pissed off about the seals but its great you are learning from Hayate-sempai. I expect to see more out of you." She reached her hand out and shook the boy's hand. Hayate smirked as he thought, _'He is going to be a great Kenjutsu user one day_'

He said, "Now Naruto you must saw where you are in terms of skills. Obviously you have a lot more work to do. So Tuesday I will give a half day but on Wednesday your workload will be doubled especially with your stability. Dismissed!" Naruto with a little more energy along with mobility ran out of the training ground. Hayate could only smirk at his student. _'Yes you will make an excellent sword user.'_

* * *

><p>A little later one male stood on top of the second highest tree in the training area. He has short brown hair and large, an almond-shaped head, and black eyes. He wore the standard attire of a member of the ANBU, with a sword strapped to his back, a mask that resembles a dragon's face covered in green and red markings and the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder. According to the reports that the Hokage had given him, this was where his target was going to be. He did a few hand signs and he said, "Mokuton: Gisou (Wood Technique: Camouflage)". The man disappeared into the tree and waited.<p>

As he waited, he saw his target in his sights. 'So that's him. He doesn't look like much. I wonder why Hokage-sama wanted me to watch him for. I know Gekkō has been training him so he should be a better person to give an analysis on his skill set. This kid better be worth my time.

* * *

><p>Naruto lied peacefully on the soft grass on the 32nd training ground. After that intense spar he had with Neko, he felt his energy quickly fading. Who knew that an ANBU Black OP could take that much out of you? He smiled as he thought about how silly that sounds. <em>'Heh, she probably thought how could this little twerp keep up with me? Although, I must admit, I have gotten much better in kenjutsu. I need a whole lot more training but right now I need to work on my other part of my training.'<em>

Naruto sighed as he put his scabbard next to him as he went into lotus position. He took something of his pocket and dug it into the ground in front of him He closed his eyes and put his hands in a hand sign. He poured some chakra out of his pores. A swift wind came through the air as the grass moved. Naruto felt the wind go through his hair as he hummed a small tune. His chakra started to seep into the ground. The chakra level was higher than it was supposed to be as the seed shot up from the ground smoking.

Naruto naturally scowled. Ever since the incident he has this thought that he could make trees grow out of the ground. Due to how little information about this subject is out there, he decided to look into doton. Unfortunately it is not helping him much as the seed kept overloading or overheating from chakra.

"Damn it!"

Naruto did it again.

Again.

And again.

Naruto took a deep breath as sweat went down his face. There were seeds everywhere hissing from the overheating. He was getting frustrated as he was not progressing. He got up and started to walk around.

"There is something missing. I know it is but what." He swung his sword in the air at the intruder. The blade was close to the man's neck. Naruto had sensed the man since he arrived. Naruto's eyes became hard as steel as he said with his voice void of all emotions, "Who are you and what do you want? I don't like to be spied on when I am trying to train."

The man's hands were up in the air. The man hid his face in his mask. The man was not stupid and knew he could easily trap the boy. The boy better be happy that the Sandaime had sent him to help the boy. The man said calmly, "Hello Naruto-san, I am Yamato-"

The blade got closer as Naruto cut the man off, "How do you know my name?"

Yamato silently cursed as he was not supposed to know his name when first introduced. Oh well you got to wing it. He said, "Naruto-san, you are one of three people in Konoha to like wear the color orange. You are the only child that has blond spiky hair. You are the only child that has blond spiky hair. In addition, you are the only child to have whisker marks on his face."

The man did release a small sigh of relief as Naruto seemingly put his blade away from his neck. It didn't last long as Naruto was not convinced. "Even If this is the case Yamato-san, it doesn't explain why you are here spying me. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Why are you spying on me?" Naruto could see the man is a member of ANBU. His whole attire and demeanor screams ANBU. This meant that Naruto had to be careful as he was definitely was no match for ANBU. Naruto did have to ask what is up with him and ANBU members.

Yamato lied smoothly, "Naruto-san, I should not have to explain to you my role as a member of ANBU. I guess I have no other choice. My assignment is to patrol all of the Training Grounds. It is common for missing ninjas, spies, and other untrustworthy ninjas to hide in the training grounds. So we are forced to check and hide to see if any unworthy people are around.

Naruto said with a snark reply, "I guess you are not good with your job if an Academy Student was able to see you."

"Now Naruto-san, you know and I know you are more than an Academy Student."

"That still doesn't mean that you are good at your job."

Yamato secretly smirked. Things were going according to plan. "Naruto you are more than an Academy Student. Let me ask you how did you sense me?" Naruto stopped for a minute. How was he able to sense this man? Naruto's hand started to move. Yamato said, "I know how you did it. Do you want to know?"

Naruto's hand steeled itself as he sad, "Tell me."

Yamato simply smirked, "I will if you spar against me."

Naruto laughed at the man. This man couldn't possibly think Naruto would let him free for a "spar". No, this simply will not do. He pressed the blade further. "Do you take me for a joke? People die easily when it comes to false information. But you know that don't you _ANBU-san_? For that matter how do I even know you are who you say you are?"

Even with the blade came dangerously close to his neck, Yamato was calm. He said, "Not too shabby for an Academy Student. Normally Academy Students like to show off their skills. So Naruto-san, how can I prove that I am a Konoha ANBU?"

Naruto looked deep into the man's eyes. He remembered that Orenji talked to him about ANBU. He remembered that Konoha's ANBU had a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. He smirked as he said, "The only way, you can prove it, is to let me see your right shoulder."

Yamato eyes went wide as he didn't realize Naruto knew about the ANBU tattoo. '_The Sandaime Hokage has no clue as to what this kid knows. He is dangerous and ill become a weapon if any miscues were to arise. I just hope I will be dead before he reaches that point.'_ Yamato slowly pulled up his shirt. Sure enough the man had the spiral ANBU tattoo.

"See."

Naruto dropped the blade. The man had been telling the truth for the most part. To be truthful, Naruto had no idea if the man had went rogue. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had to commit one of the biggest no-nos in the shinobi world. He had to trust him. He said, "Ok you have the mark. So what now?"

After rubbing his neck, Yamato said, "Let's have a spar."

* * *

><p>"Suiton: Mizu Kasui (Water Technique: Water Spikes)!"<p>

With the use of the little river stream in the training ground, Naruto sent twenty water spikes at the ANBU member. They have been sparring for about an hour. The ANBU member held back a lot his ability especially his special ability. He had to admit Naruto was stronger than he gave him credit for. He was able to use different ninjutsu styles and techniques almost flawlessly. He still didn't know how Naruto was able to use Fūton and Suiton with such rapid succession. Yamato was definitely going to talk to the Sandaime about this. Yamato jumped out of the way of five spears.

For the other fifteen were torpedoes, they were just waiting for him. It took him three seconds to do ten hand signs. He yelled, "Not this time kid! Doton: Dobei (Earth Technique: Mud Wall)" Naruto's water spikes collided with a ten foot muddy wall.

Naruto could only marvel at this man's ability. This spar was extraordinary for him as he never seen an ANBU fight. He knew that his level was nowhere near this man level. But he didn't know just how below he actually was. Naruto jumped from tree to tree trying to get closer to the man.

He pulled out a kunai with a special tag on it. He had been patient enough to watch where his weakness was._ 'He is weaker on his right side. I could use that to my advantage._' Naruto threw his kunai at Yamato. The kunai's wind cutting design caused a slight whistle sound.

Yamato heard it and easily dodged it. He was unpleasantly surprised when the kunai started to shake. The shaking of the kunai caused the ground to start shaking. Yamato was losing balance as he thought, '_What in blue blazes is that kunai doing?' _He had dealt with many types of kunais but never one that could shake the ground. What was worse is that the kunai was disrupting his chakra to the ground. Yamato could not get out of the way from the now glowing kunai.

Boom!

Naruto's smirk quickly turned into horror as his eyes witnessed something that caused him to become weak in the knees. Instead of a blown up area, there was a gigantic tree with rows of trees filling the area. Naruto fell on his ass as shock and awe stabbed him in the gut.

Yamato shook his head as everything was a bit fuzzy. He rubbed his head as he got up. . '_Ugh my head. What the hell was that? I had to..." _His eyes went wide as he realized that he used the Mokuton. His fuzziness became clear as he "accidentally" let loose his bloodline. Naruto could barely speak as he realized the implications. His hands started to shake as he said, "Do you have the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai?"

Yamato nodded with stoically. He said, "Naruto, my job as the protector of the Training Grounds is also repairing them. I do in fact have the bloodline. Just like you I can sense when something is wrong with the natural habitat of a nearby areas. When you tried to use your jutsu earlier, I felt the disturbance in nature. I realized you were trying to use Mokuton but did not know the special hand signs. I had to check to make sure if you are able to use it. The way I am able to tell is how much of nature's chakra you could start absorbing. I know it does not make sense to you but I can teach you how to harness your abilities."

Naruto could not believe it. This man was able to use the Mokuton bloodline. There was hope that he could potentially learn how to truly harness the Mokuton bloodline. The reason he could not use the Mokuton correctly is that he was using the wrong hand signs. He was willing to give up some sacrifices to truly learn it. He said just barely above a whisper, "What are your conditions?"

The man sighed as he relaxed a bit. He said, "My conditions are simple. Do not tell anyone of my existence. This includes your Kenjutsu Master Gekkō. You are to be will to push your limits and be willing to learn 100% of the stuff I teach you. We will meet twice a week. You will also learn how to gather nature's chakra. Are you willing to do this?"

Naruto merely smirked.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Orenji with mild interest. After facing Neko and Yamato today along with practicing his Mokuton ability, he was surprised that Orenji wanted to train on something else. Naruto was at an abandoned training area just south of the Hokage Tower. Supposedly this training ground was used by a powerful ninja as it had many security features. Naruto never really thought about it but how did Orenji know about this place and who was this powerful ninja that created and used this building? Naruto merely shook his head as he went back to what he was supposed to do.<p>

Orenji slithered across the room. His piercing eyes looked at the young blond boy. He said with authority, "Now Naruto-kun, I know you worked hard all day with your kenjutsu, and Mokuton but that doesn't mean you stop working on your other abilities. What is your progress on the use of your scales? Have you been able to call and recall them? " Orenji had seen that the boy's ethic and it was something to praise. However, Naruto sometimes forget he had other abilities. It's a shame since Naruto had activated a few abilities but just hasn't trained them.

Naruto nodded his head as he lifted his hand. Naruto loved his ability to grow scales especially in battle. Unfortunately, Orenji had told him not to show anyone this just yet. He wanted him to fully harness it to the point that he can call it at will. He said with a smirk, "Really Orenji-kun, you thought I haven't been training this?" Naruto in a few seconds had his right hand fully covered in scales. They flexed with him as he moved his arm. They do not give Naruto that phantom feeling that he had from the first time he used it. The scales were sharper and sturdier than they were before.

Orenji had a dangerous smile on his face. Naruto had seen that face. That face has caused him many painful memories. He shivered involuntarily. Orenji smirked as he said, "Good Naruto! You can activate them a will but can you command them in battle?" Orenji pressed a button that was on the wall.

Naruto could only look in horror as the training ground traps sprung.

"OH. MY. KAMI."

* * *

><p>It has been three hours since Orenji sprung those traps. Naruto's body was hurting everywhere as he was forced to dodge kunais, shurikens, bombs and so much more. He was literally exhausted. He had been training nonstop with Hayate and Yamato and now Orenji. Even with the reservoir of chakra he possesses, he had a limit and Orenji was most assuredly passing that limit. He could only look at Orenji as the snake spoke.<p>

Orenji said, "Well done. I must admit I was very surprised to see that you are learning how to harness that ability so quickly. How about your "other" techniques?" Naruto of the last two years has activated a few kekkei genkais. It didn't come as a surprise to Orenji but to Naruto it was shocking to say the least.

Orenji inwardly smirked as he thought about one his favorite kekkei genkais was activated. Naruto had started to freak out quite a bit when he tried to activate his scales and instead of scales his actual bone popped out. Oh what a spectacle it was as Naruto was running back in forth across the room until he passed out on the floor. Boy did he Orenji get the laugh of his life. Naruto however wasn't comfortable with shooting your bones out of your body. It wasn't very hygienic or sanitary. As a result, Naruto decided to hold onto to that training for a little bit.

What had surprised Orenji has been Naruto's eyes. He told Naruto to concentrate his chakra to his eyes. When he did, Naruto's eyes tried to formulate what doujutsu was going to form first. Naruto had fallen on his knees as he clutched his head. It was an optical overload. Orenji had thought about it and came up with one conclusion.

Whatever doujutsu that was trying to activate had a conflict with the others. The likelihood was that even if one was to dominate the other, Naruto did not have the proper requirements to even initiate them. Orenji was more concerned as to what these doujutsus were.

Naruto also gained the Chisoku bloodline. The bloodline was peculiar to say the least. The Chisoku bloodline allows the user to reach insane speeds. With the use of weapons such as a kunai the user could kill a person without the person batting an eye. The problem is that with this insane speed the person cannot use elemental ninjutsu as the element needs time to initiate. In addition, if the user is hit by such a move they become paralyzed for about two minutes and in this ninja world that means death.

The slower you are in this state means more time to free yourself. So if the user went to half of his or her speed, it will take a minute to become free after being hit. It is a deadly bloodline with but with a huge risk. Orenji wanted to train this in a few months so Naruto would not get caught off guard if he were to use it prematurely. For now, Orenji put limiter seals to try and contain it. The seals only work when Naruto concentrates enough chakra in them. However, if Naruto dropped under a certain level the Chisoku kekkei genkai starts to reveal itself.

As Orenji thought about all everything that has happened with the boy, the tired Naruto let loose some of his chakra. With a sniff of the air, Orenji's eyes became wide. It is said that when a chakra based kekkei genkai is ready to be activated, there is a certain smell that fills the air. 'Another kekkei genkai?! There are way too many kekkei genkais for a small body to handle! If they keep activating like this Naruto is going to become disabled or worse die! We got to at least slow down the process. Maybe if we could wear him down before Naruto fully activates this one."

"Naruto, we're not done! You still have to-"

"We're done for today Orenji." Orenji was certainly surprised as the boy's voice was calm but held such authority. Naruto posture was slumped as his blond, spiked hair hid his face. His chakra started to cover Naruto's body. His eyes turned to a darker blue almost azure. Orenji was taken aback by such a form.

Orenji tried to keep himself calm as he said, "Naruto-kun, let's try to -"

Big mistake.

Naruto's chakra spiked as Orenji saw five to seven chakra chains protruding from Naruto's back. The chains were bluish linked chains with spikes at the end. Before Orenji knew what happened the chakra chains were in his face. With a quick move, Orenji was able to dodge the chakra chains. Where Orenji was previously standing was destroyed. Orenji's eyes went wide as more of Naruto's chakra chains came after him.

'_What the hell is this?' _Orenji thought as more of the chains sprouted out of the boy. _ 'I got to stop Naruto quick or he will become a honing beacon for the Hokage and the ANBU. But I've never seen anything like this before. It is giving off such a high level of chakra. Thank Kami that this place is a chakra absorber.' _Orenji was taken out of his thoughts by Naruto's distorted voice.

"Orenji come out and play!"

This wasn't Naruto's voice. No this voice was demented and extremely disturbing. Orenji saw that the boy was changing. His hair had become bright blue with blond and white streaks. His eyes were white as snow with a small blue irises. His whisker marks had all but disappeared. Orenji was terrified as this new Naruto came at him with blazing speed. Orenji's eyes went wide as he dodged a powerful kick from the boy.

'_Such power! I got to be quicker especially with those chains.'_ Orenji's thought process stopped as he got out the way from five different chains. Orenji slithered up into one of the crevices in the wall. It gave him some time to think about how to handle such a _delicate_ situation. _'It's not the Kyuubi. If it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the chakra would be more sinister in nature and his appearance will undoubtedly be seen. Whatever this is, it is powerful.' _

Naruto sniffed the air. The smell in the air was chakra. It was sweet with a tad bit of tart. The thought that came to this new Naruto's mind was the orange snake. With his nose he could smell Orenji's location in the crevice. He smirked dangerously as he walked over to Orenji.

Orenji was state in a panic. One of Orenji's special abilities was the ability to completely camouflage himself. He is able to be undetected by even the strongest sensors. This is one of the reasons he has been able to keep up the charade with not being caught by ANBU or any other high ranking shinobi. So for Naruto or this new Naruto to be able to find him is extraordinarily impressive. Unfortunately, Orenji did not have anywhere to go. He was trapped and he knew it.

The blue cloaked Naruto smirked as he said dangerously, "Orenji-kun, I think it is time for you to realize the power of the-gurk!"

Naruto fell to the ground bending over in abdominal pain. Orenji was able to get away from the crevice and slithered to the boy. The boy was holding onto his stomach as his whisker marks started to come back but darker. His hair was turning back to its golden blond color. The boy was starting to transform back to the boy Orenji once new. As the boy passed out from all of the exerted energy, Orenji saw the Uzumaki Crescent glow on his right arm. Orenji's eyes went wide ass this could mean only one thing.

Naruto had activated the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai.

* * *

><p>It is early this particular Monday morning. . The sun had given the sky a beautiful yellow, orange, and red hue. The morning was especially great for an old war hawk. Danzō was sitting on the bench watching his fellow citizens. He saw the business side of Konoha starting the day off with opening their vast stores. Although he loved being in the darkness, Danzō loved to wake up seeing his work. Freedom.<p>

Danzō enjoyed seeing his motherland being the best. He knew that sacrifices had to be made and that his plans went against the soft Sandaime Hokage. He chuckled inwardly as he knew nobody would understand Hiruzen and his dynamic. After all, Hiruzen was the one who allowed Root to grow exponentially after the Second Shinobi War. Although, he did wish that Hiruzen allowed more people to join them.

He wasn't that much upset as Citizen did turn a blind eye on many things. Plus thanks to the good ol' Kyuubi and it nearly leveling Konoha, he was able to get almost a surplus of orphans. Speaking of which Operation ADOPT has been more successful than he could ever dream. The seals are working beautifully as well as their training. He had to admit Orochimaru was a much better fuinjutsu master than he was.

The sound of the bells rung through his ears. No matter how old he was, that particular ringing always made him cringe; the school bell. Oh yes, the school was officially opened. That could only mean the students were racing the rooftops to be on time. At this age, he could really appreciate the childhood fun. As he watched the students running their tails off, he saw one student. He gained a small smile as the boy took his time to class. _'Well speak of the Shinigami, its Orochimaru's kid. Let's see what the boy has been up to.'_

The boy started to run as he saw he was running late. _'Damnit how did I forget to set my alarm today. I got to hurry or I will be in detention on the first week of class!' _However, before he could get in the groove of things, he heard his name.

"Good morning, Naruto-san."

Naruto ran passed the person that had called him. He stopped to look back at who had called him. The wrinkled, one eyed face was definitely familiar to him. He squinted as he remembered the dark shaggy hair and the robes but didn't know from where. It was not until he saw the cane did his eyes become wide. He was present when he was notified of him doing the best on the exam.

He bowed slightly as he said, "Good morning hmmm."

"Danzō."

"Gomen. Good morning Danzō-sama. How are you?"

Danzō had hit his cane on the floor causing Naruto to jump slightly. He said with an inward smirk, "I am great Naruto-san. Why don't you come take a seat? I wish to discuss something with you." Naturally, Naruto was hesitant of the man. The man could very well be a pervert or something of the sort.

Naruto replied, "I am sorry Danzō-sama but I must get going. Iruka-sensei can be a hard ass if people miss class." As soon as he was about to take off, he felt as if someone was watching him. He had a feeling that an ANBU member was watching him. His instincts told him it was best for him to sit with the Council Member.

Awkward silence started to impregnate the area. Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Danzō became eerily silent. For Naruto time was standing still for an eternity. Naruto nearly jumped when the drawl of the man's voice spoke to him. "Naruto-kun, what do you want to be in life? Do you know how far you want to go?"

Naruto was visibly startled by such a question. It was not necessarily the question that got him but sudden interest in him. Normally questions like these aren't asked out of the blue. He looked at the one eyed man who was merely looking at the people once again. He could tell the man was about business. He wasn't a person who uses his emotions but merely logic and reason. Naruto said with a bit of confidence, "My dream is to be Hokage."

The man didn't say a word. To be honest, it scared the hell out of Naruto as he didn't know what the man was thinking. When he tells most people about his dream, they normally laughed, which caused him to push back and work harder. However this man's silence was getting to him. For Danzō, the mere idea of the Kyuubi Jinchūriki becoming the Hokage was quite interesting.

With his stoic voice, Danzō said, "That is a most interesting dream, Naruto-san. In our luscious history, we have had many kage level shinobi but only four Hokages. Tell me what do you believe it takes to become Hokage?" It was belittling or mocking. This was more of curiosity and the want for understanding. After all Danzō was so close to becoming the Hokage.

Naruto said, "Well to become the Hokage, you need a few things. Often people believe you have to be the strongest. I disagree. Do you have to be strong? Yes but not so strong. When you put all you emphasis on only one field such physical strength or ninjutsu strength, you are easy prey.

In addition, you become more of the grunt. However you do not want to be too smart to the point where you slack off in training. The final thing that makes a good Hokage is the ability to lead. If you are able to gain the undying support of your people turnout have truly reached that level."

Danzō once again became silent. This time it was more out of shock. It is rare for a child to give such an answer. Although, he did miss the political strings that come with it, Danzō truly didn't expect him to know that much as of yet. He said, "Well Naruto-san, it seems like you are on the road to achieving your goal. Of course, there is to becoming the leader of the village but it is better for you to experience these things than me merely tell you them."

Danzō to a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, "Naruto-san, what do you consider to be good and evil?" Naruto was taken was taken aback by such a question. That type of question isn't asked out of the blue. As a result, Naruto was suspicious.

He answered nonetheless, "Well to be truthful, being good is doing what it takes for the betterment of Konoha. While evil is doing more damage to Konoha." Danzō smiled thinly as Naruto's ideas of good and evil are along the same lines as him. _'Hmm the boy is still young but he might be able to be persuaded towards my side. But that is later.'_

Danzō said, "Naruto-san, you are smarter than most children your age. Before I go, I will say this. The mere perception of good and evil relies on the culture you were born and belong to. The mere concept of good and evil can cause you and your friends and family to disengage each other. Your good could very well be Kumo's evil. Naruto's eyes went wide. _'Why is he up to?'_

Naruto said as he looked the man in the eye, "Danzō-san, there must be a point where our moral compass comes into play. I mean there has to be mutual agreement where someone can be charged with war crimes and the like."

Danzō could see the boy was trying to explain that world is a happy place but yet you are/were being trained to kill people at young age. Danzō could only sigh as this way of thinking was created from peace time. He put his on the boy shoulder as he said, "My dear boy, many shinobis have believed this to be true. But the older you get in this deadly world, you realize that certain things are just not possible. Since you want to be Hokage, I will say two things. The first is the world is not black and white but very grey. The second is that you will either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Now be smart. Be careful where you tread in this world. Now get to class. I know you have a few minutes."

As Naruto hastily ran off, two shinobis dropped in front of the Root leader. As they bowed Danzō thought, _'He is an interesting piece in this ever changing puzzle. I do wonder what the future holds for the boy. Well Hiruzen, we shall see what will happens to him._' He broke out of his musings as he said, "Kenshutsu, document his chakra levels and the other tests."

* * *

><p>Iruka's eyes roamed the room. Each hear more kids dropped out of the Academy. To be honest, he felt they were not shinobi material to begin with. Most of them were put into his class by the upper echelon of the Civilian Council. They wasted their time and money to bribe some of the instructors. The instructors shrugged as they are essentially paying for their child's death in the near future. Plus they got extra money on the side. Real shinobi fought for something he or she believes in and works hard to get to that point. These individuals are trying to gain status at the cost of their children. As the Academy course went on, many of the children learned they couldn't compete against their classmates like Naruto, Sasuke, or Shikamaru.<p>

Iruka smiled as he was able to witness three individuals who hopefully lead Konohagakure for the next generation. He stopped his train of thought as they could easily be killed in a war, invasion or even a mission. He watched as the returning students came through the door. _'Hinata is here. Sakura is here. Kiba just came in. Shino has grown a little taller. Chouji has gotten a bit bigger but that's to be expected being an Akimichi and all. Hmmm Ino is here. Sakura has a new book I see. Sasuke has a new attire and a fancy looking kunai. I think that is the Uchiha higher ups kunai. Interesting! Shika has found a new way to sleep this year. I will just move him up to the front of the class. Or maybe put a flash bomb under his desk...I need to get away from Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, he is never late for the first day.__ I know he's in the class but-'_

Iruka eyes went a little wide as he saw Naruto Uzumaki sitting silently at his desk. He saw everyone was chatting it up but Naruto. He looked content as his ears listened to the various conversations. To be honest, this scared Iruka as he learned a silent Naruto is a deadly Naruto.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Good morning everyone. I want to first congratulate you for passing your exiting/entrance test. As you can see more than half of your class is gone. That was and still is the plan of the Academy. We want the very best of every generation to become shinobi. With this in mind, it is important for your next stage of training to know if any of you have unlocked a kekkei genkai of some sort. So if you have a kekkei genkai of any kind raise your hands."

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji raised their hands. Iruka nodded as he saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura didn't raise their hands. He didn't see Naruto hesitate to raise his hand. Sasuke was kind of disappointed as his Sharingan did not activate. Sakura on the other hand did not care about bloodlines.

"Okay that's great. I expected about this amount. Now we are going to do an experiment. I will be separating the class into four groups of three. Group 1 will consist of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Group 2 will be Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Group 3 will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Group 4 will be Koui, Imei, and Entaitoru. This whole week we are going to have a battle royale to see who has grown over the summer. Let's go outside.

* * *

><p>As Iruka's class went over to the Arena, Sarutobi sat at his desk. Much has changed from two years ago. He had essentially did a genocide of the Uchiha Clan wiping out a big part of their shinobi forces and police. The Clans, although they would never admit it, have become paranoid that they may become the similar fate as the Uchiha. He could not blame them as he would do the same thing if he did not know the full story. It did not help that Konoha had to go against their belief of quality over quantity as they allowed less than standard academy students become shinobi.<p>

Some of the higher echelon members of the Council believe this is their opportunity to merge with the Shinobi Council. He smirked as he made sure that he kept a record of who did what. Of course, he gave his instructors a small promotion for making sure these individuals were _worth_ the time. His mind wandered off to one of the bigger problems inside Konoha.

Naruto and Sasuke have been the talk of the village since Itachi did what he had to do. Sasuke had obviously taken it the worse as he lost his whole family. The Yamanakas thought about probing the young Uchiha's mind but something was blocking the entrance. They described it as a shield that would fry anyone who tried.

Hiruzen merely sighed as he wished he could actually help the two. He has been walking a tight rope. Even though he will forever be known as the Shinobi no Kami, his power and time was running thin. He had to find a successor quickly. He sighed as he thought about his former successor, Minato.

Minato was the ideal choice. He was young, powerful, mature and heartwarming for both the civilians and shinobis. In addition, he had the dashing looks that made the girls swoon. It always made him chuckle when some woman young or old tried to have _friendly conversations_ with the young lad. Kushina nicely told them where the door was.

He chuckled as he thought about the fiery redhead. Naruto had both of their qualities. He was loud and loved bright colors like his dear mother but analytical and intelligent like his father. His mother was in no way stupid but compared to her husband, she was not even close. When it came to jutsu, Naruto was naturally talented like his father but worked extremely hard like his mother. Speaking of which...

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to give you my report!"

Hiruzen looked up from his musings to see the dragon-masked ANBU member. His face instantly became stone cold as the black ops member rose from one knee. Hiruzen said, "What is the report on Operation Tree?"

The man stoically said, "Hokage-sama, your suspicions were proven to be correct. The young sapling has shown to be adept to it. When I observed the boy, it appeared that he was trying to use it. However he was using old and outdated hand signs that was too time consuming. Imagine my surprise that he started to grow a small tree. From what I could see, he was exerting too much chakra causing some of the seeds to burn."

Sarutobi nodded his head as he thought about such implications from the council and the outside world. Too be honest, Iwa didn't scare Hiruzen. Iwa had its own problems. From what his spy networks told him, Iwa has been divided as one side wants revenge against Konoha. The other side realized that they haven't recovered from the Third Shinobi War. So it would not make sense to start another war with very few allies.

He is more worried about the likes of Kumo. Kumo had already tried to kidnap the boy's mother and the Hyuga Heiress. So it wouldn't surprise him in the least if Kumo tries for another "Peace Treaty". He was smarter than that. Then there was the main concern. Orochimaru is still a huge part of the puzzle.

Hiruzen had learned that anything with Orochimaru was not simple or clean. If word got back to him that Naruto had Mokuton, Konoha would not be safe. His mind started to wander as he spoke, "How would you describe his level at this moment?"

With an almost stunning glare, the ANBU member said, "If he were to have learned the correct hand signs, he would be about half way to my level. He is stronger and more powerful than I perceived him to be. To be honest although his raw power has not been tapped into, I feel like his power is being honed somehow."

This caught the old Hokage by surprise as he asked, "You believe someone is training Naruto other than Hayate?"

The man nodded as he replied, "Naruto has shown some qualities that he didn't learn from Hayate. Hayate has taught him how to use the blade in kenjutsu but not ninjutsu. Yet he has been able to use techniques that are higher than C-rank with relative ease. He is dangerous."

Hiruzen clasped his hands together as he started to think. _'How could I let this slip my mind? Naruto is highly talented, I'll give him that. But he has to be learning these different techniques from somewhere.' _ Hiruzen asked, "Did you sense _its_ chakra?"

"No, _it _wouldn't try to influence Naruto when you are talking about the Mokuton ability. It would be a lack of a better word an oxymoron."

Hiruzen didn't say anything as his mind was still processing such an oversight. After a moment of silence, Hiruzen said, "It's time to initiate the second phase of Operation Sapling. Gain his trust and hone his abilities but keep an eye on it and if you can find out who Naruto's mysterious mentor is. You will give biweekly reports for the next two years. If you feel you are being compromised pull out of the mission."

"Hai Hokage-sama" the Dragon-masked ANBU said as he disappeared from sight. Once he was gone, Hiruzen let out a weary sigh. _'I hope this is the right course of action. If I am wrong then Kami help Konoha through w__hat will be its darkest times.'_

As the Hokage went into deep thought, he did not see a certain creature slither out the door.

* * *

><p>Tick. Tick.<p>

Naruto could hear the clock reverberate through the air. In front of him was his opponent, Shikamaru Nara. The boy was able to beat Sasuke in a variety of games. Naruto knew that most of the Nara Clan had very high level of intelligence and Shikamaru was no different. He was just extremely lazy. However today, it was a b. it different. He was more determined to win this fight. With the look of their sensei's face, it was obvious that this was blackmail. As a result, he had to be very careful as to what he can do with Shika.

Shika was thinking along those same lines about Naruto. Naruto was an enigma to him. At one point, Naruto could be a brawler and beat you merely overpowering you. The next battle he'll beat you with speed or traps or... Shika shook off his thoughts as he knew it wasn't going to help him. He got into a defensive stance. Naruto merely cocked an eyebrow as he certainly didn't expect Shika to start off this way.

Iruka said, "Naruto and Shikamaru I expect you to fight cleanly. No hits below the belt. This is a spar. As a result, the intent is not to kill be incapacitate you opponent. This also means you cannot use a jutsu over B-ranked. We will save that for the next two years. Do you understand?

The boys nodded. Iruka smiled as he said, "Good luck boys. I expect a good fight from both of you. Hajime!"

The battle had started. Naruto started to circle around the Nara boy. He saw the direction of where the Sun was. It caused almost a web-like formation. Naruto cursed inwardly as he realized Shikamaru had the advantage. "Hey Shika by chance, do you want to play Go?"

Shika sighed as he said, "I would love to but they-" pointing at Iruka and Mizuki, "Have me under surveillance. So I guess the answer is no."

Naruto merely sighed as he said, "I guess it can't be helped. Well good luck Shika you're going to need it." With a sudden move two kunais came at the shadow user. Shikamaru was certainly surprised as the speed of the kunais increased as it came towards him. He barely had time to jump out of the way.

Thud!

Shika heard the two kunais hitting the hard ground. His eyes wandered to towards the kunais. He really shouldn't haven't done that as Naruto slammed a right hook into his face. He stumbled to get up. Naruto's face was not of mocking nature but more of disappointment.

"I expected better of you Shika. You do not lose focus of your opponent."

_'Troublesome. He's right though. He's not one to lose focus on. He's way too much of an enigma to let him roam. I have to end this quickly. I wonder what he'll do next. Maybe he will...'_ Shika merely shook the thoughts out as this was a different Uzumaki than he was a few months ago.

Spitting out some of the blood from his mouth, he threw out three of the Nara customized shuriken at the blond head boy. Naruto dodged them with ease only to see three shadows connect to them. Naruto's eyes went blank as he said almost evenly, "This is going to hurt"

Shika using the rat hand sign had gain control over the shadows made by shuriken. There was a reason the Naras had customized. The shuriken had a special "tail". The tail contained a bit of shadow chakra allowing a Nara to easily connect with it. When it connects the points become sharper. He smirked as he pulled the weapons back towards his opponent_. 'Too easy. Wait a minute that was too ea_sy!' Before the young shadow-user realized it.

Pop!

Instead of the blond Uzumaki, the shurikens dismembered a rubber ball.

* * *

><p>Iruka and Mizuki were pleasantly surprised by the match. They expected Naruto to dominate this match but Shika seemed to be holding his own. "Mizuki, who do you think is going to win this match." Mizuki was still bitter about that epic loss to Naruto and Sasuke. People ever so kindly reminded him of it every time they see him. Embarrassing! However if Shikamaru was able to beat both Naruto and Sasuke. He would be a laughing stock! He couldn't have that.<p>

He whispered, "From what I can see, Shikamaru has Naruto off balance with the use of shadow chakra. However, Naruto hasn't used any of his jutsus. Naruto is trying to see which way can he beat his opponent without wasting too much energy."

Iruka shrugged as he whispered back, "I'll give you the elemental part but the efficiency part is a little iffy. Naruto might be trying something new. I'm interested in what he has learned over the summer."

Mizuki nodded, "Yeah, I'm eager to see how much he has grown."

Shikamaru eyes were wide as he didn't expect the Uzumaki to get away from his attack. Now the boy was nowhere in sight. Of course this put the shadow-user on edge._ 'He's better than I thought he was. I have to be on my guard. He just disappeared out of nowhere._' The Nara boy did the sensible thing and got into a defensive position as his eyes readily searched for the boy.

Meanwhile, Naruto was hiding in one of the trees. He watched the boy get into his defensive style. He was slightly hit by Shikamaru's shuriken. A little blood dripped from his right arm. He thought,_ 'Hmmm Shika has been very serious about this fight. The sun is also starting to set. So I need to end this match quickly before he gains his power and I have to show min_e.' Naruto jumped down in front of the Nara boy.

He said, "So you're finally ready to play hard ball. Well my dear friend, let's roll the dice." Before Shikamaru could move his lips, he saw Naruto coming at him. He couldn't block Naruto's uppercut as it sent him flying. Naruto, gaining speed, got behind the shadow-user and did a spinning kick into the lazy boy's back. Shika ricocheted of the wall as he was met with a kick. This time however he caught the kick.

Naruto was surprised as blood dripped down his opponent's mouth. Shika smirked as he spit out blood. He said, "You're not getting me this time, Naruto." Naruto shook off the surprise and gave a smirk of his own. Shikamaru's face turned into horror.

Boom!

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been watching the match from the beginning. He was angry at himself for losing to the Nara boy a few months ago. The match was not even close as the boy caught him in his shadow jutsu. It disturbed him as the boy never showed such capability. He knew the Nara is smart but practical was a totally different animal. Hindsight is 20-20. He could see that the boy is a wear the opponent down fighter which works well with his personality.<p>

He won't make that mistake again. His thoughts however went to towards Naruto and Shikamaru. They both are playing a dangerous game. Naruto is allowing Shikamaru to see some of his moves which is dangerous as that enables the Nara genius to come up with a plan of action. However that will be even more dangerous for the Nara. Naruto is unpredictable. So as long as Naruto doesn't show Shikamaru everything he has the clear advantage.

Boom!

Sasuke winced as his classmate has at least a broken nose.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru had just met Naruto's right hand. He stumbled back as he couldn't hold onto the blonde haired boy. The boy didn't have time to recover as Naruto landed a left hook to his jaw sending him to the other side of the room.<p>

A soft thud was heard as the Nara genius landed on the ground. Naruto felt some type of chakra coming from Shikamaru's direction._ 'This is not good. His chakra is becoming black almost like a shadow. This could only mean that the Nara bloodline is starting to come out. I have to do something quickly or he will win.'_

"Sorry Naruto but you have lost this fight!"

Naruto could see the darkness covering everything around him in a thirty foot radius. He cursed at this as he was running out of time. He could see that his classmates were starting to disappear in the shade. _'I hope this works!'_ Within a flash of two seconds, he did three hand signs. He concentrated with all his might…

"Kagemane no Jutsu is a success! I got you Naruto." Shikamaru had him incapacitated in a shadowed dome. Shika smirked as he realized this match was over. However his eyes went wide as the boy started to thrash around Shika quickly put as much chakra as he could muster in the move. _'Man, Naruto has a lot of chakra and must weigh a ton to be able to thrash around like this.'_

Once the boy stopped thrashing around, Shika to a deep breath. This was the first time that he truly had the move down. It had been a work in progress to the point he could hold the move for twenty minutes at full power. He said cockily, "Tch you gave me too much time to let the sun to shade over you. I expected you to try and use some of your ninjutsu. But I guess you underestimated me. Like I told you before I am always at least fifty steps ahead. Naruto, I-"

"Win"

Shika's eyes went wide in horror as a seal the other person put a seal on his back. His body started to convulse as he fell onto the floor. The only thing that came to his mind, _'How was he able to do it? It is impossible!'_

Naruto stood behind the young Nara boy with a look of triumph. He sighed a little bit as it took a bit out of him. He smiled as he saw the look of awe surround his classmates' faces. Even Iruka and Mizuki were stunned by what had happened.

Iruka asked as bewilderment to control, "Naruto-kun, how were you able to get of the Kagemane no jutsu? It traps you completely and you should have been able to move."

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He said, "Well if you were never caught in the jutsu, you can't feel the effects of it"

Curiously, Mizuki asked, "If you were not caught in the jutsu then pray tell who was caught in it. We could see a figure in it."

Naruto smirked as he said, "Well why you don't look for yourself." The class turned their heads to see a one Chouji Akimichi laying on the floor unconscious. The class was absolutely baffled by this as Mizuki walked over to the boy. Before Iruka could ask the question, Naruto said, "I guess you want an explanation, Ne?" Iruka nodded.

"Well he me trapped into that dome with the help of the sun. The shadow overcast mixed with Shika's chakra caused me to become nearly blind while also binding me from moving for a bit. With what little vision I had left, I saw the class. So I had an idea. Maybe if I could switch positions with one of the other classmates. So I did the Kawarimi no Jutsu with said student. It was very close call as I felt the Shika's shadow move starting to get a grasp on me.

When I switched places with Chouji and Shika was explaining how he 'won, I took the opportunity to switch with the kunai I threw behind Shika. Then I put a special seal on his back. The seal is a chakra disrupter in which his chakra could not stand a chance to do anything but well that." Naruto pointed to the twitching unconscious Nara boy. Rolling his eyes, He said, "Any who, I beat him and I feel like vomiting."

Iruka was certainly shocked by this. It was not the plan that got him but the execution. There was a reason many people did not switch with humans. To do so means that you were able to connect with the person. That is fairly easy. But to use the move you must overpower the other person's chakra. The person would likely know if you are overpowering their chakra and try to disrupt it but if the initiator has a lot more chakra than the victim he could do it with ease. The problem often is that you don't know the person's level and you could damage yourself. That is why the people who use the jutsu usually logs or trunks or things to that nature.

Iruka said with shock evident in his voice, "Well Naruto that is pretty impressive! I guess the first match goes to Naruto." The class was naturally shocked by this. They of coursed applauded Naruto. As he was being applauded he disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't see the anger and determination on Sasuke's face. _'I will get to your level Naruto and I will defeat Itachi!'_

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Naruto looked at his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha working his heart out at the academic training grounds. Sweat poured down his young face as he threw another kunai at the training dummy. As the years have went by, Naruto had been worried about his best friend. Don't get Naruto wrong. He is still Sasuke's best friend but Sasuke had been fixated on his brother. He wanted his brother to die at his hands. Naruto mused it was something more but he didn't want to delve in and destroy the relationship the two had.<p>

"Hey, Duck-butt, your aim has gotten much better. Last year you were a few meters off. Now you're barely centimeters off." Naruto said to the raven haired boy. The boy that was panting was surprised by his counterpart. He started to stagger as his body has been doing this from the early morning. His eyes showed the unwavering determination to keep going. Naruto came over and gave him a shoulder to lean on. Naruto said, "Looks like you over did it today. I told you that an exhausted ninja is a bad ninja. Come on Ducky.

Sasuke merely nodded as he let Naruto drag him to the Uchiha district. To be honest, Sasuke was happy that Naruto has been helping him. It mattered to him that he was getting attention not because he was the "last Uchiha" but because he was Sasuke. It didn't make sense to him but he was more content being known as duck-butt than Uchiha. He just shook his head as he spoke in an exhausted tone, "If I'm a Duck-butt, then you are a baka. So ha!"

As Naruto dragged the boy, he said, "You know Sasuke, the bakas who live are the ones who have the best stories and become the experts. So if that is the case, I much rather be a baka but a smart baka"

Sasuke replied, "You know that is an oxymoron. There is no such thing as a smart baka."

"True enough but I want to know if I am the baka and you keep losing to me, then what does that make you."

Sasuke could feel the smirk that adorned the blonde's face. "It means nothing as you just were lucky at the right time and place." He walked a bit straighter as some energy came back. He could see the district was close by as held on to Naruto for support.

Naruto on the other hand rolled his bright blue eyes. He said with an amused tone, "Ducky, I honestly don't think that losing 79-9 is luck."

"... I hate you"

The two boys had reached the Uchiha Clan District. Sasuke had fallen asleep a few moments before while Naruto carried him on his shoulder. It was an interesting scene as Naruto although a bit more muscular was skinnier than Sasuke. As a result, Naruto looked as if he was going to drop the boy. Naruto opened the gate. He had returned to this place only a couple of times. The blood that forever stains this coffin still haunts Naruto's memory. He still hears the various members' deathly cries as he walked past the buildings. He had been here for a few moments and it ultimately changed his mood. He wondered how his brother deals with it. He is surprised, Sasuke hasn't went crazy.

He shook his head from his thoughts as he put Sasuke in his room. 'Is it just me or is Sasuke's room getting bigger by the day?' Naruto mused as he started to walk out. Naruto closed the door on the sleeping raven-haired boy.

Swoosh!

Naruto fell on one knee in front of the door as a ring of flames went through him. He gasped in pain as he could not even move from his one spot. Naruto's eyes shot up to see a man with grey and red clouds. His vision had become sharper but also blurry. It didn't make any sense to him as clouds surrounded him. His paralyzed body started to feel a tingling euphoria of pleasure and pain. It was surreal he watched a new, cloudy figure appear.

According to Naruto, the figure was about six feet tall. He came towards Naruto with a regal stride. Naruto's body couldn't move to protect himself. Naruto inwardly cursed, 'What the hell can I do? I can't move any part of my body. Gotta break free!' The boy's eyes started to turn a much darker blue as his chakra started to seep out.

The shadowed being felt the chakra coming out of the boy. He brushed it off as many who have come after him were not even able to recognize they were in the hold. He might as well stop struggling child. You are not going to be able to break free from my jutsu." The man spoke with authority. Unfortunately, Naruto was not one to listen to an enemy. Naruto grunted as he tried to wiggle free. The shadowy figure was bemused as he was one for commanding and following orders. The shadowy figure looked at the boy as he struggled. He looked into the child's eyes and was shocked. Naruto with the last of his strength broke the invisible bond.

_'He was able to break my jutsu hold! Only a few were able to know they were caught in the jutsu much less break it. Interesting! Although he doesn't look like much, his chakra reserves are the highest I have ever seen for a child so young'._ The man watched the boy get up albeit with a weakened body. The boy said with a strained voice, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man grew a smirk as he circled the boy. He eyed him with piqued interest. Maybe it was that he could stop his technique. Maybe it was his enormous chakra reserves. The shadowed man wanted to at least know who he was. Naruto was different. It was something about him. He said to the boy, "My dear child you are one of the few people to have broken my technique. Although, I must admit, it is not even close to my full power. What is your name, child?"

Naruto, on the other hand, was finally able to get a clearer view of this man. He was surprised to see the man was lankier. He was on point about the height. The man's face wasn't rugged but more pointed. The man was bluish but more like the color of chakra. Naruto couldn't describe his armor as it was not something that was from Konoha or in the pictures he had seen of other villages. He gritted his teeth as that technique felt like it was slowly ripping out one's skin and pouring salt on it and doing it again. He spoke through a hiss, "Answer my question first then I might answer yours."

"Boy you are in no form to order me around. You are barely in the double digits and you think you can tell me what to do! Ha!"

The man barked at Naruto. Naruto was not going to have any of it. "Says the man who looks like a stick!" The man naturally frowned at the boy. Not even a moment later, a smirk adorned his bluish face. Naruto could feel his body recuperating. His breathing was much better as it allowed Naruto to stand much straighter. The man blinked as he felt a kick connect to his jaw.

He didn't move.

Naruto's eyes went wide as the man grabbed Naruto's ankle and threw him to the ground. The man's face gave the impression that he was not amused in the slightest. His eyes were serious with a yellowish glare almost like a snake. He said with authority of a general, "You will stop this debacle at once! I find this he a waste of time. You will tell me where the Uzumaki is at once!"

Naruto could only blink. This man wanted him for what? He had never seen this man before as he would remember someone who was blue. He got up into a defensive stance as he spoke. "You are looking for the Uzumaki. Well congratulations, you just found him!" Naruto charged the man speed higher than most genin and a lot of Chūnin.

The man was surprised by the fact this boy can beat him. He eyed the boy as he came at him. He thought, 'He does have the chakra level and the bone headed idea to fight his opponents head on. Wonder why he doesn't have red hair. The Uzumaki genes are one of the most dominant genes in the world. He only knew of two families that could dominate the Uzumaki Clan -

Sploosh!

The man's thoughts were disrupted with a powerful punch to the gut. Instead of the man keeling over like Naruto had predicted, the man shrugged it off. It was here that Naruto realized his chakra enhanced fists went right through the man. Naruto eyes went wide as he looked at the gap in the man's stomach. Naruto's mouth quivered at the mere sight. Naruto said with fear in his eyes, "Who are you?"

The man smirked inwardly as he thought, 'Hmmm, he is an Uzumaki. Only an Uzumaki can mortally wound me. Perfect!' The man put his glowing blue hand on Naruto's head. The bluish glow started to cover the boy as his eyes became wider. His body felt hot almost like lava coming out of his body. His wrists burned as a seal started to form. He could not even scream as the pain became unbearable. Naruto wanted to pass out but thus man had other plans.

The man on the other hand felt pain like no other. Because Naruto did not tell him his name, the only other way to know was to use this technique. It sends certain information about Tue person at hand. The technique was also used to see if one was "worthy". The problem with the technique is that if the person is indeed worthy, he the perpetrator goes into a deep pain.

Currently the man's face scrunched up in deep pain. He let Naruto to go as the young boy panted in agony. He said, "Naruto-san, I find this to be utterly boring. You are not ready to face me just yet. I see a lot of promise in you. I will give you three years to get ready for our fight my dear child."

The man turned around with confidence. Naruto, with the little energy he had left said, "W-what is your name?" The man stopped and looked at the boy who struggled to get up. He kept walking as he disappeared into a mist.

As Naruto fell and passed out on the floor. One name resonated throughout his head.

Aegis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! I have been on a mental vacation. This chapter is more of an update of Naruto's Progress. Next time we will see his other abilities. Thanks for the reviews. I hope to see many this time around.<strong>

**JK10 Signing out.**


	11. The Shinobi Begins Part 1

"Come on Sasuke! I know you can do better than that! "

Naruto easily dodged the incoming fireball. It has been two years since Aegis paid Naruto a visit. During this time, Naruto has grown. He about five feet tall. His hard work started to pay off as his muscles came in nicely. His hair grew a few more spikes. His clothing was a darker orange shirt with black pants. Naruto smirked as he dodged another one of the fireballs. He threw a kunai at Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted as he dodged the kunai. Sasuke was similar height as Naruto. He was lanky but had muscles developing. His face was becoming sharper. His jet black hair grew a bit as he pulled it back. He wore a white shirt with the Uchiha Clan insignia. He had grew up to be a bit more introverted. Unlike his best friend, he wasn't outspoken as he preferred his actions to do the talking. Since his brother did the unexplainable, he has been on a mission. That mission was to have Itachi gravel at his feet and tell him why he did the unthinkable. He shook his head from those thoughts as another kunai came at his torso.

He deflected the attack rather easily. At this point, Sasuke was close to giving his blond haired counterpart a run for his money but Naruto most assuredly had the upper hand. Sasuke knew Naruto trained just as hard or even harder than he himself hissed as one if the kunais grazed top part of his arm. He could see the disappointed look on Naruto's face. Naruto was right however; he should have been more focused. Naruto dropped down from the tree that blocked Sasuke from him and vice-versa.

"My, my Sasuke-chan, is that all you can do. I guess its my turn." Naruto gained a sadistic smile on his face. Sasuke knew that face as his eyes went wide. Naruto came at Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Sasuke simply got into his defensive stance as he watched the boy. In a blink of an eye, Naruto swung with enough force to force Sasuke to move all the back. Before Sasuke could plant his back foot on the ground, Naruto yelled, "**Suiton: Hari **(Water Technique: Needle)."

A few water shaped senbons came at Sasuke. Sasuke was able to get out the way from about ten of the senbon needles before getting struck in both of his legs. He hissed slightly as he pulled one out of his right leg and threw it to the other side. He tried to get up but met a fist knocking him back a few meters. Naruto simply smirked as he picked up the senbon off the floor. He said, "Oh come on Sasuke! This was too easy. You have to be much quicker than that."

Sasuke merely seethed as he pulled out the other senbon. Sasuke tried to get up but felt a huge drainage in his body. He saw the blonde haired boy pick up the blood coated senbon. Naruto merely chuckled as he put into his pocket. Naruto had been working on creating a new technique in that the victim that gets their blood syphoned and gets inflicted with a painful strike to a person's arteries and veins. If possible, he would like to be able to make a person drop dead without any pain or notice. The plan is to have it done remotely up to about a hundred feet. From what he could tell, he would need the blood that was taken less than a week old.

His thoughts went back to the task at hand. He was supposed to be sparring with his best friend. He came at Sasuke who had gotten up albeit slowly. THe Uchiha didn't have time to dodge a wind enhanced fist. He quickly did a few hands signs and yelled,** "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!"

Boom!

The explosion of wind and fire caused enough force to cause the boys to be thrown opposite directions. Naruto landed on his butt up against the wall. Sasuke on the other hand slid down the wall almost like goo. Naruto was able to get up relatively quickly. His hand was smoking, but surprisingly had not burns or anything like that. Naruto blinked before he went back at his opponent.

_'I guess Fuuton can beat Katon!' _Naruto walked up to the young Uchiha. The Uchiha was worse for wear as the fireball knocked him back as it exploded. Luckily Sasuke was able to survive such a blast. Then again he was training with the devil, himself. So for all intents and purposes he should not have been surprised. Naruto had been one of the most dangerous people to train with.

Naruto extended his hand and helped the poor Uchiha off the ground. He dusted the boy off and said, "It looks like you have gotten much slower than the last time we faced off, Sasuke. What have you been doing?" Sasuke glared at the boy with massive amount of hatred. Not everyone is able to train like a mad demon. That was one of Naruto's biggest weaknesses. He was so reckless and didn't care about consequences. Maybe it was his quirk, Sasuke honestly didn't know. He took a deep breath as his body felt like it had been racked. He said with a raspy voice, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You got more reckless. You keep taking suicidal hits. You can brush them off for so long until you lose your life. Or worse you could lose an arm or leg."

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "Since when was losing an arm was worse than death?"

"That is what I'm talking about, Naruto! You are thinking with tunnel vision! If you would have lived you would have to live with the consequence of your actions. You would have to live with the fact that you fucked yourself and potential friends over. When you are dead, you're done! Finished! Kaput! You won't be able to think about your mistakes much less anything at all."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew Sasuke was right after all. "I know, I know. I got to work on that in the near future. "

Sasuke merely glared as he knew Naruto wasn't listening. "Anyway, are you ready for the Genin testing tomorrow? What do you think is going to be the test on?" Naruto shrugged. To be honest, he was mostly excited. This was his final step to becoming a shinobi. From what he could tell by the likes of Hayate, the test will be broken up into three parts ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. He was pretty sure this test was going to be interesting.

"I have no idea Ducky. I'm hoping its an easy test. But you never know. All I do know is that we have to pass. So I guess we have to keep going. Now get up. I'm not done with you!"

* * *

><p>After his scuffle with Sasuke, Naruto felt great, unusually great in fact. It was odd as Naruto felt as if he could take on gods not saying Sasuke was one. <em>'Hmmm something isn't right. I haven't something like this since my last Kekkei Genkai.'<em> Naruto was right about that. He hadn't released another Kekkei Genkai in about a year. During that time his body had become stronger than ever. The kekkei genkai itself wasn't the cause of this phenomena. No, Orenji deduced that the Kyuubi's chakra was probably fusing with his cells and bloodstream. As a result, the mixture of the bloodline and chakra makes his body a lot stronger.

Naruto shook his head of his thoughts. After all an idle mind means death. He started to look around for kunais. As he looked,, his chakra started to pump out about twice the density of his normal chakra. With the sudden stroke of breath, Naruto fell to the floor. He gritted his teeth, as he held tightly onto the kunai lying on the ground. He never felt such a sensation before! This time his whole body became the equivalent of at least thousand pounds.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as he got up. It took a few moments to collect himself. He was forced to lean on the outer part of the training area. _'This is absurd! I've never felt so much pain like this._' His eyes wandered to the depths of the area hoping and praying that the kekkei genkai was ocular. But it was to no avail. However, it caught Naruto off guard when he saw the grass and trees that were around him start to grow back. Even after years of working on his Mokuton with Yamato, he was still in awe of its power. _'Well at least my Mokuton is still working'_.

He looked at his extremes to see if they changed any. _'Nope! How about my arms?'_ He rolled up his sleeves. _'Damn! Nothing! How about legs? Nope nothing once again. Where the hell is the bloodline? Maybe it's a chakra based bloodline.'_ Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra to each part of his tenketsu points. He gritted his teeth as it was indeed a chakra based bloodline. There is a big difference between a body based kekkei genkai and a chakra based kekkei genkai. When it comes to chakra based bloodline, the chakra is bunched up together in a dormant state and needs an outside force to activate it. A body based bloodline is different as the body's cells become bunched together and needs a certain amount of stress and chakra to activate it.

As such, when it comes to chakra based kekkei genkai and it being initialized, the user has to find where this anomaly is occurring and activate it and pour as much chakra to fully use it. Naruto started to hear sparks. They were small pings and cracks. The winds picked up as an aura started to form around Naruto. Before naruto knew what happened, the ground started to shake. It undoubtedly caused a huge tremor alerting the ANBU. Electricity started to fly everywhere. Naruto was consumed in a few layers of lightning chakra. He felt amazing; better than when first felt its presence. His mind was moving a 15 miles a minutes as the electricity stimulated his nervous system. He felt like he could outrun anyone or anything.

'_Amazing! This power feels so good. It's as if nothing can touched me! I feel fast. faster than I ever been!' _Naruto could only marvel at his newly found power. He stretched out his limbs. THey were surprisingly relaxed and loose. He was like a rubber band and his movability perfectly showed it. Yes, Naruto was feeling good! However it didn't last long. In fact, as Naruto saw ANBU coming down, his lightning chakra dispersed leaving his body heavily taxing. Naruto could barely move.

His eyes went wide as he knew that this was not going to be good. But what can he do. He could barely move and even if he could move where would he go? ANBU will find you and take care of you swiftly. There is a reason why they are the black ops after all. He could feel them ready to come down on him and strike. He closed his and beg whatever higher power that will listen to help. Someone had answered his prayer. With the little bit of chakra his feet, his body started to to merge into the ground. Naruto's eyes went wide as he started to panic. By the time the ANBU came down, Naruto had completely been submerged into the ground.

The ANBU Commander hit the ground with anger. He put his hand on the ground hoping he could at least sense the suspect. Nothing. No sign, no trace. Nothing. The ANBU member knew he was going to get a lot of flak for this but he had to warn the Hokage. This isn't normal. No this was something out of a nightmare.

The successor of the Raikage has come to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto was scared to death! How could he not! He was sucked into the dirt and no idea where he was going or how to get out. Naruto unconsciously used the underground network of organic matter consisting of things like plant roots and water veins and made his way to a very special place.<p>

Steam!

He could feel the heat of the vaporized water. He was visibly relaxed as the world around him was a foggy haze. His eyes wandered as he heard murmurs about different boys such as this 'Kakashi' fellow and who has the bigger boobs. From what he can hear, Anko had the bigger boobs while Kurenai had the bigger ass. Naruto was of course not listening to those things. Although Naruto's mind did start to wander into some _things_. Wait a minute…

"Pervert!"

Naruto's eyes went wide as a punch and a couple of boobs flashed before his very eyes.

* * *

><p>He landed on the other side of Konoha. He finally reached another Training Ground that was surprisingly empty. Usually the training grounds were always booked. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked at sunset. He felt an icy cold wind blow through him. The mist was stronger than the ordinary fog. He closed his eyes as he clenched his fists. On his arms, a glowing blue mark started to pulsate. It was him. It was the man who haunted him over the last two years. He was close by. Naruto opened his illuminated blue eyes and said barely above a whisper,<p>

"Aegis"

With said word, a strong, icy wind blew through the tops of the roofs. The cold wind cut through the skin of anyone who ho happened to be outside. It caused the other wind to howl.

Then nothing. Naruto took a deep breath. Aegis has been making his presence known. Yet, everytime he came around the mark on Naruto's arm glowed and pulsated. He didn't know what this 'Aegis' wanted but he had a feeling it was not good.

He decided it was best to leave before anything bad happened. After all he did have to study and prepare for this Genin Test. Naruto grabbed his gear and left with much haste. What Naruto could not see was the glaring red eyes that watched him.

"S-Sooon"

* * *

><p>Naruto got home a little bit later in the day. He was exhausted but the smile on his marked face told the whole story. He was excited and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Neither was his chakra fox Zoruamaru. The chakra fox jumped on the boy knocking him down.<p>

He has grown exponentially physically and intellectually. He was about three feet tall. His fur was a charcoal grey with a few red tips. His main was fluffed and majestic. He was no doubt well taken care of. Orenji had taken great care of his intelligence. He had picked up concepts that would take people years to figure out within weeks time. He was able to learn how to use different jutsus. Many were at least C-ranked. Some were a combination with Naruto. Oh Zoruamaru couldn't wait till he was able to work with his master in the open!

Speaking of shadowed ones, Orenji had slithered his way to the boy. Orenji had watched the scene intently. Zoruamaru and Naruto rolling on the floor like children. It warmed his heart see these two grow up. It reminded him of when he grew up with the bastard Orochimaru. Back when they used to work together as younglings. What a world it was. He shook his head from his nostalgic stupor. His resolve had become stronger as his thoughts started to tread into dangerous waters. _'Naruto will not become another Orochimaru! I'll guarantee that with my body and soul!'_

Orenji had made it a point to train the two into the arts of battle. Naruto was a damn near genius in ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu and supposedly kenjutsu. However he was terrible in genjutsu. He was able to dispel genjutsu with his massive chakra reserve. Yet even with his chakra control it was difficult for Naruto to recognize if he was in one. With his chakra reserves and chakra control he could conceivably become a med nin. As far as Orenji was concerned if he could get him to be prepared for the war.

The signs grew stronger. The smell of foulness and snakes have impregnated the air. To be truthful, he wants Naruto to have nothing to do with the war. However, he suspects Manda will find Naruto and use him as a bargaining piece. The mere thought made his cold blooded body boil. He shook out of his thoughts and started to watch Naruto and Zoruamaru. playing on the floor laughing. _'I hope to Kami above you are ready for what is coming next in life.'_

Orenji slithered to the boy with conviction. "Naruto-kun, its time to start working on harnessing your next Kekkei Genkai. I know I told you that to hide them. But now it is extremely important that we harness at least one more before we become a genin."

Naruto nodded at Orenji's request. He took off a few of the paper seals on his body. With each seal taken off, Naruto's chakra started to flow a lot better. Naruto's arm began to show its immensive scales. They easily went back into place. Orenji nodded in praise. He then asked about his Mokuton. Naruto showed that it worked easily.

Naruto said, "Orenji-sensei, I think we have a problem." Orenji's eyes opened slowly in surprise. NAruto continued, "I activated another bloodline. Two to be exact." Orenji's eyes went wider than ever. _'Two more? How many more can Naruto develop. He already activated 7 or 8 of them. His body can't possibly take anymore. We have to do it. He's developed a few of them but soon he won't be able to control himself.' _

"Naruto-chan, as you know the Shinobi exam is tomorrow. Do you think you can control all of these bloodlines?" Orenji always had a back up plan. He had created some Kekkei Genkai seals. The seals were made for a temporary use. Better yet it was used as an alpha test of what Naruto could use in the near future. The Kekkei Genkai seal was an one of a kind type of seal. This seal was a way for Naruto to control his emerging bloodlines while also regulating his massive chakra reserve.

When they tried it a year ago, it had been a moderate success. For the most part he was able to filter out most of the bloodlines. However, there were two kekkei genkais that had other ideas. They were the scales and Mokuton. They were the first bloodlines to break through and it was not going to be stopped by some measly paper he is not able to keep it going as it is paper. In addition, if he is forced to use an excess amount of chakra, it will burn it to a crisp.

Another possibility was to tattoo the seal on his arm. The problem was that the seal could potentially burn off his skin. He hated the thought of Naruto's skin peeling off like acid. Mind you, Naruto does have fuin tattoos, the mere thought that it could backfire scared the hell out of Orenji. He had to be smart about this. He definitely need to work on this soon before Naruto is forced to release too much information to his sensei, Iruka. Iruka was one of those teachers who were a bit nosey. Orenji sighed as he said, "Naru-chan, for now we must put the bloodline seals on."

Naruto had a distinct feeling that this was going to be the case. He simply went to his drawer and took out four pieces of paper and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Naruto had looked at the class around him. Today was the day of the Shinobi exam. This was supposed to be the day he qualified for the Shinobi corps. His shinobi class were given a few months off so they could train and study for the exam. This was after their academic finals. At first Naruto didn't understand the concept of having two separate finals. It wasn't until Orenji explained to him that the majority of his class will fail to make it as shinobi that it made sense. it was a way for Konoha to use its talents in other fields such as medicine, black smithing and the like. Naruto thought it was a good idea but at this moment this was the final he had been waiting for his whole life.<p>

It had been a few months since Naruto had seen his classmates together. It was normal for him to see Sasuke and Hinata as Hinata had been training with him while Sasuke did full on sparring. It was quite interesting how much those two had grow as Naruto smiled softly. His other classmates were nervous as they psyched themselves out as to what the test was going to be about. It was interesting to say the least. His eyes wandered to see a particular person.

"Woohooo! Time to finally to take this test and finally become a top shinobi!"

Of all the classmates, Kiba was still the loudest and brashest individual. He had grown to about a five feet tall. His hair was shaggy with the marks on his face finally going down his cheeks. in addition, his canine teeth grew past his lower lip. His overall appearance was that of hybrid of a wolf and a dog. Much to Naruto's surprise Akamaru hasn't grown all that much. While his white, fur coat was in great condition, his size was that of a small dog. From what Naruto had read about the development of ninken or ninja dogs, they are able to grow and develop with the mixture of proper food and a healthy amount of chakra from their master. This meant that while Kiba's physical strength had grown, his chakra levels were, at the moment, small and underdeveloped.

As Kiba, tried to flirt with one of the girl classmates, Iruka and Mizuki walked through the door. Iruka for the first time in a long time looked nervous. This was his first ever class. While he had taught other classes in specific fields such as weaponry, this was the class he generally taught for over 7 years. He had grown attached to each and every student. In essence, he worried about them going in the field. He fought back the nostalgia that threatened to come back.

He said, "Good Morning class!" The class stood up promptly with their hands to their sides. "As you know, today is the day that you had been preparing for about 7 years. Today is the day that you take your Shinobi Exams! This exam will decide if you are capable of after all the training you have been through was not in vain. Many of you will not make it to become ninjas. As a result, you have two choices if you fail. The first is that you will take this year over again and will take the test over again. You can take this test up to three times. The second choice is to become a trader. You will be evaluated in your other talents and skills to make you an apprentice to different traders."

As the students took a moment to digest, what was told to them, Shino took this time to ask the question that was on their minds. Shino was easily the tallest kid in the class. He hid his face more than ever as the collar of his shirt covered his mouth and the jacket covered everything but his eyes. His eyes were covered by his dark sunglasses. Naruto eyed him slightly as it was definitely out of the norm for Shino to speak. This test must have gotten everyone on edge. He asked, "Iruka-sensei, what will this test be made up of?"

"Good question, Shino. The test will be separated into three parts. The first is your taijutsu test. This test will see how far you had progressed in your hand to hand combat. The second is the genjutsu test. This test will show us your proficiency in the illusion arts and how well you break them. The next is the ninjutsu test. This test will show us how far you have come in the usage of ninjutsu. Each test equivalates to 10 points. To pass, you must get a 70% or 21 total points. Each test will be individualized and most tedious.

Each test will be random for each student. This means that you won't know what type of test you will have for that moment, These test will also test your mental capability on the field. In addition, each test will be fixed in that the ones who have Kekkei Genkais." As the students started to murmur, a dark smirk grew on both Iruka and Mizuki's face, Iruka said in a dark tone, "Your test starts...NOW!"

In a fraction of a second the classroom went dark.

* * *

><p>As the students were taking their tests, a few Jonin were called into the Hokage's office. The Jonin were murmuring to themselves as they knew what today was. Today was the day they must observe and watch members of their new team. After the students passed their other finals, the Hokage informed these Jounins of who they will be training. The point of today was to see the students who would pass and see who would best fit with their particular skillset. This process was what the civilian would equate closely to as jury duty. A handful of the elite Jounin were randomly selected to be the sensei of the younger generation. However, unlike jury duty, there is one Jounin that has been selected almost every time. He was a special case as he had not accepted any team. The Hokage simply puffed his pipe as he hoped to see the particular Jonin.<p>

After a few moments passed, Hiruzen started to speak. "Well its that time again. The students have are taking their test and are getting ready to get out into the field. You have been informed of who will be your students. i hope over the last few months you have watched them from afar. This should give you the chance to become a leader of the team while seeing where they need the most improvement. As you know, or if this is your first time, their ranks in class mean absolutely nothing in the selection process. The point of the ranking system has been and always will be a way to motivate each other. This means that after they pass their Shinobi Final, they will be blank slates." Hiruzen pulled out an orb from his desk. It shot out a chakra string and it connected it to all the Jounin. He said, "This orb allows you to see your specific students as they take their finals. They should be starting now"

* * *

><p>For what felt like an hour, Naruto had finally woken up. Everything was a dark void. Nothing. Naruto simply floated in the darkness. It felt as if it was a dark puddle. His eyes were closed. or open? He didn't know. He tried to move but it was to no avail. He still cannot see anything. He did not know what left, right, up or down is. His natural reaction was to be afraid. A booming voice came out of nowhere, causing Naruto to start gasping.<p>

"Now, now Naruto-kun! You must be smarter than that." Naruto's eyes started to narrow as fist clenched. This was the voice of Mizuki. Mizuki had become an antagonizing figure in Naruto's life over the last few years. It was around the time after he and Sasuke humiliated poor Mizuki. That poor boy was the laughing stock of all the Chunnin in Konoha. Now Mizuki is out to get him even though anyone either are oblivious or cheering him on.

Naruto knew he had to do something quickly or he might just die. _'Ok, how do you break a genjutsu? What did Iruka say?' _As Naruto tried to figure it out, he was engulfed into darkness. His body started to feel an immense pain. He did his best to hold in the pain. it was if a trillion pins hit each and every part of his body. each cell gained the sensation of burning, itching, unbearable pain. Naruto closed his eyes as he could hear the maniacal laughing of Mizuki.

With all his might he tried to remember what Iruka taught him about genjutus. _'Come on! Remember! Wait! Iruka said that a ninja needs to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. I have to try to disrupt his flow!'_ As he squeezed his eyes, he started to concentrate all of his chakra for to cause a huge explosion. He mustered as much chakra as he could and said, _"Here it comes!"_

...Nothing.

Naruto's eyes went wide as nothing happened. He head a dark chuckle echoing around the room. "Now, now Naruto-_kun_! we are not going to have any of that! We all know you have way too much chakra to disrupt a genjutsu technique. The problem is that I won't let you use that. You better figure out out how to break it within two minutes or less or you will fail!" The laugh once again filled the room.

He struggled as the burning and itching started to spread everywhere, '_Ok, Naruto just calm down for a moment. You know this pain_ _is starting to get on your nerves but how? How is he able to maintain such a jutsu? He said that he won't let me break it with my chakra disruption. There is no way for a genjutsu technique to be able to hold an illusion while stopping a person from using their chakra. It takes too much concentration for both while also depleting the users own chakra._

_That could mean only one thing. This has Fuinjutsu all over it! OK good thats a start!" _Naruto felt a shock go through his body. _'Damn, time is against me! The good part is that I know its Fuinjutsu meaning there are ways to break it. Bad news is that they are a `thousand ways to break it and I have about the probability of getting it right once. Let's see we are talking about a genjutsu that is able to stop you from using a chakra disruptive technique. That means the Fuinjutsu is working as a parasite. That means that he has to have a secondary source. Wait a minute thats it! He using a syphoning seal with a control seal! That means he using my chakra to keep the genjutsu rolling without sapping any of his. Clever! _

_Now I know I have to destroy the genjutsu first then the seal. What was the other way to defeat a genjutsu? Wait_ a minute Iruka said that_ through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu, the user could utilized the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order. So I need to get control of my body outside. That's going to be tough as I have to cause some immense pain without him suspecting. ' _

Only 30 seconds had passed but time was running out. Mizuki merely smirked as the boy was in trouble. He particularly loved the utter failings of the boy. He was the one who had humiliated him. He more than anything wanted the boy to be a fluke. After all what better way to get revenge than not allowing the person succeed in their one, true goal. The more he thought about it, the more giddy he got. Unfortunately for Mizuki, he did not see the small movements in the boy's right hand.

The blond haired boy had started to gain control of his body once again. It was minimal control at this point but it was something. He stretched out his fingers with immense stiffness. _'Ok good! I gained some control. Now Orenji and I rigged something nasty if worse comes to worse. At this moment, it has gotten to worse.' _Naruto started to use his fingers to feel around his palm. He grew a grimace on his face as he felt the seemingly normal palm line. With a small bit of pressure, he swiped his thumb over it. _'This is going to hurt. '_

BOOM!

"Cough, cough! Damn that hurt!" Naruto looked around him. He had noticed the dust and debris that had surrounded the place. He clutched onto his injured arm. To be honest, Naruto was extremely surprised that explosion wasn't bigger and that he had an arm. He did wince as he looked over to see the now unconscious Mizuki with his head through the wall.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he came to help his poor instructor. With some effort he was able to get his head out of the wall and woke him up. Mizuki looked worse for wear. He could barely move. As far as Naruto could tell, the man had at least a small concussion. He lifted him up and put him on a nearby desk. With his good arm he did a quick scan that Orenji taught him on Mizuki. It was a bastardized version of the medical ninjutsu technique but at this moment, but it would do for now. From what Naruto could tell he has a concussion, some chakra exhaustion and a few burns and lacerations. He'll live but Naruto needed to know where his next destination.

He tapped Mizuki waking him up slightly. He said, "Mizuki-sensei, where is my next destination?" Mizuki blinked with a blank stare. The seal that he put on Naruto had backfired causing him to lose a bit of thought. He could only say in a few distinct words, "N-North Hallway" He then went back to unconsciousness. Naruto gently put him down on the desk and gave him a chakra pill and a blood thinner. He closed the door as he ran towards the north hallway.

* * *

><p>Naruto limped his way through the dimly lit hallway in the academy. As a student who uses the facilities at night, it was not uncommon for the lights to be dimmed. He shook off his thoughts as his arm was dangling a bit as he pushed it back in. From what he could get from Mizuki his next destination for his next test is a meters away. The problem was her just didn't know where. As he walked, he applied a medical trick that Orenji had taught him. He knew when he got home, his ass was going to be grass for using that Fuinjutsu technique. <em>'Oh well! I guess I passed the genjutsu exam. Right?'<em>, the young blond thought as he searched for the room.

As he walked through the hallways, he heard some of his former classmates screaming. It was alarming to say the least as it appeared he reached the devil's den. As he walked the sounds got louder and louder. Naruto's ear twitched as he heard Ino's voice. She squealed in what sounded well like a pig. A PIg that was being brutally murdered. He stopped to look at his surroundings. He squinted his eyes to look at the door numbers. They were off somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it! Frustration started to kick in as the voices got louder and louder. He clutched his head and fell on his knees as the voices got louder.

His chakra started to seep out as his bloodline seals were starting to corrode. His bloodlines had grown exponentially. It had come to the point that Naruto had lost control over what would pop of his body. It was as if he was in a lottery of bones or shells. His whole body was in disarray. Luckily, with the help of his trusty snake, he was able to seal up most of his bloodlines with the idea of him activating them one by one.

For the moment , the bloodlines were in check. However he didn't know how long it was going to hold until it deteriorated. At this point, his senses were on hyper alert and the noise of the screams grew seven-fold then tenfold. The pain intensified exponentially. The pain was as if each and every cell screamed for release. The chakra that was being poured out mixed with what could be described as a destructive pressure started to condense itself. It was ticking time bomb. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer.

Tick.

Tick.

Boom!

A powerful blue chakra bomb illuminated the hallway. The bluish hue caused a surge throughout the whole hallway causing a flickering shockwave, almost a disillusion. Immediately afterwards, Naruto heard a thuds all around. He opened his blue iris eyes to see the doors were back to normal. He, absently put his injured arm up against the wall in hopes of standing. He winced in pain as he heard the rumblings and slightly panicked voices coming out of the rooms. Naruto decided it was high time for him to haul ass. With all of the strength he could muster, he ran through the hallway.

* * *

><p>"How the hell was he was able to do that?!"<p>

As spectators to such a spectacular event, the future senseis were in awe. What Naruto had done is unprecedented for an Academy Student. Not even Itachi was able to do such a thing. Naruto had stumbled upon the advanced side of the genjutsu sect of testing. Although Naruto's genjutsu test was special in that it was a mixture of genjutsu and fuinjutsu, this was a vastly different use of genjutsu. These particular genjutsu tests are for those like the Hyugas and Uchihas that were highly proficient in dispelling or creating genjutsu. As a result, the Hokage had deployed some of the best genjutsu users to test these students. Naruto, unfortunately, had been inflicted with what could be considered a crossfire of at least 15 different high leveled genjutsu techniques.

However Naruto was able to dispel every single one of the genjutsu techniques with a burst of chakra. Just to be able to dispel one would take the chakra of at least a high chunin. in essence, his chakra was potent enough to dispel genjutsus that need at least high chunnin chakra levels to dispel. THis definitely was an eye opening and impressive especially for someone that has been reported to have been bad at genjutsu.

Sarutobi took a deep smoke of his pipe as he heard the mutterings of the senseis. _'Naruto is more powerful than we thought. His chakra levels are off the charts! Yet something isn't right. He had a small white strain along the expulsion. To have that white strain means that the person has a kekkei genkai that is ready to burst. I only saw this phenomena only a few times in all my years as Kage. It doesn't look like its coming from Kyuubi's chakra which is good. Meaning that the seal is still holding up but for how long? From what I can see Naruto unleashed more than he bargained for.'_ Hiruzen just smoked his pipe as the boy just gave him the headache of this century.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran. He looked back to see a cloudy haze cover the field. No doubt, whatever was put into place before was put back on. After gaining his senses, he realized it was a mixture of genjutsus. He was normally ok with dispelling his genjutsus but this was a flurry of disillusions and couldn't break them. As he ran away from what would be considered his weakest of the main techniques, he kept running.<p>

Thud!

Oof!

Naruto's butt had made its acquaintance with the floor. He rubbed his head as he got up. He surveyed his surroundings to see a tall person standing right in front of him. He surveyed this man up and down. He was about 6 feet three inches tall. He wore a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wears black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest. What caught Naruto was the hair that defied gravity and a certain orange book.

"Ow! Where in the world did you come from?" Naruto shouted at the man. The man meanwhile didn't move the book from his face. While he was aloof for the most part, he could feel the massive chakra level from the boy. OH he was the boy he was looking for after all. _'So this is what he grew up to be, eh. Not bad, his chakra levels are off the charts! It can't be helped after all. Having the Kyuubi's chakra and the Uzumaki blood flowing through his veins, he was bound to have copious amount of chakra. It was strong enough that he was able to dispel those genjutsu techniques. FRom what i have heard he has a huge repertoire of ninjutsu techniques. Hmmm, maybe I could get a little taste of his taijutsu. The Hokage did say to test the students and Iruka-san and Mizuki-san do have their hands full. Let me take this one off their hands.'_

With a smirk on his hidden face, he said, "Sorry! I guess i got lost, you know with the bi g Academy and all. Aren't you supposed to be taking a test or something?" Naruto's body went into high alert. From his posture and dress attire, he was at least a Jonin. The Academy was a place that all Konoha shinobi knew. So either this man is on something or he was a terrible liar and a missing nin. At this moment, Naruto saw him as the latter much more than the former. He pulled out a kunai from his jacket in a defensive position.

"Who are you and what is it that you want?"

It came out more of a snarl than a question. The tall man was of course thrilled that the boy was on alert. He pushed the book down to see the boy's face and stance. _'Nice defensive stance, although his legs could be closer together. He's holding the blade right way. However, he is too tense causing him to lock up in certain areas. Well let's test his abilities.' _

"My, my you are smarter than a popsicle. Aren't you treehugger? Since you can't stop me, I might as well take you out and take you to Kumo." With a burst of speed, the man came at the blond boy. The man threw a punch with a force that was at least three times stronger than any opponent Naruto had faced. He was able to block it only to see a kick coming for his head. With a stroke of luck he was able to dodge the kick.

Bam!

Naruto could see the indentation on the locker. This man was strong and dangerous! He smiled inwardly. _'Finally a chance to prove my skill! Lets just hope my arm holds up!'_ WIth a burst of adrenaline, Naruto came at the Jonin. It caught the Jonin by surprise as the speed was unnatural for a child like him. Naruto through a punch at the man who easily dodged the attack. Naruto was able to contort his body and follow up with a powerful kick to the side. The Jonin winced as he was able to block about 80% of the strike. THe rest hit right at the ribs. He had to recover quickly when a punch was about to connect to his face. He was able to block it.

Pow!

It blew the man back a few feet. He winced as he no doubt had a fracture on his right forearm. _'Forget the fucking ninjutsu. He is a monster in taijutsu. How did they miss this gem of a taijutsu user. He is able to contort his body whole being limber enough to be able to move left and right. He is quicker than most Chunnin and could hit for power. I better watch it or he might just kill me. Of course that would be highly negligent of me. Then again it has given me a better appreciation of him.'_

"Well kid. I have to issue you an apology. I thought I was going to fighting someone worthwhile. Obviously, you are not that person." With a flick of a wrist, not one but two kunai came at the blond. The blond taijutsu user was able to easily dodge the kunai. His eyes were able to see a thin piece of blue chakra thread. With the speed faster than the untrained eye, Naruto ducked and struck two humanoid beings.

Cough!

"Clones! Clones! Gah, I hate clones!" Naruto was covered in a grey smoke allowing the enemy to at least catch his breath. Naruto was not stupid. He was a sitting duck as the man poured more chakra into the smoke. Yet at this point, it might just be a better solution for him. If you can't see the enemy then he can't see you. This logic did not last as another kunai came his way. By the skin of his hide, he was able to get out of the way. He took a deep breath and decide it was high time to break the veil over his eyes. He exhaled blowing a semi powerful wind. It was more than enough to blow the wind away while giving him room to operate.

His eyes surveyed the area looking for this traitor. _'I got to stop him from taking and killing anymore of the students! I could use a chakra burst to alert the Hokage but it would also leave me in the open for any other enemies that might be helping this bastard. Usually, Kumo and Iwa nin never work alone. At this moment, the best course of action is to-'_

What sounded like a sonic crack, Naruto was flown through the air. He knocked back at least ten feet. "Now, now, treehuggers. Your senseis must be disappointed in you. You let your guard down and allowed the enemy to hit you in the mouth. Literally. Maybe next time, you won't be so luck-"

Squelch!

The Jonin's eyes went wide. His mouth was agape as he couldn't register what just happened. All he could think about was he was bested by an Academy student with one of his kunai. The boy was able to get behind him and stab him in one his kidneys. _'How?' _He fell to his knees as the boy pulled out his kunai from the man's kidney. He tied the man up and left him there. He said with a blank stare, "Never underestimate your opponent."

* * *

><p>Hours had went by as the Jonin senseis watched their future students. For a few, they believe that the students would not even last a day on the field. Others were thinking on how they can train a team that was dysfunctional when it came to their emerging personalities. Then there were the senseis that can't wait to get that one student. These were the ones that would fail the others and take the ones that were the best in the group and make them apprentices.<p>

Asuma and to a lower extent Kurenai were none of those types. Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. He had lit up his cigarette like his father did with his pipe. Guess it runs in the family. He watched the other senseis with a bit of disgust. _'Taking these kids for granted because you want a higher position. Foolish! This is why Konohagakure is falling into a hell hole. Everyone is out for personal gain. They better hope to Kami that a war doesn't break out and you have to fall back on your "students". I'm making sure my students will be strong enough to not only help each other but stand alone. I don't trust the other students with my students' life.'_

"Looks like we got a good crop this time, Asuma."

Asuma looked at Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She knew a month before everyone else who one of her students was going to be. She must admit, hearing these other Jounin senseis speak, she was a bit pessimistic about the other squads. Her squad was not that bad she noted. A little rough around the edges but have the ability to be legendary. But they need some work and she will do her damnedest to make sure they will not die until later down the road.

Asuma nodded as he said, "Yeah, Iruka-san, was lucky enough to get a crop like this coming out of his class. As a rookie teacher, it is great to see his teachings haven't been wasted over the years. He was a great shinobi himself before the stress caught up to him. Pity really. He could have easily become an ANBU Commander a few years down the road. He has the talent to still come back and kick some serious ass."

"I didn't know he was a member of ANBU."

"Yeah, he is one of the most decorated ANBU Captains since Kakashi and Itachi. This is a shell of a man that could wipe out hundreds of people at a time. The only reason I even know about him is because of a mission where he damned near killed about 100 Chunin or higher in one setting. He lead over four hundred missions. He was one of the two choices for ANBU Commander to succeed that scarecrow. The other choice was that traitor. He was ruthless and a worthy successor of ANBU Commander. As a man who has served under him, I would never cross this man. I do not wish some of my enemies some of the tortuous ways he has killed people."

Asuma shuddered at the thought of Iruka's special moves. Kurenai eyes grew at the thought that this simple Chunin was once a feared member of ANBU. Looks definitely are deceiving. She had to give Iruka props because it is not easy leaving ANBU and adjusting to normal Shinobi Corps. She wondered how he was able to adjust. She was broken out of her musings by the Hokage.

"You have seen your teams in action as individuals. Some have passed while some have failed. As you can see, this is merely a test to see if they have the capability to be a shinobi of Konohagakure. It is your job to test to see if they are capable of working in a three man squad. If they fail, they still can become a shinobi, if someone decide to take them as an apprentice. Otherwise they are forced to come back to the Academy. You will pick your students at the end of the week. Test them to the best of your ability. I wish you the best of luck. Dismissed!"

In an instant, all of the future Jonin senseis disappeared from sight. After surveying the area around to make sure everyone left, HIruzen pressed a seal under his desk. Instantly, three ANBU Captains kneeled in front of him. Hiruzen's face was stoic as he spoke to his subordinates. "Good afternoon. I have a job for all three of you." Hiruzen pulled out three scrolls and gave it to the First ANBU Captain. he said, "You will give the three elders this report. Make haste!" He then gave the middle captain a scroll. He said, "You will give this to Shikaku Nara. Make sure this get into his hands directly. I don't care if you have to barge in while he doing his wife, which i doubt. You two are dismissed!" The two captains disappeared with haste.

That left the last captain. The way that his superior looked at him made him quake in his boots. He had only seen this a few times in his lifetime. Each time, someone was about to die. He gulped inwardly. Hiruzen said in a deep tone, "Find Kakashi Hatake!"

Hiruzen took a deep puff of his pipe. _'More shinobi, more problems' _He thought. He was the supposed supreme leader of one of the oldest hidden villages but he felt more like a lap dog. NOt say lap dogs aren't useful but not here. As soon as he was ready to go into his musings, one of his newly made ANBU Commanders landed in front of him. With the tremor in his body, Hiruzen could tell that this was not a good report. Without saying anything hiruzen ushered the man to speak.

"Hokage-sama, we believe the Raiton no Yoroi has infiltrated Konoha!

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since Naruto had taken his test. He was 100% positive he passed his test but boy was he tired. That genjutsu and Taijutsu test wore him out especially genjutsu. He hoped that none of his enemies know that combo. Naruto involuntaliy shuddered at the thought. He started to mutter about the ninjutsu test and how bushins shouldn't be allowed in the exam. Unfortunately, Naruto was not paying attention to his surroundings. He opened his eyes to see a pair of ruby red eyes staring deep into his soul.<p>

"**SS I've been expecting youuuu Naruto-kunnnn."**

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Ok i know it's not my best chapter and probably one of my worst. I have finally got out of my writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in two months. This chapter sets up a few things especially at the end, The next chapter we'll see some fights along with a visit from a special somebody. Anyway, I need a beta at some point. So if interested contact me.<strong>

** Lately, I've been seeing many great stories that are not getting reviewed. That is one of the worse things you can do as a reader. Just take a few moments of your time and review. This tells the writer what he/she needs to work on while giving them praise for his or her work. So please review and have a good one. JK10 is out. **


	12. The consequences of a Misunderstanding

Red eyes met blue.

The pure and unadulterated hatred of said red eyes towards Naruto was thicker than steel. Naruto could feel the Killing Intent being fully focused on him. This beast was easily 8 feet tall. He was a dark purple, and had black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way similar to that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head. His mere aura would blow the simplest of beings to their respective graves.

Naruto knew this was not your ordinary garter snake. This was a monster; a behemoth even. This monster was on a whole other level. He was not someone or something you crossed. No he was ready to do massive damage. Naruto looked around hoping to see a way out. _'Damn it! Nowhere to go!'_ Naruto slipped into the Hebi cobra defensive position as he looked directly into his possible harbinger of death's eyes. He gulped internally as he prepared himself.

On the other side, the snake-like beast grinned darkly at the boy. It's not every day you see someone imitate your fighting style. To be honest, he was a tad bit disappointed in the boy. The boy didn't seem to live up to the hype the other snakes were forecasting. The boy was short, week-looking. He didn't have the aura of someone that was strong enough to lead anyone. He was not even on the same level as Kakashi or even Itachi at his age. This was the one who was supposed to bring the rebellion to victory?

He was a joke!

To make it even worse was the fact that this boy was the one that the traitor Orenji has risked his family's life for. The boy was absolutely useless! He was nothing! Orochimaru had injected all of these top tier bloodline into the boy. Wasting all of that time, money, and favors for something that was clearly damaged. Orochimaru must be so damned proud of his experiment. He always believed he was in full control over everything. But then again, Orochimaru is just a mere pawn in the scheme of things. He should do Orochimaru this kind favor of eliminating the boy from existence. That was Orochimaru doesn't have to worry about what the boy becomes.

The snake spoke in a dark, gruff voice, **"So we finally meet, boy! I've heard so much about you. Most of it was rumors though. I must say that you are not that much to look at."** The way he looked at boy most assuredly put Naruto on edge. It promised pain as his venom fell onto the ground. Naruto was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. He could see that this was flight situation. _'His chakra levels are enormous! That could be used to my advantage. Its night out but a spike of chakra and ANBU is quick on his ass. I hope its quick enough.'_ Naruto was not going to let the snake to distract him. He flashed a few hand signs in rapid succession.

"**Suiton: Se **(Water Technique: Torrent)**!"**

Naruto blew a powerful torrent of water towards the Snake. The snakes ruby red eyes became wide as he was definitely not expecting the boy to know ninjutsu. The boy seemed to have massive chakra levels for him to be able to use that technique the Snake mused. He dodged it successful only to see the boy going into another jutsu.

"**Fūton: Torune-do (**Wind Technique: Tornado)**!" **

The wind surrounding the area started to swirl around the two. The snake hissed as the technique was no rally to hurt him but to blind him One he could he the boy was in trouble. Fortunately for the snake, the move also hindered Naruto from seeing as well. Oh yes the boy is in deep trouble, indeed. "**M-my, my s-s-such chakra consuming jutsus for a lowly burlap sack. I didn't expect that from a burlap. Nonetheless, I'll take care of that."** With speed Naruto had never seen, the purple snake struck.

Fortunately for the boy, his body did react as his scales blocked the incoming onslaught. The purple snake's massive scales was not strong enough to hold a toe to toe match with Naruto's. Naruto's scales have increased to a whole new level of hardness. It has grown almost to the point where it matched the level of diamonds. As a result, the snake hissed at his newly made scar. '_What's this? How was a mere human able to strike me? So he isn't normal as he was made to look like. Yet he isn't that strong. Well no matter. I'll take care of that really.'_

The snake made a hissing noise alerting the boy. The snake flung his massive tail at Naruto. The snake's tail was something to marvel at. The tail had been cut about a third of a way. With the help of an extremely mad scientist, the snake was able to make a chakra infused metal tail. As such, for the boy to actually hit him, shocked the snake immensely. For Naruto, he was happy to be alive. _'Damn! His power is enormous! I have to be extremely careful.'_

Naruto tried to do some hand signs to put at least some distance between he and the snake. This didn't help Naruto much as the snake's tail smashed Naruto into the wall. Naruto hit the ground with an 'oof'. His body felt like a shockwave went throughout his whole body. Naruto slid down the wall as twenty or so poisonous needles were coming at him.

His eyes were wide as he dodge the majority of the needles. The problem were the three needles in his arm, leg and chest respectively. Naruto winced at the pain as the snake laughed at the boy's plight. The poison that Naruto had been hit with is comprised of three neurotoxins. The three work in sequence. The first is the immediate effect where the nervous system intensifies the pain receptors in the body to extreme levels. The second causes the nerves to become fully numb causing the person to feel nothing. Finally, the third shuts down all the vital organs in one's body in approximately 15 minutes. Essentially the snake was playing with its food before he ate it.

Naruto struggled as he spat the over filling spit out of his mouth. His eyes closed as the pain coursed through his body His eyes screamed to the heavens. He felt as if his skin was close to being ripped apart on a cellular level. His blood curdled as he want to die. He tried to scream; hoping and praying someone will hear him. Here the fuck are the ANBU when you need them?

The snake was not going to have any of that. With his mighty tail, he smashed the boy. The smashing stroke caused a tremor throughout the city. The snake cursed as it wasn't meant to be that loud. _'I have to kill him quickly. That tremor could have woken up the First and Second Hokage._' Naruto tried to move but he felt another strike hitting him. He couldn't even gasp a word out.

The snake slithered to the barely conscious boy. He could only sneer at the boy. He supposedly had all this power. Power that Orochimaru had banked all his eggs into. It was a major disappointment. Well he could at least finish him off and the boy won't have to live knowing he was such a disappointment. Much to the surprise of the huge snake, Naruto fought to get up.

'_What in the world! He should be dead! Why won't he die?!'_

The snake circled around the boy. The predator has his prey down and beaten. The snake copies the form of a helix with Naruto's body. The snake met the boy's eyes as it squeezed the life out of the boy. The boy couldn't scream as his bones popped. His body was withering away it tried its damnedest to survive. The snake loved this part. He loved a challenge. He squeezed harder and harder and harder.

The snake's eyes became devious as the boy started to fade. He smiled with utter glee. The poor boy was not going to win. No it was very before it even began. He started to turn blue as the constriction took away any breath he may had. His eyes were fading. It was almost over.

His dreams were over.

He was never going to be Hokage!

He…

Blue eyes became white.

White became red.

* * *

><p>Zoruamaru felt a disturbance.<p>

He was having a great day as he knew that after Naruto passed his exam, Naruto will be able to use him as a companion. He would finally be able to be with his master and every day. This wasn't a slight against Orenji as he loved learning from the elder snake/companion. However this will enable him to actually grow as a combat fox.

Such a thought brought a euphoric bliss to the fox. Yet, Naruto should have been home by now. Normally that is fine for a boy his age. However this was a different scenario. Naruto had promised that he will celebrate with Orenji and him first.

It did not help that Zoruamaru and Naruto has a chakra based connection. In essence, Zoruamaru could tell where Naruto is and how much he can access. Normally, it fluctuates but this this time it was a massive drop. _'Have to warn Orenji!'_

"Orenji-senpai, something is going on with Naruto-kun!"

Orenji had been thoroughly exhausted over these years. While Naruto had went to the Academy, Orenji had broken himself into parts. He was a sensei to Zoruamaru during the day and worked different jobs at odd hours of the night. Naruto had to keep the utilities on somehow. As a semi-permanent summon, he was able to henge into a human and work. Luckily, Naruto and Zoruamaru were great learners. So it made it easier for him to teach. He replied with a tired yawn, "What is it Zoru-kun?"

"It's his chakra levels! They are deplet-AGH!"

Zoruamaru screamed in pain. His eyes became red. He felt anger and hatred. His body shook as red chakra started to rack through his body. Orenji instantly became on alert. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Orenji crawled towards him only to get expelled to the other side of the room with a thud.

"**Stay the hell away from me!"**

Zoruamaru screamed at the top of his lungs. His chakra was no longer blue but blood red. It started to mutate the poor fox. His bones creaked as his body became encased in a red orb. Orenji had picked himself up from the floor. He knocked the cobwebs out of his head as he thought, _'That power! Where the hell did it come from? This has to do with Naruto-kun but what? I have to help him somehow.' _

In an instant, the red orb imploded into itself leaving a shadow. Orenji wiped the smoke away from his face to see Zoruamaru. His eyes went wide as this was on longer the fox he remembered.

Zoruamaru was indeed different. He was the same height as Naruto. He was now a bipedal, gray-brown fox with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. HIs upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet.*

The freakish looking Zoruamaru stared at his mentor with a bloodthirsty grin. **"Naruto-kun is calling."**

* * *

><p>Red verses red<p>

Fear.

Death.

The snake felt dread and fear. This was a fear that he hadn't felt in a long. It sent a shiver down his spine as red chakra started emanating through the boy's body. The snake started to suffocate from the poisonous chakra._ 'No! He was dead! He's supposed to be dead. He's_-'.

As he choked on the pure unadulterated chakra, the snake suddenly realized that there was a hand crushing his windpipe. The snake looked as the boy was very different than a few moments ago. The snake was then thrown to the other side of the wall. The snake decided to grow a bit taller to try and intimidate the possessed boy. The boy then grew a huge smirk on his face. The bigger the opponent the bigger the target area. The snake rasped out, **"Who are you?"**

The boy smiled something sinister. He was encased with a blood red chakra. His eyes changed from a round form to a slitted, dark blood red. His nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper. Naruto's hair also grows longer and spikier, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks widen and thicken. The most significant manifestation are the tails that sprout from Naruto's body. One tail swished behind the boy.

He roared as the red chakra illuminated the village. The boys glare fixated on the snake. He said in an almost possessed voice, **"Well, well, so this is the new body they put me in. Interesting. Not a female. Oh yes you. I remember you and your clan. I can smell that disgusting filth. You and your clan were the ones that decided they want to poison me. All it did was keep me asleep. ****I could have slept a lot longer but you decided to try and kill my container. I must admit, he is not one to die easily. And neither am I!"**

In an instant, The Kyuubi possessed boy came at the snake. The snake knew who this possessed kid was and he knew this was plan has gone downhill. The snake felt a punch go through body. It wasn't a normal punch. No, it was punch infused with a pure, bubbling, hot chakra. The Snake screamed in pain as his face was melting. He swung his tail hoping to knock this monster out and kill him. The Kyuubi possessed Naruto used his chakra tail to deflect it. The metal tail was melted to bits causing the snake the snarl. The snake screamed, **"You son of a Bitch! Why do you keep cutting off my tail! Why didn't you die all those years ago! "**

It finally clicked for the tailed beast. He gained a dark mocking smile as he said, **"Ahh yes I remember you. You were there all those years ago when I was a bit WILD! HA! It all makes sense! I cut your tail off! It was like a hot knife on butter. Yu miss it don't you. Such a shame that you are not even-"**

"**I'll kill you! You son of a –"**

Before he could strike the boy, a black blur knocked him off into the wall. The snake hit the wall with an oof. He shook the cobwebs out of his head as confusion spread. His eyes were blurry as his disorientation was becoming a major issue. What the hell just hit him? He could only see was a black blur. On the other side, the Kyuubi possessed Naruto grew a huge smirk on his face. His laugh filled the air. _'The Calvary has arrived!'_ The beast was none other than Zoruamaru.

Zoruamaru growled at the snake, **"I will not allow you to attack my master!" **The ferocity in the mutated fox's voice caught the snake off guard. Dealing with one of these beasts was already a problem considering that the ANBU was most certainly on their way. The genjutsu he put up had definitely been broken by now. _'Shit! This kid has gotten reinforcements! Why wasn't I notified of this? I-'_

He couldn't finish as two separate blurs, red and black respectively, came at him. His eyes were able to focus enough to deflect the two. It didn't help as the two blurs were chaotic in nature causing one to slash him on the side while the other punched him in the face. A huge hiss came from the snake as another scar was added to his collection.

**"Don't tell me that is all you got snakey? You were looking for a challenge but you can't even handle a small boy! Disappointing! This is why it took a toad to take me down!" **

That did it.

There were only a few things that a person could say that could piss of a snake. This was one of them. The huge snake snarled as he came at the boy and fox. They dodged the initial strike only to be knocked by the summon's half of a tail. While it knocked the fox off balance Naruto managed to hold onto the tail. With his dark smirk, Naruto jumped onto the snake's fifth crown horn. The snake squealed in pain as the hot, bubbly chakra was burning the crown. The snake thrashed around as Naruto held on even tighter.

**"Let go damn you!"**

Creek!

**"Never!"**

Creek!

**"I said let go you fucking demon!"**

Creek!

**"Not a chance in HELL!" **

SNAP!

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto feel off the ginormous snake. In his hand he held the once proud snake's royal fifth protrusion. The snake's eyes went wide as pain coursed through his body. Fear overtook his face as anger, rage, desperation fought internally. The evil boy had ripped off his horn off his head. These horns weren't just some decoration. Each horn a snake possesses shows their rank starting from one to five. Each horn either gives or enhances their abilities such as ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. In essence, this was used for their hiearchy. The snake was able to reach the level of five. To have it snapped off meant that that power was no longer there and neither is the rank.

The Kyuubi possessed Naruto smirked as he mockingly wagged the horn at the monstrous snake. The Snake roared as he came at Naruto with the strength he could muster. The boy jumped away only to get slammed back against the wall. He slid off the wall only to get whacked once again. This wasn't an ordinary strike from the snake. No this was desperate and panic filled attacks. Naruto could smell the fear! He laughed manically as the thrill of the hunt coursed through his veins. He grabbed the snake's tail and flung him to the other side.

Something felt off.

The Kyuubi felt this form was starting to dissipate. He growled as he was just getting started. He was finally able to destroy this creature tortuously. However, he knew if he were to dissipate, the snake will kill the boy and ultimately him. He snarled as he unleashed a terrifying roar. **"I will make sure we will fight again and I will kill you!"**

The red chakra started to fade as Naruto's bloodshot eyes were going back to its normal blue. He slumped down. Chakra exhaustion was starting to settle in. Traces of the red beast hugged his body like a glove but it steadily disappeared. He was fading out of consciousness along with Zoruamaru on the other side of the wall.

The snake was in deep pain as his body sustained 3rd degree burns, gashes, cuts and most importantly a missing horn. He had lost almost all of his chakra that connect him to this world. He had to pump almost a third of his chakra from the other plane to sustain his position. He will admit that he thought the boy was simple and easily killable. But he proved to be a menace and strong. _**'He is definitely a threat to the world as long as the Kyuubi is in him.'**_He saw the Kyuubi recede back into the boy's body. This made him smile as it was over. '_**Without the Kyuubi, he is easy pickings. That chakra exhaustion is coming in nicely! Time to finish him!'**_

The snake towered over the boy. Naruto's eyes were half lidded as he saw himself feel the dread of death reaching towards him. The snake wasn't going to be merciful. No he learned that from the first time. He was going to bite him in half and finish the deal. _'Time to die!' _As he reached back to bite the boy, he heard a voice.

"**Manda**!"

The voice came out with venom dripping from with each syllable. Orenji slithered with an aura of a battle hardened soldier. No longer did have one horn but four. His face was merely a mask that contain unadulterated hatred for the snake in front of him. This was the person that caused him all the pain he has ever experienced. He was the one who damaged Naruto. Today will be the day he will pay.

Manda's lips curled. This was a perfect opportunity to get something out of this epic failure. He said, with blood coming out on the side of his lips, **"Oh Orenji-**_**kun**_**! It's great to see such a well-trained failure come to see his worthless student die. I do hope that your whole life of being a traitor was worth all the pain that I'm going to inflict onto you. I must ask, seeing your student about to die do you feel it was worth it? Was it?"**

Orenji gritted his teeth. He got into attack position. No more talking just plain out fighting. He jumped towards Manda. Manda deflected the attack. Orenji dug his sharp incisors into Manda's skin. The Purple snake howled in pain as the orange snake held on tight. He was able to get freed as he slammed the orange snake into the wall. He hissed in pain as blood dripped from his neck.

Orenji slid down the wall as he didn't expect that from Manda. Manda must have really been beaten up to not even up a normal fight. Orenji went back to focusing on the purple snake. Before he could do any more to the King of all Snakes, Manda spoke. "**So you do have a backbone for the boy. Too bad it couldn't help those who went against me at home. The rebellion is over! I found the rebel forces and killed them all!"**

Orenji snarled, **"You could not have been able to kill off all of them you bastard! The Rebel Alliance will never fall!"**

Manda laughed. It was not a normal laugh but laugh of mockery and pity. He did pity the man as he will know his little secret. **"My poor little traitor. You do not realize just how much power I fully possess. You see there was this lady snake. She came from the high courts of the snakes. She was as strong as they come. She protected her dear children as their father went away searching for a dream. Oh how beautiful she was. She tried her damnedest to take care of the sniveling little garter snakes but she realized the time was near.**

**She had to pick a side. A side that had no way of winning. Poor Morena"**

Orenji's body shook. Manda was talking about the love of his life, his wife, Morena. Tears grew on the side of his eyes as he whispered, **"What did you do to her you bastard!"**

It brought great pleasure to Manda to see the sadness and anger grow within the traitor. That's what he gets for betraying the King of all Snakes. **"She tried to hide the traitors from me. She did a great job at it too. I wasn't until one of my spies led me right to her. When I captured her, it was magical to see her squirm. She wouldn't tell me where you were but we tortured her endlessly. Her resolve was strong. But we were stronger. We couldn't break her but the highlight was watching the light leave her eyes as we made her die in the most tortuous way a snake could die front of everyone!"**

Manda's laughed echoed in Orenji's ears. He body rattled in pain. His wife is dead at the hand of that snake. Impossible! He couldn't have. He wouldn't. Tears flowed as the king laughed at his misery. **"She can't be dead! She can't be!" **Oh but she was, Manda smiled. He reached into a concealed pocket and threw the scroll at the Orange snake. The scroll opened on its own to show the orange color jewel embedded into a horn. It was Morena's.

"You are under arrest in the name of the Law! Come quietly or we will have to use deadly force!" In an instant 10 to 20 different police and ANBU squads came down. The purple snake cursed as he thought he had more time to kill the boy but no matter. He will get him another day. Now was his time to escape. He opened up a portal as he said to the ANBU, '**No, no not this time! Tell the old man that Manda said HI!"** Manda disappeared with chilling laugh. The ANBU captain hit the ground with his fist as he saw Naruto on the ground unconscious. They picked the poor boy up and sent him to the hospital. The ANBU Captain sighed.

The Hokage was definitely not going to like this.

Meanwhile no saw a tearful Orange snake carry a black fox back home.

* * *

><p>The Hokage was furious!<p>

Boom!

He slammed his fist onto the table nearly splitting it in half. He was more than furious! After he heard about A infiltrating the village, he was called into an emergency meeting at the Land of Flame with the leader of Hi no Kuni. This meeting irritated the hell out of the Hokage as he was going to have to make a few changes in the Konoha. Then he was awakened by a blast of chakra that could nearly wake up the dead. Another infiltration had occurred. Enough was enough. There was no way in the world they were supposed to be hit not once but twice.

It was the middle of the night and he had called all of the members of the Security Council. This council was made up after the Uchiha Massacre. Its sole purpose was to one fill the void of the Uchiha Clan and two to make sure the village was safe. It consisted of the Advisor Danzō, the ANBU Commander Tanaka, Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, the Hyuga leader Hiashi Hyuga, the Inuzuka leader Tsume Inuzuka, and Ibiki Moreno the T & I commander. While they were tired, the look on the face of their leader told them they better sober up because this was going to be a doozy.

He lit his pipe as he said, "Yesterday will be marked as one of the worst days in Konoha's history. By chance do any of you have an inclination as to why?" No one dared to speak. To speak at this moment would mean death by Hokage. No one wanted that of course. This wasn't the grand kids old man Hokage. This was the Second War Hokage who was kicking ass and taking names. No they were cower and fear.

"Well since none of you are man enough to talk about what happen, I'm going to explain it. Two nights ago we were graciously met with the Raikage to be A. Now can someone explain to me how in Kami's green earth did A, one of the youngest and strongest Kages to be was able to infiltrate Konoha? This is not normal and could not be tolerated. What makes it worse is that it took a day, a motherfucking Day for my top operatives to tell me about this situation. Tanaka, you better have some Kami damn reason or your head will be rolling.

Before you start to explain how that happen, I need explanation from Hiashi and Tsume as well. You two lead the Konoha Police. That means that anything should occur your clans will be the first response. Yet, you allowed the man to walk in like a Sunday stroll. Hell the only reason, we knew he was here was because he decided to show his Raiton ability. How embarrassing! Somebody better start explaining!"

Surprisingly it Shikaku to speak. Normally, he would be the last person to speak as he came up with solutions. But this bothered him. How could someone as strong as A come into Konoha? This was not A's MO. Shikaku said, "Sandaime-sama, I do not question your knowledge on this matter. However, this does not fit A's motive and personality. He is a powerhouse and overall destructive ninja. Not an 'I'm going to do a hit and run' type. "

Tanaka took an inward sigh of relief. This could potentially put a lot of weight off of him. . In all of his time as the Commander of the ANBU, Tanaka Ishiro had never had a situation so dire. While he has been on the ANBU force for 8 years. He had never seen another village send their kage-to-be leader to fight another village during peace time. It was not even a covert type. He said, "Hokage-sama, I would like to apologize for my subordinates' failure to report this atrocity. I will make sure that they will be punished accordingly. As to rest of the council ANBU has a system that tracks all that comes in and out of the village. I have the report from the system. It looks as if the man were to have make it into the village he would have had to make it through the west entrance. It was open during the times of 1130 am to 1:15 pm. This was when it was going through maintenance. We had two Chūnin guarding that entrance. The lightning power that was shown was extraordinary to say the least. I do not know what he wanted but obviously he didn't get it."

Hiruzen was not amused as he let the information digest. He was not exactly thrilled. He took another puff as he said, "As great as that is, how in the world did you Hiashi and Tsume not have anyone at the post?" Hiashi wanted to say something but couldn't. There was no excuse. He had pulled some members back thinking the Hokage would not notice. He was a tad bit paranoid about his daughters. That equated more daughters more security. Tsume was utterly speechless.

Hokage replied curtly, "That's what I thought. Be advised. There will be a massive change for security. Now tonight there was another infiltration. This infiltration seem too close to the one before. It seems the traitor of Konoha has joined forces with Kumo."

Silence filled the room. Orochimaru was back but with the backing of one of the major villages. This brought shivers throughout their spines. Orochimaru had secrets of Konoha that even when they didn't know. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"Hokage-sama, I'm fearing the worst but what is the connection between the two?" Shikaku gulped.

"We have found reports from the Hyuga incident that connects the two. In addition, it seems like the king of snakes, Manda, attacked a one Naruto Uzumaki." They stiffened at this. This was not good. If Manda was involved then there is no doubt that Orochimaru is not far behind. Danzō, of course, was mostly afraid of what it could mean to Root.

He was mostly silent through this whole ordeal. He said, "Hokage-sama, what should we do about the situation with Kumo? DO we want to rage war?"

War.

A thought that Hiruzen definitely did not want. Too many wars. He sighed as he said, "Let me find out from the boy if this is true. If it is then we will take care of the situation. "

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with near soulless eyes in a hospital. He was connected to several IVs. It didn't matter much to him. He's been here a few times but this time it was different. He couldn't forget what happened to him. For what felt like an eternity, he was in a state of limbo. He couldn't move. All around him was darkness. He heard voices screaming out to him to wake up and fight. He heard and felt the battle between two entities. Most of all it hurt. He felt his soul being cut to pieces. He had begged whatever god there was to just end this strife. Yet no one was willing to give this poor boy his sweet, sweet release. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this but-<p>

Knock

Naruto's blue eyes wandered to the door as the man walked into the door. From what he could tell, it was the Hokage, three Jonin and an ANBU squad. Naruto could recognize the Jonin to be the legendary 3 man team Ino-Shika-Cho. Or for him Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji's parents. He couldn't truly describe his thoughts about them as they were not abusive to him but did ignore him. Which could be just as bad, as or even worse than being abused.

He shook out of his thoughts as the Sandaime Hokage spoke softly to him, "Oh, you are awake. Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" The man's eyes were soft as were his hands when held onto Naruto's hand with empathy. Naruto sent the man a look. He could see that the man was here for another reason. While it might not be sinister in nature, it was an ulterior motive. You don't need a whole ANBU squad and three Jonin to ask how a person feels.

These thoughts of anger and discontent has been rising more and more. It was as if there was a voice bringing these ideas into his head. Maybe they were already there to begin with. Naruto didn't know but it was sure as hell making a lot of sense. He deadpanned, "I'm just fine Hokage-sama, although I will be much better when you tell me why you brought three Jonin and four ANBU members to the room." The Hokage was taken aback as he didn't expect the boy to see the four ANBU members as they are cloaked with an invisible seal. Then again Naruto did this 6 years ago with Itachi. But it is still surprising.

The three Jonin on the other hand were gravely surprised. It was unnatural to see a child that was in their children's class be able to sense the four concealed ANBU. Hell, they were not even able to sense the ANBU until they were Jonin. Actually it was not until they met-. A cough broke them out of their stupor as the Hokage glared at them. It was not the glare of a grumpy old man. No this was the glare of a battled vet.

The Hokage said with a slight edge and authority, "As I was saying Naruto-kun, these three men are here to speak to you about the incident that happened yesterday." Naruto's eyes rose at this. Now it all makes sense. They wanted to see what went wrong yesterday. Of course, this was the Hokage's ulterior motive. His eyes flashed for a moment before turning away. He felt something stab him on the side. What was it? He searched to see a horn. A horn!? Wait a minute, so it did happen. The fight anyway. But how in the world did he get it?

Before he could contemplate it, Shikaku walked to him. He kneeled down to look at him at eye level. He said in an empathetic tone, "Uzumaki-san, my name is Shikaku Nara. You probably know my son Shikamaru Nara." Naruto nodded to the man about knowing Shikamaru. Shikaku smiled inwardly as it made things a bit simpler. He continued, "Well Uzumaki-san, we just want to understand what happened last night. It's okay if you are scared or confused. I promise nothing will leave this room. We are just trying to piece together everything. Tell us anything that you can remember. "

Naruto's eyes searched the deception that filled the man's eyes. While the man clearly had secrets, this was not one of them. He said with a sigh, "I guess I should start with the Academy Test. The test was not too difficult but it did leave me drained. I'll admit, it wasn't something I ever felt before but I digress. I went walking after the test like normal. I was still deciding if I should go home and rest or train. Anyway I realized it was dark outside. I guess the overall decision was to just go to bed. That's when things became weird.

"Weird? How so?" Shikaku asked.

"I had this weird feeling. It felt as if someone or something was watching me. This is normal for me. I've felt glares before and I've seen people give me those grave stares." Its true Naruto has felt those stares before. They haven't tried anything in a while. 2 years to be exact but Naruto digress. "Anyway, this someone or something was had so much anger and hatred brewed into him or her. It was glaring it all on me. It seem to have follow me wherever I went until I met red eyes"

Red eyes.

This caused the four to stiffen a bit. So many thoughts roamed through their heads. For the Jonin in the room they were hoping it wasn't a certain Uchiha. Hiruzen said with a small shake in his old voice, "Naruto-kun were those eyes by chance spinning? This is really important." Naruto could tell the fear that was in Hiruzen's voice. It also helped that the three Jonin had turned a white pasty pale. He shook his head, no, at the apparent question causing a sigh of relief on their faces.

Naruto continued, "These red eyes belonged to a beast, a monster. He was a huge purple snake. His purpose was to come after me. He said that I wasn't what he expected me to be whatever that was. And then he attacked me. "

So it was true. Manda is after the boy, the Hokage surmised. This was the confirmation he needed. He had to do an overhaul on their securities. He excused himself from the room and created a kage bushin to take over for him during the conversation. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves back to his office. The Shadow Clone walked back in to hear, "He then wrapped his massive body around me. He bit me and I… I"

Naruto could not finish as tears leaked out from the sides of his eyes. It's not every day that you technically go into limbo not knowing if he was going to make it. The Hokage consoled him as it must have been terrible to face the King of Snakes. The Hokage said softly, "Naruto-kun you are free to leave home. Good luck on your exam. After your results, you will be one step closer to being the Hokage." The boy smiled as the ruffled his head. The three Jonin were given the signal to leave as Hiruzen left the boy with his thoughts.

Naruto's hair covered his eyes after they left. No longer was he going to cry. No longer was he going to be weak. It's time to take all of this seriously. It was a new day.

It is a new Naruto.

* * *

><p>The Hokage knew it had to happen. He could not be punked in his own village anymore. He called in one of his special ANBU members. The man tall shinobi had messy brown hair. He wore a hood to conceal mostly everything. Hiruzen inward turmoil grew. He didn't want to do this but someone had to pay. He handed the document over to the ANBU member.<p>

He said with a firm, authoritative voice, "Give this to Danzō and make haste. He will know what to do."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared from sight.

The consequences of a misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>The forbidden scroll.<p>

Orochimaru had been quiet for the last few years. He had detected from that cult after a failed attempt to gain the infamous Sharingan from Itachi Uchiha. He must admit that the Sharingan held something that he lust for, power. It was not just any power. No it held the secrets to copy anything. With the addition of his brilliant mind, there is no doubt he would be unstoppable. The gap between life and death would finally bridge.

There lies the problem. He needed a fully mature Sharingan to do so. He had tried to use a younger Uchiha in his late teens to transfer his body into. The boy did have the Sharingan activated with two tomoes. When he transferred into this boy he was locked into a genjutsu loop. If it wasn't for his assistant, he would have been there for life.

Orochimaru came to the conclusion that there was a genetic lock, almost a failsafe, in the Sharingan. To be able to transfer a Sharingan to another person, the Sharingan user must have three tomoes in the Sharingan. This was groundbreaking as it explained many things like why Kakashi was able to receive it in the first place. But that means that there must be a way to activate that level.

What was it?

It drove Orochimaru mad! The Uchiha were tightly lipped about their doujutsu. It was not the first clan to be cautious about their kekkei genkai. But this situation was different. Only a few people in the Uchiha Clan have ever reached a three tomoe Sharingan in the first place. Even then, those with it would not tell how they got it. It was as if talking about it was a dark secret. What was the secret?

That's where the forbidden scroll came into play. The forbidden scroll held secrets that not even he knew about Konoha. It held many clan jutsu and other goodies. As a person who trained with Sarutobi, he knew the time to add onto the scroll was drawing near. If that's the case then that means he should be able to retrieve it. From his spies he heard that Konoha had tightened up on their security. That meant the security will be buffed when the scroll comes out. It was only a minor setback.

"My Lord, you have requested me."

The man kneeled in front of the Hebi Sannin. Orochimaru smiled a sinister smile as an idea popped into his head. The man meant very little to nothing to Orochimaru. He was a useless pawn. "Ah yes, I have what you seek. But if you want it, you must do something for me. "

"Of course Orochimaru-sama! What is that you ask of your most loyal shinobi?"

Orochimaru inwardly laughed. This man thinks he is his most loyal shinobi. Ha! He was not worth the time. But the snake needed help so why not. He gathered a few documents off of the table. He handed to the man as he spoke, "I have a very important mission for you. If you are able to complete it, you will be given the power you have worked so hard to obtain. I need you to get the forbidden scroll from the Hokage. "

The man stiffened a bit. How in the world was he supposed to get the scroll? That scroll contained so much information, that the Hokage would never just leave it out. In addition, Konoha had tightened up on security to the point he had to have proof of a mission by the Hokage. Luckily, he was sent on a mission to kill some mercenaries. He said. "Orochimaru-sama, some of the best Jonin we have could not even infiltrate its securing place. How could I do it? "

Orochimaru frowned. It would have been easier if he just killed him and used his skin. At least there would be no talking and questions. He said in a soft, menacing tone, "Use the little ones to do you dirty work. They are gullible and ever so trusting. I even helped you out on your exit strategy. In your papers, you have a mission from the Daimyo of Rice. Now you figure out how to get it to me. But let me be clear, if you were to fail".

It didn't need to be said. The man did an audible gulp. He nodded as he said, "I will not fail you, Orochimaru-sama!" In an instant the man disappeared in the swirl of leaves. As the man left in a serial of leaves, Orochimaru's assistant appeared right beside his master. He heard everything.

He said barely above a whisper, "You do know he's going to fail miserably?"

Orochimaru grinned slightly, "Of course he is. That's where you come into play. While everyone goes after that buffoon, you are going to go to the Uchiha Compound."

"What am I looking for?"

"How to unlock the third tomoe of the Sharingan"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of his door. There were some damages to it like 'demon' drunkenly written. He honestly thought that this shit had ended a while ago. He was surprised to find it was actually the citizens and not the shinobi but he digress. He sighed as he used a water jutsu to wash off the ugly graffiti off his door.<p>

"Package for a Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned around to see the carrier ninja. The ninja looked the same as the rest of the carrier ninjas but Naruto could distinctly remember this one. Wait a minute wasn't he the same one that gave him the package all those years ago. Naruto said, "Were you the one that sent me the package all those years ago?"

The man said calmly, "I do not have the knowledge that you speak. Have a good one, Uzumaki-san!" The man disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Naruto huffed as he looked at the package on the ground. The first was a letter from the Academy. While interested in its contents he was more excited by the boy. It was middle sized rectangular box with seals all around it.

Muttering something incoherent, he took the package inside the house. His house was nothing to look at. It was seemingly simple. It was blue inside much to Naruto's chagrin. All was peaceful except those invisible seals that covered the walls. Naruto smiled as he remembered the day fondly when he and Orenji put it together.

Speaking of which where is Orenji? Or Zoruamaru for that matter. He searched around to see his fox companion sleeping restfully. He seemed to have had a terrible training session if he is all out of chakra. He poured some more into him causing his breaths to be calmer. That solved one problem.

So where was Orenji? Naruto looked around to see that the orange snake was nowhere to be found. _'That's weird. He normally works nights. Maybe he's looking for me.' _Naruto wandered around looking in the house until he saw the scroll on the table. He recognized the signing signature to be Orenji's. _'I wonder what he left __me.__ It's probably some new techniques. Good! I need to her stronger. I will be damned to ever be put in that position again. Then again I can finally use my blade in actual battle. ' _

Naruto was too deep into his thoughts to notice Zoruamaru had woken up. The fox was sore. He was in more pain than he has ever been before. As he looked at his master, he could see the red aura that outline his existence. That's when all of the memories flooded his mind. That power it was blood thirsty, lustful, and hate filled. He hated every moment of it. It felt tainted. It was not normal to become a mutated fox like monster. It made him sick to his stomach. His biggest problem was he didn't know what caused it. He watched his master open the scroll.

It read:

_Dear Naruto, _

_By the time you read this, it will be too late to stop me. For the past few years, you have been one of my brightest spots. You have essentially became my son. __Your powers have grown exponentially since I first met you. You are growing into someone who will change the world. _

_Unfortunately, we were not able to save the world of the snakes. I had failed my clansmen as much as I have you. The supposed civil war had fizzled. They found the rebels and eviscerated anyone who went against Manda. I am one of the few left who can fight against him. He has taken it into his own hands to murder my dear wife. _

_I cannot forgive him. _

_As I have always said, there is a difference between justice and revenge. Justice can only exist if it is tempered with mercy. His crimes against his own clansmen cannot be tolerated! He will die by my hands and my hands alone. _

_I'm telling you this not for your forgiveness but empathy. I must set out on my new mission. I have failed my mission in bringing him into justice. Now he has taken from me the love of my life and I haven't even heard from my children. I must leave Naruto-kun. The likelihood of my survival is to none. This might be our final goodbye. _

_I want you to know a few things. First, you are going to be an amazing shinobi. You won't have to hold back on all of your abilities. Be careful, who you trust. People are after their own agendas. Protect and work with Zoruamaru. While we may have fought with lessons and other things, he was an extension of me as you are to him. _

_I hope one day we will be able to see each other again. I know __it's__ hard to understand. I wish I could full explain why I must do this. Just like always. I am asking you to trust me as I trust you. I have set up a regiment for you for the next few months for you to work on. I believe in you Naruto-kun. I believe in Zoruamaru. I cannot wait to see how much you develop. Maybe one day I will show you my children and we will live in harmony. Keep the dream alive._

_Sincerely._

_Orenji._

Naruto shook as the tears fell freely from his eyes. Orenji meant more to him than most people. He was not human but he was the father figure he never had. He went through many of his milestones. He was there for the good times and the bad times. He was there when Naruto's first bloodline showed. He helped pay for the bills to the house. He was the mentor to his best friend Zoruamaru. He was supposed to see them become shinobi Damnit! Why! It didn't have to be this way!

Naruto screamed as the emotional terror filled his body. He dropped the scroll as he walked away from Zoruamaru. Zoruamaru felt the depression of his master. This has been an emotional roller coaster that he has never seen or felt before. He walked over to the scroll to see what made his master act this way. It took a few moments for Zoruamaru to read the troubling contents of the letter. He felt his whole body be shaken to the core. He understood why but it was still too much to bear. Before Zoruamaru could start the grieving process, his master returned with a vengeance.

His eyes were puffy red but held a seriousness that Zoruamaru had only seen a few times. He had his blade on his side. He grabbed his armor and said, "Come on Zoruamaru. We're going to train." His voice told Zoruamaru that he was not taking a no for an answer. He nodded as he prepared himself for what he believes to be a hard practice session. As they walked out of the house, they would not realize the type of day they will have tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly for the Hokage. The Hokage started his morning with a smoke. He was watching the village he loved so much. Sometimes, the best outcomes come from the worst decisions. He made some decisions that he wished he didn't. He wish he could say he was right on his thoughts. But this is the real world. Mistakes happen. People are sacrificed. All for some childish things.<p>

He sighed as he took another puff. In an instant, one of his top operatives fell in front of him. He seemed to have had a hard time breathing. This indicated he was probably running for miles. The ANBU Operative panted as he kneeled. He did in fact run for miles. He had probably the most important news he ever had to give.

"Hokage-sama, the Sandaime Raikage is dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! New chapter and the cliffhanger. Please note that the next chapter will have an OC in the very beginning. No it's not a Mary Sue. In fact he will not be strong at all. He might pop up every once in a while. <strong>

**Orenji has left the building! You decide should he return. The next chapter will be having what you all have been waiting for. It bloodline and Kyuubi Time. The big reveal for Naruto that is.**

**Bloodlines that have been activated:**

**Chakra Scales**

**Mokuton**

**Bone Pulse**

**Uzumaki Bloodline**

**Zetsu's ability**

**Lightning Release Armor**

***Note that while he has activated these bloodlines, he hasn't mastered them. Some of them he didn't even know existed. So expect trial and error. **

**Keep the Bloodlines coming****.**** Some of them are awesome!**

**As always read and review!**

**JK10 is out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Grey eyes awakened.

A failure in every sense of the name.

A disappointment.

A loser.

Each word described a one, Satori Ochiru. He was the son of one of the most prominent civilian companies from Konoha. He was around 5 feet 3 inches tall. He had dark blue hair that could easily turned into black. He was not muscular by ordinary means but he had a slim build. For a civilian, he had abnormal amount of chakra. His family had never produced a shinobi. He was supposed to be the very first. It would allow his family's business to grow exponentially. So his father says.

He was smart. Just not in the shinobi arts. It was unfortunate that he did not have the resources of shinobi to teach him. He was lucky enough that things like math, history weighed the same as ninjutsu and genjutsu or he would most assuredly had been kicked out. Although as he thought about it, it might have just been better is they had never accepted him. His dream was not to be the best ninja or anything like that. No, his dream was to not disappoint his dear father.

That's why it damn near killed him when he saw the failure letter in the mail for the Academy. He failed miserably. The only redeeming quality that he had was taijutsu and that was barely passing. He was absolutely terrible in ninjutsu. Hell, he couldn't even make a bunshin right. Don't get him started on genjutsu. There were some things that shinobi should never see. One of them was his genjutsu skills. Legends have it that babies that just came out the womb had a better shot of breaking a genjutsu than him.

Not that anyone would try.

He sighed softly. How was he going to tell his parents? What do you say, 'Hey mom and dad. I failed the shinobi test destroying your hopes and dreams. What's for breakfast? '. He frowned bitterly as he walked to the bathroom. He knew was going to have to tell them soon or they will become suspicious when they get the letter to re-enroll him.

It was surreal to him. He never thought in his wildest dreams he would have to give up his dreams. He worked just as hard as his classmates, but wasn't good enough. Guess that's how it goes for failure. He closed his eyes and got dressed. He was just hoping his father does not take this too dearly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Fire Daimyo stood in front of the table in one of the secret conference rooms in Konohagakure no Sato. Around the table was the Sandaime Hokage, the Fire Daimyo's advisors, three of the Fire Daimyo's top scientists, the Hokage's advisors Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado, the Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, the ANBU Commander Tanaka, three Konoha scientists and finally the head of the T&amp;I, Ibiki Morino. The Daimyo allowed his advisors to pass out the documents to all those present. The document was about 150 pages long with the title, <strong>"Operation Police". <strong>Hiruzen frowned at this as he watch his leader closely.

The Daimyo banged his gavel as he cleared out his throat. He said with authority, "I call this meeting to order. Konohagakure, since its founding, has been a pinnacle of power in the Shinobi Nations. It is the oldest shinobi village and has been victorious in the last three Shinobi Wars. Many of our shinobi have become legends and gained monikers such as "Shinobi no Kami" and "Gunshi no Kami". As such it is my distinct duty to ensure that Konoha will stay the powerhouse of the shinobi nations. This meeting has been called because of the ever growing concerns of ...security. "

Before the Sandaime Hokage and his advisors could speak, the Daimyo put his hand up, "Hiruzen-kun, I'm not finished. Since the Kyuubi Incident, Konoha has been severely weakened. In fact Konoha has had more attacks inhouse than ever before. First, Orochimaru, your prized student, had collaborated with Kumogakure in order to bring our signature bloodlines, the Byakugan and Sharingan, respectively. This in turn caused us to lose not only one of the longest serving ANBU Commanders, Saya Haruno, but one of our promising shinobis, Hien Hyuuga. The end result is a strained relationship with Kumo."

He flipped the page and said, "Then we have the curious case of the Uchiha Clan. Now, my subordinates, the tension between Konoha and the Uchiha Clan has been around before any of us were even born. It is an unfortunate situation that could not be fixed and it caused one of the most destructive and blood cringing massacres. While we will never know what ticked off the missing ninja, Itachi Uchiha to wipe his whole clan off of the face of the earth, we know it left a big, gaping hole in our population, shinobi and the security of Konoha."

Hiruzen once again tried to speak before the Daimyo put his hand up, "Finally, not even a few hours ago, Konohagakure's vaunted security was breached once again by Kumogakure's premiere shinobi, A. From the reports my subordinates have given me, Orochimaru had lent them the use of the Boss Summon of the Snakes, Manda, to capture a one Naruto Uzumaki. A almost succeeded in capturing our Jinchuuriki from our grasp and bringing him back to Kumogakure. That would have given them not one, not two, but three Jinchuurikis in their hands. This is quite concerning to say the least as this means that Kumo is getting a whole lot strong and Konoha is falling in rank."

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the Fire Lord with a stoic face. He was greatly embarrassed and humiliated by the Daimyo and his thoughts on the security of his village. The sad thing was that he was absolutely right about the state of Konoha. He tried to explain that Konoha was still on top but slowly it was losing it. You simply cannot lose as many people as Konoha has in that short amount of time without a drastic decline in power and status. Yet something was nagging him in the back of his head.

How could the Daimyo know about the A situation?

Before he could delve into the situation, he heard his advisor Danzo speak, "With all due respect Daimyo-dono, Konoha has not been hit as bad or as frequent as the other shinobi nations. Iwagakure has been decimated by our beloved Yondaime. In fact the estimated time for a complete rebuilding is another five years. Kirigakure is in hell with that civil war that we suggested that we stay out of. Sunagakure will not be coming back into power as their Kazekage has been draining their resources. It is estimated they should be wiped out in 5 years." Danzo had been using the reports that Konoha's valued spy network had been collecting. It still surprised him how powerful it truly was. Root was indeed a power tool.

The Daimyo merely looked at the old war hawk. It was a look of apathy as he spoke," Now, Danzo-san, you are correct. You are absolutely correct on the estimates and everything. However you are forgetting one essential piece. You see Danzo-san, Hi no Kuni does not stoop down to anyone's level. This is the most opportune time to expand our horizons. Now instead of expanding we're forced to fix our current situation. Since the time of the Shodai Hokage, my family has sat comfortably as the strongest and the best of all the countries and I plan on having this particular trend to continue. Now with that in mind, I must commend the crop of shinobi that Konoha puts out every year. It is a symbol of the Will of Fire that flames Hi no Kuni. "

Hiruzen stood up at this. He had absolutely enough of the Daimyo speaking down about Konoha. In fact, he much preferred to look at the other facts that come into play. But to do so could cripple Konoha. Hiruzen said, "Our shinobi are able to take care of Hi no Kuni and Konoha. These new crops are genetically adapted in order to handle a larger load of stress than ever before. The weapons we use are top grade in resistances to the weather and other elemental structures. Our shinobi are becoming more diverse in the sense of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. We have also gained a 200% increase in the Kekkei Genkai that comes into Konoha."

The Daimyo looked impassively at the Hokage. To be perfectly honest, this plan was going to happen regardless of what the Hiruzen said. It might not have happened in Konoha as an alpha test but most assuredly it was going to happen. He had invested too much into this program to stop now. He said, "You are right Hiruzen but lets keep an open mind before we go any further. What is in front of you is a way to help alleviate some of the problems that Konoha is having. We believe in Konoha and the strength it carries around which is why it it still the main defense for Hi no Kuni. As such, it does us as a whole a great justice when you lead Konoha's Corps to watch, serve, protect and help our bordering countries. It stretches out your shinobi and wears them out like rubber bands. Sooner or later they are going to pop. Understand that we will not be changing the way you train your shinobi."

Hiruzen and the rest of the representatives of Konoha grunted at this. To say something like that meant that he was planning something along the lines of taking more power away from the Hokage. They waited to hear more from the Daimyo hoping they were wrong. The Daimyo said, "As mentioned you always had a knack of finding the very best shinobi in the young ones. Yet sometimes you can miss a few.. diamonds in the rough.

These particular students have a sufficient amount of chakra but for some reason or another they fail to pass the Academy test. With the current way, this has allowed the ones who failed to have the opportunity to go into fields such as farmers, traders, chefs, business personnel. However there are those who want to be more engaged into battle. With the loss of the Uchiha Clan, the Konoha Police Force has been highly taxed in performing as well as they can. As such it would open up a generous opportunity to serve the population of Konoha while not being a shinobi. "

The Daimyo waited for the information to digest. The Hokage and the three advisors went wide eye. The Hokage damn near broke the table in absolute disgust. Was the Daimyo actually taking more control away from the leaders? But why now? He looked at the others to see if there is a consensus as to what they were all thinking. Hiruzen cleared his throat as he said with a piercing glance, "Daimyo-dono, are you taking Konoha's Police Force away from us? That is not a wise idea as I do not see any of those students taking on someone like A ort even Itachi for that matter?"

Danzo watched this debacle with interest. If this were to occur, it can hinder the progress of Operation ADOPT. It would take a lot of the potential Root members away from the program. As a result, it could cost him some big time shinobi in the making especially with a few more bloodlines coming in to the fold from Kiri. He groaned as his plan has met a major setback. He honestly hoped The Sandaime Hokage can persuade the Daimyo out of doing something so drastic. He drummed his fingers as he patiently waited for the Daimyo to start his rebuttal.

"Well Hiruzen-kun, that is why we are going to be doing alpha testing. This means we will be testing about 3 students to begin. We want to test a few things that can drastically help Konoha. Our main scientists have been working on a project that will allow the new officers to have a brand new chakra armor. This armor will be connected with Raiton chakra spark to start it up. These officers of the law will only be working within the constraints of Konoha. In the packet, it will show you the technicalities of how this new armor would work and how it will be implemented. If it works out like we had hoped for it to be, we will have a powerful force inside and out."

"Daimyo-dono, who will be in charge of such task? In addition, what will be the chain of command for this?"

"Do not worry Hiruzen, we will be sending reports. We had looked into a few personnel. In our findings we could only think of one person who can effectively lead this project. He brings leadership and a certain amount of toughness that could push these new officers into perfect role models. He will be asked to take some leave from his shinobi duties and work in the new facility. He will also choose one or two more to help him. He will be reporting to one of my designated liaisons on the progress of the project. I have chosen Ibiki Morino as the official lead."

Ibiki damn near flipped at this. Hell nearly everyone flipped at this except the Hokage. The Hokage had the biggest smile inwardly. This could quite possibly be the best personal outcome he could ask for. He put his hand up to silence his party from speaking. He say the confused looks on his party's face but merely smiled an assuring smile. He said, "Excellent choice Daimyo-dono! When do you want to initiate this project?"

The Daimyo said, " In two weeks time, we will be bringing the equipment over here in Konoha. Ibiki-kun, I expect to see who you have chosen as your Alpha testers. Are there any more questions?" Hiruzen shook his head no as his party stood in dead silence. The Daimyo smiled as he said, "Excellent! I can't wait to see the results of this project. I bid you a good day. And Hiruzen-kun please give my regards to that Naruto boy."

The Daimyo and his group left without a hitch. Once their chakra had completely disappeared, the Hokage dispersed the group all except the new head. He said to Ibiki, "Ibiki-kun, I trust that you will be giving me the reports as well as any anomalies that coming through." Ibiki smile as he understood what his leader was talking about. He smiled as he nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Satori walked outside with the melancholy aura around him. His parents, of course, did not take the news well. His dear father, who always considered Satori as his 'apple in his eye', damn near died. To hear the hitch in his father's throat was twisting a slow poison tipped blade in the gut. He watched as his father close the 'Konoha News' newspaper and leave to his alcove. Satori had to look at the blade that positioned itself on their mantle to make sure his father didn't commit seppuku.<p>

Even if his father did commit such a heinous crime against oneself, ultimately Satori would be the one that stab and killed him. He had to leave as his mother who was obviously sad from the news comforted her husband. He was a disgrace.

He shook his fist as tears fell freely. Why couldn't he pass dammit! He slowly disappeared into the bustling crowd. He laughed bitterly as people around him celebrated their child's graduation. Such a cruel fate for the one who worked his hardest only to fall short. Some of these kids didn't even try like Shikamaru and Kiba. Some were Clan Heirs/heiresses like Ino and Shino. This was not to say they didn't deserve to get it but they most certainly had an advantage. Then there was Naruto and to a smaller extent Sasuke. The two were orphans! Although, Sasuke wasn't originally an orphan until he was about 8 but that didn't change the matter! They were essentially alone and they blew the whole damn class back. In Sasuke's defense, he was from a noble clan that decided to get massacred. But Naruto was a totally different story.

Nobody in the class really knows anything about him. He didn't have parents. He wasn't from a major clan. You can't even find the surname "Uzumaki" in any of the history books! Yet he blew everyone else out the water. His chakra reserves were massive! His intelligence rivaled those who are 15 years in senior. His jutsu repertoire is at least chunin. Yet all of this wouldn't bother him if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto wasn't so damn humble. If he was arrogant, know-it-all, confrontational, or even a dick he could see him as a possible rival. All it did was speak of Naruto's character.

He walked aimlessly as he thought about the blond hair wonder. His shoulders slumped as he kept his head down. Maybe he should do the family business; if his family allows him back. Maybe he could become a blacksmith. Well his dexterity isn't all that great. Maybe a medic? No patience.

"Ohayo Satori-kun"

Satori's ears perked up as he recognized that voice anywhere. It was Mizuki-sensei! Personally, Mizuki-sensei was Satori favorite teacher. He always thought Iruka-sensei was mean and strict. But Mizuki-sensei was always helpful and compassionate. That is why it made it even worse that he failed. He muttered softly, "I'm sorry I failed, Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki grinned inwardly. This was better than expected. Satori was one of the students who are borderline ready. He worked hard but just wasn't there. He could possibly be a samurai or something but he lacked the ability of jutsu. But that made him the perfect candidate for his ulterior plans. Mizuki frowned outwardly. He crouched down to him and looked empathetically into Satori's eyes. He said softly to Satori, "Satori-kun, tell me what happened?"

Satori looked at his teacher with tearful eyes. Satori explained, "Mizuki-sensei, I tried my damnedest to get it. I just couldn't get the genjutsu to work. Then with the Ninjutsu I was just okay. The taijutsu was fine but it appears that I'm not good enough. Now my father sees me as a disappointment. I know my mother is also disappointed. I worked so hard!" Tears started to flood down his face.

Mizuki patted the boy's back. This was too easy. He was already a distressed and was vulnerable. He was already at the brink now he needed a little coercion. A big smirk slowly grew on his face. He grabbed Satori's shoulders and said, "It's okay Satori-kun. I know you worked hard and kept going. I'm proud of you. You were unfortunately put into a place where you were already at a disadvantage. They cheated you and your family."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see? The Academy and Shinobi system is corrupt. They had kids in your class that could go to their parents and learn their family's jutsu. They were born to succeed. They always had the opportunity to pass. You on the other hand are different. You had to learn how to on your own essentially. You could barely scrape out jutsus. Then you had to find someone to you outside of the school. Then the tests only served for those who were born into shinobi families. Most of them will probably fail as shinobi but still its wrong!"

Satori nodded his head. It all started to make sense! He wasn't the one that failed. It was the system. That undoubtedly gave him a little relief but still it stung that he was behind. He still needed to find a way to pass. He said, "Mizuki-sensei, is there a way to pass?" Mizuki could see the look in Satori's eyes. It was there. The opportunity was there. Now it was time to cash in.

"Well, Satori-kun there are two ways. The first is to going back to the Academy where they will keep cheating you."

"The other?"

"The other is an S-ranked secret. Only few a students are chosen for this task. The completion of the task is less than 1%. Only the strongest of Academic Students are able to do. The senseis are the only ones who can recruit those who are worthy. I still have to make my decision. Unfortunately only a few students are worthy. But i believe in you. I believe that you can do it. What do you say?"

Satori was hesitant. There was his opportunity to become a ninja. But even so, what made him better than Naruto or Sasuke or even Shino? MIzuki could have easily chosen anyone. But he chose him. If Mizuki believed in him, then he can do it. No matter what it takes. "

"What is the mission Mizuki-sensei?"

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since Satori met with stood tall up against the wall. His mission from Mizuki was simple. About five this evening the Sandaime Hokage would be opening the forbidden scroll to input some of the S-ranked jutsus that were currently in Konoha's possession. It was usually highly guarded with ANBU but this wasn't the case. There supposedly had been great disturbances around the area. Instead, there will only be about 3 to 4 members of ANBU. They were heavily guarded with weapons waiting to strike whoever decided to intervene.<p>

Simple right?

Satori felt a deep empty feeling in his stomach. He had wanted to back out of this but he knew if he didn't, then he will never become a ninja. He wouldn't have the drive or dedication and should be banned from all ninja activities. He would be a failure for the rest of his life. He shook his head from those thoughts as it will be over very soon and he will be joining his classmates. It made him smile as he watch the scene unfold in front of him.

Wait a minute. Wasn't that Mizuki and Iruka seating next to the Hokage. Maybe Mizuki was right about this mission after all. He saw Mizuki whisper into the Hokage's ear causing the man to chuckle along with the Chuunin. The small gesture calmed the shinobi hopeful immensely. It gave him the confidence he needed to finish the job.

Now was the waiting game.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mizuki had everything planned perfectly. He was pleasantly surprised when the Sandaime Hokage decided to have he be a part of the security detail along with that goody two shoes, Iruka. While on detail, he was actually seated right next to the Hokage. It gave him the biggest vantage point. Hell, he could conceivably kill the Hokage right there be done with it. But that would be too much of a hassle. An unnecessary one at that. He had to stay focus on the task at hand.<p>

The Hokage looked at the notes at hand. To be able to put a jutsu into the forbidden scroll, it needs a few things. The first thing that it would need is the jutsu report. The report goes through a thorough description of the jutsu. This includes name, creator, known users, hand signs, rank, type, element, range, parent i, derivatives jutsus, and reason. This essentially broke down to the slightest details of the jutsu. The last one deals with the medical reports. Usually for a jutsu to be in the Forbidden Scroll, there must be a big drawback to the user.

These drawbacks ranges from chakra depletion to suicidal. There are only a rare few that are suicidal such as calling the Shinigami. For most cases the result of the jutsu causes the user to deplete their reserves in a matter of moments. However some moves do damage to their bodies such as losing an arm or the ability to mold chakra. On rare occasions the Hokage puts in 'special' jutsu are so devastating to the enemy that it was deemed to be too powerful for normal Shinobi to ever use it. An example of these are the Yondaime Hokage's famous technique and Kakashi's Chidori. Unlike the Chidori, the Yondaime's special technique did not contain the seals in which to do. In fact, it only contained a bare minimum of information.e t

The Sandaime sighed wistfully as he remembered his young successor. He was such an amazing Shinobi. Such a pity that the world will get the chance to see the man fully developed. Hopefully, his legacy will surpass the man, if only the village would finally accept him that is. While some people have started to accept him, the majority have become a hassle to say the least. They were charging him more for groceries and give him the bare minimal. They sneered and whispered such terrible things. They used to beat him to an inch of his life. After the beatings the person/people involved were put in the hospital with venom coursing through their veins. While it did make it easier to spot those who have cause such damage to a little boy, it was depressing to think that grown men would do such a thing.

Shaking his head from those thoughts to the task at hand. He looked at the papers in front of him. There were about seven new jutsus to add to the list. Considering recent years, this was a small number of jutsus. These jutsus were moderately damaging. Not bad but he would much prefer some jutsu with the ability to do more damage to the opponent. But he digressed. He looked at the two Chuunin on both sides of him. He gained a small smile on his face as thought about how Iruka should be standing as his ANBU Commander. The boy was fully qualified but that mission really messed with his head. Mizuki on the other hand gave a bad vibe. He could see that he was not a loyal shinobi. There were too many incidents that pointed towards this. This was why he kept Mizuki paired up with Iruka in order for Iruka to watch him.

Sandaime said jokingly to the two, "I know you two much rather be with your lasses than deal with old man Hokage." Iruka and Mizuki laughed at their leader. Iruka handed the old man the next jutsu form. The Hokage nodded as he graciously accepted the form. He looked at the jutsu and murmured, "**Fuuton: ****Ryo Tatsumaki Tsuin **(Wind Technique: Twin Dragon Tornado). The move was quite devastating but it was heavily taxing to the chakra coils. It unfortunately ended the career of a few promising shinobi. He wrote down the jutsu into the Forbidden Scroll and ranked it a middle A-rank.

He sighed as he grabbed the medical file from Mizuki and wrote it on the page. He put his signature stamp onto the file. The stamp was the Konohagakure symbol with the kanji symbol for '3rd Monkey'. The Symbol stood on top of the page as if levitated about the page. The Hokage clasped his hands together as he gathered chakra and slammed his hands onto the scroll. In an instant, the ink of the stamp permeated the page, locking it forever. The Hokage was meticulous about his work and made sure that it was done correctly to a T.

Mizuki gave the Hokage a sideways glance. The plan was almost ready but he just couldn't get the timing just right. After all all shinobi knows that timing is absolutely everything. The only problem was Iruka was as close as he was. In estimation, it was about an arm's length. In essence, it would be too much of a hassle to stab the old bastard. Oh well, Mizuki guessed. It would be less taxing to just steal the scroll. Mizuki gained a big smile as he noticed the Hokage started to slow down just a bit.

'_Perfect! '_

Mizuki stood up and stretched for a bit. He had been sitting there for a bit and it was putting his body to sleep. The Hokage didn't mind as they had been there for a while as they organized the papers. The Sandaime went to work on jutsu. Unfortunately, he didn't see the small paper seal under the desk.

"Hey kid you can't go in there!"

"ANBU-sama, I have a scroll I must give to the Hokage. It pertains to one of the jutsu's being put into the scroll. Look! The signatures are all there!"

A frantic Satori appeared before the Hokage and his two senseis. The Hokage saw his ANBU Operatives about to come down. He put his hand up immediately stopping them. He saw that the boy was holding a scroll. From the looks of it, it was a sealing scroll. More than likely a medical scroll for one of the jutsus. Mizuki did say that the Head Doctor, was going to be handing one of the Academic Students one of the medical files. The Hokage said, "Satori-kun, is that the file that the Head Doctor was supposed to give us?"

Satori nodded as he fidgeted with the scroll as his thoughts went amok. His stomach was in knots as he tried to suppress the exceedingly bad thoughts that plagued his 13 year old mind. He inwardly gulped as opportunity was coming closer and closer. He could not deny himself the chance to redeem himself. He had to succeed! He stood up straighter as he fixed his terrible posture. He walked up the Hokage's table. He looked the Hokage in the eye and said,

" **Kemuridama (**Smoke Bomb**)**!"

* * *

><p>Zoruamaru looked at his best friend with a smirk. The black fox was currently sparring against his human companion in the forest near the gate and was teaching him a lesson he would never forget. The fox was a bit of a surprise for Naruto as he hasn't seen the fox's full repertoire of moves. Orenji had done an amazing job in training and conditioning him in jutsu of all kinds. All Zoruamaru needed was more experience on the field and to work on the partnership with Naruto. So all and all He watched as Naruto tried to catch his breath. With a quick burst of speed, the black fox was in his master's face. He yelled, "<strong>Aianteeru <strong>(Iron Tail)!"

Zoruamaru's tail became a dark grey. The sheer volume of the tail became the equivalent of a halberd. It was one of Zoruamaru's favorite moves as he essentially mastered the move without the use of hand signs. Naruto had never seen Zoruamaru fight before like this. As a result, he barely had time to react to the assault. He pulled out his two kunais out of his sleeves. With an almost perfect precision, he blocked the incoming iron tail. Naruto took a sigh of relief as he believed that he was able to deflect the fox's initial attack. However that sigh didn't last long as the fox showed its amazing speed and disappeared in a blur.

Naruto looked around to locate the chakra fox. The fox full of surprises for the boy. For one he was the fox's senses were much more enhanced. His sense of hearing and smell was far superior to any of the ninkin. His eyes were no where near that of the Hyuga Clan but it was not something to sleep on. One of his greatest abilities is his insane reflexes and instincts. As Orenji found out, Zoruamaru was nearly unhittable. He was insanely quick, agile, and flexible. He was a huge compliment to Naruto's abilities.

At this point, however, he has been an absolute menace to the blonde boy. It didn't take much time for the blond boy to find the fox behind him. He quickly jumped out of the way from the fox's iron tail swipe. Naruto pulled out three shurikens and threw it at the fox. The fox smiled as the fox's tail deflected the shurikens with relative ease., He dashed at the boy in a zigzag formation. Naruto was able to deflect the assaulting fox but did not expect the fox to do a whipping iron strike to his ribs. Naruto made an 'oof' sound as he almost dropped his kunai. It gave Zoruamaru the chance to strike Naruto's thigh. Naruto winced as he quickly blocked another strike. He was able to kick the fox all the way to the other side of the forest.

Zoruamaru smirked as Naruto was slowing down. He said to the boy, "Naruto-sama, is that all you got. I'm disappointed. I guess Orenji should have been training you instead of the shinobi, ne?" He saw that get a bit of a rise out of Naruto but kept that to himself. He continued, "Since you are not allowed to use ninjutsu, kenjutsu, or genjutsu, how about using your kekkei genkai? Well regardless, I'm going to finish this real quick."

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he wondered how his fox was going to win this battle. He stared into the eyes of Zoruamaru. He had wondered what in Kami's name did Orenji teach the fox. He was much more competent fighter than he had dreamed. He knew he was good but not this good. He might just need to use his Kekkei Genkais against him. He poured some chakra into his arms causing the scales to pop out of his skin. He had become proficient in calling scales almost instinctively. At this point, he was trying a new technique that could possibly change the game.

However Zoruamaru was not going to have any of that. Naruto could not see it, but Zoruamaru had been working on a special ability as well. If all goes well, then Naruto or anyone who decided to go against Zoruamaru was in big trouble. He got into a predatory stance. His eyes glowed a dark black. With the smile of a thousand deaths, Zoruamaru said, "My dear Naruto, I gave you a chance. Now it's too late. Meet my new form, I've been working on. **Kagemusha (**Shadow Warrior**)!**"

In Naruto's wildest dreams did he imagine what happened. Zoruamaru was gone, vanished. HIs eyes darted back and forth in order to hope to find the black fox. Naruto tried to tune his ears hoping to hear a sound, a whisper of Zoruamaru. His heart beated a little quicker as he could not even feel his chakra that flowed through Zoruamaru. It became too quiet for the boy and he pulled out his kunai from his sleeve. He soon heard a noise coming from the west. Naruto immediately through his kunai at the shrub of grass shadowed under the tree.

Nothing.

Naruto sighed in frustration. As he went to pick up his kunai, he felt something bite in his mack. His eyes went wide as he tried to furiously get whatever was on his back off of him. He managed to pull of the beast only for it to disappear in his hands. Naruto cursed at himself as he thought he caught the little bastard. Naruto's eyes darted to the tree about a kilometer away. He poured in chakra into his hands. He concentrated and pointed towards where he thought the fox would be. In an instant, over thirty scales came roaring out of the boys arm.

Unfortunately for the boy, the fox was not there. He gritted his teeth at the fact that for the most part, he was on the defensive. For Kami's sake, he couldn't even touch him. Who knew Orenji was actually teaching Zoruamaru deadly techniques? He shook his head from the thoughts that plagued his mind.

**"Shadouboru (**Shadow Ball)!"

A dark, ghost like blob appeared out of thin air. Naruto was quick enough to dodge the majority of the shadowy blob. However it was not enough to completely miss the blob from hitting his right arm. He hissed at the pain as he clutched onto his right shoulder. Naruto looked at his arm to see a dark purple mark started to go up and down his arm. It was a weird sensation as his arm started to droop. He hissed a bit as he tried to pour chakra into it, in which it was to no avail. He cursed at his luck as he thought about his alternatives. He sighed as he could think of one solution and he wasn't even sure it would work.

He closed his eyes as he put his hands together. He hissed as the heaviness of his right arm was growing. He concentrated his chakra to the ground. A few months ago Yamato had been training the boy with a special technique to infiltrate a squadron without being detected. The only problem is that he would need time to meditate and people to protect him. He put all of his concentration on the ground. It took three seconds for it to activate. His eyes became the color of nature's chakra. With the mixture of Mokuton, he was able to track anyone's chakra that was disruptive to nature's chakra.

It took only a second to find the shadow fox's chakra mixed in with the trees chakra. It was a darkish purple, Naruto concluded. He saw the black purplish chakra gaining ground towards him. He quickly stopped his chakra flow and wait for a half of a second for the fox to attack. He pulled his kunai out and deflected the attack much to the surprise of Zoruamaru. Due to his surprise, Zoruamaru could not stop Naruto from striking him in the side. He winced as he felt Naruto grabbed Zorua's tail and swung him into the tree. Upon impact, the fox returned into his normal form and unconscious.

Naruto slumped down as his body felt a huge drainage of chakra. He smiled as Zoruamaru was better than expected. He just couldn't rely on that shadow mode all the time. After finally defeating Zoruamaru using his Mokuton, he decided it was high time to rest and meditate. For the better part of the last year he had been able to master his meditation and connect to the ground and nature. He sighed as Zoruamaru started to roll around in the grass. He smirked as Zoruamaru decided to use shadow form in able to figure a way to be undetected even from it. Unfortunately for the fox, his master was able to track him. He felt an immense amount of pride knowing that his master is getting much better at taijutsu.

He watched as a small chakra aura surrounded his master. It was a bluish yellow color. It wasn't his normal chakra nature's chakra. When it engulfs him completely, Zoruamaru can feel peace and serenity. He said, "Naruto-sama, this chakra is amazing! I can't even describe it! So what are you going to try and learn next?" he was absolutely giddy about the prospect of doing some more training with the boy. He was basically jumping up and down with excitement.

Naruto on the other hand was blocking the young fox out. When he was meditating he learned how to block out different noises and sounds. He had gain the ability to pinpoint and locate each diverse sound that came from about 50 meters. With the help of Yamato, he was able to connect with the trees and bend them to his will. For a moment he was quiet and still. At one point, Naruto had made his heart beat to a crawl. Yet the trees and grass around him were growing rapidly. Naruto's chakra was always very potent but the mixture of his chakra and natures chakra has caused the trees' cells to accelerate by at least 50%. It was an absolute marvel at how much Naruto has progressed in Mokuton.

Something broke Naruto meditation train. It had caused Naruto's chakra plane to broken. The plane was at peace and contained serenity. Now there was only uneasiness, fear, worry and chaos all wrapped in one. This caused Naruto to open his eyes as he traced the direction of the unrest. The chakra signature was a weak one, around an Academy Student. The person wasn't not fast at all. He was at an Academy level speed. Naruto's eyes became curious as he got up. This caused Zoruamaru to get up in an alert state. Naruto said, "Come on Zorua, I sense a disturbance in the surrounding area."

"Are you telling me that we are going to go into a battle that we 1. don't know anything about; 2. probably getting into some deep fox shit and piss people off; a high probability of getting hurt or injured." Zoruamaru looked at Naruto incredulously at the mere notion of them going head first into some shit. Was this what Orenji was talking about when he said that Naruto can be a tad bit headstrong. Zorua knows that Naruto can get into some trouble like everyone else. But wouldn't walk into the trouble head on;he couldn't possibly be that stupid...Right?

Naruto turned his head sideways at the poor fox. DIdn't he feel the thrill of the chase and exploration flow through his veins. Even if it was a small, microscopic event, it was simply orgasmic! He couldn't let this go away and Zoruamaru would not get in the way! He said with a bloodthirsty smile, "I guess you don't know me well enough. Come on Zorua-kun! Danger is calling!" Naruto went running towards the direction of the danger. He pulled his kunais from his sleeves. Zoruamaru blinked as the boy called him to come with him. Zoruamaru could only think of one thing.

"Kami Damnit!"

* * *

><p>Satori ran as his life depended on it. The plan worked! He couldn't believe the plan actually worked! What are the odds that the plan for him to mix sleeping powder and paralyzing powder would actually work? He honestly didn't know or care. He was just happy knowing that he will finally pass his shinobi test and bring honor to his family once again. He closed his eyes and dreamed of the moment. HIs mother would be so proud of him. His father might be able to smile at him for the first time since he was a little boy.<p>

He ran with all his might trying to make it to the rendezvous in the forest near the gate. If he could make it without much of an incident then he will undoubtedly pass his test. He didn't see anyone chasing him. Yet he felt as if all eyes were on looked down in hope to not incriminate himself. His heart started to beat at the pace of a 1000 horses. He could feel the adrenaline rush through his body as people started to crowded his way. With the scroll in his hand he nudged through the crowed. People started to call his name causing his paranoia to rise.

He finally made it to the forest. He stopped his pace to catch his breath. The forest was actually the perfect place to rendezvous. There are four different forests in all four cardinal directions. Each forest contains about 50 acres of land. If you are smart enough or been to all of them you know how to reach the four gates that lead you to Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Kiri respectively. The northeast is the main gate. in essence, it would at least take hours maybe even days to find him. At least in his mind. He ran a little bit deeper into the woods where he more than likely won't be found. He took a deep breath and sat up against a tree for a second. Part of him was still wondering if this was the right thing to do.

When he closed his eyes minutes passed in his mind. He could hear the summer breeze flow onto his face. He could see himself with the hiate hanging around his neck. He imagined all the fights and battles he and his teammates will be fighting. He wondered who was going to be his teammates. Will they be nice and awesome? Or will they be boring and terrible? NO matter, he was going to enjoy his time with them. He could see his promotion all the way to Jonin. He could retire as an Elite Jounin with 5 successful teams. Maybe one day he could get married have a couple of kids. It was just a simple dream. And his dream was so close. He could hear the ringing of the bells of his success.

Wait. Ringing?

The boy opened his eyes in surprise. The ringing was the alarms of Konohagakure. Realization dawned on him as his hands shook. They were actively looking for him! He felt his whole world ready to crash and burn. But no it can't be. Mizuki-sensei wouldn't lie about something like this! There must have been a mistake. Yeah! After all wasn't Mizuki up there with the Hokage. Maybe this was all a situational testing. While this calmed his mind, it didn't help his quickly beating heart. At this point all he could think about doing was running. He got up with the scroll and ran.

He he didn't care where at this point. He knew he wanted to, no needed to run and get this over with. The problem was that with his natural instincts kicking in, he started to lose the sense of direction. As a result, the trees were converging together. THe trees were no longer distinguishable. It made impossible for the boy to stop. He started to convulse out of fear. He knew he screwed up by not staying the course. He beat the scroll on the side of his head in frustration. He had to hide out from the ANBU and at least make it to Mizuki.

No matter what he thought, he had to keep moving.

* * *

><p>For what felt like hours, Naruto and Zoruamaru ran. Naruto's eyes were fixated on the location of this immaculate opportunity. His smile was bloodthirsty. He didn't know why by it made his blood beat just a bit harder. He couldn't wait to see the challenge that was ahead. Lately his drive has grown exponentially. A big part of him hopes things go downhill. It will make the unofficial mission even better. Destruction. Destruction everywhere! The thoughts unnerved him even more so. The mere idea of blood was becoming quite appealing to him. It didn't make much sense and he was fearful for what was to come.<p>

Zoruamaru on the other hand was looking at his contingency plans when this plan inevitably falls out. He looked in his memory banks to see which way was home. He could not believe that his master was this boneheaded. He had hoped the chakra signature would have left by now. However according to Naruto, he, she, or it was close. He said he could taste it. It caused Zoruamaru to have an involuntary shudder. That was without a doubt the creepiest thing his master has said. He said to his master, "Naruto-sama, are we close? We have been running for a few hours and we haven't seen or heard from this adventure. Why don't we take a break?"

Naruto had broken out of his stupor. He was so focused that time didn't matter to him. He slowed down his pace as he watched his fox get some rest. He sighed as he thought about how he missed his sensei. He closed his eyes as he thought about how much everything could change in a stroke of a sec-

Crash!

Naruto fell down in an utter shock. He looked around to hear Zoruamaru growling at the intruder. Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his head as he heard the man pant in fear. Wait a minute, he's heard that voice before. He looked up with huge eyes. He said with shock evident in his voice, "Satori!?"

Satori's eyes widened as he saw the man behind the voice, Naruto Uzumaki. It was as if Kami was mocking him. Naruto of all people was the one who found him. He would be the one who take the scroll and give it to Mizuki-sensei. He would get all of the credit and he would be nothing. No! He can't have that! He just can't! He was too damn close! He scurried up and said, "Get out of my way Naruto! I got things to do!"

Naruto looked at the boy as if he was crazy. He was looking for the problem not him. Why was he scurrying and trying to run away? Was he in some type of trouble? But he was just an Academy Student just like him. What could he have done? What was that scroll he was holding? Wasn't that the? No, it couldn't be! How did he get it? Why does he have it in the first place. Naruto knew there was only one way to find out. He looked at the boy and said, "Satori-kun, what's going on? Why do you have that scroll?"

Naruto jumped inwardly as Satori growled at the boy. He was protecting it as if his life depended on it. He got into a defensive stance as he didn't say anything. Satori was not going to give this man anymore of his time. He was going to finish him off. Naruto immediately got into a power formation. Satori came at Naruto with all his might using his kunai. Naruto easily blocked it. Naruto pushed him off of him and came at him.

Satori stumbled slightly as he tried to defend himself. It wasn't enough as Naruto was much faster than he was. NAruto slammed a fist into the boy's stomach. The boy bowed over as he met a kick to his face. Naruto did a swipe at his legs causing the boy to hit a branch of a tree. Naruto tried to catch to boy but was unsuccessful. The boy was barely conscious Naruto and the fox surrounded him. Naruto said frantically, "Satori! Wake up! Tell me what's going on!"

Satori was losing consciousness quickly. He didn't even last in a simple fight against Naruto. How was he going to be a shinobi if he couldn't even beat him. He failed to accomplish the one thing he needed to do. Why couldn't he be successful just this one time. Satori said weakly to himself, "I failed. I failed you, Mizu-" He was out like a candle. Naruto sighed as he hit the ground. He gently perched the boy up against the bark of the tree. Naruto checked his vital signs to see that the boy was still alive. He sighed as he thought about the boy's parting words.

Zoruamaru looked at the scroll the boy was protecting. It was a large scroll saying _Fūin no Sho_. Zorua's eyes went wide. This was the forbidden scroll. He called out to his master, "Naruto-sama, this is the _Fūin no Sho! _It contains all of the forbidden techniques!" Naruto nodded as he had a feeling that this was it. THat's what brought him back to the question of what Satori said.

"Yeah, he said something about Mizu. That could possibly mean Mizukage. This can be bad real bad. If Kirigakure is able to get this then that can give up a big leverage to Kiri. I can't believe he was a traitor. You would think you knew the guy. Fuck man."

Zoruamaru replied, "That's true but he probably has a handler just in case he failed. He will probably be rendevous at the gate later on. Maybe we can find out who it is and take him to the Hokage without any problem. Plus we have some time. We can scribble down the jutsus and add to our repertoire." Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"See you are more like me than I thought."

* * *

><p>While Naruto was opening the Forbidden Scroll, Sasuke Uchiha looked at the letter in his hand. It was the results of the Academy Test. He honestly didn't care what he scored. All he wanted, no needed, to know was is he going to be a ninja. Was he one step away from being able to kill his brother? Those feelings had been festering inside him for so long. While Naruto has been the best brother he can ask for, he needed to know why did his blood brother do what he did. What makes it worse is that every time he closed his eyes, he saw each and every member of his family slain.<p>

He heard their pleas, the men, the women, the children. Everyone slain like pigs to a slaughter. What made it worse was how chillingly calm Itachi was when he did it. It was as if it was another mission. There was clearly no remorse in his actions. Then to kill your parents, the ones who gave you life, the ones who gave everything for you, it was inexcusable. He couldn't fathom such a thing. His body shook as the memory became fresh in is his mind again.

Hatred.

That was what Itachi kept saying was the way to get stronger. Was that Itachi's secret on how he became powerful? Why would Itachi tell him in the first place. It didn't make sense. What could hatred have that can be useful to him? Was hatred the way to activate the Sharingan? If so, then how much hatred can one have? Who can he hate more than his brother?

This was frustrating!

He had to know! But none of this mattered unless he passed. He opened the letter and a slowly growing smirk appeared on his face. He graduated in the top percentage of his class. It didn't surprise him all that much as the tests were easy. But as a ninja, nothing is as easy as it seems. He took a sigh of relief.

He quickly wiped the tears that threatened to come down his jet black eyes. He held his head up to look at the family portrait of his mother, father, brother and himself. It was the last picture they took as a family. The more he looked at it, the more he saw the tension between his father and his brother. He took the kunai out of his pouch and put it towards his neck. He whispered to himself, "Are you proud of your boy, mom and dad? Is this the boy that you saw?"

He looked at the picture of his mother and it gave Sasuke a feeling of peace. His father's picture on the other hand was different. It was more of disappointment. Sasuke hadn't avenged his father. Until then he will never make his father proud. The blade went closer to his neck. A bit of the blade nicked his neck. A small stream of blood mixed with tears fell onto the cold, hard, wooden floor. He looked at the picture of his brother.

It was cold, unnerving, and destructive. Here was the man who caused all of his problems. He was the reason why his father cannot look him in the face. He had to be the genius that made even the most accomplished shinobi look like a genin. He was the one that put the curse onto Sasuke. He was the reason

Smash!

Shattered glass fell on the floor as a kunai was stuck in the picture of Itachi. He huffed and puffed as blood sweat and tears fell on the floor. The sun shone brightly on the young Uchiha, However the darkness in his eyes grew even more menacing. He made a new amendment to his vow. "You will fall at my hands Itachi. You will pay for what you had done. Then we'll finally be a family once again in hell!"

Sasuke wiped the tears off his face as it contorted into a stoic demeanor. He dipped his two fingers into the blooded tears on the ground. He looked at intently almost as if it was a masterpiece. He methodically took the kunai out of the picture of his brother. He initially stared at his brother's eyes. Hatred flashed through his jet black eyes before he closed them. He opened them with the look of apathy. He then smeared the blood and tear mixture onto Itachi's eyes. '_You will pay! I promise our family will meet once again in hell!'_

* * *

><p>Mizuki was absolutely thrilled! His plan was coming full circle. It has been a few hours since Satori stole the scroll. He was now tasked by the Hokage to find Satori! What are the odds! He can go find him, kill him, copy the scroll and give it to Orochimaru-sama. He would be a hero in Konoha and have the power that Orochimaru promised him! This might just be his lucky day! He ran in the the direction of where they were to suppose to rendezvous. This was going to be easy. Almost too easy. It made him think why he hadn't been promoted to Jounin yet? But no matter; he will definitely be promoted to Jounin after this. It made him absolutely giddy. It's going to be so much fun!<p>

Mizuki headed into the forest. He searched around the surrounded area to find the boy. He was close! He could feel it! That poor boy was stupid as Kami knows what. He actually thought this was a test. He didn't deserve to become a shinobi if couldn't question such a mission. A mission for Kami sakes! What a joke! What a maroon! He ran a bit quicker as he wanted to finish the deed.

Thud!

MIzuki tripped over something blocking his way. He winced as his shin felt a throbbing pain. He looked down to see what it was blocking his path. His face became ghost white as a sudden realization came to him. He damn near shook as he saw an unconscious Satori was tied up on the bark of the tree. The most important part was that Satori was without the Forbidden Scroll. With anger laced in his fist, he smashed a tree down to the ground. How the fuck did Satori mess up the easiest part of the operation. He punched the knocked out kid in the face making sure he didn't wake up.

He ran towards the gate. He hoped he was in time to reach the son of a bitch who dared to mess up his plan. He or she was going to pay with their lives. He couldn't believe that everything was going out the window. He ran with extra motivation as his plan will not be fucked up.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited nearly 5 kilometers away from the gate on the top branch. Zorumaru had copied around 75% of the contents into another scroll. The problem was which ones Naruto could actually use in the foreseeable future. As such, Zorua had selected some of the better Fuuton, Mizu, Katon, and Raiton jutsus. He was grimly surprised at the amount of the suicidal elemental jutsus that this scroll contained. However, there were a couple good jutsus that were devastating to an opponent. Like <strong>Fuuton: <strong>**Ryo Tatsumaki Tsuin **or **Kage Bushin. **Zorua's eyes went wide as he looked at the damage it could do.

Meanwhile Naruto was working on this **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, the Shadow Clone Technique. The drawbacks meant very little to Naruto. Just a small drainage of chakra. But the reward was huge! A physical clone that can draw chakra and physically fight while also being able to use elemental jutsus like its master could in a smaller degree? This is glorious! He would be able to do a lot of damage. Although, the clone can die with a relatively weak punch, it can blows up into smoke so he would be able to escape. This jutsu was absolutely perfect to add to his repertoire.

For the past hour he was able to conjure up not one, not two, but thirty shadow clones with relative ease. At first, they were coming out sickly pale. Now it was gaining Naruto's characteristics and appearances. The voice was a bit off as it was sounding more like the Sandaime with a hole in his throat. It was quite hilarious as Zoruamaru almost fell off the branch. Naruto on the other hand became even more determined to make it in his image if it was the last thing he did. Now it was getting much better as it was just a higher octave than his own natural voice.

He sighed as he finally made a perfect Kage Bushin in his likeness. He went over to his perfect clone and checked him out. As he grabbed his face, the Kage Bushin bit him. Naruto let out a yell in pain as that was not something he expected. He said, "What the hell! Why did you bite me?!" He sucked on his the Kage Bushin swung at him. Naruto dodge the initial swing and swung back at the clone.

The clone blocked it as he said, "Just so you know, clones don't always get the originals qualities. We contain your most prominent emotions. Right now you can consider me your angry clone. I tend to be a bit a bit more aggressive and attack the minute I'm summoned. Be careful as to what emotions that you use when you summon us! Now dispel me dipshit!" Naruto had just about enough of this particular Kage Bunshin and stabbed him in the forehead. He sighed as he looked at his fox.

Zorua said, "Naruto-sama, it looks like your emotions are the connection to the Kage Bunshin. If that's the case, why are you so angry about?" Zoruamaru was generally curious as to why the boy was angry. He had a general idea as to why but he needed confirmation. He watched the anger flash in the blond haired boy's blue eyes. The boy decided now was not the acceptable time to talk about. He decided to lie.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The clone was just tricking us. You know how sly I can be."

Zoruamaru lifted his eyebrow up in surprise. Obviously, Naruto didn't know that Zoruamaru can tell when he is lying. He shook his head in obvious disgust as he went back to working on copying the scroll. Part of him was hurt but he decided to tuck it away for another time. Naruto on the other hand decided to work on the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It was a much stronger version of the Kage Bunshin. He just hoped it wasn't as talkative or emotionally driven as the one. Then again it was awesome to see what the clones can do. Naruto and Zorua's ears went up as they heard a noise.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Mizuki went on a tirade to find the son of a bitch who is delaying the inevitable. He had been searching for a bit over two hours. He finally saw some new damages to trees. The person's chakra residue was still there. He smiled a ferocious smile as he was honing in on the guy and he was ready to kill. He leaned on the tree as he searched his surroundings. He saw a few meters away was a loft of blond hair. Wait blonde hair? Mizuki gained a huge smile on his face. This could be a bit better than expected. He can kill the boy become a hero to both shinobi and villagers alike! It's like Kami was shining down on him.<p>

He got on top of the tree with his demon shuriken in hand. He crouched as he watched the demon boy practice this clone. He smiled as that weak ass clone looked pale and sickly. Such a disappointmenting display but what would he expect. While, yes, Naruto did embarrass him, Mizuki got even stronger. He was much quicker and his strength grew nearly 100% he was ready for the boy this time. The question was if Naruto was ready for him. He silently picked up his demon shuriken and threw it with all his might to the blond tuft of hair.

The blond loft of hair smiled as he saw the demon shuriken come at him. The impact was quick and efficient. Mizuki smiled as he saw the head of the body fall off without a hitch. His satisfactory smirk was quickly wiped off his face as the 'blond loft of hair', turned into smoke. He quickly tried to grab his weapon and leave as quick as humanly possible. He turned around only to meet a fist to his face. He stumbled off the branch on to the ground. The blond boy dropped down toward the man.

Naruto said, "Mizuki-sensei, what a pleasant surprise! I mean, well the surprise is actually on you. They never would have expected the Academy Instructor to turn the pupil bad. You see You see , I knew something was off about you. I didn't want to believe it but it started to make sense. You were the smiling enabler who was sickly sweet. You comfort the students and played with their emotions. You decided to use someone who mentally weaker to get what you want. You used poor Satori to get the scroll. That is is unforgivable! You set the boy up to fail! I can't forgive you for that!"

The instructor spit at the boy as he said in a spiteful tone, "Do I look like I give a fuck what you can or cannot forgive. Your opinion means absolutely nothing. You are nothing!" The man got up as Naruto shrugged his comments off. Mizuki growled as he said, "My dear boy, after the particularly embarrassing loss. I realized there is nothing for me here. So I decided its time to leave but no mistake you're going to die with me. Demon!" The man threw a few kunai at the boy. Naruto noticed the shuriken were a lot faster than before. He dodged them easy enough but was caught off guard by a kick from the man. Naruto was thrown several meters away.

He did a backflip in order to stop his momentum. This was definitely new. He for some reason didn't expect Mizuki to get stronger. He shook the cobwebs out as he saw Mizuki close the distance between him and Naruto. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming kunai. Naruto was able to block an incoming assault of Mizuki. He blocked the silver-haired man with his kunai and said, "Take this, **Fuuton: Ruuudan Barabara (**Wind Release: Scattered Bullets**)**" Naruto's fingers gained wind chakra and sent the bullets at the man. The man was sent backwards at the surprising attacks.

Mizuki grunted at the attack. He was not happy that the boy still had tricks up his sleeve. No matter. He still had many more jutsus he has in his back pocket and he has one jutsu to do the trick. He did five hand signs and said, "Don't worry Naruto-_kun_; This time I will not hold back at all. **Katon: Karyū Endan (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Technique**)!" **Mizuki blew a power fire at the boy. The attack was not able to take the form of a dragon but of flames. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once. It started destroy everything in its path.

Naruto quickly got up. the flames were spreading like wildfire. There was no way for him to escape this without using a high rank jutsu. The moisture in the air was too low because of the smoke. In addition, it would take too long to initiate a Suiton jutsu. He only had one idea to stop it. He tried it earlier but was hoping for a better result. He did five hand signs and said, "**Fuuton: ****Ryo Tatsumaki Tsuin **(Wind Technique: Twin Dragon Tornado)!" Naruto took a deep breath and created a powerful, twin, dragon tornadoes as high as the the highest tree. The two dragon tornadoes roared as it merged with the flaming stream.

Boom!

An explosion like no other went through the forest. It surprised the hell out of Mizuki as he went flying. Naruto on the other hand could not move as he felt a charred branch hit him. He felt his body feel weak as he tried to stand up. Good news was that his jutsu worked. The bad news was that it might have worked too well as his chakra was being drained almost completely. Naruto tried to move the charred log off of him as he saw Mizuki coming towards him. The man's right side of his face was burned as he walked over.

He stood over the boy as the flames around him flickered around him. His breathing was ragged and filled with dark grey smoke. He said in a harsh, raspy voice, "You little shit. I was going to kill you peacefully and in ashes. But no you had to counter. Why do i always try to be a good guy and let you die painlessly. No matter. I decided to go a different route. I'm going to make you suffer. I guess it's time for you to know why everyone hates you. I know you see the stares, the beatings, the hatred that flows directly to you. It must be terrible when every teacher except Iruka tried to find a way to fail you. But you were just too good. But I'll tell you why. On the day of your birth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. It damn near destroyed the village! The Kyuubi was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces and anyone that tried to repel it. Except for one. Our beloved Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto's eyes went wide as the smoke filled his lungs. Mizuki darkly smile he pushed the burning log deeper into the boy's chest. The boy struggled to move as the flames were getting eerily close to his burning his body. Mizuki smiled sadistically as he continued, "We lied to you and the younger generation in telling you he killed the Kyuubi. But how can you kill such a sentient being? He was an amazing shinobi but not even he could do that! But what he could do is make the Kyuubi mortal and that's where you come in. He decided to condemn a piece of shit like you to become the new Kyuubi! He sealed the Kyuubi into you. He created a mortal Kyuubi! A Kyuubi where everyone can finally exact revenge against the one who killed their loved ones.

You, Naruto Uzumaki, are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

The words bellowed out in a dark menacing laugh. Naruto's pale blue eyes opened in realization. All the pain that he has endured. All the death threats that came his way. All of the spoiled, overpriced food he was given to eat. All of the hatred that was given to him was making sense. He was the very thing that caused so much pain. His spirit was visibly broken as his head went down. He accepted fate as he saw his sensei pull out the demon shuriken. He prepped his blade as he stood back away from the boy. He wanted some to make sure the boy would die. Mizuki smiled as he said, "Goodbye Demon!"

Clank!

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger!**

**This chapter was getting too long so I cut a lot of stuff out. I wanted to show a few things before I can continue. It's going to be an interesting turn of events as you find out why Iruka was an ANBU. Also what happened to Zoruamaru? Next chapter we'll get to the teams and everything. Do not sleep on Satori. I have plans for him for a possible side story. **

**Read and review! **

**JK10 signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mizuki's eyes went wide as his demon shuriken was deflected by a kunai. He looked towards the direction of the kunai. His face went ghost white as he saw his fellow teacher Iruka Umino. This wasn't the same Iruka that he knew and taught with. No! This was a much serious Iruka. He wore some dark black clothing, a grey flak jacket , metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Strapped on him were special curved kunai with three holes on the handle and two holes in the blade.

Mizuki got off of the boy. He had never seen his senior teacher and friend like that. Wait. When was he in ANBU? He quickly realized that this was not good as the boy was one of Iruka's favorite students. He tried to explain as he stammered, "Iruka-senpai, I found the perpetrator of the stealing of the scroll! Naruto had tricked Tanaka into stealing the scroll. He then took the boy out and tried to make it to outside of the village. I finally caught up with him and stopped him from getting away."

Iruka's eyes darted towards the boy who had a charred log rolling down his body. His eyes went back towards the junior instructor. His face did not change. He pulled out one of special kunais and said with a stoic tone, "Mizuki, I tried to give you a way out. I tried to give you the opportunity to tell the truth. But I can't help you. Just before I interfered with your little ceremony, I met with Tanaka and asked him what was going on. He told me about his 'test' and I couldn't believe it. Then I hear you break the Sandaime's law. I'm sorry but you are finished."

Iruka threw one of his kunai blade at Mizuki. The speed of the blade was immensely quicker than Mizuki expected. Mizuki barely deflected it. His eyes went wide as his body started to shake from the deflection. He grunted as his body became quickly disoriented. It gave Iruka time to quickly slash Mizuki's chest. Mizuki was thrown back as blood started to seep out his chest. He felt his whole body starting to vibrate from the strike. He try to calm his body as He saw Iruka coming at him. He quickly did a Kawarimi and substituted it with a log. Iruka cursed, "Damn! I'm a little rusty."

Meanwhile, Mizuki was holding his breath as he hid behind a tree. He winced due to the vibrating numbness that coursed through his veins. Who the hell was this Iruka? He was never this strong before! When did this happen? This was definitely a hindrance in his plan. He saw the wound on his chest and popped a ration bar in his mouth. He propped himself up as he searched for the scarred nose Chunin. He heard Iruka say, "Mizuki, do not resist. Your ending will be swift and painless." Mizuki shook his head at that. Just because Iruka got a power up doesn't mean that he can't get his ass kicked.

His body started to normalize itself from the vibration and nerve tinglings. He smirked as he spotted the scarred nosed shinobi. He started to do some hand signs and said, "**Katon: Chokusha (**Fire technique: Direct Fire**)" **A powerful line of blazing fire came towards the scarred nosed shinobi. Much to Mizuki's shock, Iruka smirked. Iruka quickly did seven hand signs and said, "**Sonikku kekkai Ninjutsu **(Sonic Barrier technique) ." Instantly an invisible barrier surrounded the area around Iruka. The fire quickly evaporated from the area.

Iruka said, "Mizuki, just give up. This is only going to get worse for you."

Mizuki snarled, "What makes you think I'm going to follow you, Mr. goodie two shoes? Once I get passed you, who's going to stop me? Why are you trying so hard to apprehend me?Maybe that's why you are out of 'ANBU'. You don't have the killer instinct. That's why I should've been higher than you!"

Iruka gave his former friend and mentee and sad smile. He said, "Mizuki, I do not want to hurt you. You are my friend and I'm trying my damnedest not to be the one that puts you into the ground. But you're making it difficult. Every time you open your mouth, the less I know about you."

"But don't you get it, Iruka. I must become stronger. Either way, you will not be stopping me."

Iruka's eyes narrowed as he said, "So be it."

Iruka threw a kunai at Mizuki. Mizuki's face contorted as deflected the kunai. Unfortunately, for the former instructor, the kunai emitted a high sound frequency. Mizuki dropped to one knee as he covered his ears. Iruka used this opportunity land a kick into Mizuki's face. The white haired chunin was sent a few meters away. The ringing in his ears only got louder as everything became blurry. Instincts kicked in for the Chunin when Iruka closed the gap between the two. Mizuki jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. He took a deep breath as he dodge another potential devastating strike from Iruka.

Mizuki jumped up onto another branch. Unfortunately for Mizuki, he landed on a broken branch and fell to the ground. He lost his balance as he saw Iruka start doing hand signs. He quickly recovered as he did his hand signs. However, it was too late as a small, white, nearly invisible chakra covered Iruka's hand. Iruka looked up with the face of a Shinigami. As soon as Mizuki blinked, Iruka was in front of him. Iruka said, "It's over. **Sonikkubūmu (**Sonic Boom**)!"** Iruka sent his chakra covered fist into the chest of Mizuki. The vibration and sound that coursed through his body. It sent shockwaves throughout each bone in his body. Mizuki was sent flying at least 10 meters away.

Along with Mizuki, trees were dismantled and blocked the way to Mizuki. Iruka cursed as he put way too little power into his attack. The attack should've killed him Iruka thought as he winced at the tweak in his shoulder. He looked at the all the trees that crumbled in front of him. He sighed as he knew he had to get passed them. Iruka said to himself, "Man, I've been out of practice for too long." He started to go over his first hurdle.

On the other side Mizuki felt his chest cave in. He said to himself, "What the hell was that? That move should have killed me. I'm so lucky that I have some chest protector on or else that would be it. I can barely feel my legs as it is." He started to shake off the constant numbing pain that coursed through his body. He felt tremors around his body as he nearly fell. He tried mightily to lean up against the tree. Yet, the mere contact on his fingertips felt prickly and stung.

It took a few moments before Mizuki was able to climb up the tree. He quickly took a food pill and an energy pill. He muttered to himself, "It might be a bitch later but right now I need as much as energy as possible." He took a few moment to gather himself and the energy. Within moments, he was up and ready. He was a bit shaky but he tried to do the long jump to another branch. With the pain dissipating, he grew a grin. He wasn't done yet.

Mizuki started to jump from treetop to treetop. Once the area was clear from the demon and Iruka, Mizuki took a deep breath. He While he was a great fighter, he was also a good strategist. _'Okay. So Iruka is a legitimate threat. I have no way to beat him face to face. He knows most of the techniques that I'm capable of and I have no idea what he can do. It feels like every move is more devastating than the last. He's too good. I might not be able to beat him that way. Maybe I could use the boy as a distraction. Now I just have to find him.'_

Mizuki softly perched onto a higher tree. He saw the boy was stumbling towards the other side of the forest. This was his opportunity. A disheveled, and disoriented Naruto is the best Naruto he quickly jumped treetop to treetop. Maybe the boy can be useful after all.

* * *

><p>While Mizuki and Iruka were in their little struggle, Naruto was currently in his mindscape.<p>

Drip!

Drip!

Drip!

Naruto looked around. In his mind it was murky, dark. It was red with water with pipes going through. Naruto felt a everything from ankle down was wet. To be perfectly honest, he didn't want to know what that stuff was. Naruto shuddered as he felt a large killing intent coming his way. The negativity was stronger than he ever expected. He felt as if he was forced to kill small animals in front of children. Such hatred flowed through him that he fell on one knee to catch his breath.

He looked up to see what can cause such a feeling in his mind. He saw a square seal that kept gate doors closed. It had a spiral on it with five triangles that were a the top, on the left, on the right on the lower left and lower right. It made a star with a spiral in the middle. What in the world was this? Even in a world where shinobi can walk on water, this was not natural. He walked towards the seal. It was tempting him to rip it off. A small voice was whispering in Naruto's ear. It was fleeting and ticklish.

His hands started to shake hesitantly as he reached for the paper. He didn't know why but he felt as if this small seal on this piece of paper would solve of his problems. His hand was less than an inch away when he felt a powerful jolt of electricity. He hissed as he shook his hand from the pain. He shook his head as he realized what he was doing. He walked up to the seal and saw maybe the most complex seal he probably ever seen.

He started to analyze it as the fuinjutsu was absolutely incredible. He started to recognize a certain sector of the seal. He muttered, "That's a containment seal." It started to make the wheels in Naruto's head turn as he realized what he was looking at. He chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. He wasn't wrong in that the seal would solve all his problems. He finally understood where all the negative emotions was coming from. This was where his biggest problems in life stem from. He shook his head in utter incredulousness. He said one word.

"Kyuubi"

Naruto felt a rumble on the ground as a massive earthquake erupted. Naruto fell to the ground allowing the water or whatever the liquid is to splash all over him. He shook the water out of his hair. He heard a menacing, dark voice, chuckle at his misfortune. He gave the gate a hateful glare as he did not like being laughed at. He looked up to see what this Kyuubi looks like. For him, Naruto needed to be able see the beast that terrorized his home. He stood up full of confidence as he walked towards the gates. He was suddenly stopped with another wave of KIlling Intent knocking him back on the floor.

Two, dark menacing eyes appeared out of the shadows. A loud, booming laugh soon followed as a large, sinister-looking mouth appeared.

"**So my jailor has finally come to visit. It has been a very, very long time since I've seen a human. Come closer, little boy!"**

Naruto stood up and started to gravitate towards the fox. However, he came to his senses as he replied, "Why would I do such a thing?"

Naruto was knocked down again when a large claw nearly struck him. Thankfully, the gate didn't allow the Fox to get close enough. **"It is necessary for me to kill you and eat you!" **Naruto's eyes were wide as the hatred emanating from this fox was unreal. Naruto shook slightly as the fox continued, **"It seems that this incursing gate is the only thing that confines me. You are not strong like the other before you."**

Naruto stuttered a bit, "Y-you are the K-kyuubi no Kitsune."

"**Why are you here? Are you here to offer yourself to me? Your body would be most exquisite."**

The voice while booming seemed more annoyed than curious. However, the Kyuubi's interest was piqued when he heard the boy laughing. The laugh was not that of something funny but of hollowness. Kyuubi most assuredly did not expect this. Naruto's eyes became a darker, more serious blue. He gazed at the beast as he said, "It all makes sense now. They think _I'm_ you! This is hilarious! They think _I'm _this humongous, devastating, fox, when in fact _I'm_ the very thing that's keeping the beast at bay. No offense. "

The fox growled. To his surprise, the boy didn't even flinch. The boy continued, "They think, they understand that I would never want to be you. Sure you're tall, strong, all mighty to most. But there is something about you. I don't know what it is but it is something that is killing you. Maybe it's you ego thinking that this seal is the only thing keeping you from roaming around and destroying my world. In fact, I believe, you might even need me."

The mighty Kyuubi growled at his jailor. Who did this insolent brat think he was? The Kyuubi roared, **"I should kill you where you stand! **_**Me **_**need **_**you! **_**Don't make laugh! You're not even worth a single moment of my time!"**

Naruto smiled as he said, "But you see, I'm worth all of your time. Like it or not, we are connected. People think I'm you for some stupid reason. If we want to survive, we need to work together. As your jailor, I'm going to use your chakra as rent. If we want to survive, I- no we need it."

Naruto's stern voice made the Kyuubi smile a bit. The boy has balls. But the problem that Naruto didn't understand was the Kyuubi was influencing his "demand". If the boy keeps using the Kyuubi's chakra, the negativity would start to corrode the seal and the seal will breakdown over time. Yes, Naruto wasn't smart enough to realize that the Kyuubi was not only the strongest of all the tailed beasts but he was the most cunning. The Kyuubi gave Naruto a cheshire grin. He said, **"**_**I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, you die, I die. Your courage is impressive, little boy… Very well, as a reward for making it this far, I will loan you my chakra!"**_

Naruto was surprised at the Kyuubi's abrupt compliance. He stuttered slightly, "O-okay. I'm happy that we reached an agreement."

"**Good! Now begone!"**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open. After meeting the beast who haunted him, he was racking his concussed brain as to where he was. He saw trees moving as he turned his head left and right. He looked around to see some small woodland creatures scurrying away. Naruto shook the cobwebs out as he realized that he was actually moving. He took an educated guess and believed that his body was on autopilot and has been wandering around. All he knew was that Iruka was fighting Mizuki. Pretty well at that. He knew his chakra, while low, was enough to get away if necessary.<p>

As he search around he saw a distinctive marker reflecting off a tree. He quickly ran towards it. It had some writing to it, indicating that the gate was close by. His ear twitched as he stood up. _'Lovely. He's here.'_ Naruto turned around to see a kunai whizzing towards him. He deflected the kunai easily with the kunai in his sleeve. He said in a low tone, "So Iruka has defeated you yet, Mizuki-_sensei_."

MIzuki smirked as he crouched down to his former student's level. He pulled out his demon shuriken as he said, "Now, now Naruto. We both know some words were were meaner than others but lets put that behind us. Listen, I'll give you a passed the test. You worked hard and proved your loyalty to Konoha, So now all you have to do is give me the scroll and you get a big bonus in your genin contract." Naruto nearly had a stroke at the man's audacity to play with his intelligence. Naruto shook his head as he gave Mizuki a mirthful laugh. This man actually thought that this would work?

Naruto said, "Mizuki-_sensei_, it's over. Your plan failed. It failed from the moment I was involved. You see, I don't have the scroll. By now the scroll is back with the Hokage."

Mizuki snarled, "You're lying! There's no way that you could be able to get the scroll passed me!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he bought himself time to recover some more chakra. He said simply, "You don't have to believe me. I mean what reason do you to believe me. I mean I never lied to you but still. Even if I was lying to you, do you honestly think killing me will tell you where the scroll is? In all of this land and forest, do you think you can find it before they find you? The odds are certainly against you. To be honest, Iruka probably put a call out on you and ANBU will be after you."

Mizuki growled as he tightened his demon shuriken. Naruto started to walk in an arc as he continued, "To be 100 percent honest, I can't think of a way you that you can succeed. Even if you were to defeat me and Iruka, you won't have the scroll. So now not only are you only going to be a missing nin but failed your objective. It's over."

Mizuki chuckled as said, "Nope. It's only over. For you!" Mizuki threw his demon shuriken at the blonde boy. Naruto surprised his former instructor by deflecting the attack. Naruto's eyes became a darker blue. He chuckled as he said, "Unlike you. I did see some techniques from the scroll."

Mizuki's eyes went up in shock as he replied, "Impossible!"

Naruto put his pointer and middle together to form a cross. He yelled, "**Tajū** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **In a large plume of smoke, Naruto created over 50 carbon copies of himself. Mizuki took a step back after seeing the sheer size of Naruto's clones. _'Impossible! He couldn't have learned a kinjutsu technique that fast!' _Mizuki could not believe his eyes as at least 26 Naruto clones were coming at him. He took a deep breath as he threw his final demon shuriken at the boys. The shuriken hit at least 10 clone causing them to disperse. The smoke clouded Mizuki's vision.

He wasn't able to see the clone hit him in the midsection. His eyes started to bulge as another clone sent him an uppercut. He landed a few centimeters away. He coughed and say a few droplets of blood dribbled off his mouth. Mizuki wiped the blood from his mouth. The taste of copper left a bitter reminder that he was in a terrible position. HE worked too hard for this to fail. He did a few hand signs and yelled, "**Katon: Karyū Endan (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Technique**)"**

Mizuki once again blew a powerful fire at the boy's clones. However once it connected onto a tree, the rows of trees ignited and caught on fire. Mizuki shielded his eyes from the blaze. Mizuki inwardly cursed. The reason was very simple. This gave Naruto the ability to alert the hunter ninjas or anyone surrounding the area a beaconing call. He heard Naruto speak. "Like it Mizuki-_sensei_? It's one of my favorite seals. Once the seal has been lit, it causes a huge explosion to erupt like a christmas tree. You can't run forever."

Mizuki cursed the day that the boy was born. He quickly leapt out of the way from the burning branches. He had to admit, Naruto was highly intelligent in his plot. His usage of seals were higher than that of a Jounin. Maybe if the boy were to see the way his master did, he would be the perfect tool. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. For all his props But it didn't mean he was going to allow the boy to beat him.

A thought came into his mind. He remembered his master gave him something just in case if anything became drastic. Mizuki pulled out a bunch of little pamphlets from his vest. He gained a sinister grin. He knew this was his final opportunity. He couldn't let this opportunity slip away. He quickly jumped and prepared for his endgame.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen let a dreary sigh. He took a deep breath of his pipe as this incident weighed heavily on his mind. This was the second incident within a week that an enemy has infiltrated in Konoha. This one however took the cake. How was an Academy Student able to steal the forbidden scroll. This was too unsettling for the older shinobi. He turned around to see his Jonin Commander and his ANBU Commander. His eyes instantly turned to steel when he pulled out his bo staff. He said in a stern tone, "How Mizuki and Satori were able to steal the scroll is utterly embarrassing. If word gets out that we let an Academy Student and a Chunin steal our forbidden scroll, we will be the laughing stock of the whole Shinobi Nation. So I want answers. Shikaku, what is the update on MIzuki?"<p>

Shikaku took a sigh as he replied, "Hokage-sama, the five search teams have not been able to find Mizuki. According to the captains, Mizuki was able to clear his scents and use some red herrings. However, Chunin Iruka Umino was able to find Satori. It seems Mizuki tricked him into believing that if he got MIzuki the scroll, he would be able to become a shinobi. From the look of things, Iruka is possibly the closest one to Mizuki before he hits the border. "

Hiruzen sighed, "Gullible. Is there any reports on the scroll?"

"No, Hokage-sama but Iruka has apparently found Naruto Uzumaki in the area."

Hiruzen put his palm on his wrinkled head. Of course, Naruto would be involved. Damn near everything lately had something to do with Naruto. The boy finds trouble or trouble find him. With Naruto around, that meant shit was about to get real. He muttered, "Of course he's there. It wouldn't be an incident without an Uchiha and/or an Uzumaki. Let's see how he's going to figure out how to make this from bad to worse."

Shikaku and the ANBU Commander were taken aback from their leader's comments. Nonetheless, Hiruzen continued,"Regardless, this changes some things. We need to secure the scroll, capture Mizuki, and make sure Naruto is safe. Shikaku create a small command center downstairs and send another two Jonin preferably Asuma and Gai to make sure Naruto gets back safely. Keep me posted on any updates. "

Shikaku replied,"Hai!"

He quickly set out on his mission. Hiruzen continued, "Has ANBU set up perimeter around the borders?"

The ANBU Commander said with confidence, "All the borders are covered! There is no way that son of a bitch will be getting passed our superior defenses."

The Sandaime snidely remarked, "That's funny. This "superior" defense allowed A to get into and out of our village with relative ease. So don't take offense if I don't believe that we have a superior anything." The ANBU Commander put his head down in shame. The Sandaime replied, "Make sure the perimeter is secured. Send at least one member around the clans' Territory. Keep a diligent eye on the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans. We might have some more unwanted visitors me posted."

"Hai Sandaime-sama."

The Hokage watched as the ANBU Commander disappear in a swirl of leaves. He took a sigh as he poured himself a cup of sake. He didn't need all of this aggravation. He took a large swig of the sake and coughed. Hiruzen didn't expect it to be this high of quality. He saw it was Kumo and it soured his mood slightly. He really didn't want to do what he did. But he couldn't let this nonsense continue. But no matter what, it still left a bitter, vile taste in his mouth. Before he could reminisce, he heard a knock. He turned around to see a chakra signature.

Hiruzen pulled out his bo staff and said, "I don't know who you are but you seriously do not want to mess with me today." In an instant, the chakra signature transformed into a fox like figure. The fox was panting as it dropped the scroll nearly twice his size. Hiruzen was abruptly surprised as he said, "I'm guessing you're Zoruamaru, correct?" The fox's eyes became huge as he has seen pictures of the Hokage but never met face to face with him.

He stuttered slightly looking at the intense gaze of the Hokage, "H-How do you know who I am?"

The Sandaime levied a strong gaze at the fox. He said, "I am the Hokage. I know for the most part what comes and goes through Konoha. You in particular have been an interest of mine since you were with Tsume-san. But that's not the point. Is that the Forbidden Scroll and how did you get it?"

Zoruamaru felt a bit hesitant as he felt the pressure of the Hokage. He stuttered, "Y-Yes Sandaime-sama. Naruto-kun had sent me to send you the Forbidden Scroll. He found it while he was training." Hiruzen felt presently surprised as he created a shadow clone. The clone picked up the scroll and check the contents of the scroll. The fox was getting nervous as the Killing Intent in the Hokage's gaze was the strongest he has ever felt. He felt even if a word was off, he would be done for.

The shadow clone said, "This is the Forbidden Scroll."

In an instant, the shadow clone disappeared. Hiruzen nodded and grabbed the scroll. He gained a large smile on his face. He relaxed a bit. This changed most of the dynamics of counterattack. He said, "Good job Zoruamaru. Do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

Zoruamaru for his part started relaxed considerably. It was a much better feeling when the Shinobi no Kami was not peering down on you. He said, "I know he was facing Mizuki. But I can try to find and locate him."

Hiruzen nodded as he looked at the small fox. His face became stoic as he replied, "Please do. In the meantime, I will be sending a message to Shikaku of the new information."

* * *

><p>It's been a few moments since Mizuki attack. Naruto had actually took a seat on the ground as the multiple shadow clone technique took a whole lot out of him. He needed to restore at at least some of his chakra if he needed to face Mizuki again. He truly hoped that ANBU were able to apprehend the son of a bitch. For a chunin that taught at the academy, he was definitely a tough cookie. Speaking of chunin that could do damage , Naruto saw Iruka dropped down towards him. Iruka had a face of concern as he rushed to the boy.<p>

Naruto was taken aback by how calm Iruka was speaking. "Naruto-san, do you have any injuries?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Just suffering from a small bit of chakra exhaustion."

Iruka lightly scolded him, "There is no such thing as a small bit of chakra exhaustion." Naruto however saw a relieved smile on his sensei's face. Iruka helped the boy up and checked to see if there was any damage done to the boy unbeknownst to Naruto. ONce he saw everything was fine, Iruka said, "Naruto-san, I know you caused the big flair. Do you know what direction, Mizuki went?"

Naruto nodded and pointed towards the left. He said, "I had one of my clones put a tracker on him just in case."

"But how? Clones aren't solid?"

Naruto had the decency to blush while he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, let's just say that I learned a new jutsu." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle while Iruka slapped his Hiate. Iruka paced around a bit as he murmured something about Naruto always doing something he wasn't supposed to. He shook his head and sat on a log.

He exasperated, "Okay, I'm not even going to ask about how you learned it. My question is this where is the scroll now?"

Naruto replied, "It should be back with the Hokage. I had my pet to deliver it before Mizuki appeared. I needed to make sure even if he were to be able to escape, he wouldn't escape with the scroll."

Iruka smiled at his student's ingenuity. He said, "Naruto, I think you have way too many secrets for my blood. But at least they're keeping Mizuki from his goals. Naruto, are you able to fight? If necessary?"

Naruto nodded as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. While my chakra is low I should be able to make a few moves if necessary."

Iruka said, "Good. I can't let you stay here. It will be too dangerous if Mizuki were to escape me."

"So taking me would be a better idea?"

"At least I'll be better able to protect you."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say sensei."

* * *

><p>It only took a few minutes to track Mizuki. There was surprising amount of the area that was burnt no doubt coming from Naruto's seal. Naruto honestly didn't think that big of problem. He had to make sure he toned down the impact in the future. Naruto whispered to Iruka, "He a few meters up north we should be able to get him. He's probably low on chakra. He can't take too much more. We could double team and him and take him out. Or push comes to shove delay him until ANBU comes. No doubt they will be here especially after that flare."<p>

Iruka nodded as he was thinking the same thing. After all, that was how he found Naruto. It was too big to be ignored. This boy has too much fun with those seals. Iruka really had no idea what to do with this boy. He was just a bit happy that someone will be dealing that bs other than himself. He shook his head to make sure he stayed focus. He put his hand on the young boy's chest to stop him. He felt something was off in the area. He saw Naruto give him a look of confusion.

Iruka put his his pointer finger to his lips. He silently started to do hand signs. Once he finished the sequence, an invisible ring surrounded the area. A few seconds later he whispered, "There are seals around the area. They are most certainly not from Konoha sector."

"Very good, Iruka-san!"

MIzuki flipped down to a lower branch. Mizuki gained a large smile at the expense of the two. He could feel their fear grow as he peered into their eyes. He pulled out a remote-like device. He taunted the two, "Well my dear boys, it seems we're in a little conundrum."

Naruto instantly recognized the seals. His eyes were wide and he gritted his teeth, "So this is your ultimatum."

Iruka couldn't tell what the seals did. But he knew when someone has a remote in their hand, it was not a good thing. He turned his head to Naruto with a grim look, "This is very bad isn't it?"

Mizuki's smile for largest as he said, "Oh yes! It's very bad! You see the seals are scattered all over the place. These seals are so special in that they detonate well remotely." Mizuki shook the remote in their face. He continued, "See these seals are pumped with enough juice to level about a third of Konoha. Unlike normal ones where it blows up one at a time, the all blow up simultaneously. Now if I were you I wouldn't take another step."

Naruto and Iruka stopped in their tracks. Naruto glared at the man. How could he conceivably level a third of Konoha? Especially, when he only has give or take 20 seals. Naruto knew that it was impossible to blow simultaneously as the signals hit at different times. But if it was even a nanosecond delay, it would still be to quick to stop. Naruto pulled out his kunai and said, "A weapon of that scale would take at least a hundred seals. Who would willingly give you such weapon and why haven't you detonated it yet?"

Mizuki replied simply, "You see my master had specific instructions. He wanted the mission to be quick and silent. It was supposed to be a relatively simple mission and it was going to plan. That was until your demon self decided to insert yourself in. Of course, whenever you're involved, you fuck things up. So this was the backup of the backup plan."

Iruka yelled hoping to knock some sense into his former friend, "This is suicide! You will kill of innocent people and even kill yourself."

MIzuki wagged the remote in his hand as he taunted the two, "Ah, ah, ah! You see I coordinated where each and every seal was placed. So when it detonates I have a clear path out. But enough chit chat about me. Iruka tell Naruto what happened to your parents." Mizuki paused as he saw the inquisitive look on Naruto's face and the color being drained from Iruka's. He gained a sinister smirk at sudden pain in Iruka's heart. He needed to push farther. He yelled, "Iruka tell him what happened to your parents or I will level this whole place to the fucking ground!"

Iruka put his head down. Naruto looked at his teacher/mentor with visible concern. Iruka was shaking as memories flooded his mind. He shakily said, "My parents were Chunin who were killed in Kyuubi Attack." Naruto's eyes were wide. Iruka's parents were killed because of him. It shook him to the core much to Mizuki's delight. Mizuki laughed at the boy's deep pain and the heartbreak of his former friend. It was glorious!

"Yes, Iruka! Tell him how much you hated him for leaving you without a family while you were about to start your shinobi career. Yes he took it away from you. Weren't you made shinobi a day earlier right? Yeah I'm pretty sure of it. To think that they couldn't see you grow into a formidable shinobi because the demon that is right next to you wanted to run amok! The funny thing is that the demon doesn't even realize that you hate him!"

The word hate struck a cord in the blond shinobi to be. Naruto felt a wet burning feeling on his face. He dropped his kunai with a thud. However, before he could pick it up, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Iruka had tears in his eyes but gained a bit of a smile. He looked at Mizuki and said, "You're right Mizuki-teme. The Kyuubi did take my family away from me. And it's true that I hate the Kyuubi for what he has done. But Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. Naruto is Naruto. I can't hate him for something he had nothing to do with. That's the difference between you and I. I can't hold a grudge against someone who was innocent. You, you can't be forgiven."

Naruto felt such a relief on his shoulders. Instead of picking up the kunai, he silently sent chakra to his fingertips and sent strings towards MIzuki. Mizuki, meanwhile, gained a sour face. He didn't expect Iruka to turn the tables on him. Nonetheless, Mizuki pulled up his remote. Mizuki replied, "How touching. Iruka and the demon child had a little moment. Well all that mushy stuff is over. Iruka, I'm giving you an ultimatum. Kill Naruto with your special technique."

Iruka's eyes went wide as he replied, "What?"

Mizuki eyes narrowed as he replied, "I didn't stutter. You have a choice. Either put the **Sonikkubūmu **into Naruto's chest or everyone dies. It's time for you to come to your senses. Kill the boy or kill more innocent victims. The choice is up to you."

"You monster!"

"At the end of the day, I don't really give two shits what you think. I'm giving you a choice. Kill the demon or kill thousands of others. Your choice."

Iruka was shaking from the choice. Does he kill his prized student who was on his way to becoming a fantastic shinobi or kill thousands who probably become shinobi of the future. He couldn't think! How could he live with himself with either choice. He whispered, "I-I can't. I can't kill my student."

MIzuki smiled as he said, "Well. well. Iruka is not truly loyal to Konoha. YOu would rather keep the demon alive than save all of those that are innocent. I guess it can't be helped. Just know that if you survive the destruction of Konoha was because of you. Goodbye!" As Mizuki was about to press the button, Naruto put his hand up.

"Wait! I'll sacrifice myself!"

Iruka and Mizuki was incredulous. The boy was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Mizuki nearly laughed out loud. Who did the boy think he was? Iruka on the other hand was too shocked to move. Was Naruto really going to sacrifice himself? Naruto saw the ultimate concern on his sensei's face. He gave a small smile. Subtly, he felt a tug on his chakra strings. It was enough to distract him for a bit on what Iruka was saying, "Naruto, you can't do this. I can't just kill you like this!"

Naruto replied calmly, "Iruka-sensei, you have no other choice. I rather die knowing that I stopped a monster from killing Konoha than live and see Konoha's remains."

Mizuki taunted the two once more, "Awww. The demon boy wants to save the village, when he was the one to put it into peril in the first place. How sweet! Iruka you have ten seconds before i blow it up. I had enough of waiting."

Iruka gritted his teeth in anger. He looked at his former student with an overwhelming sadness. It wasn't fair that the boy had to deal with all of this pain. He did the hand signs and charged the attack much to Mizuki's delight. Once it was fully charged, Iruka said, "Naruto, are you sure?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Positive."

"There has to be another way!", Iruka said frantically.

"Do it now or everyone dies!"

Iruka cocked back and said, "I'm so sorry Naruto. **Sonikkubūmu!**" Iruka closed his eyes as he felt the flesh connect with his fist. Iruka let tears fall from his eyes as the vibration and sound coursed through the boy's body. Easily were the bones broken and muscles frozen in shock. He felt the blood of the boy land on his body. The boy couldn't even make a sound. He just hoped that the boy would forgive him for this. All Iruka could heard was a voice in the distant.

"It worked! Hell yeah!"

Iruka knew the sound of that voice anywhere and it definitely was not Mizuki. He opened his eyes to see not blond but white hair. He pulled his arm back to see that it was not Naruto but Mizuki. Mizuki slumped to the ground with the light in his eyes nearly dim. Iruka was breathing hard as saw Naruto with the remote up in the branch. Naruto was on an adrenaline rush as he released the seal on the remote. He said, "It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!"

Iruka quickly tied up Mizuki to a tree. He said to Naruto, "H-How were you able to- I mean what did you-" Iruka's word jumped all over the place. He was intensely relieved that Nothing happened. He was relieved that Naruto, he and a large part of Konoha was able to survive. After taking any other weapons from Mizuki, jumped up to another branch. To be honest, his legs felt like jelly. He looked over to the boy who made it happen and just smiled.

Naruto took a the seal off the tree and shook his head. He replied, "I knew it was too good to be true. These seals are duds."

"Duds?"

"Yeah. Well not really duds but a preemptive to the real bomb. See there is a certain part missing, the connector. If you were to activate the seal, it would turn red and lock into place. It would send a signal to the real remote to confirm it was ready to ignite. There was another level to this. I don't know about you but whoever his master is, is way too dangerous to be taken lightly."

"But Naruto how were you able to switch with Mizuki?"

"Oh. Yeah about that. See you probably don't remember but when I had a fight with Shika and I was able to beat him with a kawarimi, well actually I lied. The technique was something close to Kawarimi but something more intricate. Before, I wasn't able to use it without the hand signs but I used chakra strings to take over the person's body's chakra network and switch the body. It only works if I can overload their chakra with my chakra and I have a stronger mind. I was lucky it actually worked."

"Amazing. Let me send a message to the Hokage of our location."

Naruto gained a big smile and relaxed on the tree.

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed as he rested up against the tree. He looked at his former friend tied to the other tree unconscious while his former student relaxed next to him. They waited for the ANBU members to take away the traitor. He winced as the association of traitor and his friend left a vile taste in his mouth. Still he had to smile at his pupil. He has grown so much from the boy that entered his classed.<p>

"Iruka-sensei"

He looked at the boy as he said, "Yes Naruto. What is it?"

"You weren't always a Chuunin. Were you?" It was stated matter of factly as Naruto fiddled with kunai.

Iruka chuckled, "I'm definitely not going to miss that from you. But yeah I wasn't always Chuunin. How about this, I'll tell you a part of my secret if you tell me a part of yours. Deal?"

Naruto smiled as he lifted his sleeve up. He knew in matter of time some of his bloodlines will be revealed at least to his new teammates and sensei. Might as well tell the man who had defended him. He said, "Deal. Now, Iruka-sensei please do not freak out. Only a few, meaning no one knows about it. I plan on revealing it for my new sensei but I think it would be best for you to see it first."

Iruka nodded as he said, "Don't worry Naruto. I've seen enough things in my day. So not much will surprise me." Iruka gave Naruto a heartwarming smile. It wasn't like Naruto was going to tell him he has a bloodline that dealt with scales or anything of the sort. That would be absolutely ridiculous! Not even the best of students can hide something like that. Iruka shook his head as he really crack himself up with these things.

He saw Naruto pull his sleeve all the way up. He poured his chakra into his arm. In an instant, his whole arm became completely covered scales. Iruka nearly jumped out of his seat. Naruto actually had scales in his arms. He was so not ready for that, Naruto flexed his arm and showed that the scales moved with him as if it was one with him. Naruto said, "Iruka-sensei, this is my bloodline. I am able to command these without even trying. I would tell you what they could do but I thought it would be better to show you. Touch them."

Iruka would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of shit. Of course Naruto would be the one student that would have scales on his body. He shook his head internally as he can't believe that he was actually correct. He sighed as he hesitantly touched his student's arm. Once he touched it, he quickly pulled his arm back. He looked at his hand that was quickly cut up. HIs flexed his hand as his felt a certain drainage of chakra is his hand. He said, "Naruto, what the hell is that?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "Well the bloodline doesn't have a name. The scales injures through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the person. In addition, the slight drainage in your chakra is it's other ability. When it makes contact with the person, it also takes the chakra away from the opponent. I'm able to get and use said chakra. The only problem is that overuse of the scales can drain my chakra. Luckily for me, it takes a while for that to happen. I've had it for a bit of time and I can spread it almost anywhere. When I have it on, it's hard to actually penetrate it."

Iruka was flabbergasted as he said, "How long have you had it and why haven't you shown it to anyone by now?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He said, "I think it was around the time I started to work out at the academy in the morning. I didn't say anything because well people hated me and i didn't and I still don't know who to trust. Telling people that I have this will make more people hate me. I mean look at Mizuki-teme. He actually told me why I'm hated and tried to kill me. If anyone else knew I would be finished. So what is your secret Iruka?"

Iruka smiled sadly. The boy didn't deserve the hate. If the citizens don't shape up, they could possibly lose the boy. Then they will definitely see a true monster. He shuddered at the thought. He knew if that were to happen, he would probably prepare to take his students far said, "Naruto, monsters can be hidden even under human skin. You are not a monster. Believe me, there are people who kill and hurt kids just for the thrill of it."

He gave Naruto a smile as he said, "Remember, if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." Naruto nodded rapidly as Iruka continued, "I was a high ranking member of the ANBU Corps."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat. Iruka was a member of ANBU? He couldn't believe it. He won't believe it. Naruto chided Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, you know shouldn't lie about such things."

Iruka chuckled as he replied, "No Naruto, I was a member of ANBU, a very high member at that. In fact, I could have gone all the way up to ANBU Commander."

Naruto looked at disbelievingly. How can his sensei be ANBU? Iruka of all people. He's teaching at the Academy for Kami's sake. He challenged the scarred nosed 'Chunin', "You say you were a member of ANBU. Prove it."

Iruka shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out his arm as he said, "You have been around ANBU for a very long time and you know about the symbol." He saw Naruto nod. Of course Naruto knew about ANBU. He was dealing with ANBU or some at ANBU level his whole life. He would recognize the symbol instantly. Iruka showed Naruto his arm. Naruto's big blue eyes went wide as he saw the symbol. It even had the word Taicho above it.

Naruto was agaped. He didn't know what to say. There was the proof! He exclaimed, "You weren't lying! I-I can't believe it! You were a member of ANBU! I-I -"

Iruka chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. He replied with a toothy smile, "Yeah, It was an interesting time for me."

Naruto blurted, "But why did you leave? If you were this strong and powerful ninja, you could have become the Hokage!"

Iruka shook his head and said, "I never wanted to be Hokage. Besides there is always going to be someone stronger, better, for the position. I was however in line to become ANBU Commander."

"But why did you leave?"

Iruka's face became a bit sullen. He looked down as he said, "There was a mission that went _wrong._ I led that mission and we did something terrible. The mission was a success but it came at a price. After the mission was over, I couldn't stop seeing the mistakes I made. After a few months or so I gave Hokage-sama my resignation. I told him that I could not continue. He understood and talked to me into becoming an instructor. That was when Your class came into the Academy."

Naruto was awestruck. He didn't know what to say to his former sensei. Instead, he patted his teacher's shoulder. Iruka smiled at him as he said, "While I sometimes missed going on missions and whipping ass, instructing the new generation was absolutely the best the best thing that could have happened to me. I want to thank you for that. Your class made teaching all worth it." They heard rustling in the bushes. Iruka replied, "I guess secret time is over. ANBU is here."

* * *

><p>"So he does have a kekkei genkai."<p>

The voice was monotonous. Hiruzen waved his all seeing ball. He and Kakashi were watching the scene between Naruto and Iruka. Hiruzen wanted Kakashi to see what he was up against and how things are said, "Kakashi-kun, he probably has more than 1." The way Hiruzen said it, gave Kakashi the vibe that Hiruzen was highly confident in that assumption.

Kakashi replied, "So you believe he has two or more. Hmm that is rare. Is that why you wanted him on my team?"

"No. I wanted he and Sasuke to become close. If something were to go wrong with Naruto and the beast, I wanted someone who would be able to stop the beast. In addition, I thought this would be a great way for you to connect with your sensei's son."

Kakashi nodded as he gave Hiruzen a one eyed stare. He said, "I could have been closer to him, if I was able to adopt him all those years ago. But I digress. So which side did he get his Kekkei Genkai from? Sensei, from what've I known, didn't have one. Kushina has an ability but it was never truly documented. Plus it doesn't look anything we have see."

Hiruzen said softly,"The reason we haven't seen it from either parent is because it didn't come from them."

"That's not possible. The only way for you to get a bloodline like that is through your parents. I know that I have the Sharingan but that has complications. But with body Kekkei Genkai it has to be gene-" Kakashi's eyes went wide as Hiruzen grimly nodded. Kakashi's face contorted in his mask. His hand balled into a fist as he said, "So his experimentation actually worked."

Hiruzen sighed as he took a puff of his pipe. "It seems so unfortunately. However, we must see the silver lining as there is not much we can do about it. We can use this as our advantage. If we can get Naruto to harness this abilities, then we can have a weap- shinobi more than strong enough to protect the village."

Kakashi let out tense sigh as he said, "How many has he activated?"

"That I do not know. I need you to report how many he has to me. THis will be your mission until he either reaches the level of Chunin or if he gets kicked off your team. This is an S-ranked mission and you will be paid handsomely."

Kakashi nodded. "Is that all Hokage-sama?"

"No. There is one last thing. He has been getting training from mostly Gekko Hayate and one other. Hayate is training him kenjutsu. The other is more erratic Naruto will still be training with them."

"Isn't that not only dangerous but unfair to his teammates. He's getting extra training from the very start while it will take them some time to find other senseis?"

"I understand your concern but right now I'm trying to give Naruto more reasons to stay in the village. Just like the Uchiha having another sensei as well. Sakura should be able to train with her mother. I want you to look at if there is any signs of fatigue from either of them."

Kakashi didn't say a word as he didn't want to voice his displeasure. He didn't trust this plan one bit but he knew if he didn't take this, another Jonin would. He didn't want these students to get severely injured or worse from this plan. Plus, it would be a way for him to check on his sensei's son. He said, "Not a problem. Hokage-sama."

**A/N: Another chapter finished! I know it took me forever to do so. I couldn't truly end it the way I wanted it to. The fight was actually longer than I wanted it to be. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. THe next chapter is teaming! So be geared up for that. **

**As always read and review! **

**JK10 is out!**


End file.
